Les Guerrières de la Nuit
by White-cry
Summary: Dans l'empire de Lokïal naquirent quatre jeunes filles, la mage, la combattante, la guérisseuse et la fille de bonne famille. Ces quatre destins n'auraient jamais dû se croiser, jamais... Faberry, Brittana of course.
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde ^^ alors une nouvelle fic qui n'a rien à voir avec la précédente, j'espère que vous allez aimer...**

**Je poste le prologue maintenant et je mettrai le chapitre 1 quand j'aurait fini _Une amitié particulière_, ce qui ne devrai à priori pas trop tarder.**

**Je posterai je pense au moins un chapitre tous les dimanches soirs (par soir j'entends de 20h à 3h du matin mais ce sera probablement plus vers 3h) et si je suis en avance, un chapitre le mercredi ou le jeudi.**

**Pour l'histoire, ça fait un bon moment que je l'ai imaginé mais j'ai hésité à changer mes personnages pour en faire une fanfic, à l'origine le personnage de Britt était même un garçon :S**

**Voilà donc un prologue pour vous aider à visualiser à peu près l'empire de Lokïal. **

**Je vous conseille également d'aller visiter ce lien (enlevez les crochets autour des points avant et rajoutez un deuxième / après http) qui est une carte de l'empire de Lokïal :**

**http:/img15****[.]**hostingpics**[.]**net/pics/716795carte2**[.]**png

******Je remercie Paori pour m'avoir aidée à me dépatouiller dans les détails informatiques ^^.**

**Bonne lecture ;P**

* * *

Le royaume de Lokïal est bordé par la mer à l'ouest, la forêt de Kyndaïl au nord, habitée par les elfes et les montagnes de Zortral au sud.

Le fleuve de Lybertil coupe le royaume en trois. Il se divise en deux vers le centre du royaume et un de ses bras va se jeter vers le nord tandis que l'autre va vers le sud.

Chaque portion de territoire ainsi formée est dirigée par un comte qui siège dans la ville principale du comté.

Les trois villes sont : Lyldiakil au sud, Galdrya à l'ouest et Iryeth au nord.

Le royaume est gouverné par les humains dont l'empereur siège à Lyldiakil.

Le royaume peine à se protéger des attaques des pirates venus de la mer et de celles des gnomes venus des montagnes, qui maîtrisent la magie et les armes et des hommes et femmes appelés guerriers de la nuit sont engagés pour lutter contre eux.

* * *

**J'ai mis Quinn et Santana en caractères principaux mais la fic porte sur les quatre filles. D'ailleurs...(suspens de...) d'après vous c'est qui la mage/combattante/fille de bonne famille/guérisseuse ?**

**Voilà, à bientôt, je pense poster avant dimanche :)**


	2. Ch 1 : Comment tu t'appelle ?

**Et voilà, petite insomnie hier soir, ce qui m'a permis de finir ma précédente fic donc, chose promise, chose due voilà le premier chapitre ^^**

**Au début les chapitres sont franchement courts donc je vais en mettre deux par semaine. **

**to ElloWings : contente que mon intro te plaise ^^ j'espère que mon histoire sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.**

**to zonafan : Merci pour l'orthographe :S. Sinon, l'histoire se passe dans un monde fantastique donc c'est difficile de la situer dans le temps. Mais c'est un monde médiévalo-fantastique on va dire ^^ sinon les filles ont une quinzaine d'année, sauf pour Santana où c'est un peu compliqué...mais vous verrez bien ^^.**

**Sinon, des deux propositions que j'ai eu pour l'attribution des deux personnages, il y a deux propositions sur quatre de justes et une proposition sur quatre de justes, le suspens est donc en partie préservé...**

**Mais voilà donc la suite ^^ Bonne lecture :P**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Comment tu t'appelle ?**

Lucy Fabray soupira longuement et se raidis sur sa chaise. La réception rassemblant tout le gratin de Lyldiakil n'était pas des plus amusante pour une adolescente de quinze ans. Lucy ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'était de rejoindre son lit mais son père, le conseillé Russell Fabray ne tolérerait pas que sa fille parte au millieu d'une des réceptions des plus importante de l'année, aussi elle restait assise, riant aux blagues qu'elle jugeait de mauvais goût de l'empereur et répondait aux sourires de nombreux jeunes gens qui semblait s'intéresser fortement à elle.

Elle soupira et se tortilla sur sa chaise. Elle en avait marre d'être assise sans rien faire.

Soudain elle sentis que quelqu'un tirait la chaise à côté d'elle et s'asseyait.

"Bonjour demoiselle Fabray" dit la personne qui s'était assise.

Lucy daigna se retourner et se retrouva face à un grand brun qui lui souriait niaisement.

"Finn Hudson" dit le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

Lucy la regarda sans la saisir et le jeune homme ajouta :

"Fils du beau frère de l'empereur de Lokïal, évidemment."

"Évidemment..." Répéta doucement Lucy. Elle chercha son père des yeux et le vit plus loin, un verre à la main en train de la regarder et lui adressa un signe encourageant de la main.

Lucy soupira et se retourna vers lui avec un sourire forcé.

"Lucy Fabray, dit elle en lui saisissant la main, mais je suppose que vous devez déjà connaître mon père."

"En effet, et il m'a déjà accordé votre main."

Lucy faillit s'étouffer dans son verre. Elle savais déjà n'être pas beaucoup plus qu'un faire valoir mais de là à la marier avec ce grand niais. Elle se retourna et adressa une supplication silencieuse à son père qui lui répondit par un regard chargé de menaces et ses yeux se reposèrent vers le grand brun à qui elle adressa un sourire forcé.

* * *

Lucy ouvris lentement les yeux dans sa grande chambre et soupira.

Elle lança un regard triste à son poignet, entouré d'une fine chaîne en argent.

Cette chaîne lui avait été offert quelques heures plus tôt par Finn Hudson. Il s'était seulement avancé vers elle et le lui avait noué autour du poignet avec un regard idiot et sûr de lui qui l'avait mise hors d'elle, et le romantisme ?

C'est en repensant à cet événement que Lucy se redressa sur son lit et attrapa les affaires qu'elle avait préparé la veille. Un sac contenant deux tuniques de rechange, de la nourriture pour quelques jours et une quantité importante d'argent, ainsi qu'un couteau qu'elle maniait à présent mieux que bien à force de s'entraîner tous les soirs sur les toits de la ville.

Elle soupira et posa la lettre juste rédigée sur le coin de son lit et mit la petite chaîne d'argent dessus avant de partir par la fenêtre, éclairée par le soleil levant.

Elle désescalada rapidement le mur et se retrouva dans la rue encore presque vide à cette heure.

Elle partis dans les bas quartiers de la ville où elle savait que ses parents ne viendraient pas la chercher. Pour un temps...Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions et savait pertinemment que tôt ou tard, elle devrai quitter la ville pour échapper aux sbires de son père qui, en 15 ans ne lui avait jamais donné l'amour qu'elle méritait en tant que fille.

Elle marchais rapidement quand elle sentis que quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à un voyou avec une crête.

"Lâche moi sombre crétin" dit elle avec toute la froideur dont elle était capable.

"Ce sera fait dès que tu m'auras donné ta bourse, jolie demoiselle."

Constatant qu'il était trop fort pour elle, Lucy se contenta de lui attraper son index et de le lui remonter brusquement vers le haut.

Le voyou poussa un cri mais ne lâcha pas la jeune fille blonde. Lucy tordait de plus en plus le doigt du jeune homme en le fixant d'un regard ou ne transparaissait aucune pitié.

"Tu va me lâcher maintenant ou tu préfère perdre ton doigt ?" dit elle d'une voix glaciale.

"Si tu savais tout ce qu'un seul de ces doigts peut faire, tu ne le menacerai pas de cette manière." dit il d'une voix rendue saccadée par la douleur.

Lucy était tellement surprise qu'il fasse ce genre de blagues de mauvais goût dans cette situation qu'elle relâcha pendant une seconde sa prise sur son index.

Le voyou se dégagea alors brusquement et l'attrapa par les bras, l'empêchant de bouger.

"J'ai bien envie de te tuer là, maintenant mais j'ai l'intuition que tu peux me servir, Blondie..." lui chuchota t'il à l'oreille alors que Lucy tentait en vain de se débattre.

Lucy se mit à réfléchir très vite, le voyou semblait être trop jeune pour la tuer mais qui sait ce dont il était capable. Elle savait que le seul moyen de le convaincre serait l'argent. Une solution s'imposa alors, totalement irréalisable mais c'était sa seule chance.

"Je peux vous aider à dévaliser le conseillé Fabray" dit elle d'une voix fébrile.

"Le conseillé ? Tu te fous de moi blondinette."

"Non...non je vous promet, je sais comment faire, je peux vous aider."

Elle sentit que ses bras étaient lentement libérés et elle le regarda dans les yeux.

"Je te préviens, au premier geste suspect je t'égorge, c'est clair ?"

Lucy acquiesça faiblement et il la lâcha complètement.

"Bon, suis moi. On peut pas parler ici."

Lucy le suivit dans les dédales de la ville. Elle s'aperçut qu'il l'amenait dans les bas quartiers qu'elle ne connaissait que lors de ses escapades nocturnes. En plein jour, les rues semblaient d'autant plus misérables et elle ressentis une pointe de culpabilité pour avoir toujours vécut dans le luxe mais se repris, maintenant elle n'était qu'une sans abris comme les autres et elle ne devait plus penser au passé.

Le jeune homme poussa une porte et Lucy entra dans l'auberge. Il adressa un signe de tête à la femme et poussa Lucy vers la cave qui semblait être le repère du jeune homme et de ses amis. Des paillasses étaient entassés sur le sol et environ une demi-douzaine de garçons étaient assis en cercle et jouaient au jeu de cartes le plus populaire à Lokïal : le cercle des meurtriers.

L'un d'entre eux releva la tête à leur arrivée et s'écria :

"Puck ! On avait dit plus de filles ! Soit tu fait tes affaires dehors, soit tu arrête de coucher à droite à gauche mais ne les ramène pas à la planque !"

"T'inquiète, Tom elle, elle peut nous aider à devenir riches et à obtenir plus d'argent que tu n'en a jamais eut dans ta petite vie de minable alors tu la ferme et tu écoute."

"Vas y Blondie, parle, dit il en se tournant vers elle, déjà, comment tu t'appelle ?"

"Lu...Quinn"

* * *

**Et voilà pour le début de l'histoire de l'histoire de Quinn, j'espère que vous avez aimé mon explication pour son changement de prénom.**

**Je vous donne le titre du prochain chapitre : _Examen de fin d'année._**

**Je le posterai très probablement dimanche sauf si les devoirs que l'on inflige aux pauvres élèves de prépa ne me laissent pas le temps d'écrire suffisamment.**

**Au revoir :)**


	3. Ch 2 : Examen de fin d'année

**Je met ce chapitre en ligne juste après avoir vu l'épisode d'hier et je dois dire que j'ai faillit changer l'ordre des chapitres pour pouvoir respirer avec Santana ou Brittany au milieu de tout cet horrible Finchel dégoulinant et...et horrible ! Sérieusement, quitte à faire une bonne action elles pouvaient pas faire gagner Mercedes et Sam ou Tina et Mike mais la c'est...c'est juste Arrgh ! (et je passe sous silence le fait que c'est encore ce crétin de Finn qui prends les décisions importantes pour elles à la place des filles et révèlent leurs secrets sans la moindre once de tact !).**

**Bon bref, de toutes façon, on va pas changer la série et on a quand même eut un petit moment de Quintana (d'ailleurs, j'ai captée aujourd'hui seulement qu'il y avait une fille dans ma classe dont le nom de famille est Quintana (bon, à prononcer à la française certes mais quand même !) **

* * *

**Donc, chapitre sur Rachel, vous l'aurez compris. Je l'ai réécrit et je ne l'aime toujours pas mais bon... Sinon, je précise que quelqu'un a trouvé la configuration de mes persos, je l'en félicite (même si elle ne sait pas qui elle est niark niark niark). Je ne l'avais pas dis dans mon premier chapitre mais les quatre filles vont être séparées pendant quelques chapitres.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos alerte/favorite story qui me font vraiment plaisir et m'encouragent :).**

**to ed-brittana, heyaland : je suis contente que mon monde vous plaise, ça fait un bout de temps que j'y pensait ^^**

**to zonafan : euh, elles vont pas trop tarder à arriver...en quelques sortes, enfin tu verras bien ^^**

**to Paori : Maintenant que j'y pense, il y a quelques ressemblances entre ton histoire et la mienne mais pas tant que ça en fait...bref, si tu les vois j'espère que tu m'en voudra pas trop T_T**

**to Ecila-b, Mina, Yoruichii : heureuse que le début vous plaise et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite.**

* * *

**D'ailleurs, en parlant de suite...enjoy ;P**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Examens de fin d'année**

Rachel Berry ouvrit les yeux difficilement et son regard se posa sur le plafond du dortoir des filles en dernière année de l'école de magie de Galdirya, la seule de l'empire de Lokïal dans laquelle elle était entrée à l'âge de dix ans, c'était il y a cinq ans. Elle avait du partir de chez elle pour se retrouver dans cette grande école où la plupart des élèves de première année avaient au minimum une quinzaine d'années et lui jetaient des regards dédaigneux à longueur de journée. Elle savait qu'il y avait sûrement une part de jalousie dans leur attitude car plus le pouvoir se déclarait jeune, plus il était appelé à devenir puissant par la suite, et le pouvoir de Rachel était déjà très puissant.

Pour se consoler, elle restait avec le seul garçon qui avait le même âge qu'elle, Kurt. Il était gentil, mignon et ils étaient rapidement devenus très amis. Kurt était également très doué et travailleur. Ils avaient passés de nombreuses nuit parler et à rire en travaillant d'arrache pied.

Mais plus que tout, Rachel et Kurt étaient liés par un rêve, faire partie des Mages blancs. Chaque année, un garçon et une fille étaient désignés par le conseil de l'école pour intégrer ce cercle restreint d'élites qui continuaient à apprendre la magie durant un an, réputé horriblement difficile du fait de l'énorme quantité de travail qui était imposé aux apprentis. Une fois cette année terminée, ils partaient dans différentes villes du royaume pour conseiller les comptes qui les dirigeaient.

Il y avait également les mages rouges qui entraient dans l'armée, spécialisés dans le combat, les mages bleus dans la divination et les mages jaunes, dans le contrôle de la nature, très utiles dans les contrés agricoles du nord. Il y avait six personnes sélectionnées par catégories. Et enfin les mages noirs, sans spécialisation, au nombre de vingt par an étaient renvoyés sur les chemins sans emplois mais n'avaient en général aucun mal pour trouver un travail.

Rachel se leva, aujourd'hui se déroulait la dernière épreuve des examens de fin d'année qui déterminait son affectation.

Elle prit le chemin qu'elle prenait tous les matins pour rejoindre Kurt au réfectoire. En s'apprêtant à tourner à l'angle d'un couloir, d'habitude désert à cette heure ci, elle entendis des bruits de voix. Elle ralentis le pas et regarda en veillant à ne pas se faire voir.

Ce qu'elle vit la surpris. Une élève de son année, Sugar, accompagné d'un homme qui devait être son père semblaient en pleine discussion avec le directeur. Rachel était trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Elle tenta de se concentrer mais il vinrent dans sa direction. Elle fut demi tour et marcha le plus vite possible sans faire de bruit pour rejoindre Kurt.

Quand elle le vit au réfectoire, elle remarqua qu'il était de dos et s'approcha de lui en catimini puis elle le pris dans ses bras par surprise.

Kurt poussa un cri et se retourna vers elle.

"Mais ça va pas Rachel ? Déjà qu'a cause du stress, je frise l'infarctus à chaque seconde, tu m'inflige des peurs pareilles ! Mais tu veux me tuer ma parole, déjà que je me demande si me jeter du haut de l'école n'est pas une meilleure idée qu'aller voir l'examinateur !"

"T'inquiète pas, lui dit elle d'un air rassurant, amusée par sa réaction, dans quelques heures ce sera finit..."

"C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Moi je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi en magie d'attaque...répondit il en plongeant dans son bol de céréales. Rachel grogna, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et le regarda en souriant.

"La formule pour faire jaillir une flèche ?"

"Je...sagitta mais..."

"Entailler ?"

"Siccius mais Rachel..."

"Et faire s'écrouler un mur ?"

"Delere murus"

"Et bien tu vois que tu es au point ! "

"Peut être mais j'ai peur !"

"Bon, écoute lui dit Rachel, de toutes façons on peut rien avaler, on ferait mieux d'aller directement dans la salle."

"Oui, tu as raison"

* * *

Quand ce fut le tour de Rachel de passer elle expira longuement et s'assit face à l'examinateur. Comme pour tous

les examens précédent, il y avait entre eux un bac de sable où Rachel devrait tracer les runes que l'examinateur lui demanderai.

"Couteau, dit celui ci, formule et rune." Rachel dit la formule et traça dans le sable le plus vite possible.

Les formules se succédaient et Rachel traçait dans le sable à un rythme effréné. Quand elle eut finit, l'examinateur lui demanda de prendre sa main. Elle savait que c'était le moyen le plus rapide de connaître sa puissance brute en magie d'attaque. Elle lui tendis sa main et ferma les yeux tandis que des sensations désagréables de propageaient le long de son bras jusqu'à son cerveau, siège de son pouvoir et elle se crispa alors que les sensations devenaient progressivement intolérables. Au bout de quelques instants, l'examinateur relâchât sa prise et dit à Rachel qu'elle pouvait y aller. Ne se faisant pas prier, cette dernière se leva et rejoignit Kurt qui l'attendais devant la salle.

"Ça s'est passé comment ? lui demanda t'il"

"Je sais pas trop, l'examinateur y est allé un peu fort quand il a examiné mon pouvoir cette fois...mais il parait que c'est plus ou moins désagréables d'une fois sur l'autre. Et toi, tu t'en es sortis ?"

"Je crois que c'est bon, j'ai faillit confondre la formule pour casser une jambe et pour casser un bras mais sinon ça va !"

"Tant mieux ! "Lui dit elle en sentant encore les sensations désagréables lui parcourir le corps.

"Tu veux qu'on aille dans le parc pour profiter de notre dernière journée à l'école ?" lui demanda t'elle pour chasser ses souvenirs.

"Oui, bonne idée !"

Ils sortirent alors en courant sous les regards réprobateurs des plus âgés.

* * *

Quand ils furent assis à l'ombre de leur chêne habituel, Kurt parut soudain devenir grave.

"Tu sait Rachel, dans deux jours on ne se reverra peut être plus jamais alors il faudrait que je te dise quelque chose..."

"Quoi donc ?" demanda t'elle, alarmée par l'attitude inquiétante de son ami.

"En fait...et bien...je crois que je suis attiré par les garçons. Je comprendrai que notre amitié ne soit plus la même maintenant ou pire, que tu ne veuille plus jamais me parler et si tu veux que je te laisse seule, je...

Rachel l'interrompit d'un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

"Ce que tu es bête Kurt ! dit elle en riant, tu crois vraiment que ça aurait pût changer quoi que ce soit entre nous ? Je t'aime comme tu es, c'est tout, et puis...ajouta t'elle en se rembrunissant, et puis je te l'ai jamais dit mais mes parents sont gays en fait, j'ai deux pères. Alors je peux te dire que je m'en fiche royalement que tu préfère les garçons !"

"Génial ! " dit Kurt en lui sautant au cou.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à plaisanter en tentant d'oublier que le lendemain, leur vie allait changer et qu'ils ne se revéraient peut être plus, ou qu'ils allaient même si ça se trouve, devoir dire adieu à leurs rêves, à jamais..

* * *

**Et voilà donc la fin du chapitre. Je sais pas pourquoi, je voulais vraiment les mettre ensembles ces deux là et ça donne ça...**

**Dimanche, un chapitre nommé : _La guérisseuse. _Bon, je vous laisse deviner qui de la guérisseuse ou de la combattante on verra dedans, c'est pas bien compliqué ^^ j'avais pas trop d'inspiration même si j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre.**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer et à bientôt :)**


	4. Ch 3 : La guérisseuse

**Et voilà, mon nouveau chapitre, aujourd'hui comme promis ! Par contre, vous allez pas être contents :S. Mes profs me menacent de me virer si je continue à avoir des notes catastrophiques alors il va falloir que je me mette à bosser un peu plus et donc que je passe moins de temps à faire des trucs inutiles, écrire cette fic entre autres. donc je suis désolée mais je vais passer à un chapitre par semaine et plus deux et ce, au moins jusqu'à fin juin. Désolée mais je vous promet, je n'abandonne pas cette fic. De toutes façon j'ai déjà écris jusqu'au chapitre 7 donc j'ai de quoi voir venir ^^**

* * *

**Sinon, on arrive à la fin de notre petit jeu, c'est donc Brittany la guérisseuse (et par conséquent Santana la guerrière). Bravo à Paori et à heyaland qui ont trouvé depuis le premier chapitre et aussi à ceux qui ont trouvé par la suite. **

**to ed-brittana : voilà la suite avec Brittany ^^**

**to heyaland : waaa, ça c'est de la longue review, merci ! Et très motivante en plus ! et non, je ne suis pas sadique du tout (j'avais juste la flemme de trouver un titre), la preuve, je vous donne un titre qui annonce que le prochain perse sera la guérisseuse, ce qui es le cas, et ça vous fait vous torturer encore plus, j'adore ;P.**

**to XxBrittanafanXx : j'ai beaucoup aimée écrire cette réplique, je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plue ^^.**

**to Junkie-Coffee : Eh non, pas avant dimanche mais ça passe vite regarde : on y es déjà ^^**

**to zonafan : oh mince, va vraiment falloir que je me surveille sur l'orthographe !**

**to Ecila-b : Merci !**

* * *

**Nouveau chapitre donc, j'ai vraiment bien aimé l'écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

"Brittany ! Viens vite !" appela une voix venant de la pièce du fond.

Brittany soupira et laissa le soin à un apprentis de tenir la compresse sur la jambe du malade et se dirigea vers la pièce des grands blessés.

Elle poussa la porte et l'odeur de sueur et de produit désinfectant lui agressa les narines comme à chaque fois.

Elle vit son supérieur agenouillé près d'un homme avec une blessure d'un teint verdâtre dans l'abdomen.

Brittany s'assis par terre, faisant peu cas du sang qui tachait son pantalon blanc et sortit quelques herbes de son choix de la sacoche qui pendait à son épaule. Elle les pilât soigneusement et les mélangea à une substance visqueuse. Elle appliqua la pâte ainsi obtenue sur la blessure de l'homme qui gémis fortement à ce contact.

"Ça va faire mal pendant quelques jours, le temps que le poison disparaisse mais après ça devrai aller mieux..." lui dit la blonde en déposant un baiser sur le front trempé de sueur du soldat.

"Bien joué Pierce, lui dit son chef, tu peux aller dormir, je te réveillerai si on a besoin de tes talents."

Brittany se leva en adressant un signe de la main aux autres guérisseurs et alla s'allonger dans la petite tente qui servait de dortoir aux guérisseurs. Elle avait travaillé toute la nuit durant ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la journée et savoura le fait de simplement s'allonger et ne plus penser à tous les blessés qu'elle avait vue durant sa courte vie et ceux qu'elle n'avait pas pût sauver...

Brittany était née dans le camp chargé de contenir l'invasion des gnomes des montagnes de Zortral, au sud est de l'empire. Elle avait le physique caractéristique des habitants de la région : une peau blanche, des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Depuis des générations, les hommes de l'est de la Comptée de Lyldiakil devaient faire un service militaire de quinze ans pour aider les guerriers noirs et les soldats à repousser les gnomes.

Les parents de Brittany étaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre et lorsque son père fut recruté dans l'armée, sa mère le suivit. La mère de sa mère avait été une apothicaire, ainsi la mère de Brittany n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre les rang des guérisseurs et mettait ses connaissances sur les plantes au service des blessés. Ses talents étaient très utiles et avaient permis de sauver bien des vies mais personne ne l'écoutait quand elle tentait d'expliquer à quoi servait telle ou telle plante. Dans certaines contrées du royaume, ces pratiques pouvaient être considérées comme de la sorcellerie et personne ne voulait prendre le risque de subir le sort réservé aux sorciers.

* * *

C'est donc dans ce camp que Brittany a vu le jour. Malgré le nombre énorme de cadavre qu'elle avait vu dans sa vie, Brittany continuait à sourire à tout le monde et à se monter d'une extrême gentillesse et ce, même une fois que ses parents moururent dans une attaque des gnomes.

Brittany se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier, elle venait de fêter son dixième anniversaire - enfin il était difficile de déterminer l'âge exacte des rares enfants du camp.

C_'était la nuit, elle entendait crier tout autour d'elle. Son père s'était levé et était sortis en courant, sa hache à la main et sa mère l'avait suivit, quelques temps après en interdisant formellement à Brittany de sortir, ce que la blonde avait fait. Le lendemain, elle appris qu'elle ne reverrai jamais ses parents. Il était prévu qu'elle rejoigne un des orphelinats de l'empire mais le chef des guérisseurs avait besoin des connaissances que sa mère lui avait enseigner avant de mourir. Aussi Brittany passa les cinq dernières années de sa vie à soigner les soldats et récolter des plantes. _Son grand sourire et son enthousiasme l'empêchait cependant de devenir folle et elle c'était ainsi attitrée la bienveillance de l'ensemble du camp et ce, jusqu'à ce jour.

* * *

Brittany se réveilla. C'était assez rare pour être noté, en général un guérisseur venait la réveiller pour un blessé grave et elle devait alors préparer ses mixtures ou courir la campagne pour trouver les herbes qui nécessitaient d'être encore fraîche pour garder leur pouvoir régénérateur.

Elle regarda au fond de sa sacoche et constata qu'elle n'avait presque plus de Sangala. Elle soupira : le Sangala ne se trouvait qu'en haltitude... En plus, c'était une plante très utile à la cicatrisation donc une de celles qu'elle utilisait le plus fréquemment.

Elle se leva et sortis de la tente. Elle constata que le soleil s'était couché depuis environ quelques dizaines de minutes et calcula donc qu'elle avait dormis environ huit heures, pas étonnant qu'elle se soit réveillée d'elle même, songea t'elle. Elle se leva et s'approcha d'un soldat dos à elle, qui semblait monter la garde.

Elle reconnut la sentinelle et marcha sur la pointe des pieds en arrivant dans son dos et lui mit les mains devant les yeux en murmurant :

"Qui c'est?"

Le soldat se retourna en faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux noirs et plaça son épée sous la gorge de la jeune fille avant de la reconnaitre.

"Britt ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus faire ça, je vais finir par te tuer si ça continue !"

"Désolé Tina, c'est que...tu es tellement mignonne quand tu est surprise..."

"Arrête de dire que je suis mignonne ! tu sais très bien que ça m'énerve !"

"Oui mais tu es tellement mignonne quand tu t'énerve." dit Brittany avec le sourire qui, elle le savait, faisait craquer n'importe qui.

"Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux Britt ?"dit Tina après avoir inspiré et expiré profondément pendant quelques secondes.

"En fait, j'aurai besoin de toi pour aller cueillir des plantes..."

"À cet heure ci ?" lui demanda la jeune fille en touchant inconsciemment le tatouage sur son bras qui la marquait comme pirate.

Il y avait de nombreux jeunes soldats avec cette apparence, les pirates voyageaient souvent avec des enfants et lorsque les parents de ces derniers étaient capturés ou tués par l'empire, ils les envoyaient dans les orphelinats ou si ils les jugeaient assez vieux, directement dans le camp ou ils devraient combattre les gnomes. Tina avait été envoyée dans le camp peu après que les parents de Brittany aient étés tués. Le camp souffrant d'un manque d'effectif dut à la dernière attaque et les deux jeunes filles étaient vite devenues très amies, Tina la suivant et la protégeant quand elle allait cueillir des plantes et Brittany lui offrait en échange son grand sourire et sa bonne humeur.

"Oui, c'est une des plantes qui se cueillent le mieux le soir et j'en ai vraiment besoin souvent, s'il te plaît Tina..."ajouta t'elle d'un air suppliant en faisant son air de chien battus.

"Bon, d'accord" dis la brune en soupirant mais si je me fait tuer parce que j'ai quitté mon poste, gare à toi !"

"Génial !" dit Brittany en sautant à son cou.

"Quoi ? génial que je me fasse tuer ?"

"Mais non, enfin... quoi que ça pourrait être drôle..."

Elles continuèrent de se disputer jusqu'à être sorties du camp.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine, à dimanche prochain ou mercredi si un miracle arrive (mais n'y comptez pas trop ;)).**

**Titre du prochain chapitre : _Demi-elfe. _**

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer et bonne semaine !**


	5. Ch 4 : Demielfe

**Me voilà pour la présentation de Santana ^^ Alors pour l'instant son caractère est un peu éloigné de celui de la série mais on retrouvera Snixx rapidement ^^**

* * *

**Merci encore pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup encouragée.**

**to heyaland : waaa que de compliments ^^merci. **

**to XxBrittanafanXx : je suis heureuse que le personnage de Tina te plaise, c'est un de mes préférés dans a série alors je suis contente que tu trouve que je l'ai bien restitué.**

**to Paori : L'intérêt de placer des membres du glee club un peu partout c'est justement de pouvoir m'en resservir par la suite même si ils ne seront bien sur pas présents dans toute l'histoire. Pour la verve de Santana, il faudra attendre un peu.**

**to Yoruichii : On aura un petit aperçut de comment je vais les faire se rencontrer dans le chapitre cinq :).**

* * *

**Pas beaucoup (pas du tout) d'action dans celui-là mais je me rattraperai dans le prochain promis, d'ailleurs il y aura beaucoup d'action globalement dans les chapitres 5 à 8 ou 5 à 9 je sais pas encore trop comment les couper.**

**La suite donc ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Santana se réveilla dans son éternel hamac de végétaux et soupira. Elle en avait marre de cette vie. Marre de cette vie de chasse et de sérénité, marre de cette vie ancrée dans la nature et la terre alors que Santana n'était que flammes.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur son bras et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa peau claire qui la marquerait pour le reste de sa vie. Les autres membres de sa familles avaient la peau foncée, presque noire, une silhouette très fine et des oreilles pointues. Elle trouvait sa silhouette trop forte, ses oreilles trop rondes et sa peau désespérément pâle. Pourtant, elle n'était pas si différente des membres de la tribus avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux noirs comme la nuit.

Si son père était un humain, sa mère avait été une elfe. Elle est morte en donnant la vie à Santana et ses grands-parents, des elfes également, l'avaient élevée jusqu'à maintenant, les elfes vivant en moyenne trois fois plus de temps que les humains, ça n'avait pas posé trop de problèmes. De toutes manières, son père étant mort quelques mois après sa naissance elle n'avait guère le choix.

Mais si Santana, en tant que demi-elfe était plus agile que les humains, elle était horriblement maladroite aux yeux des autres elfes qui ne cessaient de la traiter avec mépris. Elle savait que cette attitude condescendante était en partie justifiée, en effet les humains faisaient peu de cas des elfes et il n'était pas rare que l'un d'entre eux s'aventure dans la forêt où ils résidaient, la forêt de Kyndaïl au nord du royaume, pour trouver du bois précieux au mépris des écosystèmes qu'ils détruisaient. Mais Santana n'était pas comme ça et elle était fatiguée de payer sans cesses pour ses congénères.

D'autant plus que les elfes étaient habitués à tuer, en effet ils constituaient un peuple de guerrier, maniant l'arc et l'épée de manière experte.

Santana savait qu'elle ne les égalerait jamais en précision, vitesse ou habileté mais elle savait aussi qu'elle les dépassait largement en force. Elle s'était donc fabriquée un arc plus lourd que les leurs et plus difficile à bander mais qui envoyait les flèches beaucoup plus loin et avec beaucoup plus de force. Elle s'entraînait également exclusivement avec l'épée de son père que la plupart des elfes n'auraient même pas pus soulever. Elle avait également un avantage particulier, elle était gauchère ce qui n'existait pas chez les elfes et les déstabilisait un peu.

Au fil du temps, elle avait finit par s'améliorer considérablement et à force de défier tous les elfes qu'elle croisait en duel, de courir une heure tout les matins et de faire de multiples exercices de musculation de son invention, elle avait finit par gagner ses duels, le style de combat qui lui était propre avait réussit à la rendre invincible, bien qu'elle soit toujours la pire tireuse de la tribu.

Elle s'ennuyait maintenant, les elfes vivaient calmement au rythme des saisons mais Santana avait besoin d'action. Elle attrapa le sac qui se trouvait dans un coin de sa cabane faite de branches et passa la porte. La veille, elle y avait mis des provisions et le peu d'information qu'elle avait pût amasser sur le monde des humains : une carte, un espèce de parchemin avec un ruban rouge et un livre pour enfant qui lui avait permis d'apprendre à parler et à lire l'humain.

Elle sortis de sa cabane et comme chaque fois, fut obliger de reconnaître que la forêt était belle. De long arbres au tronc clair de dizaines de mètres s'élevaient à perte de vue. Des branches soutenant leurs gigantesques feuilles vertes foncés. C'est sur ces feuilles que les elfes avaient décidés de s'installer et y vivaient depuis des millénaires.

Elle se dirigea vers la cabane de ses grands parents et entra.

"Salut Santana" dirent ils dans même la regarder. Ils l'aimaient bien sûr mais il fallait reconnaître que Santana était un enfant à problèmes.

"Je pars" dit elle simplement.

"Reviens vite" lui dit sa grand mère.

"Non...je part mais...je reviens pas."

Ses grands parents levèrent enfin la tête vers elle et la regardèrent d'un air indéchiffrable pendant quelques secondes puis...

"Non, tu ne peux pas, lui dit simplement son grand père d'un ton tranchant.

"Si, je...je ne suis pas à ma place ici, c'est trop bizarre...je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je quitte la tribu, je suis dé...

"Non, tu ne peux pas" lui répéta son grand-père.

Sa grand mère s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il secouait vivement la tête de droite à gauche et sa grand mère montait le ton. Santana commençait à s'impatienter quand son grand père haussa finalement les épaules l'air de dire : fait ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche.

"Écoute, lui dit sa grand mère en lui posant sa main sur le bras, je crois qu'il est temps de tout te dire, assied toi."

L'attitude de ses grands parents inquiétait Santana et elle s'assit sans dire un mot.

"Bon, alors euh...commença son grand-père, ton père n'est pas mort à cause de la fièvre du nord."

"Il est mort parce qu'il...parce qu'il voulait rentrer chez les humains après la mort de ta mère en t'emmenant avec lui.

"Et...? demanda Santana d'un ton froid en craignant de comprendre."

"Et...les anciens avaient peur, tu comprends...il aurait pût aller divulguer l'emplacement de notre tribu à n'importe qui, avec les humains on ne sait jamais alors on a préféré nous protéger, tu comprends ?"

"Et sur un doute, vous avez sacrifié une vie. Vous traitez les humains de monstres mais au fond vous ne valez pas mieux..."

"C'est la règle Santana, les humains qui découvrent l'existence de notre tribu doivent rester avec nous... Ou mourir"

"Et je suppose que vous ne me considérez comme cela, une sale humaine ! et pas comme une elfe, malgré ma mère !"

"Un sang agressif coule dans tes veines, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire vu le temps que tu passe à combattre..."

"À cause de qui ? cria la demi-elfe, osez dire qu'à un moment quelconque, la tribu m'a considéré comme sienne !"

"Tu vois, tu t'énerves une fois de plus..."

"Oui, t'as raison, je ne suis qu'une humaine qui ne sait pas se tenir."

Elle sortis d'un pas rageur de la cabane de branchage et alla courir, priant que la douleur de ses jambes lui ferait refouler ses larmes de colère et l'empêcherait de penser.

* * *

Quand Santana n'entendis plus aucun bruit, elle sortis de sa cabane en catimini. L'air froid de la nuit la fit frissonner.

Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait si quelqu'un la voyait, mais elle ne pouvait rester une journée de plus dans cet endroit. Quand elle passa devant la maison de ses grand-parents, elle y déposa un fruit rouge, le fruit du deuil. Lorsqu'un elfe mourrait, les membres de la tribu adressait à sa famille un panier remplis de ce fruit et elle savait qu'ils comprendraient parfaitement le message.

Elle attrapa une branche et se laissa tomber sans un bruit sur le sol de feuilles sèches.

Elle se mis en marche sans regarder en arrière.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je vais peut être poster un chapitre mercredi je sais pas encore ça dépendra de si j'ai finit d'écrire le chapitre 9 (ou 10) ou pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il est bien avancé mais il y a tellement de choses à écrire dans celui là que je ne sais pas vraiment si je l'aurai finit. **

**À partir du prochain chapitre, ils seront un peu plus longs (entre 2500 et 3000 mots environ donc 1000 de plus qu'actuellement). Pour le prochain chapitre on repasse en POV Quinn, il s'appellera _À quelques secondes près... _(euh, j'ai doute pour l'accent sur le e si vous pouviez me confirmer svp). _  
_**

**À la prochaine ;P**


	6. Ch 5 : À quelques secondes près

**Me voilà plus tôt que prévu. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster demain alors je préfère mettre le chapitre maintenant ^^. Un chapitre avec (enfin) de l'action où on retrouve Q et Puck mais je n'en dirai pas plus (parce que je sais pas quoi en dire lol). J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**to zonafan : On va pas voir tout de suite ce qu'elles vont pouvoir faire ensemble (il faut d'abord qu'elles se rencontrent quand même ^^) mais le début de leur oeuvre partagée (on va appeler ça comme ça ^^) est déjà écrit.**

**to heyaland : je me rattrape au niveau de l'action dans ce chapitre ;)**

**to Mina77 : Merci :)**

**Voilà, sinon je tien juste à préciser que grâce à Paori (que je remercie à nouveau au passage) ****j'ai trouvé un moyen de vous faire voir ma carte (et attention, j'y ai passé du temps^^) donc voici le lien, enlevez juste les crochets autour des points et rajoutez un deuxième / apres http.**

**http:/img15****[.]**hostingpics**[.]**net/pics/716795carte2**[.]**png

**C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire donc bonne lecture ;p**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : À quelques secondes près...**_

Lucy, ou plutôt Quinn maintenant regardait son reflet dans le seau d'eau que Puck lui avait donné et approcha son couteau de ses cheveux blonds. Elle savait que ses long cheveux étaient célèbres dans le palais et elle devait éviter par tous les moyens d'être reconnue par quiconque sinon, tout leur plan tombait à l'eau. Elle commença donc à couper une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds.

"Salut Quinn, dit Puck en entrant dans la hutte quelques minutes plus tard, prête pour le grand jour ?"

"Presque" répondit elle en égalisant à peu près la longueur de ses cheveux.

"Waaaa, t'es sexy comme ça, lui dit il d'un air taquin, tu tiens vraiment à ce que ton ancien patron nous repère ?"

Quinn sourit mais ne dis rien.

Elle n'avait dit à personne que le conseiller était son père. Elle les aimait bien mais avait peur qu'ils l'utilisent pour réclamer une rançon. Vu la vie qu'ils menaient, elle pourrait difficilement leur en vouloir d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi pour eux, elle était juste une ancienne servante du palais qui avait été lassée d'être payée au lance-pierre et voulait surfer sur les terrains de l'illégalité.

Ils avaient travaillés sur le plan durant une semaine puis, quand ils l'avaient jugé prêt, ils avaient commencés à réunir le matériel manquant. Les détrousseurs avaient appris leurs techniques à Quinn qui s'était montrée une élève assez douée, ce allié à un visage d'ange, elle arrivait à détrousser les riches marchand sans attirer le moindre soupçon sur elle.

Le jour était cependant arriver. Elle regarda la tenue qu'ils avaient réussit à subtiliser chez le couturier. C'était la tenue caractéristique des servantes : une jupe noire qui descendait juste au dessous des genoux, un haut blanc et un foulard jaune vif. Elle jugea qu'elle était méconnaissable avec sa tenue et ses cheveux courts et souris, satisfaite en cachant son couteau habituel à sa ceinture.

"On peut savoir pourquoi tu souris Blondie ?" lui demanda Puck d'un air moqueur.

"Arrête de m'appeler Blondie, dit elle en mimant de le frapper. Il esquiva et la pris dans ses bras en riant. Quinn sourit, Puck était comme un grand frère pour elle. La bande de voyous était peu recommandable mais c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour Quinn. Son père ne l'avait jamais prise dans ses bras.

"Bon ! On y va ?"

"On y va !" dit Quinn d'un ton assuré.

* * *

Ils se postèrent non loin de l'entrée du palais, près d'une charrette de recrutement pour les guerriers de la nuit et attendirent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une jeune servante sortis du palais. Quinn la regarda d'un air angoissé. C'est bon, songea t'elle, c'est bien la même.

En effet la jeune servante avait des cheveux blonds et courts et on aurait pût la confondre avec Quinn. Quand elle tourna dans la ruelle, Tom lui tomba dessus et lui mit un mouchoir sur la bouche. Elle résista quelques secondes puis devint inerte dans ses bras. "Bien, dit Puck, faites ce qu'on a dit." Un blond et un brun empoignèrent le corps inanimé et s'éloignèrent avec en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal.

Quinn s'empara du panier de la servante et y plaça le pain qu'ils avaient dérobés la veille ainsi qu'une corde, un mouchoir contenant le même produit que celui qui avait servit à neutraliser la servante et un sac en toile brune.

Au bout de quelques minutes Puck lui fit signe qu'il était temps qu'elle y aille. Elle inspira profondément et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle adressa un bref salut aux gardes et passa la porte, allant rapidement déposer le contenu de son panier dans les cuisines en priant pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas immédiatement que le pain n'était pas frais. Elle monta alors au troisième étage qu'elle savait désert à cette heure et accrocha la corde à un crochet à droite où elle s'était cogné la tête quelques années plus tôt et la lança par la fenêtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Puck et un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs habillé en page passèrent par la fenêtre et la rejoignirent dans le couloir.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, sachant qu'à cette heure ci le bibliothécaire allait s'occuper de ses livres au second étage et il ne fallait pas qu'il les croise dans l'escalier. Quand Quinn reconnut son pas lourd elle fit un signe de tête rassurant à ses compagnons et ils s'élancèrent le plus silencieusement possible vers les marches.

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut Quinn s'immobilisa et demanda combien de temps il restait au garçon déguisé en page.

"Vingt et une minutes, lui dit il."

Quinn savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, son père construisait des horloges et des sabliers avant de se faire tuer et le jeune homme avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance à compter les minutes et les secondes dans son atelier, ce qui lui permettait d'estimer le temps avec une grande précision en n'importe quelle circonstance.

Ils avaient donc un peu plus de vingt minutes pour neutraliser les gardes, ouvrir la salle du trésor, dérober l'argent s'y trouvant et repartir avant que son père ne monte faire sa visite matinale.

Elle s'arrangea les cheveux rapidement et s'approcha des gardes avec un air innocent.

"Jeune fille, il n'est pas conseillé de trainer dans ce couloirs" dit l'un d'eux.

"Désolée, dit Quinn avec son sourire le plus angélique, je débute ici et je me suis perdue."

"Ah bon ? dit l'autre garde, il me semble pourtant t'avoir déjà vu..."

Puck agis très vite et se précipita sur le garde pour l'assommer. L'autre sortit immédiatement son épée et se dirigea vers Puck. Quinn sortit alors rapidement son mouchoir de sa poche et le lui plaqua sur le nez. Il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.

"Puck ! lui dit elle en chuchotant, tu aurais pût tout faire foirer ! Et avec le boucan qu'ils on fait en tombant, tout le palais ne va pas tarder à rappliquer !"

"Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, miss ? Le mec t'avais reconnut, il fallait bien que je sauve le coup !"

"T'aurait pût le faire plus discrètement !"

"Les gars, arrêtez on a plus que 16 minutes !" dit le jeune garçon d'un air paniqué.

"Ok, dit Quinn en revenant à la réalité, cherche les clefs, vite !"

Ils s'affairent un moment puis...

"Elles y sont pas !"

"Oh putain ! Bon, on a pas le choix. Il reste encore combien de temps ? dit Puck d'un air affolé.

"14 minutes."

"Ok !"

Il sortit de sa poche une sorte de trousseau de clef agrémenté de pinces et autres objets bizarres et commença à s'affairer sur la serrure.

"Tu y arrivera pas, dit Quinn d'une voix aiguë, c'est la salle du trésor du deuxième conseiller de l'empereur, tu y arrivera pas !"

"Ça vaut le coup d'essayer quand même Fabray, non ?"

Au bout de longues minutes, la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement qui parut à Quinn le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu.

"On a combien de temps ? "demanda Quinn.

"Sept minutes et demi environ"

"Ok, on a 4 minutes pour récupérer tout ce qu'on peut, après on se tire."

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle. Le bandit déguisé en page resta devant la porte et avait pour consigne de la frapper toute les minutes.

Quand elle entra, Quinn resta interdite une seconde devant les coffres de différentes couleur, comme dans son souvenir. Petite, elle était passée devant la salle au moment où son père en sortait et avait entraperçu la pièce.

C'était une petite salle en forme de dôme. Un tableau bleu était accroché au fond de la pièce et de nombreux coffres jonchaient le sol, bleu également avec quelques dalles blanches. Au dessus du tableau, il y avait la devise de la famille Fabray : _L'art est la clef de la fortune_. Cette maxime qui avait bercé son enfance la révoltait à présent. La fortune de ses parents tenaient uniquement de la chance et des mariages arrangés. Elle se souvenait encore de leurs têtes quand, à dix ans elle leur avait annoncé que plus tard, elle voulait être peintre. L'art, tu parles...

Ils s'avancèrent,

Puck ouvrit un coffre au hasard à l'aide de son instrument, cette fois beaucoup plus rapidement que la porte et faillit pousser un cri de déception : il était vide.

Il en soupesa quelques uns, ils semblaient tous vides.

Oh mon dieu ! Songea Quinn, comment on va faire ?

_Boum_

Le bruit résonna dans toute la salle, le jeune bandit avait frappé contre la porte, une minute s'était écoulée. Plus que trois...

"On fait quoi ?" demanda Puck d'une voix fébrile.

"Je sais pas...lui répondit elle, essaye les autres, il y en a peut être un qui n'est pas vide !"

Elle regarda Puck soulever quelques coffres vides et sentis une sensation désagréable dans sa nuque, une sensation qui semblait lui dire qu'elle faisait fausse route. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait, quelque chose lui échappait depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur la salle des coffres.

Bon, concentre toi, se dit elle, alors que Puck continuait de soulever des coffres au hasard.

_Boum_

_Plus que deux minutes...ou plus qu'une, je sais plus...Il faut que je le concentre...je suis sûre que la clef n'est pas loin_. _L'art est la clef de la fortune...salle bleu...coffres colorés...tableau...l'art est la clef de la fortune...dalles blanches...l'art est la clef de la fortune...tableau...je suis sure que la clef n'est pas loin...l'art est la clef de la fortune...clef...fortune...tableau, tableau ! Mais bien sûr !_

"Puck ! Je sais ou se trouve l'argent !" s'écria t'elle

"Quoi ?"

"Il est derrière le tableau !"

"Quoi ? Mais comment tu ...?"

"T'occupe, va l'enlever !"

Puck s'approcha du tableau et tira dessus, il résista et Puck accentua ses efforts. Le tableau se détacha alors brusquement. Derrière, il n'y avait qu'un mur de brique désespérément ordinaire.

_Boum_

"Plus qu'une minute" dit Puck d'une voix tremblante.

Le découragement gagna Quinn. Ils ne trouveraient _jamais._ Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et ses yeux tombèrent sur le tableau bleu, enfin pas totalement bleu, il y avait quelques tâches de couleur.

Les dernières pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans sa tête.

"Puck ! Je sais !"

"Il n'y a plus de tableaux Blondie, tu veux qu'on arrache les murs ?"

"Ferme-là et écoute moi, tu vois les tâches colorées du tableau, tu ne trouves pas qu'elles ont à peu près les mêmes dispositions que celles au sol ? "

"Moui, peut être et..?"

"Et on a qu'à mettre les coffres sur les dalles en fonction de leurs couleurs, ça devrai faire un truc !"

"C'est totalement délirant Blondie !"

"Arrête de m'appeler Blondie ! Et on a pas d'autres solutions pour l'instant de toutes façons !"

"Bon, ok..." dit Puck avant de commencer à mettre les coffres en mouvement.

Quand il plaça le dernier coffre à sa place, un pan de mur s'ouvrit et Quinn aperçu le coffre à l'intérieur.

À ce moment là, l'ultime coup frappé à la porte retentis.

"Holala ! dit Puck, on devrait déjà être dehors !"

"Vite !" dit Quinn et ils se précipitèrent sur le coffre que Puck ouvris sans difficulté. Ils commencèrent à fourrer au hasard les pièces d'or dans le sac de toile quand la porte s'ouvris.

"Dépêchez vous, dit leur complice, dans deux minutes, le conseiller rapplique !"

Ils se levèrent en courant, Puck portait le sac sur son épaule. Ils commençaient à descendre les deux étages quand un bruit de pas se firent entendre. Ils se concertèrent alors rapidement du regard et firent alors ce qu'ils avaient convenus. Le bandit en tenue de page empoigna le cou de Puck et commença à dire :

"Non mais ça va pas d'harceler une servante en se faisant passer pour un livreur d'eau ? Je vais t'emmener dans la salles des gardes et tu va comprendre ta douleur !"

Les pas se rapprochèrent dans les escaliers alors que Puck était secoué comme un prunier.

Les pas s'immobilisèrent soudainement et Quinn leva malgré elle les yeux vers la silhouette en haut des marches.

"Lucy ?"

Quinn regarda son père avec une lueur d'horreur dans les yeux. Pourquoi était il là ? Il avait avancé son rituel matinal d'une minute ou ils s'étaient trompés dans le décompte, elle ne le saurait jamais. Sans réfléchir, elle empoigna les bras de ses deux complices et cria :

"Courez !"

Ils dévalèrent alors les marches et s'enfuirent vers la fenêtre alors que le conseiller appelait les gardes.

Ils descendirent précipitamment par la corde et se dispersèrent dans les rues.

Quinn savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus retourner à la planque, son père avait compris qu'elle était avec Puck et sa crête était plus que reconnaissable...il fallait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule et qu'elle quitte la ville, comme elle l'avait prévu à l'origine.

Elle jura bruyamment faisant se retourner certains passants.

Son sac et toutes ses affaires étaient à la planque ! Elle devrai partir sur les routes sans provisions ni argent et en tenue de servante, autant dire que ses chances de survie étaient faibles...

* * *

Quand elle eut mit assez de distance entre elle et le palais, elle ralentis le pas et se dirigea vers les portes de la ville en se demandant comment elle allait s'en sortir sans avoir jamais chassé ni cueillit quoi que ce soit. Elle passa les remparts et regarda la route en soupirant. Elle fronça les sourcils. Au loin elle apercevais la charrette de recrutement des Guerriers de la nuit qui était sûrement en train de rentrer vers son camp d'entrainement à côté d'Irieth.

Elle avait peut être un moyen de survivre après tout...

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de l'histoire, j'espère que je vous aurait bien faites(faits) flipper dans la salle du trésor, en tous cas 'était le but xD donc à la prochaine fois, je vais me coucher^^**

**Le titre du prochain chapitre sera : _Un nouveau destin._ On y retrouvera Rachel.**

**A bientôt et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ^^**


	7. Ch 6 : Un nouveau destin

**Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui je l'avoue me déçoit un peu mais j'ai essayer de l'arranger pour qu'il ne soit pas trop ennuyeux à lire et au final je suis pas trop mécontente de ce que j'ai fait : même si il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action je me suis dérouillée pour mettre un peu de suspens.**

**Sinon, histoire de vous tenir un peu au courant je fais partie des 5 de la classe qui ont le potentiel de se faire virer à la fin de l'année donc on va rester en un chapitre par semaine jusqu'en juillet je craint... **

**Mais si je passe pas je me retrouverai en première année de fac (trop tard pour passer directement en deuxième année) donc en gros, même programme en (excusez moi les gens de la fac) plus facile donc j'aurai beauuuuuucoup de temps pour écrire ma fic. Voilà, par contre si je passe en deuxième année je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, je n'arrêterai pas ma fic rassurez-vous (hors de question !) par contre mes chapitres seront sûrement trèèès espacés ou alors une pause de septembre à juillet mais ça fait beaucoup quand même donc je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire, de toutes façons ça dépendra du résultat du concours blanc donc verdict fin juin...**

**Voilà, c'était pour le petit racontage de life, maintenant place à mes réponses...**

**to Junkie-coffee : Moi aussi j'aime bien les histoires autour de Britt, d'ailleurs je me suis bien amusée à écrire le chapitre 7 par contre Tina... Et oui, je ne voyais que Santana pour être demi-elfe, même si j'avais peur que ça colle pas trop avec sa personnalité donc je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^. Sinon tu as raison, Quinn va beaucoup, beaucoup é****voluer... Et merci pour les encouragements :).**

**to Mina77, Moony-Chach : Voici la suite ^^**

**to heyaland : oui, moi aussi je préfère Q avec des cheveux courts.**

**to Elea-Lestrange : Tu es la troisième Elea que je croise en quelques mois ! à moins que tu sois l'une d'elle...*regard suspicieux* t'es du sud ?^^**

* * *

**Sinon voici la suite et bonne lecture ;P**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Un nouveau destin**_

Rachel se tenait devant la porte avec ses autres camarades en tremblant, elle sentait la main de Kurt lui broyer les phalanges mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, focalisée sur la grande porte en bois foncé, délicatement ouvragé et orné de perles rouge sombre. Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas venant de derrière la porte et Rachel se raidit sensiblement.

La porte s'ouvrit avec toute la lenteur du monde et les élèves entrèrent.

Sur leur droite, ils pouvaient voir une estrade sur laquelle se trouvaient les professeurs, assis à une table.

Ils se mirent en ligne en face d'eux en silence et attendirent.

"Durant des années, dit le directeur en se levant, cette salle à vu des élèves être affectés à différentes voies. Cette année, c'est votre tour. Je tiens à vous dire que le choix des affectations à été particulièrement ardu cette année et que...

Rachel lança un regard à Kurt et perdit le fil du discours. L'année précédente, elle et Kurt s'étaient cachés dans la salle la veille pour espionner le mythique moment de l'affectation des dernièrs annés et ils avaient entendus exactement le même discours. Elle revint à la réalité quand le directeur prononça les paroles qu'elle avait tant attendue.

"Est affecté comme mage rouge..."

La répartition commença. Rachel était légèrement tendus à l'idée d'être affectés dans les mages rouges, bleus ou jaunes mais ils savaient qu'il fallait vraiment un don exceptionnel dans les domaines concernés pour être sélectionnes et ils étaient juste des élèves très bons et travailleurs dans l'ensemble des matières, le profil des mages blancs en quelques sortes...

Quand le directeur eut finit les affectations des 18 mages spécialisés, Rachel sentis son cœur battre encore plus vite et elle se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre en se tordant les mains.

Il fit une pause théâtrale et dit d'une voix horriblement lente :

"Est affecté en tant que garçon comme apprentis Mage blanc..."

Les élèves retinrent leurs souffles, peu avaient une chance de les intégrer mais nombreux étaient ceux qui l'espérait, il y avait déjà eu quelques surprises dans le passé et Rachel voyait une poignée de garçons regarder le directeur avec une supplication muette dans les yeux.

Le directeur balaya les élèves du regard et s'arrêta sur l'endroit où se trouvait Kurt et Rachel.

"Kurt Hummel !"

Rachel sera son ami dans ses bras et lui déposa un bref baiser sur la joue. Il monta sur l'estrade avec un grand sourire alors que la salle applaudissait frénétiquement le jeune homme. Il serra la main du directeur et s'empara de la robe gris clair que lui tendait un de ses professeur. Plus tard, quand il aurait finit son apprentissage, elle deviendrai blanche immaculée mais pour l'heure, une longue année de labeur s'annonçait pour lui.

Toujours avec un grand sourire, il se plaça dans la partie droite de la salle, où les élèves déjà affectés s'alignaient petit à petit.

Le directeur se retourna vers ses papiers et la salle retint à nouveau son souffle.

Rachel tremblait, consciente que son avenir se jouerai dans les prochaines seconde. Il lui semblait tellement ridicule que toute sa vie dépende d'une parole du directeur !

Elle se tourna vers Kurt et ce dernier lui adressa un signe de tête rassurant mais qui ne fit qu'accentuer son trouble.

"Est affecté en tant que fille comme apprentie mage blanc..."

Le directeur balaya à nouveau la salle du regard et s'arrêta pour la deuxième fois sur la zone ou se trouvait Rachel. Cette dernière retint son souffle.

* * *

Rachel mis ses livres dans sa valise avec un pincement de nostalgie. Ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils lui soient utile maintenant...Elle fit son lit une dernière fois et récupéra sa chemise de nuit rose pâle derrière l'oreiller. Elle le plia rapidement et le mit dans sa valise. Elle détacha le poster au dessus de son lit représentant une femme rousse dans une longue robe blanche avec un petit pincement au cœur et le laissa sur son lit après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Elle ferma sa valise puis s'apprêta à quitter le dortoir pour toujours. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie en songeant à la réaction de ses pères quand elle leur annoncerai la nouvelle et s'immobilisa avec horreur, se rendant compte de l'importance de ce qu'elle avait faillit oublier.

* * *

Elle se tenait devant chez elle, une pluie fine tombant des nuages gris. Elle pleurait sans retenue et ses pères s'approchèrent d'elle et la prirent dans leurs bras.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Leroy, ça va bien se passer je te promet, tu va devenir la plus formidable Mage blanche que Lokïal n'a jamais porté..."

"Oui...mais si jamais je vais pas bien, je pourrais pas me jeter dans vos bras et tout oublier..."

"Alors, prends ceci" lui dit Hiram en lui tendant une petite chaîne en or ornée d'un médaillon du même métal. Si quelque chose d'exceptionnel arrive durant tes cinq ans, tu n'aura qu'à le mouiller de tes larmes."

Rachel se jeta sous son lit retira une pierre. Elle attrapa ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et s'assis sur son lit.

Elle examina le médaillon pendant quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours les mêmes arabesques qui lui faisait penser à un arbre parfois et toujours la même impression de calme qui s'en dégageait.

"Si quelque chose d'exceptionnel arrive durant tes cinq ans, tu n'aura qu'à le mouiller de tes larmes"

La voix de son père résonnait encore dans sa tête après cinq longues années.

Un événement exceptionnel, se dit elle, je pourrai difficilement trouver plus exceptionnel...

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la soirée d'hier.

* * *

"Est affecté en tant que fille comme apprentis mage blanc..."

Le directeur balaya à nouveau la salle du regard et s'arrêta pour la deuxième fois sur la zone ou se trouvait Rachel.

"Sugar Motta !"

La fille qui se trouvait derrière Rachel poussa un cri de joie et se précipita vers l'estrade.

Rachel avait l'impression que le sol allait s'effondrer sous ses pieds.

Elle ne serai jamais Mage blanche, jamais...

Elle applaudissait mollement d'un air absent alors que Sugar enfilait la robe grise et allait s'installer au côté de Kurt qui la regarda d'un air méprisant.

Elle sentait que le sang battait fort contre ses tempes.

Son rêve prenait fin aujourd'hui.

Jamais, jamais...

Le directeur distribua les robes noires et Rachel pris la sienne sans même un sourire, le regard vide.

Elle passa le reste de la soirée à pleurer dans les bras de Kurt qui mit sa joie de côté pour elle, mais quand la robe gris clair de son ami lui sembla trop douloureuse, elle prétexta une soudaine fatigue et monta dans le dortoir avant de s'effondrer sur son lit et de pleurer à chaude larmes.

* * *

Le souvenir de la veille suffit à faire couler des larmes sur ses joues. Elle approcha alors le médaillon de son œil et une belle femme brune apparut quand le médaillon fut mouillé. Elle semblait pâle et elle s'aperçut qu'elle pouvait voir à travers son corps.

Rachel resta pétrifiée devant elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue mais savait, sentait qui elle était.

"Bonjour Rachel" dit la femme avec un sourire radieux.

"Maman..." dit juste Rachel.

Ses larmes, qui s'étaient calmées un court instant reprirent de plus belle et Rachel balbutia :

"Co...comment...? comment tu...?

"Je maîtrise la magie Rachel. J'ai dit à tes pères de te donner ce médaillon quand tu sera adulte mais il me semble que tu es plus jeune que cela..."

Rachel ne dis rien, totalement abasourdie par la présence de sa mère...enfin d'une réplique magique de sa mère.

"Tu as pleuré ?" lui demanda sa mère d'un air inquiet.

"Oui...je...c'est pour ça que je vous...que je t'ai...appelée..."

"Raconte moi ma puce..." lui intima sa mère d'un air apaisant.

Rachel lui raconta tout, son rêve de toujours, Kurt, l'annonce, les larmes,...

"Oui, je comprends, lui dit sa mère en lui jetant un regard compatissant. Moi aussi, je voulais entrer dans les Mages blancs..."

"Et tu n'a pas pût ?" lui demanda Rachel

"Non...pour des raisons inconnues une autre fille a pris ma place, je n'ai jamais vraiment sut pourquoi. Elle était douée bien sûr mais sans plus...comme ta Sugar appartement...et comme ta Sugar, elle avait un père incroyablement riche. Peut être que c'est ma jalousie qui parle mais j'ai toujours été persuadée que c'était son père qui lui avait permis de devenir une mage blanche mais je suppose que j'aurai du mal à le savoir..."

"Et tu as fait quoi alors ?" demanda Rachel.

"J'ai fait Mage noire et ce n'est pas si horrible que ça en à l'air..."

"Je veux dire, tu es devenue quoi après avoir quitté l'école ?"

La femme souris et se rapprocha de l'oreille de Rachel en souriant.

"Guerrière de la nuit..."

* * *

Rachel se tenait devant l'affiche de recrutement.

**LES GUERRIERS DE LA NUIT RECRUTENT !**

_Les guerriers de la nuit cherchent des citoyens ordinaires pour en faire des combattants d'élite !_

_Rejoignez nos rangs si vous avez des compétences dans l'art des armes, de la magie, de la stratégie..._

_Un rapide examen de compétence est demandé avant toute inscription._

Rachel hésita puis entra dans la tente.

"C'est pour...?" demanda un petit homme chauve assis derrière une table.

"M'engager" dit Rachel d'une voix moins assurée qu'elle n'aurait voulut.

"Bien...dit l'homme, vous avez des compétences particulières ?"

"Je maîtrise la magie, dit elle, je suis mage noire."

"Oui, enfin être mage noir, ce n'est pas vraiment difficile, c'est un peu la poubelle de l'école de magie quoi..."

"Je sais..." dit Rachel d'une voix calme mais les mots de l'homme lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

"Bon, tu sais faire quoi ?"

Rachel eut un petit sourire sadique puis ferma les yeux.

Aussitôt, la tente s'enflamma avant de s'éteindre à nouveau presque instantanément puis la chaise de l'homme se transforma en fauteuil moelleux, et enfin la plume avec laquelle il écrivait devint argentée et tranchante jusqu'à devenir un poignard qui se jeta sur lui avant de s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de sa gorge.

"Ce...c'est bon...dit l'homme d'une voix essoufflée, tu es engagée..."

* * *

**Et voilà la fin du chapitre, bravo donc à Zonafan qui avait deviné malgré mon don incontestable (si si, j'vous jure) pour le suspens. **

**Sinon, j'ai oublié de le mettre au début mais j'hésite à prendre une Beta pour les fautes d'orthographe etc donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp. **

**Pour le prochain chapitre, Brittany donc avec comme titre...euh j'ai pas vraiment trouvé un qui convient donc ça risque de changer mais pour l'instant j'ai ça : _Mais qu'ils sont bêtes !_**

**__N'oubliez pas de reviewer et bye ^^**


	8. Ch 7 : Le visage de la stupidité

**Salut ! Alors pour ce dimanche, un chapitre avec des hauts et des bas même si dans l'ensemble je n'en suis pas trop mécontente mais je vous laisse juger de vous-même ^^.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur.**

**to Elea-Lestrange : Arg, déception ^^bon, je vais aller lire ta fic un de ces quatre alors ^^**

**to Mina77 : il y aura une vengeance contre les nantis tôt ou tard de toutes façons ^^**

**to zanafan : merci**

**to heyaland : Voilà le chapitre ^^**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Le visage de la stupidité**_

"Britt, dépêche toi je vais me faire tuer !"

Elles progressaient toujours plus haut dans la montagne et la pirate commençait à s'essouffler.

"T'inquiète Tina, le bosquet de Sangala est bientôt là !"

* * *

"Voilà !" dit la blonde quelques minutes plus tard.

Tina regarda autour d'elle avec incompréhension.

"Euh, ton chemin improvisé, qui est pire que le parcours du camp à mon avis vient de déboucher sur un pic montagneux et la terre autour est plus sèche que le gosier du sergent de la tente du nord-ouest. Tu compte creuser dans la roche ou quelque chose du genre ?

"Ce que t'es bête ! Dit Brittany en riant. Non, le bosquet est là-haut."

"Là-haut ?"

"Oui, là-haut, on y est déjà allées en plus !" Tina songeait à lui répliquer qu'elle n'était pas aussi douée que la blonde pour se repérer dans les montagnes mais Brittany commençait déjà à escalader la parois et elle fut un instant figée par la beauté de son amie qui escaladait...non, dansait sur la parois serait plus exacte. Elle attrapait une aspérité, s'en servait pour se lancer plus haut puis, une fois stabilisée, reprenait son ascension tout en souplesse.

Elle ne mis pas cinq minutes pour rejoindre la corniche invisible du bas, se hissant dessus à la seule force de ses bras.

Elle retrouva son endroit à elle. La corniche faisait un mètre carré environ, était recouverte d'herbe et il y avait dans un coin, quelques longues pousses vertes aux reflets bleus. Elle en pris quelques unes et les mis rapidement dans sa sacoche.

Avant de redescendre, elle se retourna et admira pendant quelques instants la beauté du paysage devant ses yeux.

Une succession de pics rocheux d'un dégradé de couleurs ocres et noirs d'habitude mais qui à la lumière des trois lunes, renvoyaient une lueur bleutée due au mithril qu'ils renfermaient.

Au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir les plaines qui ondulaient sous le vent de l'est. Elle pris une profonde inspiration et se retourna, frissonnant dans l'air frais de la nuit. Elle commença à descendre quand un cri se fit entendre.

"Tina !" songea la blonde. Elle tenta de rejoindre le sol le plus vite possible, toute finesse était oubliée pour de la pure efficacité. Quand elle ne se trouva plus qu'à deux mètres du sol, elle s'immobilisa et sortis son couteau de sa poche. Elle savait qu'un couteau ne serait qu'une piètre défense contre un gnome mais elle ne pouvais abandonner son amie.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol en posture de défense mais Tina avait disparut. Elle balaya la montagne du regard, tentant de repérer des cheveux noirs, en vain.

"Tina...?" Appela t'elle d'une voix qui manquait d'assurance.

"Ok Tina, j'ai eu très peur mais arrête maintenant, c'est plus drôle."

Elle commençait à paniquer. Son amie avait disparut et elle ne pouvais rien faire ! Elle tenta de se calmer et se laissa glisser lentement le long de la parois en fermant les yeux.

Bon, ok là elle ne peut que s'être faite enlever par des gnomes, la chercher moi même ne sert à rien, je n'ai aucune chance de la trouver, les gnomes connaissent ces montagnes comme leur poche et si par miracle je tombais sur eux, malgré les rudiments de combats que mon père m'a enseigné je n'ai à peu près aucune chance de gagner contre un gnome alors si ils sont plusieurs, ce qui est sûrement le cas vu qu'ils ont réussit à maîtriser Tina qui es une combattante aguerrie, n'en parlons pas ! Je pourrais sinon rejoindre le camp et leur expliquer mais elle se fera tuer pour avoir quitter son poste. J'aurai dut m'en douter à force que la réquisitionner pour chercher des plantes était une mauvaise idée !

Bon, de toute façon je ne peux pas la laisser aux mains des gnomes donc je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je retourne au camp même si je vais me faire engueuler et si je vais probablement passer une semaine de plus dans la tente de correction.

La tente de correction était l'endroit où l'on enfermait tous les fauteurs de trouble du camp. Les nombreuses facéties de la blonde lui avait valeur de s'y retrouver quelques fois mais ça ne la gênait pas. Elle trouvait juste bizarre et même stupide que le camp se prive de ses talents de guérisseuse et condamne par ce fait de nombreux soldats à mort mais enfin...

La tente avait une forme circulaire et les détenus étaient attachés par la cheville à des piquets plantés dans le sol. Tout les matins et tout les soirs, une assistante au ravitaillement entrait dans la tente et leur donnait leur repas : une bouillie grise sans goût ni odeur. Brittany pensait que c'était à base de céréales mais n'avait préféré ne pas se pencher sur la composition exacte de cette "chose". Ça ne la dérangeait pas car c'était un des seuls endroit où elle pouvais dormir vraiment. En effet lorsqu'elle n'était pas réveillée à cause d'un blessé agonisant, il n'était pas rare qu'un soldat se glisse dans sa tente et lui fasse comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle le rejoigne dans la sienne, hors de vue des camarades soigneurs avec qui elle dormais. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de filles dans le camp et Brittany avait commencé à se faire solliciter vers l'âge de treize ans. Elle avait résisté au début, prétextant qu'elle voulait dormir en paix mais avais vite succombé aux avances des nombreux hommes du camp mais sans véritablement y prendre goût. Elle s'en était ouverte auprès de Tina qui elle n'avait jamais cédé et cette dernière lui dit qu'elle devrai mieux attendre de trouver le bon au lieu de sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait et Brittany continua à chercher le bon...mais pas exactement de la manière dont l'avait escompté la pirate...

Bref, pour l'heure elle rentrait au camp le plus vite possible pour les lancer à la recherche de son amie même si elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que l'on risque la vie de plusieurs soldats pour ramener l'une d'entre eux qui avait déserté son poste.

Quand elle arriva au camp hors d'haleine, elle se précipita dans la tente du commandant et faillit s'étaler sur son bureau. Heureusement pour elle il ne dormait pas encore et semblait aspiré dans la contemplation d'une carte.

"Tina Cohen-Chang à disparut !" cria Brittany en guise d'introduction.

"Oui, on sait Mlle Pierce, dit-il d'un air blasé par les multiples frasques de la blonde, un soldat de garde qui disparaît passe rarement inaperçu..."

"Hum...Non en fait elle a encore plus disparut que ça..."

Et la guérisseuse lui raconta toute l'histoire, quand elle eut finit le commandant la regarda d'un air dubitatif.

"Donc en quelques sortes vous avez forcé une sentinelle à quitter son poste, vous l'avez entraîné dans vos...rituels maléfiques et pendant que vous cherchiez des...des plantes pour je ne sait quelles raisons stupides, elle a été enlevée c'est ça ?"

"C'est...ce...oui, enfin..." balbutia la blonde sous les paroles assassines du commandant.

"Vos pratiques sont déjà suffisamment controversées, vous croyez vraiment qu'entraîner un de mes soldats là dedans va être bénéfique pour vous ?"

Brittany allait répliquer que ses _pratiques_ avaient déjà sauvé la vie de beaucoup de ses soldats mais elle fut interrompue par un apprentis guérisseur qui entra dans la tente en haletant.

"Brittany ! Vite, le soldat que tu as soigné tout à l'heure ne va pas bien du tout !"

Brittany sortis de la tente en trombe, sans jeter un regard au commandant.

Elle entra dans la tente et pour la deuxième fois en vingt-quatre heure s'agenouilla à côté de son chef pour examiner le même patient.

Elle vit que la blessure verdâtre sur laquelle elle avait déposé sa mixture quelques heures plus tôt s'était enflammée et la rougeur s'étendait sur tout son torse. Le soldat semblait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

"Aïe aïe aïe, dit Brittany, il est allergique."

"Il...quoi ?" lui dit un aspirant qui regardait le malade avec dégoût.

"Il est allergique, il ne supporte pas les plantes que je lui ai donné. Ma mère me l'avait expliqué mais c'est très très rare avec ce type de plantes. Il faut nettoyer sa plaie et lui enlever le maximum de mon baume, de toutes façons son corps le rejettera."

"Qui pourrais ne pas rejeter tes pouvoirs maléfiques de toutes façons ?" dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et s'aperçut que le commandant l'avait suivit et ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser tranquille.

"Ça fait le deuxième de mes hommes que tu tue en quelques heures, c'est suffisamment je crois..."

"Si je n'avais rien fait il serait mort de toutes façons, le poison des gnomes ne pardonne pas !" dit Brittany que l 'attitude du commandant commençait à alarmer.

"Tais toi quand un supérieur te parles ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu clair dans ton petit jeu, tu nous fait croire que tu guéris mais quand un de mes hommes a le dos tourné tu l'empoisonne, et pour que personne ne t'en veuille tu couche avec tout le camp !"

Brittany resta abasourdie devant les propos du commandant. Les hommes qui l'avait prise dans son lit ne s'étaient jamais plaints et elle n'avais jamais cherché à séduire quiconque, c'était elle qui se faisait aborder et elle ne pouvais rien y faire.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je penses que tu as fait assez de dégâts comme ça, je te renvoie du camp et si jamais je revois ta tête de sorcière, je t'égorge !"

Brittany lança un regard suppliant à son chef mais celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air impuissant. Personne ne prendrait le risque de se faire traiter de sorcier à son tour. Brittany commença alors à trembler de rage. Après tout les soldats qu'elle avait pût sauver, ils la jetaient dehors comme une malpropre en l'accusant d'avoir tenté de tuer un homme et sa meilleure, sa _seule_ amie ? Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

"Eh bien si je suis une sorcière, sachez que je vous jète une malédiction ! Tout les blessés graves périront dans l'impuissance des guérisseurs et les larmes de leurs amis ! Maintenant je retourne à ma tente pour récupérer mes affaires et si l'un d'entre vous me touche, je le réduis en cendre d'un claquement de doigts !"

Elle sortis d'un pas rageur et rassembla rapidement ses flacons et un peu de nourriture avant de quitter le camp qui était son seul foyer depuis sa naissance. Une fois sur le chemin elle soupira et se mît en route sans se retourner.

* * *

Elle marchais depuis deux jours, dormant dans des grottes improvisées et de nourrissant essentiellement de baies pour éviter au maximum de piocher dans ses maigres réserves. Elle soupirait en songeant au nombre de kilomètres qu'il lui restait à parcourir avant d'arriver à une ville quand un cri se fit entendre. Aussitôt elle s'immobilisa et tendis l'oreille. Le cris se répéta et elle commença alors à courir dans sa direction. La toute tourna derrière un bosquet et Brittany aperçut une sorte de charriot arrêté à proximité d'un groupe de personnes en cercle autour de quelque chose. Elle s'approcha prudemment quand une fille brune l'aperçut et lui dit :

"Vite ! Quelqu'un viens de se faire mordre par un bagul, si tu peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider !"

Brittany souris et fouilla dans son sac. Elle choisis quelques herbes qu'elle appliqua directement sur la plaie située sur la jambe du garçon. Elle déchira ensuite la tunique de ce dernier et lui banda la jambe avec. Quand elle eut finit, elle se retourna timidement sous les regards interloqués de l'assistance.

"Euh...laissez le immobile pendant deux jours et laissez le récupérer."

Un homme chauve s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

"Comment tu t'appelle, guérisseuse venue du ciel ?"

Du ciel ? songea la blonde, pour une fois ce n'est pas de l'enfer...

"Brittany Pierce..." Répondit elle.

"Eh bien Brittany Pierce, veux tu faire partis des guerriers de la nuit ?"

La blonde réfléchit un instant. De toutes façons, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

"D'accord mais avant, il faut que vous me disiez quelque chose..."

"Qui est ?"

"C'est quoi les guerriers de la nuit ?" dit elle avec son plus grand sourire.

* * *

**Un chapitre sans beaucoup d'actions mais on va se rattraper avec Santana la semaine prochaine. Le titre sera : _Le tournois_ c'est un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres mais avec pleins d'actions alors j'ai pas vraiment put couper ^^ c'est aussi celui que j'ai préféré écrire. On y retrouvera un nouveau personnage de la série.**

**A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	9. Ch 8 : Le tournois

**Bonjour à tous, cette semaine un chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, j'ai hésité à le couper en deux histoire d'avoir un peu d'avance mais vu que dans deux semaines je suis en vacances, j'aurait largement le temps d'écrire et puis j'aime tellement ce chapitre que je n'aurai pas vraiment sut où couper ou alors à un endroit tellement sadique que j'en aurait entendus parler pendant un bon bout de temps ^^.**

**Sinon, au niveau IRL, le concours blanc pour moi c'est mercredi et jeudi (11h de DS en deux jours, c'est pas merveilleux ? ^^) alors si vous n'avez rien à faire eh bien, priez pour moi. Je souhaite également une bonne chance aux élèves de terminales qui passent leur bac, je suis avec vous ! **

**Sinon, merci encore pro vos reviews ^^**

**to heyaland : Bonne chance pour demain, je crois me rappeler avoir lut que t'étais en TL alors si c'est bien le cas, je croise les doigts pour toi !**

**to Junkie-Coffee : Si c'est pour mettre des messages aussi long, tu es tout à fait pardonnée de rater quelques chapitres :) T'inquiète pas pour Sugar, c'est prévu qu'elle souffre à un moment ou à un autre, niark ;). Je suis contente que l'univers de Brittany te plaise, c'est celui que j'ai le plus aimé écrire ^^.**

**to Ninoubrittana : Et oui, les subordonnés paient la bêtise de leurs supérieurs...**

**to Mina77 : oui, on va attendre encore un peu avant de rapprocher les couples ^^.**

**Bonne lecture ;P**

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : Le tournois_**

Santana progressait depuis plusieurs jours quand elle vit enfin la lumière du soleil percer entre les troncs. Elle soupira et accéléra légèrement le pas alors que les arbres étaient de plus en plus espacés. Ce n'étaient déjà plus les mêmes arbres que ceux qui l'avaient abrités durant toute son enfance. Beaucoup plus petit et trapus. Les elfes les auraient certainement qualifiés de grossiers, elle les trouvaient...différents, et donc magnifiques. Elle avait lu dans le livre pour enfant une histoire qui finissait par les paroles d'un personnage : "Ce sont nos différences qui nous rendent intéressants."

Santana comprenait maintenant ce que l'auteur avait voulut dire.

* * *

Après quelques heures durant lesquelles la forêt s'éclaircissait de plus en plus, elle déboucha enfin sur les plaines et ce qu'elle vit la désarçonnât un instant. Des collines, des collines recouvertes d'herbe à perte de vue. Pas un arbre, rien que de l'herbe verte et un soleil qui lui faisait mal aux yeux.

Elle attendis quelques minutes le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité qui était nouvelle pour elle et se mis en marche en espérant croiser une ou deux bestiole comestible en route.

* * *

Santana marcha pendant toute la journée et entendis alors que le soleil commençait sa lente descente le bruit d'un cours d'eau. Elle s'y précipita et s'y plongea après s'être déshabillée le plus vite possible.

Elle frémit au premier abord au contact de l'eau glaciale puis se laissa gagner par les sensations apaisantes que lui procurait la rivière.

Sa main effleura son omoplate, l'endroit où se trouvait sa marque et elle soupira. Les elfes et apparentés naissaient avec une marque noire située à différents endroit du corps et ayant différentes formes. Les elfes passaient beaucoup de temps à la naissance de l'enfant à tenter d'interpréter ce que présageait cette marque, la plupart du temps en vain. Celle se Santana représentait une flamme et jusqu'à présent, elle jugeait que cela lui convenait plutôt bien. Elle soupira et se rhabilla avant de se remettre en marche.

En fin de soirée, Santana vit une chose étrange. Un ruban de couleur brune serpentait dans la plaine. Elle s'approcha d'un air intrigué et repéra des traces de pas ainsi que d'autres en forme de U assez étranges. C'était la première œuvre humaine qu'elle voyait, elle s'accroupis et tenta d'enfoncer ses doigts dans la terre mais sa main restait à la surface, comme si elle tentait de s'enfoncer dans de la pierre. Elle imagina alors le nombre de pieds qui avaient dus passer sur ce chemin pour le renforcer mais ce faisant en le dénaturant, compressant la terre et la rendant infertile. Ce n'est que des années plus tard qu'elle compris qu'il valait mieux que tous les pieds ne foulent qu'une petite portion de la plaine plutôt que piétiner toute l'herbe alentour, bouleversant l'écosystème.

Elle se redressa et se plaça au milieu du chemin avant de se mettre en route. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle allait forcément quelque part...

* * *

Le lendemain, elle croisa un jeune garçon aux cheveux de paille. Il la dévisageât avec intérêt, elle et ses habits étranges et la croisa sans lui adresser la parole. Santana s'immobilisa et le regarda s'éloigner d'elle avec un regard pensif.

Il faudrait qu'elle s'achète des habits humains songea t'elle.

* * *

Vers le milieu de la journée, elle arriva à une ville. Elle lût le panneau à l'entrée et vit qu'elle était à Iryeth. La ville du nord-ouest, se souvint elle.

Elle entra dans la ville, émerveillée par les maisons en pierre, les humains à la peau claire qui couraient de tous côtés, les tissus chatoyants, les bruits de la ville, les odeurs de viande qui grillait, de pain qui cuisait,...

Ces odeurs lui tordirent le ventre. Depuis son départ elle n'avait pas eut de véritables repas et elle sentait son estomac crier famine. Elle observa une femme s'approcher d'un vendeur.

"Bonjour, deux pains."

"Ça fera une pièce d'argent."

Elle vit la femme poser une pièces argentée sur le comptoir et faire demi tour avec deux pains dans les bras. Santana compris qu'elle ne pourrais ni manger ni se vêtir de manière à ne pas trop attirer l'attention sans ces petits morveux de métal. Elle se demandait comment elle pourrait gagner cet argent quand un homme imposant la poussa violemment sur le côté, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur. Elle s'apprêtait à aller lui refaire le portrait lorsqu'elle reconnut la texture du papier sur sa joue. Elle se recula et vit qu'elle était tombée sur une affiche. Elle s'efforça de déchiffrer l'écriture humaine qu'elle ne maîtrisait encore pas totalement.

**Grand tournois annuel d'Iryeth**

50 pièces d'or pour le grand gagnant !

Inscription à l'intérieur.

Santana se recula, hésita et entra finalement dans la maison de pierre.

* * *

"Premier tour du tournois, seizième combat !" hurla le présentateur.

Santana raffermit sa prise sur l'épée de son père. Elle savait que si elle perdait ce combat, elle n'avait plus aucune chance de gagner le tournois.

Le premier tour du tournois donnait lieu à un combat à un contre un. Celui qui perdait était éliminé.

Ensuite il y avait un concours de tir à l'arc qui éliminait les quatre moins bons puis un match de poule de combat à main nue qui en éliminait un. La place en finale se jouait entre les trois derniers avec une joute à cheval puis la finale, combat à terre avec les armes de son choix.

Mais Santana était actuellement loin de la finale. Elle pris une profonde inspiration et entra dans l'arène. Elle entendis la foule l'acclamer elle et son adversaire, un petit homme semblait prendre les Paris. Santana étant la seule fille du tournois, elle se doutait bien que pas grand monde allait parier sur elle, surtout avec ses vêtements bizarres et sa peau brune. Elle vit son adversaire. C'était un homme de taille sûrement normale mais qui semblait grand pour Santana qui dépassait tous les elfes de sa tribu d'une tête. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon qui semblait en cuir, d'une cotte de maille et portait une sorte de casque.

Santana repéra immédiatement les endroits découverts : son cou et sa hanche droite où la cotte de maille semblait cassée. Peu de personnes mourraient durant les tournois mais quand Santana était plus jeune et qu'elle défiais des elfes plus puissants qu'elle, sa seule devise était : _Bas toi pour tuer alors seulement tu aura une petite chance de le mettre à terre_.

Elle se plaça face à lui et la sonnerie de début du combat commença. Elle raffermit sa prise sur son épée et se mis en garde. Aussitôt, l'homme tenta une attaque de taille sur Santana qui la para sans difficulté. Comme elle en avait l'habitude avec les elfes, elle fit alors usage de toute sa force pour tenter d'éloigner de son visage la lame de son adversaire mais au contraire, celui-ci arrivait à la rapprocher dangereusement de Santana qui fit un bond en arrière. Elle répartit à l'attaque et feinta en faisant mine d'attaquer sur son côté gauche mais se glissa à sa droite et attrapa son poignet en tentant de le lui tordre afin qu'il lâche son arme mais elle n'y parvenait pas et l'homme en profita pour lui asséner un coup au visage. Sous la violence du choc, Santana lâcha le poignet de son adversaire et fut projetée durement dans le sable. Elle sentis le goût du sang dans sa bouche et compris qu'elle s'était mordue la lèvre en tombant. Elle se releva alors que son adversaire haranguait la foule et cracha le sang sur le sol de l'arène. Qu'elle était bête ! Utiliser la force était bien entendu une bonne technique contre un elfe mais les humains étaient bien plus forts. Le seul moyen de gagner maintenant serait au contraire d'utiliser les atouts que son sang elfique lui conférait. Elle se remis en garde et attendis que l'homme l'attaque. Quand elle vit la lame tenter de l'atteindre sur le côté gauche, elle se jeta à droite et en profita pour lui faucher la jambe. Il s'écroula dans un nuage de poussière et Santana s'assis rapidement sur lui, plaquant sa lame sur la gorge de l'homme.

Elle avait gagné, se dit elle, le combat avait duré moins de dix minutes et elle avait gagné ! L'arbitre vint pour les séparer et déclara Santana vainqueur. Elle avait envie de sourire mais elle préférait donner une image froide et calculatrice d'elle même, aussi elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à son adversaire et quitta l'arène d'une démarche glaciale.

Elle avait fait le dernier combat de la journée et les autres gagnants étaient déjà en train de manger les différents mets disposés sur une longue table en bois. Sans leur adresser un regard Santana alla y prendre un pain et quelques morceaux d'une viande qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant d'aller s'assoir dans un coin.

Un grand garçon châtain foncé aux yeux verts ne tarda pas à aller s'assoir à côté d'elle.

"Alors, il parait que tu as gagné..."

"Il paraît..."

"T'as couché avec lui avant pour le battre, c'est ça ?"

"Pardon ?" dit Santana d'un ton glacial.

"Non, je te dis ça pour demain, je pourrais être intéressé..."

"je vois...dis Santana d'une voix suave en posant sa main sur le torse du jeune homme, et tu t'appelle comment beau garçon aux cheveux bruns ?"

"Sebastian Smythe"

"Eh bien Sebastian Smythe, gagne ce tournois, deux fois, deviens un soldat de l'empire, puis deviens général, détrône l'empereur et là seulement tu auras peut être une petite chance d'éventuellement coucher avec moi."

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas déterminé alors que Sebastian restait assis d'un air interloqué.

* * *

"Tout les candidats en place, s'il vous plaît !"

Santana attrapa son arc et se plaça sur la huitième marque, tout à gauche.

"Je rappelle les règles, les candidats tirent trois flèches, les uns après les autres, dans l'ordre d'inscription. Les cibles sont constituées de trois cercle noirs, jaunes et bleus qui valent respectivement vingt, dix et cinq points et d'un petit cercle rouge au centre qui ne peut accueillir qu'une seule flèche et représente clinquantes points. Que le meilleur gagne, candidat numéro un, commencez !

Un jeune garçon blond s'avança, visa calmement et envoya sa première flèche dans le cercle noir. La foule applaudis et il lança la seconde dans le cercle jaune et la dernière dans le cercle noir encore.

"Noir, jaune, noir. Ce qui nous fait un total de clinquantes points pour le premier candidat, on l'applaudis ! Candidat numéro deux maintenant."

Le garçon tira ses flèches puis... "Noir, bleu, jaune. Trente cinq points ! Candidat numéro trois je vous prie."

Santana vit Sebastian s'avancer d'un ait sur de lui, viser avec un petit sourire arrogant et tirer...dans le point rouge du centre de la cible.

La foule se déchaina et Sebastian se tourna vers Santana et lui adressa un sourire triomphant alors qu'elle tentait de rester impassible. _Mais c'est qu'il tire bien ce con !_

Sebastian tira ses deux autres flèches dans le cercle noir.

"Rouge, noir, noir. Un sans faute pour notre candidat, 90 points !"

La foule se déchaina et les autres candidats passèrent les uns après les autres. Quand vint le tour de Santana elle sut qu'elle devrai faire au minimum quarante cinq pour être qualifié. Un autre candidat avait touché le cercle mais il avait par la suite eut un jaune et un bleu, ce qui laissait Sebastian seul vainqueur pour l'instant.

Elle pris son arc, inspira profondément et visa le centre de la cible. Ce genre de cible était très faciles à atteindre, comparées à celles qu'elle visait dans la forêt et quand elle lâcha la corde, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir la flèche atteindre le petit point rouge. Elle adressa un sourire condescendant à Sebastian et réarma son arc mais au moment où elle tira, quelqu'un dans le public cria, ce qui la fît sursauter et la flèche rata la cible. Evidemment, songea t'elle, elle était une fille, à la peau foncée et il était impossible pour les humains qu'elle gagne le concours. Au moins, avec ses cinquante points elle était sûre d'être prise et elle s'apprêtait à rebander son arc quand elle croisa celui de Sebastian. Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil triomphant, sûr à présent d'être le seul vainqueur de cette épreuve.

Santana repris alors sa position de tir en tentant de faire abstraction de la foule. Elle avait tiré dans des conditions bien pires et avait déjà subis les moqueries des enfants elfes alors ce ne serait pas cette bande de crétins qui allait la déranger ! Non, ce qui la dérangeait, c'était que le seul moyen de gagner serait extrêmement difficile, même pour une demi-elfe. Elle expira longuement et visa le centre de la cible, enfin plutôt la flèche se trouvant au centre de la cible et lâcha la corde.

Le public poussa à nouveau un cri mais Santana ne dévia pas. La flèche poursuivit sa course dans les airs et alla se ficher dans l'arrière de la première flèche qu'elle traversa avant de se planter à son tour dans le centre de la cible, les deux parties de l'autre flèche pendant mollement à ses côtés. La foule ne dis rien et l'organisateur lança d'une voix tremblante : "Eh bien nous avons un gagnant, enfin une gagnante, avec un total de cent points ! On l'applaudis !"

* * *

L'épreuve de lutte du lendemain était celle qui faisait le plus peur à Santana, elle n'était pas comme ces brutes et n'avait en aucun cas la force nécessaire pour les soulever.

Elle regarda le tableau des rencontres et vit qu'elle commençait contre Sebastian, ce qui ne l'enchanta guère. Sans surprises elle perdis au bout de quelques secondes. Le jeune homme l'emprisonna dans ses bras et la projeta avec force à l'extérieur du cercle, marquant son élimination.

Le combat avec le second dura un peu plus longtemps mais aboutis au même résultat : Santana était battue. Il ne lui restait plus que le combat contre le dernier candidat qui avait lui aussi perdu contre les deux autres. C'était un combat pour une place en demi-finale et Santana tenta de trouver comment gagner contre lui.

Bon, faisons le bilan de la situation, songea t'elle.

Premièrement, j'ai du sang elfe et pas lui, ce qui me désavantage par rapport à la force mais me donne un avantage pour la souplesse et la grâce...bon, en gros ça sert à rien.

Ensuite, je suis une fille et pas lui, ce qui l'avantage par rapport à la force mais me confère...absolument aucun atout dans un combat de lutte. Olala, je suis pas dans la merde...

Sauf si...j'ai peut être un avantage en effet mais...ce ne serait pas mais alors pas _du tout_ loyal. Elle soupira, de toutes manières elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'avança vers l'entrée de l'arène, en passant devant Sebastian, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

"Ton ultime chance, j'espère que tu as couché avec lui hier soir parce que j'aimerai vraiment te ridiculiser en finale..."

"Tu veux pas plutôt un concours de tir à l'arc avant les joutes Smythe ?" lui répondit elle sans même lui adresser un regard.

Elle se plaça sur sa marque dans le cercle et attendis que le coup d'envoi retentisse. Quand l'arbitre annonça le départ, la jambe de Santana fusa vers la partie la plus sensible de l'anatomie de son adversaire. Ce dernier s'effondra dans un cri de douleur et Santana se précipita sur lui, passant un genou de chaque côté de son corps et poussant de toute ses forces sur ses épaules. Elle entendit l'arbitre commencer le décompte. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle maintienne au moins dix secondes son adversaire au sol.

"UN !"

Santana raffermis sa prise sur l'homme en priant pour que celui-ci ne se remette pas de ses émotions trop vite.

"DEUX !"

Plus que huit secondes, tu peux le faire ma belle.

"TROIS !"

L'homme commençait à se remettre de ses émotions et bougeait faiblement sous elle.

"QUATRE !"

Santana appuya encore plus fort, il bougeait franchement maintenant.

"CINQ !"

Allez, t'as déjà fait la moitié, vas-y !

"SIX !"

Oh mon dieu, je vais jamais tenir !

"SEPT !"

L'homme avait réussit à dégager son bras et sa main enserrait le cou de la demi-elfe.

"HUIT !"

Santana plaqua son corps contre l'homme en tentant de ne pas penser à l'image que les autres spectateurs allaient avoir d'elle.

"NEUF !"

L'homme plaqua sa main sur la poitrine de Santana et commença à la repousser douloureusement. Sans s'écouter, Santana appuya de tout son poids sur l'homme. Encore un dernier effort...

"DIX !"

Santana relâcha prise, incapable de résister un instant de plus et fut projetée au sol par son adversaire dans un grognement de colère. Elle tenta de se relever en s'étouffant à moitié à cause du sable qui était entré dans sa bouche quand l'organisateur lui attrapa la main et la leva au dessus de sa tête encore rouge.

"Et nous avons une gagnante ! Bravo mademoiselle."

* * *

Le lendemain la joute se passa sans histoire, le premier combat opposa Sebastian à l'autre candidat qui perdit puis Santana le désarçonna sans mal. Elle était donc en finale contre Sebastian, configuration qu'elle aurait préféré éviter...

Elle s'approcha de la table des victuailles et attrapa une pomme qu'elle mordit pensivement.

"Je ne pensait pas te voir arriver jusque-là..." dit une voix derrière elle.

Santana se reteint de sursauter et se retourna lentement vers Sebastian.

"Non, sérieusement, une fille demi-elfe qui arrive en finale du grand tournois d'Iryeth, c'est du jamais vu !"

"Et encore, dit Santana d'un air joueur, je n'ai dut coucher avec personne !"

"Tu ne veux donc pas utiliser cette technique ?"

"Bien qu'être conseillée pas un adepte de la chose m'honore non merci, je n'en ai pas besoin"

"Je suis sûr que tu pourrais aime ça pourtant..."

"Non Sebastian, vraiment NON"

Sans l'écouter, il se rapprocha de son visage et tenta de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Santana se recula brusquement et lui asséna une gifle monumentale sur la joue droite.

"MAIS ÇA VA PAS ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN ? NON, ÇA VEUX DIRE NON !"

Elle rejoint son lit d'un pas rageur mais ne s'endormis pas tout de suite. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendis Sebastian se glisser dans le sien. Elle fit semblant de dormir mais elle l'entendis lui lancer :

"Tu as perdu ta seule chance de finir le combat en un seul morceau. Demain tu hurleras quand mon arme te lacèrera les chaires et je te jure que ton sang tachera le sable de l'arène sale demi-elfe"

Santana ne répondis pas mais un frisson désagréable lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

* * *

Le lendemain elle se tenait dans l'arène en tenant son épée fermement. Elle savait que ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ne rendrai Sebastian que plus avide de la battre mais elle était prête.

Elle jeta un regard à Sebastian. Il était presque entièrement protégé par une lourde armure. Elle repéra immédiatement les défauts de ses protections, au niveau du cou, de l'intérieur des coudes et des genoux et sur l'intégralité de ses flancs. Elle songea qu'elle devrai vraiment miser sur sa rapidité au vu du très probable poids de l'armure de son adversaire ajouté à la lourde hache qui lui servait d'arme.

Elle entendais la foule scander le nom de son adversaire et elle n'en fut que plus avide d'en finir.

Le coup d'envoie retentis et le combat commença.

Sebastian le va sa hache et tenta de frapper Santana mais cette dernière l'évita de justesse par un pas de côté.

Ok, songea t'elle, il n'est pas aussi lent qu'il en a l'air.

Elle tenta une attaque en passant sous son arme et tenta de glisser son épée sous sa gorge mais il la repoussa violemment et Santana ne resta sur ses pieds que d'extreme justesse.

Il retenta de lui asséner un coup et Santana ne l'évita qu'à la dernière seconde.

Ok, il se débrouille vraiment bien.

Elle tenta à nouveau une attaque mais il s'y attendais et envoya sa hache vers elle qu'elle évita en se jetant à terre. Il réarma son bras mais elle roula sur le côté et la hache s'enfonça dans le sable, là ou la tête de Santana se trouvait la seconde précédente. Elle compris qu'un combat à mort s'engageait et que Sebastian n'hésiterai pas à la tuer si l'occasion se présentait.

Elle roula à nouveau sur le côté pour éviter sa lame et en profita pour lui faucher la jambe. Il ne tomba pas mais ce petit instant de flottement lui permit de se relever.

Elle tenta alors une attaque mais il la para sans difficulté et dirigea sa lame vers le cou de la demi-elfe qui se jeta en arrière pour l'éviter, la lame passa tout de même deux centimètres de sa jugulaire.

Ce type de combattant tout en puissance ne durait jamais longtemps, Santana le savait et elle décida de ne plus l'attaquer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment fatigué pour qu'elle puisse placer un coup.

Son adversaire étant très rapide, elle s'efforça de se concentrer un maximum pour lire dans ses mouvements et anticiper les attaques. Elle joua ainsi avec lui durant quelques minutes. Sebastian s'immobilisa alors et Santana hésita à l'attaquer, croyant à un piège du grand brun.

Voyant sa soudaine inactivité, ce dernier dirigea sa lame vers l'épaule droite de la brune et Santana fit basculer le poids de son corps sur sa jambe gauche en se préparant à l'éviter mais au dernier moment sa lame changea de direction et se dirigea vers sa poitrine. Santana n'avait plus le temps d'esquiver et elle plaça son épée devant elle en serrant les dents, se préparant au choc.

Celui-ci fut tellement fort qu'elle lâcha son épée sous sa violence. La lame de son arme se brisa en deux et l'épée retomba dans le sable quelques mètres plus loin.

"Il est tant de te rendre maintenant..." dit il de la voix la plus horripilante que Santana avait entendue.

Elle recula vers ce qu'il restait de son épée pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'abandonnerai pas mais il ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de la ramasser et sa hache traça une ligne de feu dans le dos de Santana qui se jeta à nouveau sur le sol. Là le combat devint vraiment confus pour la demi-elfe, les coups pleuvaient de toutes part et Santana était trop occupée à les éviter tant bien que mal en roulant au sol pour songer à une éventuelle attaque ou à récupérer son épée...enfin ce qu'il en restait. Soudain, le déluge de coup cessa et Santana profita de cette opportunité pour se relever et elle le vit passer lentement la garde de l'épée de son père dans sa ceinture.

Là, je suis vraiment mal...songea t'elle alors qu'il se redirigeait vers elle en levant sa hache. Elle l'esquiva et en profita pour contrattaquer et dirigea son poing gauche vers sa tête. Le craquement sonore lui indiqua qu'elle s'était cassé une phalange sur son casque.

"Ridicule..." dit sebastian d'un air goguenard.

Il arma son bras et Santana ne pût à nouveau éviter l'attaque qu'en se jetant sur le côté mais il l'avait prévu et plaça sa jambe sur son chemin si bien que Santana ne pût l'éviter. Et elle s'effondra sur le sable de l'arène, l'arrière sa tête heurtant durement le sol.

Sonnée par le choc, elle ne se redressa pas tout de suite. Elle vit Sebastian s'approcher d'elle d'un pas lent et conquérant, sûr de sa victoire. Tout allait donc finir ainsi, sur le sable jaune d'une arène en face d'un public qui réclamait sa mort. Comme pour rendre ce moment encore plus désagréable, elle sentais que quelque chose s'enfonçait désagréablement dans la blessure de son dos, pourtant l'arène était sensée avoir été nettoyée avant le combat...avant le combat...l'arène était sensée avoir été nettoyée avant le combat... Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, son cerveau engourdis sentait que le seul moyen de se sauver était d'utiliser un sens caché de cette phrase mais elle n'arrivait pas à le décoder. L'arène a été nettoyée avant le combat...ce qui signifiait que ce qui se trouvait dans son dos y avait été placé pendant. Sebastian leva lentement sa hache au dessus d'elle et soudain le déclic se fit dans le cerveau de Santana.

Sebastian abatis sa hache mais Santana avais roulé sur le côté, attrapant l'objet qui s'enfonçait dans son dos. Sebastian tenta de lever à nouveau son arme mais trop tard, Santana s'était plaqué contre son corps, l'empêchant d'utiliser son arme.

Il tenta de dire "Tu ne m'aura pas comme ça bébé." mais un flot de sang lui vint à la bouche. Il suffoqua sous la surprise, lança un regard à Santana qui se reculait et porta ses mains à sa gorge. Il en retira un objet et reconnut la pointe l'épée qu'il avait cassé en deux avant de s'écrouler dans le sable. Mort.

Santana se laissa tomber au sol.

J'ai tué un homme...oh mon dieu j'ai tué un homme...

Soudain, toutes les blessures que l 'adrénaline avait fait taire se réveillèrent et envoyèrent leurs signaux à son cerveau. Elle tenta de se battre contre toutes ces douleurs mais elles devinrent vite insupportables et elle s'évanouit, sa tête allant une fois de plus cogner le sol de l'arène qui rougissait sous le sang de son adversaire vaincu.

* * *

Elle repris conscience dans son lit, un homme prenait soin de ses blessures et une grande femme blonde aux cheveux courts se tenait derrière lui.

Quand il la vit bouger l'homme lui dit :

"Eh bien mademoiselle, on se réveille enfin ? Vous allez devoir rester dans ce lit pendant une semaine, j'ai déjà parlé aux organisateurs du tournois et ils sont d'accord. Par contre, ce ne sera pas gratuit mais avec les clinquantes pièces d'or que tu as gagné, ce ne devrai pas être un problème. L'argent est sur la table au fait, et pendant qu'on y est, cette consultation te coûtera deux pièces d'or. Tu ferai mieux de ne pas utiliser ta main pendant quinze jours, je t'ai fait un bandage qui t'empêchera de la bouger, tu pourra l'enlever dans une semaine...

Santana renonça à intégrer toutes ces informations. Elle attendis donc patiemment qu'il ait finit et quand il quitta la chambre elle s'intéressa à la femme qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle.

"Qui êtes vous ?" demanda Santana d'une voix faible.

"Sue Sylvester, et toi qui es tu ? Tout le monde t'appelle Santana la demi-elfe mais tu dois bien avoir un vrai nom..."

Santana tenta de se concentrer. Oui, il y a avait bien un nom marqué sur la garde de son épée mais Santana était trop faible pour s'en souvenir maintenant. Elle regarda la femme et demanda :

"Mon épée..."

"Quoi ?"

"Ou est mon épée ?"

"Jeune fille, ton épée à été cassée en deux pendant ton combat..."

Ces souvenirs firent monter les larmes aux yeux de Santana, cette épée était la seule trace qu'elle avait de son père...

"Cependant, ils t'en ont ramené un bout."

Un bout ? songea Santana mais elle était trop faible pour répliquer.

"Lisez sur la garde, il y a mon nom d'écrit."

Sue Sylvester se pencha en avant, passant hors du champ de vision de Santana.

"Lopez ! Tu t'appelles donc Santana Lopez."

"C'est ça, dit elle, et qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?"

"Je voulais te demander si tu voulais faire partie des guerrières de la nuit"

* * *

**Et voilà, la prochaine fois on aura la réponse à la question que tout le monde se pose : Mais quelle est la réponse de Santana à Sue ? xD **

**Sinon donc deux des quatre personnages principaux se rencontrent dans le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera _Bienvenue au camp._ **

**Je vous laisse, j'ai un cours de maths passionnant à réviser, bye et n'oubliez pas de reviewer :D.**


	10. Ch 9 : Bienvenue au camp

**Bonsoir ! Me revoilà, à moitié comateuse pour tout vous dire après cette semaine d'horreur ! Enfin, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé en physique et même plutôt bien en chimie donc à priori je devrai être prise en deuxième année (ouf ! ) enfin, verdict mardi (peuuuuuuur)**

**Sinon, Pour les vacances, j'ai réfléchis et je crois que le mieux pour que je puisse poster des chapitres l'année prochaine soit que je ne poste pas pendant l'été (me tapez pas). Comme c'est un peu la période creuse de je crois que ça vaut mieux comme ça.**

**Bon, je ne vais pas vous laisser comme ça donc je posterai quand même un chapitre supplémentaire, pas dimanche prochain (je serai en vacances) mais plus tard dans la semaine (vers vendredi probablement).**

* * *

**Merci encre pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir, même si je suis choquée du nombre de personnes qui sont heureuses de la mort de Sebastian :O non, je rigole moi aussi je l'aime pas vraiment ^^**

**to heyaland : oups, erreur de filière ^^ en tous cas, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour toi :).**

**to Zodrey : On va voir Sue pendant un petit moment encore ^^.**

**to Ninoubrittana : JE suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plut mais il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action pendant un certain temps (enfin dans quelques chapitres si mais...pas ce type d'actions xD)**

**to Mina77 : Rachel et Brittany ne se rencontrent pas dans ce chapitre mais il y a tout de même deux filles qui se rencontrent.**

**to Junkie-Cofee : Ah, tu es la seule à être triste de la mort de Sebastian, en tout cas je suis bien contente de t'avoir faite flipper niark niark niark. Et non, on ne verra pas Rachel dans ce chapitre (mais je ne dirai rien de plus.**

* * *

**Concernant le chapitre en lui même, sachez d'abord que c'est la premier chapitre écrit à l'aide de Pylia, ma bêta que je remercie donc moins de fautes d'orthographe et de tournures de phrases bizarres ^^.**

**Bon, je pense que le titre dit en lui même bien assez d'informations donc je vous laisse et bonne lecture :).**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Bienvenue au camp**_

Quinn ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Ils voyageaient en direction d'Irieth depuis plusieurs jours maintenant et Quinn n'en pouvait plus des à coups qui la réveillaient pendant la nuit et de l'inconfort extrême du bois dur qui lui meurtrissait le dos. Elle savait par réputation que les guerriers de la nuit avaient bien assez d'argent pour fournir un chariot avec au moins des paillasses ou quelque chose qui permettrait aux recrues de voyager avec un minimum de décence mais que l'inconfort était voulut. Ce n'était qu'un des prémices à la rude vie qu'elle allait subir dans le camp. L'objectif des instructeurs était de faire d'eux des guerriers d'élite et elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle n'allait pas aimer... Elle n'était pas particulièrement une chochotte mais elle avait toujours vécue dans le luxe et dormi dans un vrai lit. Heureusement que Puck et les autres l'avaient un minimum habituée à la vie rude...

Puck ! songea t 'elle, se souvenant brusquement de son...ami ? complice ? Difficile de le définir...elle espérait juste qu'il avait réussit à échapper aux sbires de son père.

Le chariot s'immobilisa soudainement et Quinn se redressa. Elle échangea des regards étonnés avec les autres occupants et descendit du chariot. Ils étaient arrivés au camp ! Aussitôt une femme blonde aux cheveux courts qui devait avoir entre quarante et cinquante ans s'avança vers eux.

"Bienvenue dans le camp nouvelles recrues ! Vous êtes les derniers à arriver donc pour le discours d'arrivée je vais la faire courte. Bien ! Je m'appelle Sue Sylvester et je serai responsable de votre formation. Tout d'abord félicitations, vous avez été recrutés dans les guerriers de la nuit qui vont vous former pour que vous deveniez des soldats d'élite à même de garder votre sang froids dans toutes les situation et de combattre merveilleusement bien.

Je vais vous expliquer comment votre apprentissage va se passer. Dans un premier temps vous allez rester tous ensembles, ce sera juste un entraînement physique avec de l'endurance, des veillées, la traversée de marécages, escalade, etc... Pour cela nous vous ferons passer demain une sorte de test qui vous séparera en deux groupes de niveaux.

Ensuite nous avons un système un peu particulier fait de différents cours. Vous pourrez donc vous constituer un emplois du temps qui fonctionnera par mois. Vous êtes totalement libres de ce côté là tant que vous avez fait au moins cent cinquante heures pendant la totalité des quatre semaines.

On vous expliquera tout en détail au moment voulut mais par exemple il y a maniement de la hache, magie offensive, stratégie, tir à l'arc, géographie, etc...

Demain on vous attribuera un autre apprentis de votre groupe mais en attendant, cette nuit vous dormez dehors. Les jeunes gens protestèrent mais Sylvester les firent taire d'un geste.

"Vous êtes au camp maintenant alors taisez vous ! Il y en a qui dorment dehors depuis une semaine en vous attendant je vous signale !"

Les élèves baissèrent la tête et Quinn regarda le soleil. Il serait bientôt couché ainsi elle chercha un coin par terre pas trop inconfortable pour dormir. Elle trouva enfin un espace ni trop humide, ni trop dur, recouvert d'herbe et s'y allongea en tentant de se délier le dos après le voyage plus que inconfortable. Au bout d'environ une demi-heure, une cloche retentis et un chariot semblant contenir leur nourriture arriva. Quinn attendis que la plupart des apprentis se soient servis et se dirigea à son tour vers le charriot. Elle prit une petite gamèle et la tendis vers l'un des cuisiniers. Quinn récupéra la gamelle, attrapa une cuillère et retourna s'assoir. Elle vit que ce qui leur avait été servis était une sorte de bouillon dans lequel flottaient quelques bouts de viande, des légumes et des morceaux de pomme de terre. Elle l'engloutis très vite et alla reposer sa gamelle avant de se recoucher dans l'herbe. Elle regarda les étoiles pendant un petit moment puis se coucha sur le côté et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Le lendemain la cloche retentit à nouveau et Quinn se dépêcha d'aller chercher son petit déjeuner composé de céréales lui semblait il. Quand ils eurent tous finis de manger quatre autres chariots s'avancèrent vers eux. Quinn s'approcha et vit qu'ils contenaient des vêtements. Un des pantalons de toile marrons, le deuxième des débardeurs verts, l'autre des vestes marrons et le dernier des sous-vêtements. Quinn s'approcha et choisis des vêtements à sa taille, bien contente de se débarrasser de ses habits de servante qui lui avait déjà valut des regards moqueurs. Si ils savaient que j'étais la fille de Russell Fabray...songea t'elle.

Quand ils furent tous habillés Sue Sylvester arriva.

"Bien ! dit elle, vous allez commencer par me suivre."

Sans prévenir Sylvester se mit soudainement à courir. Ils commencèrent à la suivre dans un mouvement d'ensemble désordonné. Au bout de quelques minutes, Quinn se rendit compte qu'elle leur faisait visiter par ce biais le camp. Ils passèrent près d'une sorte d'armurerie où étaient entassés des épées, gourdins, arcs en métal, boucliers,... Plus loin, ils virent une sorte de cantine où les autres apprentis semblaient manger. Quand ils passèrent près d'eux, ils leurs poussèrent des cris d'encouragement. Ils continuèrent et passèrent près d'une hutte qui semblait être le centre de commandement.

Quinn commençait à décrocher et regarda derrière elle. Ils semblaient moins nombreux que tout à l'heure et elle vit que quelques uns étaient allongés sur le bord, ne semblant plus capables de continuer. Elle tenta de se reconcentrer sur sa course et vit que Sylvester quittait le camp. Le vrai test commença alors. Ils durent ramper dans de la boue, sauter par dessus des haies, escalader des arbres et nager dans un marécage qui faisait encore frissonner Quinn de dégoût lorsqu'elle y repensait. Soudain, au bout d'une heure ou deux qui lui parurent une éternité, Sylvester se redirigea vers le camp et s'immobilisa. Quinn s'écroula par terre en crachant ses poumons tout comme une bonne partie des apprentis qui suivait encore.

"Félicitations ! dit Sylvester, vous êtes dans le premier groupe."

Des hommes et femmes armés de parchemins se précipitèrent alors vers eux. Un se jeta sur Quinn et elle pût voir inscrit tout en haut : groupe 1

Votre nom et prénom jeune fille ?

"Quinn Fabray"

Aussitôt elle se mordit la lèvre, il ne fallait pas qu'ils découvrent qui était son père. Mais l'employé le nota précipitamment sans sembler être interpelé par son nom.

"Sexe...féminin donc..."

"Taille ?"

"Un mètre soixante sept"

"Âge ?"

"Quinze ans"

"Couleur des yeux ?"

"Noisette"

"Cheveux ?"

"Blonds"

"Lieu de recrutement ?"

"Lyldïakil"

"Caractéristique particulière ?"

"Euh...je sais me battre et dérober des objets sans que les gens s'en aperçoivent."

"Ok, va à la tente numéro quinze, ton équipière t'y rejoindra si elle n'est pas encore là." dit il en désignant quelque chose dans son dos.

Quinn se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué en attrapant au passage une petite miche de pain sur un charriot. Elle arriva à un groupe de tente et vit qu'elle portaient des numéros. Elle repéra celle portant le numéro quinze et y entra.

Elle vit que sa coéquipière était déjà dans la tente.

"Salut" tenta Quinn.

"Salut" répondit-elle, allongée dans son lit.

Quinn la détailla de plus près et fut intriguée par sa peau, plus foncée que celle des humains.

"Tu t'appelles comment ?"

"Santana Lopez et toi ?"

"Quinn Fabray"

"Tu viens d'où ?"

"De la forêt de Kyndaïl"

"T'es une elfe ?"

"Non, ma mère l'était"

Elle se redressa et Quinn pût apercevoir sa main, bandée.

"Il est arrivé quoi à ta main ?"

"Cassée."

"T'es pas trop bavarde..." dit Quinn en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

"J'aime pas les questions."

"Oh...Ok" dit Quinn en songeant que ça n'allait pas être facile du tout.

Elle s'assit dans son lit et détailla la demi-elfe et se dit qu'elle était plutôt jolie avec ses longs cheveux noirs et sa peau hâlée.

"Tu veux quelque chose Fabray ?" dit la brune d'un ton agacé.

"Non c'est bon, détends toi un peu..."

"Alors arrête de me regarder !"

"Bien !" dit Quinn brusquement et elle se leva et sortit de la tente. Elle fit quelques étirement en songeant que son corps la remercierai le lendemain et décida d'aller visiter le camp. Elle repéra rapidement la cuisine, l'infirmerie, les toilettes, les douches mais se lassa vite. Elle se dit que c'était une occasion pour visiter Irieth et se dirigea vers la sortie du camp.

"Holà jeune fille ! l'interpella une des sentinelles devant la porte, tu comptes aller où comme ça ?"

"Euh...je sais pas trop, bafouilla Quinn, à Irieth je penses..."

"Non non, tu n'as pas le droit de sortir du camp sans autorisation"

Quinn se renfrogna et commença à faire demi-tour.

"Tu t'ennuie hein ? Dis son collègue d'un air plus jovial, t'inquiète pas ça va vite passer..."

Ne sachant pas si la sentinelle parlait de son apprentissage ou du fait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire, Quinn préféra retourner vers l'intérieur du camp.

Songeant qu'elle avait déjà eut suffisamment de mal à s'échapper de chez ses parents pour retourner dans une autre prison Quinn décida de faire le tour des palissades du camp.

Après avoir effectué un tour complet, Quinn fut bien obligée de reconnaître qu'il n'y avait pas de défauts et donc pas moyens de retrouver l'extérieur.

Déçue, elle regagna sa tente d'un pas rageur et se jeta sur son lit sans adresser la parole à Santana.

* * *

Le lendemain elle se leva et alla au milieu du camp où Sylvester les attendait accompagnée d'un homme châtain avec des yeux marrons.

"Bien ! dit elle, ceux qui ont réussit à finir le tour d'hier viennent avec moi, sinon vous allez avec l'autre."

"Merci pour l'introduction Sue...Donc je me présente, je suis l'instructeur Will Schuester et je m'occuperai d'une partie d'entre vous pendant votre entraînement physique. Tout ceux de mon groupe, suivez moi."

Il commença alors à courir à un rythme bien moins soutenu que celui de Sylvester la veille.

Quand ils furet tous partis, Quinn remarqua qu'il n'y avait pratiquement que des garçons et elle appréhenda les entraînement à venir. Perdue dans ses hypothèses sur les jours à venir elle faillit sursauter quand Sylvester se tourna vers eux et dit :

"Comme vous l'avez vu, on vous a attribué un coéquipier, vous resterez ensembles pendant tout votre entraînement alors on va immédiatement commencer dans ce sens, trouvez votre coéquipier et formez des groupes de deux. Allez !"

Quinn poussa un grognement et chercha Santana du regard. Elle la vit à quelques mètres, visiblement aussi enchantée qu'elle par cette directive. Elle s'avança vers elle et s'immobilisa en lui jetant un regard noir lui déconseillant de lui adresser la parole.

"Bien ! dis Sue quand l'agitation se fut calmée, maintenant prenez une de ces cordelettes et attachez vous par les poignets puis refaites le même parcours que hier. Le groupe qui arrivera ici en premier gagnera de la viande d'acheri pour ce soir !"

Cet animal issu du croisement entre un cheval et un lion était originaire de la région de Quinn qui pouvais donc confirmer le fait que c'était une belle récompense.

Elle attrapa le poignet de Santana qui ne semblais pas vouloir bouger et récupéra une cordelette.

"Bon, donne moi ta main."

"Mais ça va pas Fabray ?"

"Lopez, si tu veux t'arracher ce truc à ton poignet toute seule, libre à toi mais tu risques de galérer !"

La demi-elfe sembla hésiter puis rendis son poignet valide d'un air renfrogné.

Quinn passa la corde autour de son poignet puis lui tendit le sien. Santana mit un peu plus de temps que Quinn du fait que ses mouvements étaient réduis par la cordelette mais elles finirent par être toute les deux prêtes.

"Ça risque d'être compliqué pour courir, dit Santana, il faudra qu'on trouve un moyen de se synchroniser sinon on va pas réussir à faire deux mètres."

"Ok ! dit Quinn, soulagée que sa coéquipière se montre un peu plus coopérative, au début je dirai gauche quand il faudra avancer la jambe gauche et droite pour la jambe droite ?"

"Fabray t'es aussi bête que t'en a l'air ou quoi ? J'ai mon bras droit attaché à ton bras gauche, ça veux dire que quand l'une avance sa jambe gauche, l'autre doit avancer la droite et vice-versa !"

"Oh ça va ! dit Quinn en s'empourprant, propose quelque chose vu que t'es si maligne !"

"Ok, un jambe du milieu, deux celle à l'extérieur, t'arrivera à retenir blondie ?"

"Oui j'arriverai à retenir, merci" dit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Attention...Go !" cria Sylvester et les apprentis se mirent à courir maladroitement. Quinn faillit trébucher sur un binôme au sol et ne l'évita que d'extrême justesse. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'installation de cordage obligeant à ramper dans la boue.

"À mon signal on saute !" dit Quinn

Elle attendis la dernière seconde puis..

"Maintenant !"

Les deux jeunes filles de jetèrent au sol et commencèrent à ramper, non sans se donner des coups de pieds involontaires et crachoter dans la boue. Quand elles arrivèrent à s'en extirper Quinn leva la tête et dit :

"On est quatrième, vite !"

Elles se remirent à courir sous les "Un ! Deux !" de Santana et rejoignirent rapidement les hautes haies qui avaient faillit fouler la cheville de Quinn la veille.

"Pareil ! dit Quinn. Quand je dis Go, on saute ok ?"

"Ok !"

"Go !" dit Quinn et elles sautèrent de manière bien synchronisée.

Elles eurent à peine le temps de se rétablir que l'autre j'aie arriva et Quinn cria le signal.

Quelques haies plus tard elles faillirent piétiner un groupe qui visiblement avait trébuché.

Plus que deux ! se dit Quinn.

Elles finirent enfin le parcours de haies et se dirigèrent vers les arbres.

"Laisses moi faire !" dit Santana et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien comprendre, Quinn se retrouva en haut de l'arbre, Santana agrippant les branches de la main liée à celle de Quinn et portant sa coéquipière comme elle le pouvait de son bras bandé.

Quand elles arrivèrent en bas du dernier arbre, Santana posa Quinn par terre.

"On est première !" s'exclama t'elle.

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'étang et eurent une progression rapide. Quinn cria et elles se jetèrent à l'eau.

Elles avaient atteint le milieu du ruisseau assez rapidement mais soudain Quinn sentis un poids au niveau de son bras gauche. Elle se retourna et vit Santana en train de surnager désespérément. L'escalade dans les arbres avaient dus abîmer sa main qui aurait dus rester immobile. Quinn s'approcha de sa coéquipière et tenta de passer maladroitement son bras sous son menton pour tenter de la trainer tant bien que mal de l'autre côté de l'étang. Quinn soufflait et crachotait alors que Santana n'essayait même plus de l'aider, son visage crispé par la douleur qui devait émaner de sa phalange cassée.

Au bout de longues minutes Quinn et Santana s'échouèrent sur le rivage en haletant.

Santana se releva lentement et se tourna vers Quinn.

"Bon Fabray, c'était sympa mais si tu te remets pas vite debout, on va perdre la course, y a déjà quelques groupes qui nous sont passés devant je te signale..."

"Mais...mais tu te fous de moi Lopez ?"

"Oui. Allez viens debout !"

Quinn poussa un grognement de mécontentement et se releva en soupirant. Elles se remirent à courir pour rejoindre le camp le plus vite possible mais arrivèrent trop tard. Deux garçons de leur âge était déjà à côté de Sylvester avec un grand sourire. Quinn les dévisagea, un garçon visiblement d'origine pirate et un blond qui devait être de sa région tellement ses cheveux étaient clairs.

Sylvester attendit que tous les participants arrivent, la plupart avec des bleus et des estafilades puis leva les mains des deux gagnants au dessus de sa tête.

"Et voici nos grands gagnants ! Sam Evans et Mike Chang !"

"Pfff, on aurait pu gagner..."

dit Santana d'un air sombre.

"Fallait faire attention où mettre ses doigts Lopez !" dit Quinn d'un air moqueur mais elle s'en voulut quand elle vit le regard de sa coéquipière changer soudainement quand elle prononça ces mots.

Elle la regarda quelques secondes puis demanda :

"Tu t'es faite mal comment ?"

"Oh mêle toi de tes affaires Fabray, ça ne te regarde pas !" Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit leur tente après avoir attrapé une miche de pain fourrée à la viande séchée posée sur le chariot. Quinn soupira et se tourna vers Sylvester en songeant qu'elle n'était même pas allée à l'infirmerie.

"Bien ! dit l'instructrice, demain les choses sérieuses commencent avec un entraînement qui dure TOUTE la journée cette fois alors je vous conseillerai de bien dormir ce soir, allez déguerpissez !

Quinn se dirigea vers le chariot en se rendant subitement compte qu'elle était affamée.

Santana était au milieu du camp. Elle avait mal à la main mais s'en fichait. Elle voulut se diriger vers les cuisines pour chiper un peu de nourriture quand une voix retentis.

"Santana !"

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut sa grand mère qui pointait son arc sur elle, une flèche prête à jaillir.

"Tu croyais pouvoir nous échapper ? Nous sommes des elfes, bien supérieurs aux être attardés et individualistes que sont les humains !"

"Vous osez dire ça ? dit Santana en se sentant trembler sous la colère, vous osez traiter les humains d'être égoïstes alors que vous n'avez pas hésité à tuer mon père ?"

"Il fallait protéger la tribu tu sais quelles sont nos règles ! Et puis toi aussi tu as tué maintenant, tu n'es pas aussi blanche que tu ne veux le faire croire..."

"Tais toi ! Tu ne sais rien de la situation !" dit Santana mais sa voix se brisa.

"Elle a raison Santana, dit une voix sur sa droite, tu m'as tué.

Elle se retourna brusquement et vit Sebastian marcher vers elle, un éclat brillant dépassant de son cou maculé de sang.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

"Je...je n'avais pas le choix, dit elle, des larmes coulant librement le long de ses joues, tu m'aurais tué, c'était ma seule chance..."

"Non Santana, tu m'as tué de sang froid, tu ne me laisses pas le choix"

Santana vit alors qu'il tenait sa hache dans la main droite et elle tenta de s'enfuir mais une douleur fulgurante à sa main cassée la fît tomber au sol.

"Non Santana, nous n'avons pas le choix" répéta sa grand mère, sa flèche pointée vers elle.

La hache s'abattit et la flèche fusa. Santana se réveilla en sursaut, ses larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Elle sentit une main fraîche sur son bras et la voix de Quinn retentit.

"Dis moi, lui dit elle en la prenant dans ses bras, dis moi ce qui te rends comme ça."

* * *

**Bon, un peu moyen comme chapitre je l'avoue mais il faut bien mettre le système du camp en place donc je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix. dans le prochain, nous auront la réponse aux questions que tout le monde se pose : Brittany et Rachel sont elles arrivées à bon port ? Si oui, ont elles réussis le test ? Quels sont leurs camarades de tentes (si, ça existe, la preuve : je viens de l'inventer !) ? ****Les professeurs sadiques de White-cry accepteront ils de la faire souffrir une année de plus ? La** cuisine est elle vraiment indispensable lorsque l'on veut devenir un guerrier d'élite ?

**Toutes ces questions et bien plus seront résolues dans le prochain chapitre intitulé _Des fois, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir..._**

**Au revoir ;)****  
**


	11. Ch 10 : Des fois il vaut mieux ne pas

**Heyy ^^ suite au mauvais temps mes vacances ont étés un peu écourtées :( mais du coup je peux poster plus tôt pour votre plus grand bonheur je n'en doute pas ;).**

**Sinon, à la surprise générale vu mes résultas au concours blanc, certes meilleurs que ceux que j'avais eu dernièrement mais néanmoins plutôt mauvais voir catastrophiques, JE PASSE EN DEUXIÉME ANNÉE ! Donc, je vais me tenir ce que j'avais décidé, soit pas de chapitres pendant deux mois histoire d'en avoir suffisamment d'avance et j'aviserai à la rentrée. Je pense en avoir au minimum un par mois (je sais c'est franchement pas beaucoup mais sinon il va y avoir une grande période d'inactivité) et après je rajouterai des chapitres si j'en écrits au fur et à mesure. Et histoire que vous ayez bien tous les éléments même si vous risquez de me détester, sachez que les vacances de prépa commencent de fin juin à fin juillet selon le hasard (je vous tiendrez bien sur au courant mais je ne saurais rien avant le mois de juin).**

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre avant septembre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense qu'une partie est suffisamment incompréhensible pour vous torturer les méninges pendant deux mois ^^.**

**Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir :)**

**to heyaland : oui, moi aussi j'adooore le Quintana alors il va y en avoir pas mal ^^**

**to Natsushizu : Voici l'arrivée de Rachel et Brittany ^^**

**to Junkie-Coffee : Maieuuuh c'est pas gentil de vouloir me tuer, je suis gentille moi ! (bon, peut être pas en fait...) Sinon, je suis désolée que t'accroche pas trop à Quinn mais vu que c'est mon personnage principal, on va l'avoir pas mal en sujet principal même si le caractère de Santana sera bien évidemment profondément exploré.**

**to Zodrey : Oui, il y aura même beaucoup d'autres personnages de Glee dans les chapitres suivants ;).**

**to Mina77 : Merci et Santana et Quinn vont bien se rapprocher ^^**

**Donc je vous laisse lire ce chapitre en remerciant Pylia ma bêta ^^ bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Des fois, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir...**_

Rachel rejoignit d'un pas las la tente qui lui avait été assignée. Elle n'avait jamais été très sportive et avait été parmi les premiers à abandonner. Elle s'était écroulée sur le sol en haletant et ne s'était relevée que de longues minutes plus tard quand un homme aux cheveux châtains l'avait remise sur ses pieds en lui indiquant la direction du camp.

Elle leva la tête et lut le numéro 23 au dessus de l'ouverture d'une tente. Reconnaissant le numéro, elle y entra en constatant que la tente était vide et s'écroula sur la paillasse la plus proche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un passa la tête par l'ouverture de la tente.

"Salut ! Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Rachel poussa un grognement en guise de réponse et une grande fille blonde d'à peu près son âge entra.

"Eh bien ! Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme ! dit la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur la paillasse de Rachel. Au fait, je m'appelle Brittany Pierce et toi ?"

"Rachel Berry"

"Eh bien Rachel je suis très heureuse de faire équipe avec toi !" dit la blonde en se levant et en allant s'assoir sur sa paillasse.

Mais c'est qui cette fille pour avoir autant d'énergie après cette course impossible ?

"Tu viens d'où ?" demanda Brittany après un silence.

"Galdrya, et toi ?"

"Du camp militaire près des montagnes de Zortral, je soignais les gens avec ça, dit elle en désignant sa sacoche posée sur son lit. Et toi tu faisait quoi à Galdrya ?"

"École de magie" répondit Rachel, son visage s'assombrissant au souvenir de son affectation.

"Waaaaa tu fais de la magie ? Mais c'est génial ça ! Vas-y, lance-moi un sort pour rigoler !"

"Brittany, la magie puisse ses forces dans les ressources du mage..."

"Et ?"

"Et mes ressources sont un peu au point mort depuis ce parcours de malade..."

"Oh, si ce n'est que ça..." dit Brittany en fouillant dans sa sacoche pour en sortir une petite bourse. Elle en sortit trois petites baies flétries, sembla hésiter puis en remis une dans la bourse avant de la remettre dans le sac.

"Tiens, lui dit elle en lui tendant les baies, mange ça."

Rachel hésita quelques secondes puis mit les baies dans sa bouche. Elle trouva qu'elles avaient un goût infect.

"C'est pas bon hein ? demanda Brittany en voyant Rachel faire la grimace, attends quelques minutes et ça devrai faire effet"

Effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, Rachel eut la sensation qu'un flot d'énergie se déversait en elle, jaillissant de son abdomen et se répandant dans ses entrailles jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Elle tendit la main et fit jaillir avec hésitation un flot d'étoiles blanches. Elle regarda sa main avec étonnement en songeant à tout ce que cette plante rendait possible alors que Brittany applaudissait frénétiquement à côté d'elle.

"C'était super Rach ! dit la blonde en se jetant dans ses bras, tu le referas hein ?" demanda-t-elle en la regardant avec un air de chien battu.

"Euh...si tu veux Britt mais pas maintenant, tu pourrais me donner quelques unes de tes baies, au cas où ?"

"Non Rachel, désolée mais c'est pas possible..."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Rachel d'un air suspicieux.

"Parce que tu ne connais pas les plantes, et donner des plantes à quelqu'un qui ne les connais pas c'est comme donner une épée à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas s'en servir et crois-moi, ça fait mal" dit Brittany d'un air grave.

"Je sais que ça à l'air un peu bête mais tu ne sais même pas si ces plantes sont dangereuse et tu pourrais en prendre trop et trop de plantes c'est pire que pas assez...Bon ! ajouta-t-elle brusquement en faisant sursauter Rachel, maintenant que t'es remise, on va explorer le camp, allez viens" dit-elle en la traînant derrière elle.

Elles firent plusieurs fois le tour du camp, visitant les douches, la cuisine et autres. Soudain, Rachel s'arrêta net. Elle venait de voir une jeune fille blonde, marchant d'un pas rageur autour des remparts. Rachel sentit immédiatement le rythme de sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle se sentit immédiatement attirée par ses cheveux blonds et devait se faire violence pour ne pas aller y passer la main.

"Eh bien Rach, il t'arrive quoi ? " demanda Brittany avec un grand sourire.

"Euh...rien, viens on rentre" dit Rachel en détournant ses yeux de la blonde et se dirigeant vers leur tente.

* * *

"Allez Rachel, c'est pas compliqué..."

"Si, c'est compliqué !" dit la petite brune qui haletait sur la piste.

Pour développer leur endurance et leur esprit d'équipe, Will Schuester les avaient fait courir par groupe de deux coéquipiers et Rachel avait du mal à faire ses tours de terrain contrairement à Brittany qui filait comme le vent.

À la fin de l'exercice, Rachel posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps.

"Mais comment ça se fait que tu n'ai pas pu suivre Sylvester alors que tu cours si vite ?"

"Ben je sais pas respirer sous l'eau moi !"

"Je...tu...c'est à dire ?"

"Ben je sais pas respirer sous l'eau alors du coup, j'ai dû m'arrêter à la mare."

"Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas nager ?"

"Na-quoi ?"

"Nager, c'est quand tu bouge dans l'eau de façon à rester à la surface"

"Encore de la magie Rach ?"

"Non, c'est pas...Écoute, je t'apprendrai si tu veux."

"Tu va m'apprendre la magie ? dit Brittany avec des étoiles dans les yeux, c'est génial Rachinounette !"

"Non, c'est pas de la magie et s'il te plaît..."

"Quoi ?"

"Ne m'appelle plus _jamais_ Rachinounette !" dit Rachel en se jetant sur la blonde pour la chatouiller à mort. Cette dernière reprit vite le dessus et se retrouva rapidement à cheval sur la brunette qui demanda grâce.

* * *

Le lendemain, les jeunes filles continuèrent leurs tours de terrain et le surlendemain et ainsi de suite durant une semaine. Puis Will Schuster leur annoncèrent qu'ils avaient finis cette étape de la formation et ils allèrent alors près de la mare qui en rebutait plus d'un et durent se forcer à y entrer pour faire quelques longueurs. Brittany se retrouva dans le groupe de ceux qui devaient apprendre à nager et se révéla être une bonne élève, si bien qu'elle affichait à présent un air joyeux chaque matin alors que Rachel ne quittait pas son air dégouté.

Tous les soirs, elles rentraient dans la tente et se racontaient leur passé respectif. Rachel s'indignant contre le sort réservé à Brittany et cette dernière contre Sugar et le directeur. Un soir, elles osèrent enfin parler de leurs parents et Brittany lui raconta comment ses parents avaient été tués et sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, elle se mit à pleurer avant que Rachel ne vienne la prendre dans ses bras pour la bercer et la réconforter. Brittany sentit alors que quelque chose se brisait en elle et elle pleura sans interruption durant plusieurs heures, pleurant pour ses parents, sa solitude, sa seule amie qui était morte par sa faute, son départ forcé du camp, ... Brittany n'avait jamais pleuré, peut être parce que personne jusqu'ici n'avait vraiment osé l'écouter...

Rachel la berça longuement, lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse puis, lorsque les sanglots s'arrêtèrent, elle posa rapidement ses lèvres sur le front de la blonde et retourna dans son lit.

Quand ils eurent finis de nager, ils firent des jeux s'apparentant plus ou moins à des cache-cache géants dans la forêt et Brittany fit beaucoup rire Rachel en s'arrangeant pour être toujours la première trouvée sous le regard dépité de Schuester.

Enfin, ils passèrent leur dernière semaine à refaire inlassablement le parcours pour que tous y arrivent.

* * *

Rachel et Brittany arrivèrent sur la place centrale du camp.

"Bravo à vous ! dit Schuester, vous avez fini votre premier mois de formation, vous devez donc maintenant vous inscrire aux différents cours en fonction de vos capacités dans différents domaines. Je vous rappelle que vous devez avoir au minimum 150 heures de cours par mois. Remplissez vos emplois du temps et venez me les remettre à la fin de la journée dans ma tente, je suis dans la tente numéro 54."

"Vous avez les différents cours disponibles et leurs horaires indiqués sur ces parchemins et à côté, vos emplois du temps à remplir" dit Sue en désignant deux petites piles à ses pieds.

Elle fit demi-tour et Rachel réussit tant bien que mal à attraper deux exemplaires de chaque parchemin avant de se rendre dans sa tente en faisant signe à Brittany de la suivre.

Rachel s'allongea sur son lit et commença à lire le parchemin :

"_Félicitations, vous avez finis votre premier mois d'entraînement, vous devez maintenant choisir vos cours pour faire de vous un guerrier de la nuit à part entière mais avant il vous faut apprendre certains détails concernant la suite de votre apprentissage :_

-_Chaque cours dure une demi-journée, le matin de huit heures à midi où l'après-midi de quatorze à dix-sept heures._

_-Chaque élève à l'obligation de remplir chaque journée de la semaine ainsi que le samedi matin et peut éventuellement rajouter des heures pour les cours ne pouvant s'exercer que la nuit._

-_Pour ceux prenant des cours la nuit, ils peuvent ne pas prendre de cours le samedi matin._

_-Obligation de suivre un cours de survie et au moins un cours de combat par semaine._

_-Obligation de suivre au moins cinq cours différents._

_Les différents cours sont indiqués ci-dessous :_

_-Animaux_

_-Base du combat_

_-Combat à_ _mains nues_

-_Couture_

-_Cuisine_

_-Diplomatie_

_-Discrétion_

_-Due_ls _de combattants_

_-Duels de magie_

_-Écriture_

_-Étoiles (nuit)_

_-Guérison_

_-Histoire_

_-Langages_

_-Magie (offensive, divinatoire, élémentaire)_

_-Maniement d'armes (arc, épées, haches, poignards, armes diverses)_

_-Poisons_

_-Stratégie_

_-Survie (niveau I, II, III)_

_-Tours de garde (nuit)"_

Rachel parcourut le parchemin rapidement puis disposa sans hésiter les quelques cours qu'elle avait choisis en plus de ceux imposés : tous ceux relatifs à la magie bien sûr.

Quand elle eut finit, elle se dirigea vers le lit de Brittany et elles échangèrent leurs parchemins. Rachel vit que Brittany avait bien entendu pris guérison mais également quelques cours plutôt surprenant...

"Tu as pris cuisine ? demanda-t-elle, excuse-moi Britt mais...tu es sûre d'avoir...enfin tu es sûre de pouvoir y arriver ? C'est comme couture...enfin je veux dire...tu risques de te blesser et ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment...indispensable.

"Eh bah vas-y ! répliqua Brittany vexée, critique l'observation des étoiles et l'étude des animaux tant que tu y es, tu seras bien contente que je t'aide si tu te prends un coup dans la jambe !"

"Mais on s'en fiche si mon pantalon est troué !"

"Mais je m'en fiche que ton pantalon soit troué ou pas ! Je parlais de te recoudre la jambe, ce que t'es bête des fois !"

"Bon, ça va hein... dit Rachel en rosissant légèrement, on va la donner cette lettre ?"

Et elles sortirent de la tente.

* * *

Le lendemain, elles se levèrent et se rendirent avec appréhension à leur premier cours. Brittany déposa un baiser sur la joue de Rachel et se rendit à son premier cours de guérison tandis que cette dernière se dirigeait vers la tente où l'on enseignait la magie.

Elle poussa la toile de la tente et se retrouva face à un garçon aux yeux verts. Elle le dévisagea un moment puis se rapprocha de lui.

"Salut ! lui dit elle, j'ai oublié ton nom, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, mais par contre je me rappelle que tu étais à Galdrya, deux années inférieures à la mienne, si je me souviens bien...au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, moi c'est Rachel Berry !"

"Euh...salut répondit le garçon, enchanté Rachel même si je dois reconnaitre ne pas me souvenir exactement de toi...moi c'est Rory Flanagan et j'étais bien en troisième année à Galdrya"

"Et pourquoi tu n'y es plus ?" demanda-t-elle pour alimenter la conversation.

"Mes parents sont morts, ils n'ont pas pu financer d'avantage mes frais d'études" répondit-il brusquement.

"Oh...je suis désolée" répondit Rachel.

Ce que l'adolescent lui avait dit la fit repenser à ses pères, elle s'était inscrire aux guerrières de la nuit sur un coup de tête et ne le regrettait pas mais ses pères lui manquaient, elle aurait pu au moins aller les voir et leur expliquer sa décision mais non, elle avait préféré suivre les indications de son fantôme de mère...

L'arrivée du professeur ainsi que du reste des élèves coupa court à la divagation de ses pensées et elle tenta de se concentrer sur le cours.

Le cours de divination ne fut guère différent de ceux de Galdrya. Ils durent prendre une poignée d'herbes sèches, les mâcher et se concentrer sur leurs visions.

Rachel n'était pas vraiment parmi les meilleurs dans ce domaine. En effet, il fallait passer de nombreuses heures en transe avant de réellement comprendre ses visions et celles de Rachel étaient en général sans intérêt. Elle ferma cependant les yeux et tenta de se concentrer.

Comme d'habitude, elle se retrouva entourée par du bleu, comme si elle nageait dans un liquide épais dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Elle se concentra, tentant de trouver des impuretés dans la matière qui l'enveloppait. Au bout de quelques temps, elle finit par trouver un filament noir qui semblait se dissoudre dans le bleu environnant. La transe était différente pour chaque personne mais Rachel avait au moins la chance que la sienne se présente toujours de la même manière : elle cherchait des impuretés dans le bleu environnant et selon la façon dont elles se présentaient, leur interprétation était différente. Là, le filament signifiait que les images allaient remonter le temps, autrement dit, les flashs seraient du plus loin dans le futur au plus proche. Le noir signifiait que la vision avait de forte chance de se réaliser, mais elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi correspondait le fait que le fil semblait à moitié liquide. En général, cela signifiait que si la dernière vision qu'elle verrait se réalisait, tout se réaliserai. Elle fronça les sourcils et commença à suivre les filaments noirs.

* * *

_La première vision était très confuse, les larmes embuaient sa vue et elle vit Brittany se pencher sur un corps ruisselant de sang, elle sentait la peur lui tordre les entrailles. Elle posa cependant une main sur l'épaule de Brittany qui sanglotait avant que tout ne s'évanouisse._

_Elle vit ensuite trois filles et quatre garçons qui se battaient à ses côtés, la vision était très confuse, signe que les émotions se bousculeraient dans sa tête quand la vision se réaliserait. Rachel tentait de reconnaître les gens autour d'elle mais sans succès. Elle sentit qu'on la frappait à la jambe et elle s'effondra. Avant que la vision prenne fin elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage de Brittany se penchant sur elle._

_Encore secouée par cette bataille, elle continua de remonter le fil et se retrouva à pousser la toile de sa tente et aperçut Brittany sur sa paillasse, en train d'embrasser quelqu'un. Elle referma alors précipitamment la tente et fit demi-tour juste avant que tout ne s'évanouisse. Elle continua de suivre le fil et se retrouva en train de rire autour d'un feu de camp avec d'autres gens qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de reconnaître._

_Ensuite, elle était au milieu du camp avec Sylvester face à elle et entendit juste la voix de Brittany près de son oreille. "Oh non !"_

_Elle suivit le fil et eut la première vision nette. Elle était sur la paillasse de Brittany et cette dernière lui lança un regard exaspéré avant de dire : "Elle peut toujours courir pour qu'on soit amies, elle !"_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Brittany avait rejoint la tente de secourisme. Elle s'assit sur le sol et attendit que quelqu'un arrive. Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand garçon avec visiblement du sang de pirate dans les veines fit son entrée dans la tente et après une brève hésitation, alla s'assoir près de Brittany.

"Salut" dit-il en lui tendant sa main, moi c'est Mike Chang et toi ?"

"Brittany Pierce" dit-elle en saisissant la main tendue.

"Tu viens de la mer ?" demanda-t-elle après un court silence.

"Oui et non, dit-il avec un sourire, mes parents ont été pirates mais je suis né sur le royaume de Lokïal. C'est grâce à ça que je n'ai pas été obligé de me battre contre ces foutus gnomes. Mais comme je reste un pirate d'origine, je ne peux pas espérer que les habitants me regardent autrement que comme un pirate en fuite, alors j'ai été obligé d'entrer ici, mais je ne le regrette pas"

"Mes parents sont morts à cause des gnomes" dit Brittany.

"Les miens aussi, dit le pirate avec un grand sourire, ça nous fait déjà un point en commun."

"Enfin deux, dit Brittany, pourquoi tu suis ces cours toi ?"

"Parce que ça m'intéresse, dit-il en haussant les épaules, pourquoi tu les suis toi ?"

"J'étais guérisseuse avant d'entrer dans le camp, dit-elle, du coup je connais déjà quelques trucs..."

Elle vit que Mike allait sans doute lui poser des questions sur les "trucs" qu'elle connaissait mais une belle femme blonde fit son entrée dans la tente.

"Bonjour ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire, je suis Terry Delmonico et je serai votre professeur de guérison durant toute la durée de votre formation. Je vois que vous êtes là tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle après une pause, je vais vous expliquer le programme de l'année : tout d'abord nous nous intéresserons au corps humain dans son ensemble, ce qui le fait fonctionner, puis nous verrons les principaux dysfonctionnements du type os cassés, plaies et quelques maladies courantes et comment soigner tout ça. Vous avez des questions ?"

Voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air d'en avoir, elle enchaîna.

"Bien ! Vous avez de la chance, un soldat est mort hier et nous allons donc avoir l'occasion de regarder d'un peu plus près ses entrailles, histoire de voir comment ça se passe, vous êtes prêts ? Allons-y !"

Elle posa alors le corps d'un homme mort sur la table devant elle et à l'aide d'un couteau, elle l'ouvrit joyeusement de la gorge jusqu'au bas ventre. Brittany lança un regard paniqué à Mike alors que la blonde ajoutait :

"Faites attention, ça tâche un peu. Et profitez, malheureusement, ils n'en meurent pas tous les jours !"

* * *

Quand la cloche sonna, indiquant midi, Brittany sortit de la tente d'un pas hésitant, Mike à ses côtés et tenta de repérer Rachel dans la foule des apprentis qui essayaient d'attraper leur repas, visiblement du pain fourré à la viande, comme d'habitude.

Elle et Mike se séparèrent et elle aperçut enfin la petite brune, accourant vers elle le sourire aux lèvres.

"C'est génial ! dit-elle, c'est à peu près la même formation que les mages blancs, alors je n'aurai pas la robe mais je pourrais largement rivaliser avec eux !"

Rachel avait préféré de pas mentionner sa vision qui ne se réaliserait peut être jamais.

"En plus on est que cinq, et j'ai revu un garçon de mon école qui n'a pas fini sa formation, Cory il s'appelle ! Et toi, ça s'est passé comment ?"

"Ça s'est...passé, disons que l'instructrice est vraiment...bizarre mais le garçon avec qui je suis est cool donc on pourra se soutenir du coup. T'as quoi après ?"

"Magie offensive !"

"T'en sors pas ?"

"Non, c'était magie divinatoire, et toi t'as quoi ?"

"Cuisine !" dit Brittany avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Oui, cuisine..." répéta Rachel sans oser faire de commentaire.

* * *

Brittany entra dans la tente et vit qu'ils étaient en tout une dizaine à suivre les cours de cuisine. L'instructrice était déjà là et les dévisageait avec un air sévère.

"Bonjour tas de feignants ! Je suis Shannon Beiste et si vous pensez que vous êtes ici pour vous la couler douce, vous vous trompez, c'est clair ? J'ai rien entendu, C'EST CLAIR ?"

"Oui madame !" dirent-ils tous en cœur.

"M'appelez pas madame, moi c'est Coach !"

"Oui Coach !" répétèrent-ils.

"Bien ! Alors le but ici n'est pas d'apprendre à préparer de petits plats mais d'apprendre à repérer de la nourriture pour vos coéquipiers et vous même et de la rendre comestible, compris ?"

"Oui Coach !"

"Bien ! Alors on va commencer par de la théorie, comment repérer les différentes viandes comestibles, les cuisiner puis les conserver, puis on passera aux fruits et aux baies, pas de questions ? Allons-y !".

* * *

Brittany rejoignit la tente d'un pas las, elle ne s'était pas imaginée qu'elle allait devoir éventrer des morts pour "voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur" ni que les cours de cuisines allaient s'annoncer être aussi...particuliers.

Elle poussa la tenture de la tente et s'effondra dans son lit en soupirant. Le lendemain elle suivra les cours sur la base du combat et des cours de maniement d'épée, autant dire que son calvaire n'était pas près de se terminer...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rachel entra à sa suite et se jeta sur son lit.

"Waaa ! dit elle, c'était super mais je suis crevée..."

"M'en parle pas, cuisine c'est vraiment horrible comme cours ! J'aurai jamais du faire ça ! "

"Rooooh, allez ma Britt-Britt, debout !"

"Nan, laisse-moi ! Il n'y a rien qui puisse me faire bouger d'ici !"

"Vraiment rien ?" demanda Rachel en affichant un sourire malicieux.

"Nan, rien...pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?"

"Pour...ÇA !" dit Rachel et elle se jeta sur le ventre de la blonde et entreprit de la chatouiller sauvagement.

"Arrête Rachel, c'est pas drôle" tenta de protester Brittany mais les chatouilles de la brunes s'accentuèrent, la faisait presque hurler de rire. Rachel allait envisager de la laisser reprendre son souffle quand quelqu'un poussa brusquement les tentures de leur tente et une voix retentit :

"C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BORDEL ! Y EN A QUI SONT FATIGUÉS ICI !"

Rachel leva les yeux et allait lui demander de quitter leur tente au plus vite quand Brittany la devança.

"Pourquoi ta peau elle est foncée ?" demanda innocemment la blonde.

"Parce que je suis une demi-elfe espèce de blonde !"

"Blonde toi même ! " s'insurgea Brittany.

"Non, Britt...c'est pas..."

"Tais-toi Rach !"

"Quoi ! Non mais j'essayais de t'éviter de te rendre ridicule et toi tu..."

"OH ! On se calme, dit la demi-elfe, je vais retourner dans ma tente et si j'entends le _moindre_ bruit, je me ramène et vous recompterez vos dents après, _c'est clair ?_"

"Ok... " bougonna Rachel et la brune s'en alla.

Brittany lança à Rachel un regard exaspéré et dit :

"Elle peut toujours courir pour qu'on soit amies elle..."

Rachel ne répondit pas.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour les vacances ^^ on se reverra à la rentrée avec comme chapitre : _Plongée dans le noir... _ Un chapitre qui je pense vaut le coup d'attendre... en tous cas j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.**

**Au revoir et bonnes vacances :)**


	12. Ch 11 : Plongé dans le noir

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà après deux longs mois de vacances durant lesquels je n'ait malheureusement pas pus poster pour avoir suffisamment de chapitres en réserves pour cette année. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'en ai cinq, donc de quoi tenir au moins jusqu'en février et entre temps j'écrirai un peu donc à priori pas de problèmes ^^.**

* * *

**Comme je vous ai laissé pendant deux mois je me doute que mon histoire n'est pas vraiment fraiche dans vos têtes alors j'ai fait un petit résumé, je le mettrai à jour au fur et à mesure des chapitres.**

**Quinn est la fille d'un politicien puissant de Lyldïakil, il veut la marier de force alors elle s'enfuit, et lui vole une bonne partie de sa fortune avec une bande de voyous, dirigé par Puck. Ils se font voir et Quinn fuit la ville et change de nom pour ne pas se faire attraper par son père.**

**Rachel est apprentis mage dans la plus grande école de magie de Galdrya et convoite le poste de Mage blanc mais celui ci lui est refusé alos qu'il est accordé à son meilleur ami Kurt et à une fille de riches, Sugar. Elle s'inscrit dans les guerrières de la nuit pour continuer sa formation et devenir une mage puissante.**

**Brittany travaille comme guérisseuse dans un camp et est renvoyée suite à l'enlèvement de sa meilleure amie, Tina par une bande de gnomes et au décès d'un soldat.**

**Santana était une demi-elfe élevée par ses grands parents elfiques. Elle fuit la tribus quand elle apprends que ses grands parents ont tués son père. Elle rejoint Iryeth et participe à un tournois. Elle tue son adversaire en finale, Sebastian ce qui la ronge de remords.**

**Une fois arrivées au camp, on leur attribue des colocataires, Santana et Quinn se retrouvent ensembles, de même que Rachel et Brittany. Elles se rapprochent même si Santana et Quinn restent discrètes. Rachel à une vision étrange mettant en scène Brittany et cette dernière commence à se réaliser suite à une intrusion de la demi-elfe dans leur tente.**

* * *

**Voilà, sinon je n'ai eu qu'une review (snif), bon je suppose que le fait de vous laisser seuls pendant deux mois y est pour beaucoup donc bon...**

**to Guest : (en plus je sais même pas ton nom snif), je suis contente que le caractère de Santana t'ai plue, j'avoue que c'est une des choses que je préfère écrire chez elle ^^. Et les deux mois sont passés vite, regarde on y est :).**

* * *

**Avant de vous laisser avec ce chapitre que j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire, je voudrai remercier Pylia ma bêta qui est actuellement en vacances et Champygnon sans qui j'aurai totalement oublié de poster le chapitre aujourd'hui.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Quinn s'étire dans son lit, la cloche annonçant le début de la journée n'avait pas encore retentis et elle profita de ces quelques instants pour songer aux derniers jours.

Sa relation avec Santana avait un peu évoluer ces derniers temps même si au début elle avait semblé lui en vouloir énormément de l'avoir surprise en train de pleurer. Mais au fil du temps elle avait accepté Quinn et elles étaient devenues quelque chose qui ressemblait à des amies même si elles ne parlaient pas de leur passés respectifs, Quinn savait juste que la blessure de Santana était apparut lors de la finale du tournois qu'elle avait gagnée, c'était tout. La blessure allait d'ailleurs beaucoup mieux et Santana pouvait à nouveau se servir de sa main comme avant. C'était une bonne nouvelle car la veille, elles durent choisir leurs cours et Santana avait pris tous ceux concernant la maîtrise des armes. Quinn se demandait bien à quoi pouvais servir de savoir se battre avec six armes différentes quand il n'en fallait qu'une pour se défendre mais enfin...

Pour sa part, elle n'avait pris que la maîtrise des poignards, dont elle se servait déjà bien grâce à son séjour dans les bas quartiers ainsi que discrétion et la maîtrise de l'arc, voulant combattre à peu près correctement à distance. Pour la suite, elle avais appris avec Puck qu'elle avait le charisme suffisant pour amener les gens à faire ce qu'elle voulait et elle était désireuse de développer cette faculté, aussi elle avait pris diplomatie et stratégie, espérant faire un bon chef.

Maintenant elle avait également le moyen d'assouvir sa curiosité alors elle pris histoires et langues étrangères, curieuse d'en découvrir plus sur les différents peuples de Lokïal.

La sonnerie retentis et Santana se redressa sur son lit. Quinn pouffa en voyant ses cheveux emmêlés et ses yeux à demi-fermés.

"Allez marmotte, debout !" lui dit elle en riant.

Elles se levèrent et Quinn se rendis à son cours.

* * *

C'était mercredi et elle avait donc survie. Ne voulant pas ramper à nouveau dans les ronces durant des heures, elle choisi survie II et non pas survie III comme Santana. Elle s'approcha de l'endroit à l'extérieur du camp où il était convenu que les apprentis retrouvent leur professeur et constata que ce sera Schuster ET Sylvester qui s'occuperaient d'eux. Elle ricana en songeant aux disputes que cela ne manquerait pas de créer.

"Bienvenue au cours de survie II ! dit Schuester avec un grand sourire, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, le cours II n'est pas le cours III en moins bien.

"Tu parles..." dit Sue en levant les yeux au ciel, ajustant le sac qu'elle portait sur ses épaules.

"Non, le but de ce cours est de vous apprendre à réagir dans quelques situations, poursuivis Schuester comme si il n'avait rien entendus, alors suivez moi pour votre premier cours !"

Les deux instructeurs se mirent à courir et les élèves les suivirent. Quinn remarqua qu'ils allaient moins vite que Sue au cours des dernières semaines et songea que ce cours serait sûrement moins fatiguant qu'elle ne l'aurait crut. C'était avant qu'elle ne comprenne en quoi consistait réellement leur cours.

Les instructeurs se dirigeaient vers le petit pic rocheux à proximité du camp. Quinn y étais déjà allée pour s'entrainer à l'escalade lors du dernier mois mais contrairement aux dernières fois, ils contournèrent le pic rocheux. Quinn se demandait comment ils allaient faire pour escalader ; cette partie, le pic rocheux étant penché, si d'un côté la pente est suffisamment douce pour escalader malgré le peu d'aspérité, l'autre côté est en dévers. Et si Quinn n'étais pas une chochotte à proprement parler, elle se savait incapable d'escalader un gigantesque surplomb.

Les instructeurs se dirigèrent tout de même vers la paroie haute de quelques mètres et Quinn aperçut une caverne. Schuester et Sylvester se dirigèrent vers elle et s'arrêtèrent juste à l'entrée.

"Bien ! dit la blonde en ouvrant le sac qu'elle portait sur ses épaules, maintenant vous allez prendre une torche chacun. Nous avons mis une tenture portant le symbole des Guerriers de la nuit dans la caverne, il faut que vous la trouviez et que vous ressortiez avec. Son emplacement est marqué sur ces cartes, dit elle en sortant une pile de parchemin dont les élèves s'emparèrent aussi tôt. Bien entendu, on ne vous laissera pas progresser ensemble alors on va premièrement vous bander les yeux et vous emmener à différents endroits de la caverne, vous devrez donc d'abord vous repérer grâce à la carte, trouver la bannière puis la ressortir. Celui qui trouve la bannière à gagné le droit de la garder"

Quinn tentait d'assimiler toutes ces informations, mais un petit détail l'alerta immédiatement.

Tandis que Schuester lui bandait les yeux elle demanda :

"Excusez moi mais il y a tout de même un désavantage flagrant entre les candidats...rien ne dit que ceux placés en premier attendrons le signal de départ pour commencer à chercher"

"Oh si, tu peux me croire, personne ne commencera à chercher avant le signal..."

"Et ce sera quoi d'ailleurs, le signal ? "

"Tu comprendra au moment venu" dit Scuester en la poussant légèrement dans le dos pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait avancer. Peu rassurée, elle fut soulagé de sentir la main de Scuester sur son épaule pour la guider.

Ils progressèrent dans la caverne durant quelques temps, Quinn essayant de se souvenir du chemin puis renonça, de toutes façons Schuester devait bien se douter qu'elle tenterait de mémoriser et lui faisait faire des détours. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'immobilisa et dit :

"Reste ici, n'enlève ton bandeau que lorsque je te le dirai et commence à chercher au signal"

Quinn entendit le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignait puis :

"Tu peux enlever ton bandeau maintenant, et souviens toi que tout ce qui arrive est prévu..."

Quinn se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là puis retira son bandeau. Constatant qu'elle ne voyais toujours rien, elle compris que sa torche n'avait pas été allumée.

Évidemment, songea t'elle, elle n'allait pas commencer à chercher dans le noir...

Elle resta donc debout sans bouger durant quelques instant lorsque sa torche s'illumina soudain d'une lumière jaunâtre. Quinn s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'enflamme mais compris vite son erreur, la fumée dégagée serait un danger dans un endroit comme celui-ci, les élèves risqueraient de s'asphyxier par manque d'oxygène.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était dans une cavité circulaire avec une sortie à sa droite. Elle regarda sa carte et vit qu'il y avait beaucoup de cavités comme celle-ci, ça n'allait pas vraiment l'aider... Elle prit alors le petit passage et constata qu'il y avait presque immédiatement après une bifurcation, soit tout droit, soit à gauche. Elle vit qu'il n'y avait que trois endroit où une caverne donnait directement sur une bifurcation de ce genre, elle continua tout droit et déboucha sur un cul de sac. Il n'y avait donc plus qu'une seule possibilité. Elle poussa un soupire de contentement à l'idée de s'être repérée si vite et commença à se diriger vers la croix rouge.

Alors, tourner à droite, puis à gauche, puis encore à droite,... se dit elle en continuant d'étudier le plan en avançant. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva dans la caverne et constata avec joie que la bannière noire portant en son centre le symbole des guerriers de la nuit : un dragon blanc.

Elle sortis le plan et commença à repérer le trajet pour sortir de la grotte quand quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas suspecter se produire arriva : sa torche s'éteignit.

Au vu des quelques cris de surprise étouffés qui lui parvenait aux oreilles, elle compris que sa torche n'avait pas été la seule à être éteinte.

Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ? se demanda t'elle, si je tente de sortir maintenant ce serai dangereux, qui sait si il y a des gouffres ou je ne sait quoi. Non, je ferai mieux de rester ici et d'attendre tranquillement que quelqu'un vienne me chercher.

Elle commençait à s'assoir sur le sol dur lorsque quelque chose lui revint en tête, William Schuester lui disant : "Tout ce qui arrive est prévu"

Elle compris alors. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas aperçu de gouffres ou quoi que ce soit durant sa marche. Il leur fallait donc maintenant sortir par eux même, c'était sûrement là le véritable exercice. Elle tenta de se remémorer le chemin qu'elle avait commencé à repérer pour sortir d'ici. Tout lui semblait très flou mais elle pensait se rappeler à peu près les grandes lignes du début. Elle se mis alors en marche vers la gauche en espérant que les instructeurs ne mettraient pas trop de temps pour les chercher.

Elle avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures dans le noir, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait ni où elle allait. Elle commençait à se dire que les instructeurs l'avait oublié et qu'elle allait périr ici, dans le noir, sous des tonnes de roches immobiles.

Elle tentait de respirer profondément pour ne pas paniquer, elle savait que cela causerait sa perte lorsqu'elle entendis un bruit de pas venant de la gauche.

Quinn se demanda avec un frissonnement de peur quelles créatures des profondeurs elle avait bien put réveiller et s'immobilisa, les oreilles grandes ouvertes en retenant sa respiration. Les bruits de pas s'étaient tus. Elle attendis de longues minutes, tous ses sens en alertes et finit par se dire que son imagination lui jouait peut être des tours et recommença alors prudemment à se mettre en marche, le plus silencieusement possible en retenant sa respiration. Elle fit un mètre puis son corps heurta quelque chose de mou. Quinn poussa cri et bondit en arrière. Sa tête heurta la parois de la caverne et elle s'effondra sur le sol, sonnée.

"Holala, zut alors, dit une voix féminine je suis désolée, je croyais que t'étais un monstre avec des tentacules poilues ou quelque chose comme ça, tu vas bien ?"

Toujours sonnée, Quinn ne répondit que par un vague grognement, incapable de plus pour le moment.

"Oh non ! dit un truc que les humains peuvent comprendre, s'il te plaît ! Je ne parles pas le troll ni quoi que se soit d'autre !"

Le choc, songea Quinn, j'ai des hallucinations maintenant.

"Attends, je vais voir si tu n'as rien, tu ne me mords pas hein ?"

Mordre ? Je ne suis actuellement même pas capable de penser de façon cohérente alors...

Quinn sentis une main passer sous sa tête avec douceur.

"En tous cas, tes cheveux sont super doux pour un troll !"

Quinn voulut dire qu'elle n'était pas un troll mais les doigts de la jeune fille effleurèrent l'endroit où son crâne avait heurté la parois et elle grimaça de douleur.

"À je vois, c'est là monsieur le troll hein ? Il y a une bosse, je ne crois pas que ce soit grave mais ça doit quand même être douloureux."

Quinn rassembla toute sa volonté et dit :

"Eu ui a un ol"

"Non, inutile d'insister monsieur, je vous ai dit que ne parlais pas le troll."

"Eu suis a un troll " dit elle un peu plus fort.

"Ah bon ? demanda la fille, mais tu es quoi alors ?"

"Une hu-aine"

"Ah bon ? Ah mais t'es comme moi en fait ! Je parie que tu fais aussi parties du cours de survie hein ? Tu ne trouves pas ça super bizarre que les torches se soient éteintes ? Moi je suis sûre que c'est à cause de la caverne et toi ?"

"Gnurf" répondit élégamment Quinn, ne voulant pas tenter de comprendre le flot de paroles qui se déversait sur elle.

"Bon ! dit Brittany, tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux alors je vais te mettre debout, ok ?"

Quinn poussa un grognement d'assentiment et sentit un bras passer sous son dos et la relever pour la mettre sur ses pieds.

"Attends, dit la fille en passant le bras de Quinn autour de ses épaules, tu peux te tenir debout ?"

Quinn posa précautionneusement son pied droit au sol et tenta de s'appuyer dessus. Quand elle constata qu'il ne se dérobait pas sous son poids elle posa l'autre et elles commencèrent à progresser difficilement.

"Au fait, dit la fille, je m'appelle Brittany Pierce et toi ?"

"Quinn Fabray" répondit elle difficilement.

"Eh bien Quinn, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où nous allons mais tu as l'air sympa, même si dans le noir tu ressemble un peu à un troll, alors allons y ensemble !"

Quinn grogna à nouveau et elles continuèrent leur marche.

Au bout de quelques temps, il sembla à Quinn qu'elle apercevait la lumière du jour. Elle en fit part à Brittany qui lui dit que la sortie ne devait pas être bien loin. Ne voulant pas que les autres apprentis et surtout Sylvester l'aperçoive ainsi, elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Brittany et fit quelques pas vacillants sur le sol rocheux.

"On ferai mieux de se donner la main, dit Brittany, sinon tu risques de tomber à nouveau."

Quinn acquiesça silencieusement et tâtonna un peu dans l'obscurité avant de trouver la main tendue de Brittany qu'elle empoigna.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent dans la lumière éblouissante de l'extérieur. Après s'être habituée à la lumière du jour, Quinn distingua les deux instructeurs et quelques élèves déjà dehors. Elle lâcha la main de Brittany tandis que Sylvester les félicitait.

"Bravo mesdemoiselles, vous avez trouvé la bannière, vous remportez donc le jeu et le droit de la garder."

Quinn se tourna vers Brittany et se trouva face à une fille blonde un peu plus grande qu'elle qui la regardait avec un grand sourire, la bannière dans la main gauche.

"Tiens, lui dit elle en la lui tendant, t'avais fait tomber ça tout à l'heure, en tout cas t'es beaucoup plus jolie qu'un troll ! Enfin, je suppose vu que je n'en ai jamais vu..."

"Euh...merci" dit Quinn encore plus déstabilisé par le comportement de la blonde maintenant qu'elle avait repris ses esprits.

* * *

Elles attendirent pendant quelques temps, les élèves sortant de la caverne seuls ou par groupe de deux ou trois, les yeux plissés par le soleil.

Quand tous furent sortis, ils eurent droit au débriefing de Sylvester qui leur dit que cette épreuve avait pour but de leur apprendre à se repérer puis à ne pas paniquer dans le noir ou en cas de situations imprévues.

Quinn se demanda si se jeter en arrière après avoir heurté le corps de quelqu'un pouvais être considéré comme une réaction de panique dans une situation non prévue mais elle ne préféra rien dire à sa voisine qui regardait toujours les deux instructeurs.

Quand ils eurent fini leur discours, elle se dirigèrent vers les tentes toutes les deux, faisant plus ou moins connaissance. Quand Quinn fit part de son étonnement à propos delà présence à proximité du camp d'une caverne sans le moindre gouffre, Brittany la regarda d'un air surpris et lui dit :

"C'est normal, c'est parce que c'est pas une vrai caverne. Dans les montagnes d'où je viens, il y a quelques cavernes et dans chacune, il y a des espèces de petits pics, vers le haut ou vers le bas. Là je n'en ai vu aucun. Je pense que c'est eux qui l'ont creusée. D'ailleurs, la structure de la roche en elle même est bizarre, tu ne trouve pas ?"

Quinn ne répondit pas, se posant des questions sur cette fille tellement...spéciale.

* * *

Santana marchait vers la tente d'un pas rageur. Elle avait eu maîtrise de la hache aujourd'hui et elle n'étais pas aussi forte qu'elle ne l'avait escomptée.

Un garçon blond l'avait même majestueusement écrasée lors des duels. Il était tellement ridicule avec cette bouche immense ! Et il combattait tellement en force ! Un peu...un peu comme...comme...Sebastian.

Elle s'immobilisa, il fallait qu'elle arrête de repenser à lui, ils avaient combattus, il avait tenté de la tuer, elle s'était défendue, fin de l'histoire. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et aperçut une jolie fille blonde au pied des remparts. Elle la dévisagea quelques secondes et reconnut une des deux filles qui l'avait réveillé il y a quelques jours. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle la dévisagea avec curiosité alors que la blonde observait les remparts. Soudain, sans prévenir, elle commença à les escalader.

Santana resta bouche bée devant la grâce de l'escaladeuse. Elle progressait sur le rempart, sans difficulté apparente et atteint rapidement leur sommet. Elle passa de l'autre côté et se laissa glisser le long des murs de pierre, disparaissant du champ de vision de la demi-elfe.

Cette dernière ouvrit et referma les yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé et approcha lentement des remparts.

Quinn lui avait pourtant dit qu'il était impossible de quitter le camp mais cette fille venait de les gravir avec une élégance sans faille. Santana observa le rempart et tenta à son tour de le gravir mais le premier mètre était constitué d'une unique pierre qui était lisse comme le verre et elle devait donc se hisser à la seule force de ses bras. Elle essaya plusieurs fois et faillit s'écorcher les doigts en les enfonçant dans la minuscule jointure entre les deux pierres et abandonna. Elle devait vraiment être très douée et si elle en aurait l'occasion, Santana lui demanderai comment faire. Tout comme Quinn elle voulait vraiment échapper à ce camp de temps en temps.

* * *

Elle rejoint la tente et se jeta sur son matelas en soupirant.

"Salut Santana, oui merci ma journée s'est bien passée et toi ?"

La demi-elfe répondit par un grognement à la voix moqueuse de Quinn qui éclata de rire.

"Eh bien dis donc ! Deux petits entraînements à la hache et à l'arc te mettent dans cet état ? Je croyais pourtant que l'arc était plutôt bien utilisé chez les elfes..."

"C'est facile à dire quand la seule maîtrise d'arme que l'on a choisit ce sont les cure-dent..."

"Les poignards ! répondit Quinn piqué au vif, et excuse moi de ne pas me spécialiser comme toi dans les armes de bourrins"

"Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre mes armes de bourrins ?" répliqua Santana, vexée à son tour.

Elles se disputèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis Santana se dirigea vers le matelas de Quinn et commença à la chatouiller. Quand, elle vit que cette dernière criait au moins aussi fort que les deux filles qu'elle était allée disons...réprimander sévèrement la veille, Santana fit la première chose qui lui vint en tête pour la faire taire : elle l'embrassa. Quinn se recula vivement, soudain insensible aux chatouilles et lança un regard mi-choqué mi-interrogatif à Santana qui rougissait à vue d'oeil.

"Euh je... bafouilla Santana, je suis vraiment désolée je-je sais pas ce qui m'as pris..."

Le regard inexpressif de Quinn commençait à l'inquiéter, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et c'était comme si elle avait soudainement érigé des barrières en elle qui ne laissait passer aucune émotion.

"Écoute Quinn, je suis désolée, j'ai agit sans réfléchir pour ne plus que tu fasse de bruit, j'en suis désolée, on s'arrête là ?"

"Ok" dit simplement Quinn et Santana rejoint son lit lentement.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Quinn dit :

"Tu as déjà...embrassé je veux dire, embrassé vraiment quelqu'un ?"

"Non... répondit Santana intriguée, et toi ?"

"Non plus..." dit Quinn.

"Tu voudrais qu'on...repris t'elle, qu'on...essaye pour...voir ce que ça fait ?"

"Euh oui...si tu veux"

Un silence inconfortable s'installa puis Santana se leva maladroitement et s'assit sur le bord du lit de Quinn, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Cette dernière se redressa et son visage s'approcha doucement de celui de la demi-elfe. Cette dernière vit que Quinn avait fermé les yeux et elle fit de même. Soudain, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact et Santana se laissa caresser par la texture particulièrement douce des lèvres de son amie. Leurs lèvres se mirent maladroitement en mouvement et Santana posa avec hésitation sa main sur l'épaule de Quinn et la fit glisser lentement jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle sentis que la main de la blonde se frayait un passage jusqu'à sa hanche et soupira lorsqu'elle sentit que sa main passait sous son haut et lui effleurait sa peau nue. Elle passa alors sa langue doucement sur la lèvre inférieure de Quinn qui lui autorisa le passage et leurs langues entrèrent alors en contact. Elles se frôlèrent pendant quelques instant puis Santana accentua sa pression sur la nuque de la blonde qui gémit et leur baiser s'approfondit immédiatement. La main gauche de Santana jusque là inactive passa dans les cheveux de la blonde. Elles continuèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes puis Quinn s'écarta doucement.

"C'était..."dit elle

"Oui, dit Santana, c'était vraiment..."

"Vraiment" dit Quinn

"Oui, vraiment vraiment."

Elles se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes puis la cloche annonçant le repas du soir retentis et elles sortirent de la tente, se mêlant au flot d'apprentis affamés.

* * *

**Et voilà ^^j'espère que le baiser entre Quinn et Santana vous a plus, c'était histoire de vous faire patienter un peu avant plus d'"action". **

**A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de reviewer :)**


	13. Ch 12 : Le cercle des assassins

**Heyy, bonjour à tous, un chapitre un peu nul mais bon... On va se concentrer surtout sur les relations entre les personnages pendant quelques chapitres puis il y aura à nouveau de l'action, promis :).**

**Je suis complètement crevée (avant 22h, je sais c'est la honte mais j'ai bossé tard hier) alors je répond juste rapidement aux reviews et au dodo !**

**to Yoruichii : Ça risque de prendre encore un peu de temps avant de parler véritablement de drague mais on va s'en rapprocher ^^**

**to Champygnon : Merci ^^ et voici la suite**

* * *

Brittany avait décidé d'explorer le camp après son cours d'épée. Rachel était sympa mais elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule pour penser et pour se reconstituer un peu de sa collection de plantes. Elle se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas les mêmes types d'herbes que dans la montagne et elle était curieuse de découvrir les particularités de ce nouvel environnement.

Elle s'approcha donc des remparts et les détailla d'un œil critique.

Beaucoup de prises de main mais difficiles à saisir, se dit elle, pratiquement pas de prises de pieds au début mais elles sont plutôt bonnes par la suite. Pas facile mais largement faisable, se dit elle. Elle commença alors rapidement l'ascension du rempart et passa de l'autre côté. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol elle sentis avec délice l'herbe sous ses pieds, cette sensation lui avait manqué plus que ce qu'elle ne s'imaginait. Elle se mit en marche avec le sourire aux lèvre.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment vers où aller pour commencer sa recherche de plantes et comme elle avait l'habitude d'en chercher sur le sol rocailleux, elle se dirigea vers le pic rocheux qui servait d'entraînement à l'escalade pour les entraînements de survie. Quand elle arriva elle se dirigea vers un des nombreux petits bosquets qu'elle avait aperçut lors des entraînements. Elle s'agenouilla et se rendis compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette plante. Elle allait devoir faire avec les explications de sa mère qu'elle trouvait détaillées certes mais qui lui paraissaient néanmoins floues après tant d'années.

Elle commença donc à l'examiner. Feuilles vertes foncées, triangulaires avec des dents de scie sur les bords... Elle croyais se rappeler de deux herbes de ce style, une qui était très utile pour la cicatrisation et l'autre qui était assimilée à une plante magique qui décuplait les forces de manière considérable si on l'avalait. Ce serait bien si c'était cette plante ci mais sa mère lui avait dit qu'elles ne se trouvaient qu'à proximité de créatures magiques, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas ici. Elle cueilli quelques feuilles et les mis dans sa sacoche avant de repartir en chercher d'autres.

Quand elle eut suffisamment exploré à son goût, elle se redirigea vers le camp et entrepris d'escalader le rempart dans l'autre sens. Une fois en haut elle vérifia que personne ne la regardait et se laissa glisser au sol sans un bruit. Elle se dirigeait vers sa tente pour retrouver Rachel quand sa main fut attrapée et elle se retrouva plaquée contre la muraille. Elle tenta d'apercevoir son agresseur et reconnut la demi-elfe qui l'avait interpellée grossièrement elle et Rachel quelques jours plus tôt.

"Comment t'as fait ça ?" lui demanda la brune.

"Pardon ?" lui répondit Brittany d'un ton froid.

"Comment t'as escaladé le mur ? Il y a pas de prises sur un mètre au moins !"

"Ecoute, si tu veux que les gens t'aident pour quoi que ce soit, évite premièrement de leur crier dessus et deuxièmement de les plaquer contre un mur comme si ils étaient à ta disposition, ok ?"

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle se dégagea et partit rejoindre la tente d'un pas rageur, laissant la demi-elfe abasourdie.

Elle tira la devanture de la tente et se jeta sur son lit en soupirant, s'attirant un regard interrogatif de Rachel.

"Tu était où ?" lui demanda cette dernière.

"J'avais besoin de m'échapper un peu du camp."

"Ah, dit Rachel, un peu déçue que Brittany ne l'ai pas emmenée avec elle, et c'était bien ?"

"Ouais...enfin oui c'était bien, j'ai trouvé pas mal de plantes mais en rentrant je me suis faite accostée par la demi-elfe qui était rentrée dans la tente il y a quelques jours"

"Ah...et elle te voulait quoi ?" demanda Rachel qui tentait toujours de tirer au clair les visions bizarres qu'elle avait eu deux jours plus tôt.

"Je crois qu'elle voulait que je lui apprenne à escalader le mur d'enceinte..."

"Ah...oui c'est bizarre...enfin elle en a peut être marre d'être tout le temps enfermée c'est tout"

"Elle t'inspire quoi toi ?"

"Moi ? Rien du tout, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'elle m'inspire ? C'est un fille mal polie et même égoïste je pense !"

"Ok, c'était juste pour savoir"

* * *

Le lendemain après avoir finis ses cours de magie, Rachel retourna vers la tente mais constatant qu'elle était vide, préféra se promener dans le camp. Elle erra pendant quelques minutes puis se rapprocha d'un petit groupe de personnes.

Quand elle fut suffisamment près, elle aperçut quatre garçons disposés en cercle, un pirate, un garçon blond et deux bruns qui semblaient jouer à un jeu de carte qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle décida de rester les observer en silence. Les garçons piochaient des cartes et en posait devant eux sans logique apparente et Rachel resta interdite au moment où ils contèrent les points et désignèrent le pirate comme vaincu. Il salua néanmoins son public et sortis du cercle. Là, le garçon blond dit :

"Le vaincu cède sa place ! Qui veut venir tenter de se mesurer à nous ?"

Voyant qu'il n'obtenais pas de réaction il ajouta : "Allons donc ! Il n'y a donc aucun vrai homme qui ait suffisamment de courage pour nous affronter ?"

"Un homme je ne sais pas, dit une voix à la droite de Rachel, mais je veux bien vous faire ravaler votre mépris au fond de votre gorge..."

Rachel tourna la tête et aperçut la fille qu'elle avait vu quelques jours auparavant en train d'explorer les remparts. Elle aborait un petit sourire moqueur et Rachel sentis à nouveau sa respiration s'accélérer. La blonde se mis à la place du blond et s'assit tandis qu'ils distribuaient les cartes. Rachel s'approcha du pirate qui avait été éliminé et lui demanda :

"Tu suis les cours de guérison ?"

"Oui, lui répondit il d'un air étonné, comment tu le sais ?"

"Je suis la partenaire de Brittany"

"Ah ok, et tu t'appelles comment mademoiselle partenaire de Brittany ?"

"Rachel Berry"

"Eh bien enchanté de te connaître Rachel Berry, moi c'est Mike Chang mais Brittany a du déjà te le dire"

"Oui, en effet, dit Rachel, dis moi...Tu pourrais m'expliquer les règles de ce jeu s'il te plaît ?"

"Tu ne sait pas jouer au _Cercle des assassins_ ? C'est le jeu le plus en vue dans les quartiers populaires de Lyldïakil."

"Je ne vis plus à Lyldïakil depuis plus de cinq ans."

"Et tu ne venait pas des quartiers populaires, je me trompe ?"

"Non..." admis Rachel.

"Eh bien en fait, c'est très simple. Ça se joue avec vingt-deux cartes, vingt et unes numérotées et une sans numéro, le joker ou l'excuse. On distribue au début le maximum de cartes pour que chacun en ait le même nombre. Comme ils sont quatre, ils en auront cinq chacun et les deux cartes restantes iront à la défausse.

Ensuite, chacun regarde ses cartes et annonce le nombre de plis qu'il va remporter. Comme il en faut au moins un qui perde ou qui meurt comme on dis, le dernier à parler, soit celui qui distribue doit annoncer un nombre de plis tel que le total de plis annoncé ne soit pas égal au nombre de plis total, soit ici cinq. Si par exemple un dit zéro, l'autre deux et l'autre un, celui qui distribue ne pourra pas dire deux.

La partie s'effectue, à la fin on compte les plis. Chaque joueur reçoit un nombre de points égal à la différence entre le nombre de plis annoncé et celui effectué. Par exemple, si j'ai annoncé que je ferai deux plis mais que j'en fait trois je gagne un point, pareil si je n'en fait qu'un. Le but est d'avoir le moins de points possible à la fin de la partie.

Une fois que les ponts sont comptés, le même distributeur redistribue mais cette fois en distribue une de moins à chacun, le reste va à la défausse. Chacun annonce son nombre de plus et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une. Lorsque c'est le cas, chacun met sa carte sur le front sans la voir et regarde celle des autres joueurs. Chacun annonce un ou zéro en fonction des cartes qu'il voit et des pronostiques qu'il à fait. C'est le seul tour où l'excuse vaut obligatoirement vingt deux.

Une fois que ce tour est finit, on change de distributeur et on recommence jusqu'à ce que le cercle soit complet, c'est à dire que chacun ait distribué une fois.

Tu as compris ?"

"Euh oui je...je crois, dit Rachel en bafouillant sous la quantité d'informations à assimiler, je vais essayer de regarder pour comprendre"

"Oui, regarde c'est le meilleur moyen d'apprendre à jouer" lui dit il en lui souriant.

Elle se reconcentra alors sur les quatre joueurs qui avaient visiblement déjà finis un tour. De sa position elle pouvait observer les cartes de la blonde que l'autre blond en face d'elle lui distribuait. Elle regarda les cartes de la fille : vingt-et-un, seize, dix, huit, trois. Le garçon à sa droite annonça deux plis, elle sembla hésiter puis en annonça un. Le garçon à sa gauche en annonça un également et le blond zéro. Rachel vit la blonde grimacer imperceptiblement. Le garçon à sa droite posa le douze. La fille hésita et posa le dix.

Lors des tours suivants la blonde se défaussa de toutes ses autres cartes sauf le seize et le vingt et un. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un seul plis et il y avait encore deux tours, se rappela Rachel. Le garçon à sa gauche posa le cinq, celui d'en face le onze, celui à sa droite le neuf. Quinn posa le vingt-et-un sans hésiter, remportant le plis et posa son seize d'un air serein tandis que Sam poussa un cri dépité en posant le dix-huit, remportant ainsi un plis de trop. Les parties se succédèrent et lorsque tout le monde eut distribué le résultat fut sans appel : huit pour les deux bruns, six pour le blond et zéro pour la fille, elle les avaient battus à plate couture.

"Waaaah tu te débrouille vraiment bien ! dit le blond, moi c'est Sam Evans et toi ?"

"Quinn Fabray"

"Heureux de te connaître Quinn, tu te débrouilles merveilleusement bien !" dit Sam d'un air impressionné.

La blonde ne répondit pas, un sourire froid plaqué sur le visage.

"Bon hé bien, salut" dit elle en faisant demi-tour.

Rachel hésita une seconde puis décida de la suivre.

"Hé Quinn, attend !"

La blonde s'immobilisa et Rachel crut décerner un éclair de douleur dans ses yeux noisette mais la sensation fut si fugace que Rachel crut qu'elle avait rêvé.

Elle chercha quelque chose à dire et se sentis bête, elle avait agis sous le coup de l'impulsion et de la peur de voir la blonde s'éloigner et maintenant elle se retrouvait à danser d'un pied sur l'autre tandis que Quinn la fixait avec un haussement de sourcil interrogateur. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Rachel décida d'orienter la conversation vers la blonde.

"C'est marrant que tu t'appelles Fabray, il y a un conseillé de l'empereur qui s'appelle Fabray, il est de ta famille ?"

"Absolument pas, répondit la blonde d'un ton cassant, je ne sait pas d'où tu viens mais Fabray est un nom très répandu à Lyldïakil.

"Il me semble plutôt que non..." dit Rachel en fonçant les sourcils.

"Écoute, dit la blonde en l'agrippant par le col, tu cesse immédiatement de raconter des bêtises sinon je te jure que ta vie sera un enfer, c'est clair ?"

Rachel resta muette devant la colère qui jaillissait de ses yeux et se déversait sur elle. Elle crut y voir également une pointe de peur mais là encore, elle crut que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination.

"Je t'ai demandé si c'était clair, espèce d'erreur de la nature !"

Rachel vacilla sous l'insulte et hocha faiblement la tête. La blonde la lâcha et la fusilla du regard avant de s'éloigner.

Rachel resta incapable de bouger ses jambes tremblantes durant de longues minutes.

* * *

Santana était allongée sur son lit et récupérait de ses longues, trop longues heures de cours en appréciant le simple fait de contempler la toile de la tente. Les humains sous-estiment le fait de détailler une toile de tente, c'est une activité très bénéfique. Autant dans ses vertus relaxantes qu'informatives. Santana pouvait par exemple affirmer que les précédents occupants avaient enfoncés une épée ou une lance dans le toit de la tente, ce qui en soit était absolument passionnant n'est ce pas ?

Perdue dans sa contemplation, Santana ne remarqua pas l'entrée de Quinn dans la tente et sursauta presque quand la blonde se jeta sur son lit.

"Salut Q !" dit elle à la blonde d'un ton mi-enjoué, mi-endormis.

"Salut" répondit l'autre d'une voix sombre.

"Oula, ça va pas toi, non ?"

"Si si, tout va bien poursuivit Quinn sur le même ton"

"Arrête, Q t'as vu la tête que tu fait, dit elle en se redressant, allez raconte à tata San"

"Mais tais toi Santana !"

"Roooh allez, dit moi tout, ça sert à ça les amis, à se confier non ?"

Au moment où les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Santana se rendis compte qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

"C'est toi qui dit ça ? dit la blonde d'une voix sifflante, alors que j'ai mis des jours avant de faire sortir le moindre son de ta bouche qui ne soit pas des insultes, alors que je t'ai tenu dans mes bras pendant que tu pleurais sans rien te demander !"

"Ah oui, eh bien si tu veux savoir mes parents sont morts, ça te suffit ou il faut que rajoute que mon père à été assassiné par mes grand-parents à cause de...à cause de moi ?"

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça, son père était mort car il avait trouvé le village, ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle mais le mal était fait.

Quinn était cependant trop en colère pour s'apitoyer ou quoi que ce soit.

"Eh bien au moins ton père ne risque pas de te tuer, tu vois t'as de la chance !"

Au moment où elle prononça ces paroles, Quinn s'en voulue horriblement mais elle fit tout son possible pour conserver un visage glacial tandis que Santana quittait la tente, la blonde crut apercevoir des larmes de douleur dans ses yeux mais elle resta sur son lit, son soulagement d'être seule quelque peu gâché par la pointe de culpabilité qui lui tiraillait le ventre.

Santana marchait d'un pas rageur dans le camp. Elle avait envie de frapper quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin et lançait des regards chargés de menaces aux apprentis passant à moins d'un mètre d'elle, les faisant hâter le pas.

Elle avait besoin d'une chose maintenant : courir, comme lorsque les elfes lui sortaient par les yeux. Elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans une motte de terre en apercevant les deux gardes qui l'empêchait de sortir. Elle hésitait à courir autour des tentes quand la fille blonde qu'elle avait interpelé la veille passa par dessus la muraille du camp à quelques mètres d'elle. Sans réfléchir, Santana courut presque vers elle et l'attrapa violemment par le col.

"Dit moi comment on peut sortir, _maintenant_" dit-elle d'une voix dégoulinante de menaces.

La surprise dans les yeux de la blonde laissa rapidement place à de la froideur et c'est d'un ton glacial qu'elle répondit :

"Non, tu te débrouilles."

Santana plaqua la fille encore plus fort contre le mur.

"Je t'explique, là actuellement, tu n'as pas le choix alors soit tu me dit comment grimper soit je t'enfonce mon poing dans ta figure, c'est clair ?"

"Si tu fait ça ou si les responsables du camp apprennent que tu m'a menacé, ils vont te mettre au mitard, et si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, je hurle compris ?"

La colère de Santana s'accentua encore plus, elle devait (italique) quitter ce camp de malheur pour s'aérer la tête et cette fille l'en empêchait.

"Tu ferais mieux de faire ce que je te dis"

"_Tu_ ferais mieux de faire ce que je te dis. Si dans trois seconde tu ne m'a pas lâché je mets ma menace à exécution et je cris."

Santana arma son bras en un geste menaçant. La fille pris une inspiration et comprenant qu'elle allait vraiment crier, Santana suspendit son geste.

La blonde la regarda d'un air de défit et sembla sur le point de crier.

Paniquant et ne sachant que faire pour la faire taire avec ses deux mains prises, Santana fit la chose la plus stupide du monde : elle plaqua ses levres sur celles de la blonde. Aussitôt, elle eut l'impression que sa tâche en forme de flamme sur l'épaule s'embrasait et prenait possession de tout son corps. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que la blonde la repoussa vivement et lui dit d'un ton indigné:

"Non mais t'as vraiment un problème toi !"

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, la brune se contenta de rester immobile, une expression froide sur le visage tandis que la blonde partait en lui lançant des regards choqués.

* * *

**Bon, un chapitre un peu nul et je sens que certains vont m'en vouloir pour avoir la réaction de Quinn mais c'est l'histoire ^^**

**Bon, je dis un peu n'importe quoi alor au dodo ! **

**À la prochaine !**


	14. Ch 13 : Au nom du père

**Heyy ! Plus de quinze jours de retard mais me revoilà (grâce, je dois le reconnaitre à un rappel à l'ordre de ma Beta et un autre de Zonafan) mais pour être honnête, je croule quelques peu sous les devoirs depuis la rentrée alors c'est un peu compliqué de penser à publier et encore plus de trouver le temps d'écrire mais je vais essayer de poster les chapitres à la bonne date la prochaine fois promis :).**

**Dans ce chapitre, du Quintana amical et un petit événement que je pense, vous n'allez pas aimer (niark niark)**

**Au fait pour les review, au lieu de répondre un mois plus tard quand vous n'en aurez probablement plus grand chose à faire, je répondrais par MP pour les prochains chapitres.**

**Voilà, sinon bonne lecture et encore merci à ma Beta !**

* * *

**_Chapitre 13 : Au nom du père..._**

Santana restait choquée par sa propre attitude. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à se jeter sur les lèvres de la blonde.

Elle marchait sans réfléchir et ses pas la menèrent machinalement vers l'entrée de leur tente. Quand elle vit le numéro 15 au dessus de l'entrée, Santana se rendit compte que l'incident lui avait au moins retiré toute animosité envers la blonde. Elle hésita une seconde et entra.

"Quinn ?"

"Santana..." lui répondit la blonde.

La demi-elfe entra et s'assit sur son lit tandis qu'un silence inconfortable s'installait entre elles.

"Je suis désolée, commença Quinn après de longues minutes, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je...j'ai eu peur et j'étais en colère et donc j'ai...j'ai dérapé. Excuse-moi" ajouta-t-elle d'une voix timide.

"C'est bon, j'ai pas été très cool non plus..."

Un silence se réinstalla et Santana dit :

"Tu sais, on devrait peut être...tout se dire. J'ai été bête en pensant que garder tout ça au fond de moi m'aiderait et si je sais pourquoi tu as peur de ton père, je pourrais peut être te protéger, histoire que tous ces cours servent à quelque chose...

Quinn eut un sourire triste mais ne dit rien. Considérant le fait qu'elle n'avait pas repoussé sa proposition, Santana fit comme si elle avait acquiescé et poursuivit :

"Je vais commencer. Alors bon, je suis une demi-elfe..."

"Quel scoop Lopez..."

"Ferme-là Quinn sinon je te mets ma main dans la figure et tu verras si le fait que je puisse déchausser les molaires de Sylvester elle-même est un scoop !"

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton irrité comme toujours mais elle était heureuse que la blonde ait réagi normalement.

"Donc, je suis demi-elfe et lors de ma naissance, ma mère - une elfe - est morte. Mon père s'est donc retrouvé avec moi sur les bras et a voulu rentrer chez les humains. Les elfes ont eut peur et l'ont tué.

"Ensuite mes grands-parents m'ont élevé mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de me considérer, ainsi que le reste de la tribu, comme un être inférieur et dangereux. Je suis donc partie en cachette pour ne pas me faire tuer et je ne pourrais plus jamais retourner là-bas. Après j'ai rejoint Iryeth où il y avait un tournois, j'y aie participé et je suis arrivée en finale... Sa voix se fit soudainement moins assurée. En finale, j'ai... j'ai été contre un homme qui voulait gagner quitte à me tuer alors je l'ai... j'ai vraiment pas eu le choix mais j'ai du...enfin je l'ai tué. Ce que je reprochais à mes grands-parents, je l'ai fait."

Des larmes apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux et Quinn se leva maladroitement et s'assit sur le lit. Passant ses bras autour de Santana et posant son menton sur son front, elle essaya de la réconforter.

"C'est pas grave San, tu n'avais pas le choix."

"Je sais, dit-elle en ravalant ses larmes, je sais."

Elles restèrent silencieuses de longues minutes puis Santana se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Quinn et lui demanda maladroitement :

"Et toi...?"

Quinn ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant organiser ses pensées puis dit :

"Tu sais comment fonctionne l'Empire ?"

"Oui, trois comtes dirigés par un Empereur avec..."

"C'est ça, la coupa Quinn, pour diriger, les comtes et l'Empereur utilisent des conseillers. Dans le cas de l'Empereur, il y a un certain nombre de Mages blancs qui sont supervisés par le premier conseiller, un mage blanc lui aussi. Leur rôle est de prévoir les invasions et de défendre l'empereur en cas d'attaques.

Après il y a le second conseiller qui est chargé de tout ce qui est militaire, il dirige le front contre les gnomes et organise quelques attaques contre les pirates. Il s'occupe aussi de la formation des soldats.

Répondant à une interrogation muette de la part de son interlocutrice, elle ajouta :

"Non, il ne s'occupe pas des _Guerriers de la nuit,_ il en recrute juste pour occuper des postes d'officiers et stratèges généralement mais c'est globalement une organisation indépendante."

Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes puis dit :

"Ensuite, il y a le troisième conseiller... Considéré par grand nombre comme inutile, son rôle est néanmoins primordial, peut-être même plus que les premiers et deuxièmes conseillers. Si tu veux, il gère... l'image de l'Empire. C'est à dire que c'est à lui de gérer l'intérieur de l'Empire. Pas dans le but que tout le monde ait de quoi se nourrir, ça c'est le rôle des comtes mais dans le but que personne ne remette en cause l'Empereur et ne se révolte contre lui. C'est lui qui organise les tournois, comme celui auquel tu as participé par exemple, colle des affiches et organise des réceptions. Il gère le côté...politique si tu veux.

Dans le cas où l'Empereur meurt, c'est lui qui prend momentanément sa succession et organise la sélection du nouvel empereur. Pour résumer, il fait une présélection parmi les candidats qui seront présentés aux deux premiers conseillers.

Il est plutôt méconnu dans les campagnes mais ce n'est pas le cas en ville puisque sa popularité est égale à celle de l'Empereur à Lyldïakil, du fait des soirées extravagantes qu'il organise. Bien sûr, son image doit être irréprochable et rien n'est laissé au hasard, que ce soit au niveau de son apparence, de son logement ou de sa famille... "

La blonde prit une profonde inspiration et dit : "C'est mon père..."

Santana ne dit rien, attendant que Quinn poursuive.

"Je te passe les détails concernant mon enfance où j'ai appris à faire la révérence avant même de savoir marcher. Environ trois semaines avant l'arrivée au camp, mon père a organisé une de ses grandioses réception durant laquelle le neveu de l'Empereur est venu me voir et m'a annoncé que nous allons nous marier, que mon père était d'accord et que je n'avais qu'à accepter tout ça.

Si j'avais eu les moyens de m'opposer à mon père je l'aurais fait mais il m'a lancé un de ses regards qui signifiait que j'avais intérêt à obéir et lorsqu'on a obéit à cet homme durant quinze ans, on ne peut décider soudainement être capable de penser par soi-même."

"Alors j'ai fui, reprit-t-elle après un court silence, comme je n'avais pas d'autre moyen d'échapper à ce...ce mariage forcé, j'ai fui. J'aurais pu lui balancer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis quinze ans mais j'ai refusé la confrontation et je suis partie de chez moi. Peu après, j'ai rencontré une bande de malfrats et je les ai aidés à dévaliser mon père. On a failli se faire prendre et le seul choix qui s'offrait à moi à ce moment précis était de rentrer dans les _G__uerriers de la nuit_ et de changer de nom définitivement même si j'ai fait une gaffe monumentale le jour du test, j'ai dit mon vrai nom de famille par reflex et une fille l'a reconnu. Si elle trouve qui je suis et le dit à mon père, je suis fichue. C'est peut-être une organisation de guerriers indépendante mais mon père trouvera toujours le moyen de me faire tuer, je suis bien trop dangereuse pour lui maintenant."

"Je vois... dit-elle d'un air songeur, et cette fille, elle ressemble à quoi ?"

"Petite...brune, pourquoi ?"

"Parce que si le seul problème c'est qu'elle parle, on peut très bien s'arranger pour qu'elle se taise..."

"Non, elle saura que ce qu'elle pensait était juste si on la harcèle"

"Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir que c'est toi"

"Oui mais elle ne se taira pas alors..."

"Tu pourrais peut être...commença Santana d'une voix hésitante, lui expliquer ?"

Devant le regard horrifié que Quinn lui lança elle enchaîna immédiatement :

"Ok, mauvaise idée, écoute je sais ce qu'on va faire, on va tellement la terroriser qu'elle n'osera même plus se demander si le troisième conseiller s'appelle vraiment Fabray, ça marche ?"

"Oui, je...merci Santana"

"De rien Quinn _Fabray_" dit-elle en accentuant bien le dernier mot.

"T'es pas obligée de dire mon nom si fort !" répliqua la blonde d'un air contrarié.

"Oh excuse moi, dit la demi-elfe d'un air faussement innocent, de rien Fabray tout court"

"Non mais tu me cherches Lopez !?"

"Oui, et je dois dire que c'est assez drôle en fait..._Fabray_"

"Tu joues avec ta vie là !"

"Oulala j'ai peur..." dit Santana d'un air goguenard.

Quinn se jeta sur elle mais Santana l'immobilisa sans mal d'une clef de bras.

"Ah merci Fabray, depuis que j'ai appris cette prise, je mourrai d'impatience de la tester sur quelqu'un et je dois reconnaître que tu fais un excellent cobaye."

Quinn répondit par un grognement étouffé, le visage plaqué sur la paillasse.

"Quelqu'un t'avais déjà dit que ta voix était particulièrement mignonne lorsque ta tête est enfoncée dans un matelas ?"

Un deuxième grognement lui répondit et Santana la relâcha, se disant qu'étouffer sa partenaire pourrait lui poser potentiellement des problèmes.

"Je vais...te tuer" dit difficilement Quinn en haletant et toussotant.

"Vu la piètre performance que tu viens de délivrer, permet moi d'en douter Blondie..."

"Tu sais qu'un jour tu te prendras une claque et tu saura même pas d'où ça vient ?"

"Mais oui, et tu retourneras faire un tour dans la paillasse. Allez viens, on va manger"

"Je...je te jure je..."

"C'est ça, c'est ça. Allez dépêche toi sinon y aura plus rien."

Quinn la suivit sans s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux cieux en songeant à quel point Santana pouvait être agaçante parfois même si au fond d'elle elle était contente que la brune lui ait changé les idées.

* * *

Santana se rendait à son cours de maîtrise d'épée et découvrit que l'entraîneur n'était pas comme parfois Cooter Henkins, un homme grand et blond qui selon la rumeur, entretenait une relation avec l'instructrice en cuisine, la coach Beiste mais Roz Washington. Cette femme avait fortement intrigué Santana, tout d'abord par son apparence. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle avait été frappée par la couleur de sa peau qui ressemblait sans s'y méprendre à celle des elfes de son village. Elle s'était cependant vite reprise en avisant la forme de ses oreilles, sa taille et sa carrure. Elle s'était targuée dès le premier jour d'avoir gagné la liberté en remportant le même tournois que Santana. Le soir, cette dernière un peu confuse avait demandé des explications à Quinn qui lui avait révélé que de nombreux humains à la peau noire vivaient dans le désert à l'est de l'Empire et qu'avant que les pirates ne les attaquent et lorsque les gnomes les laissaient suffisamment en paix, les humains avaient pour habitude de se rendre dans le désert pour capturer les populations nomades qui y vivaient et les asservir.

Santana suivait donc les cours d'épée en compagnie de Quinn et elles s'étaient placées l'une en face de l'autre pour exécuter les exercices que Roz Washington leur avait donné. Santana devait reconnaître que Quinn ne se débrouillait pas trop mal pour une humaine mais il était clair que Santana était bien meilleure. Pourtant, c'était une fois de plus ce blond écœurant de Sam Evans qui récoltait tous les honneurs. Certes il était d'une force et d'une rapidité impressionnante mais la bêtise dégoulinait de ses yeux et les risques qu'une lame accroche une de ses lèvres était non négligeable mais c'était cependant lui qui était adulé et vénéré.

Durant les exercices, Santana avait remarqué que Quinn l'observait d'ailleurs d'un peu trop près. Il ne fallait pas que la blonde commence à se lier avec n'importe qui ! Elle allait déjà suffisamment galérer pour empêcher la petite brune de dire à tout le monde que Quinn était la fille d'un des personnages les plus importants de l'Empire pour qu'elle commence à...à quoi au juste ? À ne pas considérer Santana comme sa seule amie. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle se soit...attachée à la blonde ? Après tant de temps à la jouer en solitaire, serait-il possible que Santana Lopez ait trouvé quelqu'un à protéger ? Ce devait être ça, pourquoi se montrerait-elle si possessive avec la blonde ?

En parlant de cette affaire justement, Quinn et Santana avaient prévus de terroriser la petite brune dès la fin des cours de l'après-midi. Santana avait senti d'ailleurs que quelque chose clochait chez la blonde : elle qui semblait hésiter à faire du mal à la fille mais se forçait à aller jusqu'au bout, comme pour se prouver qu'elle était suffisamment forte et assez maitresse d'elle-même pour la mettre à terre. D'ailleurs cela allait en parallèle avec une de ses récente constatation, Quinn s'était endurcie. Elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une femme faible, loin de là mais Quinn semblait vouloir se transformer réellement en une fille froide et manipulatrice. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait son passé, elle pensait peut être avoir quelques éléments de réponse sur son attitude, due certainement au fait que son père l'avait éduquée pour qu'elle soit une femme faible et soumise à son mari, n'étant qu'un pion dans un échiquier politique et un faire valoir dans une parade absurde mais Quinn allait au delà d'une simple revanche sur son passé. Santana sentait qu'elle commençait à être une femme machine, une meneuse d'hommes. Quinn était loin d'arriver à la cheville de Sam ou d'elle-même en combat rapproché, elle n'était pas capable de viser aussi bien qu'elle, elle ne maîtrisait pas la magie et n'avait aucun talent particulier mais Santana voyait la flamme qui s'allumait dans ses yeux parfois. Elle l'avait juste entr'aperçu lors du premier exercice de survie avec Sue, lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus nager et que Quinn l'avait aidée à se maintenir à la surface. Elle ne l'avait vue qu'une fraction de seconde et avait crue avoir rêvé mais elle l'avait revue par la suite, et de plus en plus souvent. Elle avait l'impression qu'une flamme grandissait à l'intérieur de la jeune fille et que ce feu la forgerait, réduisant la fille des beaux quartiers en cendres pour donner naissance à une guerrière.

* * *

Rachel rentrait de son cours d'initiation au combat en traînant les pieds.

Quel intérêt de savoir manier une arme lorsque l'on pouvait brûler intégralement n'importe quel agresseur d'un claquement de doigt ? songeait-elle en se remémorant son cours.

Bon, au moins ils avaient pu choisir leurs armes. Avisant le tranchant d'une épée et l'aspect peu esthétique des haches, elle s'était naturellement dirigée vers une sorte de masse d'arme. Les choses s'étaient gâtées lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que les masses d'armes devaient leur efficacité à leur poids, chose qu'elle avait constaté lorsqu'elle avait tenté de la soulever. Ne sachant que faire, elle avait appeler le professeur, un certain Cooter Henkins qui lui avait donné une épée large et un bouclier léger. Elle avait ainsi commencé à attaquer le rondin de bois qui servait d'entrainement. Après quelques dizaines de minutes passées à s'échauffer, Cooter leur avait demandé de se mettre par groupe de deux. Ne connaissant personne d'autre, Rachel s'était naturellement dirigée vers Rory, le petit brun aux yeux verts qui partageait ses cours de magie.

Ils avaient longuement discutés et Rachel appréciait de plus en plus la gentillesse du garçon, mal dissimulée par sa grande timidité.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas les deux jeunes filles qui arrivaient vers elle par la gauche et ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsque l'une d'entre elles la plaqua contre la muraille.

"Regarde un peu où tu marches la naine..."

"Encore toi ?" dit-elle en reconnaissant la demi-elfe qui l'avait interpellée dans sa tente quelques jours plus tôt.

"Et oui...on dirait vraiment que tu me cherches hein ? Alors je vais être claire, si jamais j'apprends que tu continues à répandre des rumeurs, je te colle mon poing sur la gueule, c'est clair ?"

Rachel ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant à quoi son agresseuse faisait référence puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la fille blonde quelques pas en arrière qui la regardait avec une indifférence glaciale.

"Attends, c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit hier ?"

"Tais-toi !" dit la brune en enfonçant son poing dans la muraille à quelques centimètres de la tête de Rachel.

Remarquant la grimace de douleur de la demi-elfe, Rachel se dit que donner un coup de poing dans une muraille de pierre était loin d'être judicieux mais vu la situation, elle préféra ne pas le faire remarquer.

"Tu te tais maintenant d'accord ?" dit la demi-elfe en la relâchant et s'éloignant, suivie de la blonde qui lui jeta un regard glacial. Curieusement, ce simple regard la mit plus mal à l'aise que l'ensemble de l'intervention de la demi-elfe.

Rachel respira profondément durant de longues minutes en se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, elle avait été agressée par deux filles qui visiblement avaient encore quelques trucs à apprendre sur le sujet mais étaient suffisamment déterminées pour être inquiétantes.

Tout ça parce que je lui aie fait remarqué que son nom de famille était Fabray, j'aurai mieux fait de la laisser partir sans tenter de me rapprocher d'elle, peu importe les réactions bizarres qu'elle me provoquait.

Elle rejoint sa tente quand elle se fut calmée et s'allongea sur son lit en fermant les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brittany fit son entrée en arborant un grand sourire.

"Waaaa je suis crevée moi ! Et toi, ça va ?"

Rachel hésita une fraction de seconde à lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé mais se ravisa en se rappelant le regard froid et lourd de menace que lui avait lancé Quinn.

"Oui ça va, un peu crevée par ces cours de combat inutiles mais sinon ça va"

"T'es sûre ? T'as l'air bizarre..."

"Non non Britt, je t'assure, ça va" répondit-elle en baissant les yeux afin d'éviter le regard suspicieux de la blonde.

"Allez Rach, dit ce qui va pas, je peux t'aider tu sais, tes pères te manquent ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Non Britt, tout va bien, fous-moi la paix"

"Je commence à te connaître Rach et je sais que tu ne vas pas bien... Après, si tu ne veux pas me parler c'est ton problème mais je trouve que c'est un peu bête de rester comme ça alors que je peux t'aider comme sont supposées le faire des amies. Bonne nuit Rach" conclut-t-elle en se tournant sur le coté de manière à ce que Rachel se trouve face à son dos.

"Euh...on a pas encore mangé..."

"_Bonne nuit._"

* * *

**Fini pour aujourd'hui, à dans quinze jours :)**


	15. Ch 14 : Tournois interne

**Yooo ! Me revoilà comme promis pour un nouveau chapitre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors je vais faire vite. **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Brittany ouvrit difficilement les yeux. C'était samedi et elle n'avait pas cours. En effet, le samedi matin était consacré aux tournois de combats et de magie. Elle se lèverai cependant pour aller encourager Rachel. Rachel...la blonde se tourna sur le côté pour pouvoir observer la brune. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était décidément très mignonne quand elle dormais. Son visage était apaisé, elle semblait si calme...à des lieux du visage crispé et inquiet qu'elle arborait la veille.

Brittany poussa un soupir, elle était sûre que quelque chose n'allait pas avec la brunette mais tant que Rachel ne lui disait rien, elle ne pourrait pas l'aider.

Elle soupira et à ce moment la cloche sonna, les tirant hors du lit.

* * *

Brittany s'assit au deuxième rang de l'areine dressée à l'extérieur du camp et regarda les mages entrer les uns après les autres.

Les combats magiques avaient lieu jusqu'à dix heures puis laissaient la place aux combats armés. Elle vit que les combattants étaient au nombre de huit et calcula que Rachel affronterait donc trois mages au maximum.

Un arbitre s'avança au centre de l'arène et récita les règles pour que les spectateurs soient informés.

"Les deux combattants devront s'entourer d'une protection magique. Le combat prendra fin lorsque l'une des deux barrières s'effondrera. Je rappelle aux candidats que les trois combats auront lieu dans la même journée donc ils ont intérêt à économiser leur énergie.

Que les combattants se placent dans l'arène !"

Brittany observa les huit mages se disposer deux par deux, l'un en face de l'autre puis dessiner un cercle de protection autour d'eux, agrémenté de différents signes magiques qui étaient malheureusement trop loin pour que la blonde ne puisse les distinguer.

Quand les apprentis eurent finis, ils semblèrent tous enveloppés d'une boule intangible translucide de couleurs différentes. Là, l'arbitre donna le départ et à partir de ce moment Brittany perdit tout contact visuel avec Rachel, l'arène était masquée par un tourbillon d'éclairs de toutes les couleurs, de fumée opaque et de mystérieuses formes que Brittany identifiait à des épées et autres. Brittany était absolument perdue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les échanges magiques semblèrent diminuer puis s'interrompre. La fumée se dissipa et Brittany distingua quatre mages encore entourés de leur protection magique, elle constata avec joie que Rachel en faisait partie.

* * *

Le second échange de déroula de la même manière, Rachel sortit à nouveau vainqueur ainsi qu'un petit brun qui d'après l'arbitre se nommait Rory Flanagan.

La finale du tournois commença une fois que les deux participants eurent à nouveau dressés leurs protections et la blonde fut impressionnée par celle de Rachel, elle semblait blanche mais d'imperceptibles reflets multicolores couraient à sa surface si bien que l'on aurait cru que la brune était plongé dans du diamant en fusion.

Brittany compris alors que Rachel s'était économisée pour le dernier tour du tournois et elle songea qu'elle n'aimerait pas être à la place de son adversaire qui faisait pâle figure avec sa protection bleu-gris.L'arbitre donna le signal du départ et il y eut autant de fumée et d'éclairs que lors du premier tour où ils étaient pourtant quatre fois plus nombreux. Le combat ne dura que quelques minutes et sans surprises lorsque la fumée se dissipa, il ne restait qu'une boule blanche chatoyante au milieu de l'arène.

Brittany descendis rejoindre Rachel pour la féliciter. Elle aperçut la mage assise sur un banc en train de dévorer une miche de pain, visiblement fourrée à la viande au vu des morceaux tombés sur son pantacourt.

"Bravo Rach, c'était super !"

"Merci Britt, c'est vrai que j'étais bien supérieure sur ce coup là" répondit la brune sans la moindre modestie.

"Je vais regarder le tournois d'arme, tu viens avec moi ?"

"Non merci Britt, actuellement je suis crevée, dit elle en étouffant un bâillement, je vais rejoindre la tente et m'y allonger je crois."

"Ok, repose toi bien !"

* * *

Le tournois d'armes commença alors et les participants s'avancèrent dans l'arène. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que les mages, Brittany en dénombra une quinzaine environ. Elle commença à les détailler et reconnus avec joie la jeune fille blonde qu'elle avait prise pour un troll quelques jours plus tôt. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes pour retrouver son nom et faillit frapper dans ses mains quand il lui revint en mémoire, Quinn Fabray ! C'était ça. Elle continua de les détailler et reconnut son camarade du cours de secourisme, Mike Chang puis elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la demi-elfe à qui elle avait déjà eut affaire de trop nombreuses fois à son goût. Elle serra les poing en repensant au culot de la brune et au baiser non consentit qu'elles avaient échangées.

L'arbitre annonça les noms et elle enregistra ainsi celui de la demi-elfe : Santana Lopez. Les combattants se mirent l'un en face de l'autre et le combat commença.

Quand il prit fin, Brittany constata avec joie que ni Mike ni Quinn n'avaient étés éliminés mais c'était également le cas de Santana qui avait rapidement mis son adversaire à terre, et avec brio en plus, passant une de ses deux épées sous la gorge de son adversaire.

Le tour d'après, ils n'étaient plus que huit et Quinn et Mike combattaient l'un contre l'autre. Le combat débuta et Brittany encouragea Mike. Il fut rapidement évident que la blonde n'avait aucune chance, tant au niveau physique que technique.

Brittany supposa que les parents de Mike, soldats avaient dû lui apprendre à se battre tout comme son père l'avait fait avec elle avant que sa mère ne lui prenne tout son temps pour les plantes.

En effet, Quinn chuta rapidement au sol mais se releva aussitôt avant de se précipiter sur Mike qui, surpris, ne para son coup qu'au dernier moment et dut reculer d'un mètre avant de s'immobiliser pour l'attaquer à nouveau, la faisant chuter une nouvelle fois.

Ce manège se répéta inlassablement durant de nombreuses minutes et bientôt les spectateurs furent impressionnés par l'acharnement de Quinn, il était évident pour la plupart des spectateurs que Mike la dominait totalement et elle aussi devait le sentir, pourtant le combat ne s'arrêta qu'au bout de longues minutes et la foule applaudis longuement les deux combattants, saluant la persévérance de la blonde qui se tenait droite au milieu de l'arène malgré son teint rougis et ses multiples chutes.

La foule se calma et le panneau d'affichage annonçait les derniers candidats en lice. Brittany constata donc que Santana avait gagné son combat, ce qui l'énervait un peu bien qu'elle n'ait pas pour habitude de souhaiter aux gens de perdre. Le prochain adversaire de Santana serait Mike, Brittany songea qu'elle ne se gênerai pas pour l'encourager de toutes ses forces.

Les combattants se placèrent et le combat commença.

Brittany commença à encourager Mike alors que les deux adversaires se mesuraient du regard puis la demi-elfe se jeta sur le pirate et les encouragements de Brittany moururent dans sa gorge.

La demi-elfe se battait d'une manière si fluide, si chorégraphiée que la blonde en eut le souffle coupé. Les lames de Mike semblaient la coller sans jamais la toucher, l'effleurant seulement. Ses attaques et parades faisaient un magnifique ensemble, comme si le combat avait été écrit à l'avance de manière à ce que Santana bouge de la plus belle façon possible.

Le combat ne dura pas longtemps, la demi-elfe immobilisant le pirate d'une clef de bras et lui passant une de ses deux épées sous la gorge. L'arbitre déclara Santana vainqueur et Brittany se rendis soudain compte qu'elle s'était levée de sa place, hypnotisée par le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle rougis alors fortement et se rassis. Elle observa la brune se mouvoir sur le sable de l'arène mais la magie semblait partie. La brune marchait à présent d'un pas conquérant et déterminé, dégageant la même force brute et la même confiance en soi insupportable qu'elle avait ressentis lorsque la demi-elfe l'avait interpellée grossièrement puis embrassée. À cette pensée, Brittany sentis ses joues se colorer et elle trouva soudainement que le soleil tapait très fort pour une matinée, ses yeux tombant malgré elle sur les fesses de la brune qui se balançaient au rythme de ses pas.

Brittany fut sortie de sa rêverie par le présentateur qui annonçait le dernier combat, elle vit donc que l'adversaire de Santana pour remporter cette finale serait donc un garçon du nom de Sam Evans.

Brittany fut un instant déstabilisé par la disparité des deux finalistes. Alors que Santana était plutôt petite, menue, brune, la peau halée et armée de deux épées légères, Sam quand à lui était plutôt baraqué, blond, la peau pâle et armé d'une lourde hache qu'il était obligé de manier à deux mains.

Le combat commença et Brittany sentis immédiatement une sensation de malaise s'installer en elle, Santana virevoltait autour de son adversaire, tentant de le toucher en vain, ce dernier bloquait toutes ses attaques par des mouvements brusques, primaires même, songea Brittany. Alors que Mike n'avait pas entravé la danse guerrière de Santana, y contribuant même, Sam lui enlevait tout son charme. Il abatis sa hache et Santana para mais fut projetée à un mètre sous le choc. Ce combat donnait l'impression à Brittany d'un papillon luttant avec un troll, non mieux ! Un boeuf, voilà c'était ça, un gros bœuf avec une perruque blonde et une grosse bouche.

Elle imagina le combat, mettant le boeuf sur ses pattes arrières et faisant de grands moulinets avec sa hache tandis qu'un petit papillon rouge et noir tenterait de lui arracher les poils des sourcils pour le déconcentrer et lui faire faire une bêtise. Cette vision fit pouffer la blonde, ce qui lui attirât des regards courroucés des autres spectateurs et elle se reconcentra sur le match.

Ce dernier ne dura pas longtemps, rapidement le blond fit chuter la demi-elfe au sol et plaqua la lame de sa hache sur la gorge de la brune.

L'arbitre déclara la fin du match et la foule applaudis longuement, l'arbitre appela les trois premiers et les yeux de Brittany parcoururent longuement Sam, Santana et Mike. Une sensation de puissance presque dérangeant s'en dégageait et Brittany eut l'intuition que les trois guerriers présentés sous ses yeux combattraient ensembles un jour. En songeant à cela, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Santana et elle ne pût s'empêcher de détailler le corps de la brune. Elle trouva qu'il faisait soudainement très chaud et tenta de se calmer en inspirant profondément. Elle fut soulagée lorsque les gagnants partirent de l'arène et que les gradins commencèrent à se vider.

* * *

Elle était allongée sur son lit, les yeux contemplant la toile de la tente. Rachel dormait dans son lit et Brittany s'ennuyait ferme. Elle comprenait bien sur que la petite brunette soit fatiguée, son tournois avait dût l'épuiser mais ne connaissant pas assez les autres personnes du camp elle était forcée à rester là, seule.

Elle avait songé un moment aller récupérer des plantes mais elle avait peur de tomber sur la demi-elfe. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas sa réaction du matin et ne savait pas si elle pourrait assez tenir tête à la brune pour ne pas lui dire comment escalader le mur. Et une chose était sûre, elle ne voulait pas accéder à sa demande tant qu'elle ne se serait pas excusée convenablement.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendis pas le bruit de pas qui s'approchait et sursauta quand elle entendis quelqu'un passer prudemment la tête par l'ouverture de la tente."Brittany ?" demanda une voix masculine."Euh oui, attends j'arrive" dit Brittany en sortant de la tente pour ne pas réveiller Rachel. Le soleil l'éblouis quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reconnaisse le grand garçon en face d'elle.

"Oh salut Mike ! lui dit elle, bravo pour ton combat de tout à l'heure !"

"Oh merci...dit il en rougissant légèrement, j'aurai bien aimé aller jusqu'en finale mais cette Santana Lopez est un vrai démon, même Sam à eut du mal"

"Tu...tu la connais ?" demanda Brittany.

"Pas vraiment, j'ai un ou deux cours avec elle je crois mais elle est un peu...distante. Il paraît qu'elle à gagné le tournois d'Iryeth, ça ne m'étonnerai pas trop, vu la façon dont elle combat, mais bon bref c'est pas pour ça que je suis venu"

Brittany lui lança un regard interrogatif, attendant qu'il poursuive.

"Vu qu'on a pas cours demain, avec mon partenaire on a pensé qu'on pourrait un peu se voir ce soir, il parait que c'est courant que les apprentis fassent ça alors si tu veux venir..."

"Avec plaisir", dit Brittany en songeant que sa soirée ne s'annonçait pas si déprimante que ça.

"Ok, on se voit dans deux heures sur la grande place au milieu du camp, tu peux amener ta partenaire si tu veux"

"Ok, merci Mike, à ce soir !"

Elle rentra dans la rente et se trouva face à une Rachel aux yeux endormis, les cheveux en bataille qui se redressait difficilement sur son lit.

"Qu'est ce que c'était ?"

"Mike, le mec qui fait guérison avec moi, apparemment il va y avoir quelque chose ce soir, histoire de nous réunir un peu. Ce serait sympa que tu viennes je pense, c'est dans deux heures.

"Ok, réveille moi dans deux heures" dit la petite brune avant de se rendormir immédiatement sous le regard dépité de Brittany.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Brittany réveilla Rachel qui râla un peu avant de se lever, s'étirant paresseusement.

Elles se rendirent au centre du camp une fois que Rachel fut totalement réveillée.

Elles avancèrent vers le centre du camp et Brittany aperçu trois garçons et deux filles. En se rapprochant, elle reconnut Mike, puis le gagnant du tournois, Sam qui affichait un sourire rayonnant. À côté de lui avec un air timide, il y avait le garçon aux yeux verts que Rachel avait battus en finale du tournois et dont Brittany ne se rappelait plus le loin elle reconnut Quinn et se demanda comment elle avait put la prendre pour un troll et à côté d'elle avec un air peu engageant...Santana.

L'expression du visage de Brittany se durcit, que fait elle la ? Songea t'elle, Mike m'a dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas trop alors pourquoi elle venait ? Pourquoi la suivait-elle partout ?

Elle voulut vérifier si Rachel l'avait aperçut mais cette dernière c'était figée, quelques mètres en arrière, une expression d'effroi sur le visage. Brittany fit demi-tour pour la rejoindre.

"Ça va pas ?"

"Non, je...je suis un peu fatiguée en fait et...vas y sans moi." conclut brusquement Rachel avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre la tente mais Brittany ne lui en laissât pas le temps, agrippant son bras et l'obligeant à lui faire face.

"Bon Rachel, ça commence à bien faire cette histoire alors tu m'explique tout de suite ce qui va pas"

"Lâche moi, je suis fatiguée je te dis" répondit Rachel en tentant de se dégager mais Brittany resserra sa prise sur le bras de la brunette.

"Arrête de mentir Rachel, je..."

Une brûlure dans la main droite l'empêcha de continuer et elle lâcha Rachel avec un sursaut de douleur alors que la brune s'enfuyait en courant.

Brittany regarda sa main avec apprehension avant de constater qu'elle n'avait rien. Évidemment ! songea t'elle, la brunette lui avait juste jeté un sort pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Elle poussa un soupire d'exaspération et rejoint les autres qui n'avaient pas vus l'altercation entre les deux jeune filles.

Ne connaissant personne d'autre, elle rejoint Mike qui lui fit un grand sourire.

"Salut ! Ta colocataire n'est pas venue ?"

"Non, elle était fatiguée. Dis moi, Santana Lopez, pourquoi elle est là ?"

"Je sais pas trop, je crois que Sam a demandé à la blonde de venir et que c'est sa partenaire."

"Santana est la partenaire de Quinn ? J'aurai pas crut !"

"Tu la connait ?" demanda Mile d'un air intrigué.

"Oui, une histoire de trolls et de grottes, enfin bref...tu connais le garçon qui discute avec Sam ?"

"Rory ? Oui, plus ou moins. Je le connais pas trop mais je crois que Sam l'aime bien alors bon, les amis de mes amis, etc dit il en souriant. Je crois que tout le monde est là alors on va peut être se rapprocher tu crois pas ?"

"Oui, bonne idée, dit Brittaby et ils s'avancèrent vers Rory et Sam qui adressa un signe de la main aux deux filles qui les rejoignirent.

Brittany fit un sourire à Quinn et ignora superbement Santana qui ne semblait de toutes façons pas se soucier de sa présence.

Ils migrèrent vers un endroit peu fréquenté à cette heure-ci et s'installèrent en cercle.

"Bon, heu...salut, dit Sam maladroitement, alors je vous ait fait venir parce que ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on est là mais au final, on ne connaît pas vraiment grand monde alors je pense que ça serait bien si on pouvait faire un minimum connaissance. Je propose qu'on fasse un tour où chacun se présente, je commence.

Alors je m'appelle Sam Evans, mon père était un guerrier d'élite de l'empereur et j'aimerai devenir comme lui.

Brittany songea à l'emploi du passé et se demanda combien d'orphelins les guerriers de la nuit devaient compter.

Il fit un signe de tête à Mike qui se leva."Je m'appelle Mike Chang, j'ai des origines pirates"

"On aurait pas deviné..." dit Santana d'un air narquois et Brittany vit Quinn lui enfoncer son coude dans les cotes.

"Je m'appelle Brittany, dit elle, et j'aimerai guérir les gens"

Quinn se leva, un regard froid plaqué sur le visage.

"Je m'appelle Quinn"

"Et...?" demanda Mike.

"Et pour répondre à ta question Sam, j'ai appris à jouer au cercle des assassins avec des hors la loi de Lyldïakil"

Brittany lança un regard interrogatif à Mike.

"Elle a littéralement humilié Sam avec ce jeu"

Brittany acquiesça et détailla discrètement la jeune fille à côté d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas venir des bas quartiers, elle se tenait de la même manière que les officiers du camp militaire d'où elle venait et ses mains étaient celles des personnes n'ayant jamais eut besoin de travailler, non Quinn ne venait pas des bas quartiers.

La demi-elfe se leva et Brittany la regarda avec une expression la plus neutre possible.

"Je m'appelle Santana Lopez et j'ai gagné le tournois d'Iryeth"

Des regards admiratifs se posèrent sur elle. Elle n'y fit pas attention et se tourna vers le dernier à ne pas s'être présenté.

"Je m'appelle Rory et j'ai étudié deux ans à l'école de magie de Galdrya"

Un silence s'installa mais il fut vite brisé par Santana :

"C'était sympa tout ça mais on fait quoi maintenant ?" dit grossièrement la demi-elfe.

"Ça dépend, ils font quoi dans les bas quartiers de Lyldïakil quand ils se retrouvent ?" dit Mike en dirigeant son regard vers Quinn et Brittany compris que lui non plus, ne la croyait pas.

"On boit, beaucoup généralement mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une goutte d'alcool dans tout le camp" répondit Quinn sans sourciller.

"Eh bien, je crois que j'ai mieux que ça !" dit Brittany avec un regard mutin.

* * *

**Et voilà ! A partir de maintenant on va plutôt mettre l'accent sur les relations entre personnages que sur l'histoire elle même mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça devrai vous plaire, enfin du moins le chapitre suivant avec le récit de la soirée pour le moins animée devrai vous plaire ^^**

**Bye ! Et comme on dit chez moi : Bon bout d'an !**


	16. Ch 15 : Flower Power !

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bonne année, bonne santé et plein de bonnes choses, oui je sais je suis en retard (c'est paaaas biennn) mais que de cinq jours, je m'améliore hein ?**

**En tous cas, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre parce que je l'ai beaucoup travaillé et qu'il y a quelque chose que vous attendez depuis très longtemps ;) **

**Bref, voici la suite je passe pas trop de temps avec vous désolée, j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 15

"Eh bien, je crois que j'ai mieux que ça !" dit Brittany avec un regard mutin.

"T'as quoi ?" demanda Mike d'un air surpris.

"Ça !" dit Brittany en sortant des feuilles vertes foncées de son sac.

"Euh...c'est quoi ?" demanda Quinn d'un air suspicieux.

"C'est une plante, je m'en servait pour endormir les malades qui bougeaient trop ou qui avaient trop mal. À petite dose on reste éveillé et ça fait plus ou moins les mêmes effets que l'alcool"

"Ça peut être pas mal..." dit Santana.

"Ça marche ?" demanda Quinn en balayant les autres du regard.

"Ça marche, répondirent ils en cœur"

"Par contre faudra pas faire trop de bruit" dit Rory

"T'as peur la demi-portion ?" demanda Santana avec un air dédaigneux sur le visage.

"Non, je pense juste que ce serait dommage, c'est tout" dit le petit brun en rougissant.

"Ok, vas-y Brittany !"

Brittany souris et commença à piler les feuilles. Quand elle obtenu une pâte elle la sépara en six pares à peu près égales et les distribua en faisant garde à en donner un peu moins à Rory et un peu plus à Santana en songeant que si elle pouvait dormir au lieu d'être désagréable ça serait pas plus mal.  
"Bien, dit Brittany, maintenant mettez la dans la bouche et mâchez pendant trente secondes à peu près puis avalez"  
Ils s'exécutèrent et au bout de quelques minutes, le monde leur sembla légèrement flou.

* * *

Rachel marchait dans le camp d'un pas énervé. Ce n'était pas son genre de fuir. Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle avait fait, elle n'aurait pas pût supporter de rester une seule seconde avec la blonde.

Le pire était qu'elle n'avait même pas peur de ces agressions qui lui faisait plus l'effet d'un enfant effrayé qu'autre chose. Ce dont elle avait peur, c'était de ses propres réactions. Le fait de se tenir face à elle lui faisait ressentir tellement d'émotions. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de séparer ses émotions froidement les unes des autres, laissant le visage de la blonde s'installer derrière ses paupières closes.

Peur d'abord, comme toujours, puis tristesse pour les blessures qu'elle devinait derrière le masque et le regard glacial qu'elle lui avait jeté, colère ensuite vu l'injustice de la situation. Mais au dessus de toutes ces émotions, dominait une sensation étrange, une sensation se répandant dans tout son corps, il y avait de la chaleur mais aussi autre chose. Était-ce du...désir ? Était elle attirée par la blonde ?

Non, c'était impossible, elle n'avait jamais été attirée par une fille avant et elle ne voulait pas l'être, ses pères en avaient tellement soufferts...  
Et puis la question ne se posait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas craquer sur une fille comme ça ! Belle certes, attirante certainement surtout avec le haut moulant des apprentis qui au lieu de l'uniformiser comme tous les autres aspirants lui mettait au contraire le teint en valeur et faisait ressortir ses yeux de manière tout à fait...Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Raaah cette fille me rends folle !

Elle expira profondément et songea qu'elle marchait déjà depuis plusieurs heures autour du camp, il était temps de rentrer maintenant ou elle risquait d'être encore plus fatiguée que Brittany. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la tente. Elle écarta les tentures et ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place.

* * *

Santana ouvrit difficilement un oeil puis le referma immédiatement en râlant fortement.

"Ah, la belle au bois dormant se réveille, commenta Quinn, je commençais à songer te réveiller pour être honnête"

Santana poussa un grognement et tenta de se redresser sur sa paillasse.

"Sérieusement San, j'aimerai vraiment que tu me dise ce qu'il s'est passé hier"

"Hier ?"

"Oui, hier, on s'est séparé à un moment et tu n'a rejoint la tente que plus tard, l'air passablement énervée je dois dire..."

Soudainement, la soirée revint en mémoire de Santana.

_Flashback_

Santana observait Quinn du coin de l'oeil en tentant de paraître concentrée par Sam et Mike qui se livraient à des démonstrations d'amitié semblant passer par un concours de lutte qu'elle trouvait aussi amusant que ridicule. Quinn s'installa à côté d'elle et lui dit avec un petit sourire :

"Ils ont l'air d'être atteints tous les deux..."

"Oui, contrairement à toi d'ailleurs..."

Quinn lui adressa un regard énigmatique.

"Oh ne te la joue pas belle et mystérieuse avec moi Blondie, je t'ai très bien vue jeter la moitié de tes plantes !"

"Oui bon...j'aime pas perdre le contrôle c'est tout..."

"Lâche toi un peu Quinn ! T'es plus chez ton père"

Quinn lança des regards affolés autour d'elle.

"Non, ils ont rien entendus ! dit Santana d'un air exaspéré, et ce n'est pas parce que tu profite un peu de la vie que tu va forcément faire une gaffe et dire que ton père est..."

"Tais toi San ! la coupa Quinn, tu sais quoi ? Je vais marcher, je sens que ce n'est pas moi qui vais faire une gaffe et profite en bien pour te _lâcher_.

Santana regarda Quinn s'éloigner en adressant un regard enjôleur à Sam qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, plantant Mike dans une exhibition de muscles.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ? se demanda Santana alors qu'un cri aigus à sa droite lui indiquait que Mike avait décidé de se venger sur Rory en le faisant chuter au sol.

Elle regarda Sam fixer la poitrine de Quinn lorsqu'elle lui parlait et se dit qu'elle ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, avec ce qu'il avait pris le blond pourrait très bien s'en prendre à elle et pour s'être mesurée à lui, la demi-elfe savait très bien que la blonde n'aurait aucune chance.

Elle se leva en maugréant, s'apercevant soudainement que le sol avait un peu tendance à tanguer. Ces fichus plantes font enfin effet, songea t'elle. Elle se rapprocha du couple alors que Quinn posait la main sur l'épaule de Sam en riant mais une main agrippa son bras et la força à se retourner.

Elle leva les yeux aux cieux en identifiant la personne qui l'avait agressée.

"Qu'est ce que tu va faire ?" demanda Brittany.

"Je vais empêcher Quinn de se faire violer, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser..."

"Toi t'as vraiment un don pour être un boulet toi ! T'as pensé une seule seconde qu'il pourrait lui plaire ?"

Santana regarda Quinn et la vit poser ses lèvres sur la jour du guerrier qui rougis fortement à ce contact, effectivement elle avait l'air plus que consentante...

"Non...elle, elle me l'aurais dit" bafouilla Santana en rougissant, ces plantes faisaient plus d'effet que prévu...

"Elle est pas obligée de tout te dire non plus et puis quand es ce qu'elle te l'aurait dit ? Allez viens ! on retourne avec Mike et Rory"

La voix de la blonde lui sembla faible et lointaine. Elle se remis en marche d'un pas mal assuré vers les deux adolescents et une seconde plus tard se retrouva allongée sur le sol à contempler les étoiles à l'extérieur du camp. Elle fronça les sourcils en tentant de se rappeler comment elle était arrivée là.

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Brittany qui lui souriait.

"Je me suis trompée sur ton compte, t'es plutôt sympa en fait !"

Sympa ? Et merde, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait moi ? Bon, en tous cas j'ai réussit à sortir du camp, c'est déjà ça...

Elle tenta de se lever mais les substances avalées précédemment la firent retomber lourdement au sol.

"Ohlala, je croyais pas t'en avoir mis autant que ça !" commenta Brittany en riant.

Santana ne répondit pas, le pouvait elle de toutes façons ? Elle sentis que sa main était posée sur quelque chose et sentant que le sol tanguait sous elle, elle l'attrapa doucement. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes puis sentis que ce qu'elle avait attrapé se mis en mouvement, lui caressant des doigts et son poignet avec une extrême douceur. Santana baissa les yeux et se rendis compte que c'est la main de la guérisseuse qu'elle avait attrapée. Immédiatement, elle sentis son tatouage à l'épaule s'enflammer, comme lorsqu'elle avait embrassé Quinn et elle raffermit sa prise en fermant les yeux, appréciant les caresses de la blonde. Elle resta ainsi un petit moment puis se dégagea doucement pour commencer elle aussi à toucher Brittany. Elle commence à faire des mouvements circulaires sur la paume de sa main, l'effleurant juste puis elle se déplaça lentement vers ses doigts, traçant une ligne sur chacun d'eux et replongea faire des arabesques dans sa paume. Elle poursuivit son voyage et caressa les avants bras en sentant la blonde haleter à côté d'elle, ce qui augmentait la brûlure causée par son tatouage. Elle effleura l'intérieur de son coude, faisant sursauter la guérisseuse et continue de monter, touchant à peine le bras puis glissant le long de la clavicule, effleurant un endroit particulier qui fit gémir la blonde. Santana laissa alors ses doigts courir sur le cou de la guérisseuse puis posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue. Elle tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent, Santana se retrouva immédiatement happée par les yeux bleus azurs de la blonde. Elle sentis qu'elle perdait pied, que si elle ne détournait pas immédiatement le regard, elle se noierait dans les yeux de la guérisseuse. Elle tenta de regarder ailleurs mais c'est comme si une force invisible maintenait ses yeux en place, l'empêchant de ciller.

Elle vit alors, comme pétrifiée, la blonde incliner doucement la tête et se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Santana sentait maintenant les effluves de son parfum fruité et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors qu'elle pousse un soupire. Elle vit les yeux de Brittany s'assombrir de plus en plus et soudain, elle sentis des lèvres douces sur les siennes, elle ferma alors les yeux et se laissa envahir par la douceur de cette bouche qui doucement, tendrement se mis en mouvement. Santana commença alors sans trop s'en rendre compte à répondre à ce baiser avec la même douceur. Sa main, jusque là restée immobile sur la joue claire, commença à rejoindre les cheveux dorés tandis qu'elle sentais la main de la guérisseuse se poser au creux de ses reins tendrement.

Elle fait alors glisser lentement sa langue sur les lèvres de la blonde qui lui autorisa l'accès dans un gémissement. Leurs langues se caressèrent alors avec lenteur, s'effleurant à peine et Santana eut la sensation de ne jamais avoir connut rien de plus doux. Brittany commença à descendre sa main le long du dos de la demi-elfe et souleva doucement le tissus de son débardeur avant de se glisser au contact de la peau brûlante de Santana. La brune poussa alors un gémissement un peu fort et une voix se fit entendre.

"Il y a quelqu'un là-bas ? John, va vérifier !"

Les deux jeunes filles se relevèrent alors brusquement et échangent un regard paniqué avant de se jeter à l'assaut des murailles et de les gravir le plus vite possible, ce côté étant bien plus simple d'accès que de l'intérieur, ce que Santana trouvait un peu illogique mais elle avait autre chose à penser à l'heure actuelle.

Elles se retrouvèrent donc à l'intérieur du camp, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre tandis que son cœur tambourinais dans la poitrine de la demi-elfe.  
Cette dernière avait par ailleurs une envie folle de se jeter sur les lèvres de la blonde mais en plein milieu du camp, il y avait certainement mieux à faire. Elles se lancèrent un regard gêné, chacune comprenant qu'il était l'heure de rentrer et se dirigèrent vers les tentes.

Elles arrivèrent devant celle de Brittany qui fit un signe de tête à Santana avant de glisser la tête à l'intérieur.

"Rachel ?" appela t'elle doucement alors que Santana ne partait pas tout de suite, observant le corps de la blonde à la dérobée.

N'entendant pas de réponses, Brittany entra et constata le lit vide. En temps normal, elle se serait demandée où Rachel avait bien put aller mais en ces circonstances, elle avait mieux à penser.

Elle se recula alors lentement et vrilla son regard dans celui de la demi-elfe, toujours présente.

"Ma partenaire n'est pas là, tu veux...?"

Santana hocha la tête et suivit Brittany à l'intérieur.

Elles s'assirent sur le lit et Santana se tripota maladroitement le genou, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

"Tu l'a déjà fait...avec une fille ?" demanda Brittany dans un chuchotement.

"Non...répondit Santana, et toi ?"

"Pareil, et avec..."

"Non plus...et toi ?"

"Laisse moi faire" dit Brittany en se rapprochant du visage de la brune.

Elle captura ses lèvres et elles recommencèrent à s'embrasser lentement, Santana passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Santana sentis les mains douces de la blonde passer doucement sous son débardeur, caresser la peau de son dos puis attraper la bordure du tissus pour le remonter lentement, laissant ses doigts effleurer la peau hâlée. Quand les tissus arriva au niveau de son menton, Brittany brisa le baiser et de recula lentement, laissant Santana lever les bras pour lui enlever totalement le débardeur. Elle admira quelques secondes le corps parfait de la brune et se repencha doucement vers son cou et commença à poser y des baisers légers, effleurant à peine la demi-elfe des lèvres tandis que cette dernière bougeait légèrement la tête au grès des assauts de la blonde.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et ne voulant pas rester inutile malgré le fait qu'elle laissait la plus grande gérer tout ça, Santana agrippa la bordure du haut de la blonde et le fit lentement glisser au dessus de sa tête, puis commença à dessiner des arabesques sur la peau pâle.

Elle sentis Brittany se détendre encore plus sous ses caresses et une main passa bientôt dans son dos pour lui dégrafer la dernière barrière au regard de la blonde. Brittany rejoignit ses lèvres et fit lentement glisser les bretelles le long des bras de la demi-elfe.

Quand ce fut fait, Santana apprécia quelques secondes le contact de sa poitrine sur celle encore protégée de Brittany avant que cette dernière ne se recule légèrement, plongeant son regard dans celui de Santana. Cette dernière compris ce que la blonde demandais et ôta le bout de tissus sans quitter le regard de la blonde. Quand il ne resta aucun obstacle entre les deux jeunes filles, Santana risqua un regard vers le bas et fut époustouflée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle, sans plus attendre, elle posa ses lèvres sur le cou de la guérisseuse, à la recherche du point qu'elle avait effleurée dans l'herbe. Quand elle le trouva, elle commença à l'embrasser timidement avant de faire doucement passer sa langue sur cet endroit sensible pour la blonde. Tout à sa tâche, Santana remarqua à peine la main qui quitta ses longs cheveux noirs pour se diriger vers son cou qu'elle effleura à peine puis son épaule et enfin son bras, le long duquel elle serpenta doucement avant d'attraper le dos de la main hâlée. Elle commença alors à remonter cette main lentement entre leurs deux corps, s'arrangeant pour que la paume de Santana effleure le ventre clair. Elle ralentis un peu en arrivant en bordure de ses seins, voulant faire durer un peu le plaisir puis posa doucement la main de la brune sur son sein droit. Cette dernière gémis à ce contact et resta un instant immobile, sentant la peau douce sous sa main. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, elle pressa tout de même doucement la poitrine de la blonde puis fit de petits cercles autour du petit bout de chaire qui devenait de plus en plus dur sous ses assauts de douceur puis elle le pris entre le pouce et l'index et commença à jouer avec doucement, encouragée par les gémissements de la blonde.

Cette dernière caressa son dos un moment puis remonta ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de Santana, effleurant la marque qui maintenant était à la même température que le reste du corps de la demi-elfe, vu son état. Elle sentis alors Brittany exercer une petite pression sur le sommet de son crâne et Santana sut ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle commença alors à descendre lentement le long de son corps puis le sein délaissé jusque là dans sa bouche, faisant gémir à nouveau la belle blonde. Elle le titilla doucement du bout de la langue, l'aspira, le mordilla pendant plusieurs minutes, puis elle remonta pour emprisonner les lèvres de la guérisseuse entre les siennes. Elle passa sa main derrière la nuque de Brittany et approfondis immédiatement le baiser. Elle sentis alors la guérisseuse agripper doucement ses fesses et la faire basculer lentement en arrière de manière à se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Elle commença alors à faire glisser le pantalon de la demi-elfe le long de ses magnifiques jambes.

Sa main commença alors à jouer avec la poitrine de la demi-elfe puis elle descendis plus loin, glissant le long du ventre parfaitement plat et s'arrêta à la frontière du sous-vêtement de la brune qui gesticula un instant avant de sentir un courant d'air contre son intimité. Elle s'immobilisa alors et sentis la main de Brittany amorcer un mouvement circulaire contre son centre, la faisant haleter. Puis sans prévenir, elle glissa un doigt de son intimité ruisselante jusqu'à sa boule de nerf, ce qui arracha un gémissement à la demi-elfe.

Elle commença à faire un mouvement circulaire sur l'excroissance en touchant à peine la brune qui se tortillait fortement sous ses doigts en gémissant. Elle commença à caresser la poitrine de Santana de sa main libre et quand la demi-elfe commença à se contracter, elle cessa brusquement toute sollicitation, seule sa bouche restant en contact avec la brune, étouffant un gémissement de frustration. Elle commença alors à introduire doucement son doigt dans l'intimité de la demi-elfe, quand elle sentis une résistance, elle se recula légèrement, brisant leur embrassade pour demander l'autorisation à la brune d'un regard. Cette dernière hocha rapidement la tête de haut en bas alors que Brittany la réembrassait avec douceur puis elle appuya doucement son doigt à l'intérieur de la brune jusqu'à ce que la parois cède. Santana poussa un gémissement de douleur que Brittany étouffa à nouveau dans sa bouche. Cette dernière resta immobile durant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, laissant la brune s'habituer à l'intrusion, puis elle commença à bouger tout en douceur, émerveillée par la sensation de velours autour de son doigt. Constatant que cette dernière ne semblait plus ressentir de douleur, elle accéléra ses mouvements en elle petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que la brune recommence à se tortiller contre elle. Elle inséra alors un deuxième doigt, ce qui fit pousser un long gémissement à la brune.

Elle recommença à encercler la poitrine de Santana avec sa main libre et quand elle sentis que celle ci allait venir, elle envoya son pource encercler la boule de nerf de l'elfe. Elle fit encore quelques vas et viens puis le dos de la brune s'arqua violemment, elle avait brisé le baiser avec Brittany et posé une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Ses muscles restèrent tendus quelques secondes puis se relâchèrent d'un coup. Brittany retira donc doucement ses doigts et se rallongea en appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Santana qui encercla les siennes avec son bras. Les deux jeunes filles reprirent lentement leur souffle puis échangèrent un regard qui montrait à chacune d'elle que la magie du moment était sur le point de se briser. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement, Santana décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir et les deux jeunes filles se rhabillèrent en vitesse. Avant de partir, Santana décida tout de même d'embrasser Brittany. Elle se pencha doucement et lia ses lèvres à celles de la blonde, passant ses mains dans les cheveux dorés. À ce moment, elles entendirent un cri étouffé et se retournèrent juste à temps pour apercevoir une chevelure brune qui faisait volte face et partait en courant.

_Fin du Flashback._


	17. Ch 16 : Confidences (I)

**Heyy ! Un jour d'avance (pour une fois) !**

**Alors, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, je remet ma fic en hebdomadaire (oui, c'est trop frustrant sinon), par contre il y aura des chapitres plus courts mais je promet qu'il y aura des chapitres toutes les semaines et à la date prévue :).**

**Sinon, les prochains chapitres vont parler des réactions de Brittany et Santana et pour la suite, eh bien...je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà commencé une histoire avec une idée précise du début et de la fin mais quelque chose de très vague pour le milieu, eh bien c'est ce qui c'est passé pour moi alors, je vais abandonner le milieu parce que je n'ai vraiment aucune inspiration et je vais passer à la suite donc dans deux-trois chapitres, le retour de l'action ;P**

**Je répondrait également aux reviews au début de chaque chapitre, comme avant.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 16

Santana était toujours allongée dans son lit alors qu'elle se remémorait les événements de la veille.

"Ça va ? " demanda Quinn en voyant le visage de son amie se décomposer devant ses yeux.

"Euh...je...oui...et toi, raconte," dit-elle pour changer de sujet, "qu'est ce que t'as fait avec bouche de mérou ?"

"Bouche de mérou est vraiment un surnom stupide, tu sais ?"

"M'en fout, alors qu'est ce que t'as fait ?"

"Bah on s'est promené et on a discuté, qu'est ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse de plus ?"

"Hein ?! Je rêve, tu t'es même pas envoyée en l'air ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ? Toi oui ?"

"Ta gueule, Fabray !" cria Santana un poil trop vite.

"M'appelle pas Fabray ! répliqua Quinn. "Et je disais ça comme ça mais finalement, vu ta réaction, ça m'intéresse. Alors tu t'es envoyée en l'air ?" dit-elle en mimant les guillemets.

"Ça te regarde Blondie ?" dit-elle en fuyant le regard inquisiteur.

"Je le crois pas ! s'exclama Quinn, alors raconte, c'est qui ?"

"Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regardait pas", répéta la demi-elfe.

"Rooh, je vais devoir deviner alors..."

Santana haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'elle s'en fichait royalement.

"Bon, alors...déjà, c'est pas Sam, parce qu'il était avec moi...Je pense pas que ce soit Rory non plus, le style avorton, je ne pense pas que ce soit ton genre...Donc il ne reste plus que Mike ! C'est lui hein ? Oh c'est tellement beau, le pirate réservé qui finit avec la demi-elfe patibulaire parce qu'il y a que lui qui peut la supporter !"

"Ferme-la Quinn, j'ai franchement pas besoin de ça maintenant ! "Et en plus, c'est même pas lui..." ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

Voyant que la brune semblait vraiment perturbée, Quinn se dit qu'elle avait peut être fait une gaffe. Elle se leva et alla s'assoir sur le lit de son amie.

"Bon, c'est qui alors ? dit-elle d'une voix plus douce, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire San, je t'aiderai. C'est un instructeur ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

Santana secoua la tête doucement de gauche à droite.

"C'est qui alors ? Réponds-moi San, tu commences à me faire sérieusement flipper là..."

Santana pris une profonde inspiration et dit :

"Tu promets que tu me laisseras pas Quinn, jamais ?"

"Non San, t'inquiète, je te laisserai pas..."

"Même si j'ai fait un truc vraiment mal vu de la plupart des résidents du royaume, qui pourrait peut être m'exclure du camp ?"

"Oui, oui bien sûr...qu'est ce qui ce passe San ? C'était qui ?"

"C'était...c'était... Il y avait...quelqu'un d'autre avec nous hier..."

Voyant que Quinn ne comprenait pas, elle ajouta :

"Quelqu'un autre que Sam, Rory et Mike"

Les sourcils de Quinn se froncèrent un instant puis :

"Tu...tu veux dire que...tu as...avec...Brittany ?"

"Oui...et je me suis faite surprendre en plus par sa colocataire... Je sais pas qui c'était"

"Ok...Brittany", dit Quinn en accusant le coup, "elle a réagis comment après ça ?"

"Je sais pas trop, elle avait l'air embêtée mais pas effrayée"

"Bon, ça veut au moins dire que sa partenaire dira sûrement rien..."

"Oui...oui sans doute, mais je me sens si mal..."

"Hey... Il faut pas, d'accord ? C'était juste une nuit, tu étais mal à cause de ces plantes, elle aussi et vous avez fait une bêtise, c'est pas grave ça arrive à tout le monde, d'accord ?"

"D'accord, je...tu peux me laisser seule s'il te plaît ?"

"D'accord" dit Quinn en se levant pour sortir de la tente.

Elle arpenta le camp en songeant à ce que son amie lui avait dit. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire peur sur le moment mais ce qu'elles avaient fait était vraiment...inhabituel.

Elle se rappelait quand, petite, son père avait renvoyé deux pages surpris en train de s'embrasser. Il les avait convoqué devant tout le monde et avait fait un discours répétant à quel point ce qu'ils avaient fait été ignoble et contre-nature avant de les renvoyer du palais. Les rumeurs disaient qu'ils avaient échoués dans les bas quartiers et qu'ils avaient du se prostituer pour pouvoir manger avant de se suicider.

Quinn ne voulait pas de ça pour Santana, surtout pas. Elle estimait que la brune avait été suffisamment bousculée par la vie pour finir comme ça. Et puis après tout, elle ne l'avait fait qu'une fois et sous l'emprise de plantes, ça ne voulait rien dire.

Quoi que... Elles s'étaient embrassées toutes les deux... sous l'impulsion de Quinn certes mais elles s'étaient embrassées. Elle tenta de fouiller dans sa mémoire pour savoir si oui ou non, Santana pourrait avoir apprécié leur baiser plus que nécessaire. Bon, certes elle semblait ne pas avoir été dérangée par l'action et ses mains avaient été un peu baladeuse peut-être mais Quinn en avait fait de même et franchement...il n'y avait rien eu dans l'attitude de Santana qui aurait pu ressembler à du désir pour elle ou quoi que ce soit.

Non, Santana ressemblait autant aux filles dites "masculines" qu'elle. Elle pouffa en songeant à cette possibilité et se dit que profiter de cette journée de congé en allant lire les vieux ouvrages de la bibliothèque du camp serait une bonne idée.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui, je posterai la site dimanche, bye et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ;)**


	18. Ch 17 : Confidences (II)

**Heyy, voici le chapitre comme promis ! **

**to zonafan : Et oui, ça va bien leur compliquer la tâche ^^ (PS : Merci pour ton soutiens toujours aussi apprécié :) )**

**to Totoche77 : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plus :).**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 17

Rachel, fatiguée d'avoir tourné autour du camp avait préféré s'assoir finalement dans l'herbe après avoir surpris Brittany. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir et ne fut réveillée que plusieurs heures plus tard par le lever du soleil et le bruit de l'agitation matinale du camp. Elle se leva, s'étira et finalement décida de rejoindre Brittany, la personne avec qui elle était hier s'étant très certainement éclipsée. Elle poussa un soupir et se releva, étirant ses jambes endolories par cette nuit passée sur le sol.

Elle rejoint la tente et trouva une Brittany assise sur son lit, le regard dans le vague et des cernes témoignant le fait qu'elle n'avait, elle aussi, pas dû dormir énormément.

"Hey..."dit Rachel en écartant la toile de la tente, "je peux...?"

"Quoi ? Oh, euh oui, vas-y...bien sûr."

Rachel s'assit et regarda Brittany avec un petit sourire.

"Alors...c'était qui ?"

"Tu veux dire que tu n'a pas vu...?"

"Dans le noir tu sais, c'est difficile...Alors, c'était qui ?"

"Tu va me traiter d'idiote si je te le dis"

"Mais non, je ne te traiterai jamais d'idiote...ne t'inquiète pas... Allez, c'est quoi le nom du mec ?"

"C'est pas un...garçon..."

"Bah c'est quoi alors ?"

"Il y a vraiment beaucoup d'autres possibilités ?"

"Ah...tu...as...avec...?"

"Oui..."

"Mais tu es...?"

"Je sais pas, d'accord ? Avant que tu me parles de tes pères je savais même pas que c'était possible !"

"Ok bon, pour moi ça change pas grand chose de toute façon. Et...qui es le nom de l'heureuse élue ?"

Brittany pris une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

"Santana Lopez"

"Santana Lop..."

"Oui..."

"La...la... ?"

"Demi-elfe, oui"

"Mais t'es..."

"Stupide ?"

"Oui ! Franchement de toutes les filles et tous les garçons qui traînent dans le camp de tous les styles possibles et inimaginables, il a fallut que tu baises avec elle ?!"

Brittany resta une seconde sans réaction devant l'emploi d'un tel vocabulaire par Rachel puis répondit :

"Oui...bon, je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal et puis elle était si gentille...tellement différente de la fille qu'elle était d'habitude..."

"Oui mais crois-moi, tu ne te rends pas compte dans quoi tu t'es embarquée, elle va se sentir menacée par toi et elle ne te lâchera plus après..."

"Comment tu sais ça toi ?"

"Peu importe ! répondit Rachel précipitamment, mais je te jure que tu ne t'es vraiment, vraiment pas facilité la vie."

"Elle ne me fait pas peur de toute façon ..."

"Bon ! " dit Rachel après quelques minutes de silence, "tu veux faire quoi de notre journée de repos ?"

"Euh...franchement ? Dormir !"

Rachel poussa un soupir.

"Mais vous avez fait ça toute la nuit ou quoi ?"

"Non, tu nous a un peu coupées je te rappelle, mais c'est pas pour ça que s'est facile de se reposer après !"

"Ok, tu as raison, capitula Rachel qui sentait qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter avec la blonde aujourd'hui, dormons, je n'ai pas vraiment passé une bonne nuit moi aussi !"

Rachel se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit immédiatement.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle s'assit sur le lit et se frotta les yeux. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se souvenir de sa vision survenue quelques jours plus tôt.

Il y avait eu Brittany qui lui disait qu'elle ne serait pas prête d'être l'amie d'une personne, puis elle avait aperçu des gens en train de rire au milieu d'un feu de camp, puis surpris Brittany en train d'embrasser quelqu'un.

La vision se réalisait, elle le savait depuis le premier jour mais elle en avait vraiment la confirmation à présent.

Le reste de la vision comportait une bataille et une scène où quelqu'un serait blessé gravement, ce qui affolerait Brittany. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être un génie pour comprendre que cette personne serait la demi-elfe.

Rachel se prit sa tête dans les mains, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le sache ? Elle aurait tellement aimé ne jamais avoir cette vision qui indiquait d'une part que Brittany allait probablement tomber amoureuse de la fille qui les harcelait toutes les deux et d'autre part cette fille allait se retrouver tôt ou tard en danger de mort.

* * *

Bon, je fais quoi ? se demanda-t-elle, soit je fais comme si je ne savais rien et je regarde venir mais ce serait horrible de la voir tomber amoureuse pour au final perdre celle qu'elle aime, soit je lui dit tout mais ce serai encore pire, comment s'investir dans quelque chose dans ces circonstances ? Soit je ne lui dit que la moitié, qu'elle va tomber amoureuse de Santana Lopez, ce serait déjà pas mal je pense et si cette fille est aussi horrible qu'elle a l'air de l'être, Brittany va s'éloigner d'elle pour éviter ça et au final la vision ne se réalisera pas entièrement. Oui, c'est sans doute la meilleure des choses à faire.

Bon, il faut donc que je dise à Brittany qu'elle va tomber amoureuse de l'autre conn... de la demi-elfe... Comment je lui dis ça moi ? On a eu des cours pour voir dans l'avenir mais pour le dire aux personnes concernées, que dalle !

Elle poussa un soupir et ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit de Brittany et elle remarqua que la danseuse l'observait dans ses réflexions, sans doute depuis un bon moment.

"Hey..." dit Rachel, ne sachant pas trop par quoi commencer.

"Hey...répondit Brittany, ça va ?"

"Oui oui...répondit Rachel...enfin... j'ai un truc à te dire"

Brittany lui lança un regard interrogatif qui l'encouragea à continuer.

"Bon... tu sais que je fait un peu de la voyance ?"

Brittany hocha affirmativement la tête.

"J'ai eu une vision...une vision te concernant toi et une autre personne. Bon, en gros, il y a plusieurs scènes qui pourraient laisser croire que potentiellement, il y aurai une possibilité existante concernant l'hypothèse que peut être tu pourrais éventuellement éprouver des sentiments relativement puissants pour une certaine personne."

"Waaaa", dit Brittany, "je crois que j'ai rien compris"

"Bon, en gros tu va tomber amoureuse de...mais c'est pas sûr hein ? Après tout la divination n''était pas vraiment ma spécialité à Galdrya et puis une vision ne se réalise pas

forcément en entier hein ? Et puis..."

"Rachel..."

"Tu va tomber amoureuse de Santana" dit Rachel précipitamment.

"Que...quoi ?"

"Oui, bon...je sais, c'est difficile à croire. Au début, je savais pas trop qui c'était, si toutes mes visions étaient à propos de la même personne mais maintenant je crois que c'est clair : si tu continues comme ça, tu va finir par tomber amoureuse de cette...de cette demi-elfe."

Brittany la regarda longuement dans les yeux sans rien dire et Rachel la supplia mentalement de la croire. Elle adorait la guérisseuse et elle ne voulait pas la voir malheureuse et cela passait par ne pas tomber amoureuse de Santana Lopez.

"Bon, admettons, dit Brittany d'une voix hésitante, supposons que je tombe amoureuse d'elle, c'est quoi le problème ?"

"Euh...je... balbutia Rachel qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction, tu n'as pas dit que...tu l'aimais pas ?"

"Oui, oui, c'est vrai, reconnut la blonde, mais cette soirée là, elle était...différente"

"Différente ?"

"Tu t'es déjà occupée d'animaux ?"

"Euh...non"

"D'enfants alors ?"

"Non plus"

"Bon, tu t'es déjà intéressée à autre chose que la magie ?"

"J'aime bien dessiner des fois..."

"On t'a déjà dis que tu étais insupportable ?"

"Maieuh !"

"Bon, bref ! Souvent, quand tu commences à t'occuper d'animaux, ils sont agressifs et parfois même méchants. Mais quand tu commences à mieux les connaître, ils n'ont plus peur de toi, ils te font confiance et deviennent adorables. Je pense que c'est ce qui se passe avec cette fille, elle est terrifiée. Ça se voit, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivée mais ça la hante"

"Ça la hante peut être mais elle n'a pas à se venger sur les autres" répliqua Rachel d'une voix morne.

"Non, mais on peut comprendre son attitude. Je sais que sous pleins de couches de ressentiments et de haine, à la base, il y avait quelqu'un de bien"

"Tu ne peux pas rendre tous les gens heureux Brittany" chuchota Rachel en lui lançant un regard triste.


	19. Ch 18 : Mauvais pressentiment

**Coucou tout le monde ! Le premier chapitre qui annonce la coupure avec ceux d'avant, enfin vous allez vous en rendre compte en le lisant.**

**Pour les reviews :**

**zonafan : Ah oui, en effet c'est très chiant à lire, j'ai modifié les chapitres précédents et j'ai fait gaffe pour celui là :)**

**Totoche77 : On peut toujours espérer qu'il n'arrivera rien à Santana...Niark niark niark**

**nanis : Tu es exaucéee ^^**

**D'ailleurs, voici la suite ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 18

Quinn ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à la toile de la tente. À en juger par la luminosité, il devait être autour de cinq heures du matin.

C'était bizarre, usuellement, elle ne se réveillait pas avant la sonnerie mais là, un sentiment de profond mal être l'avait dérangée en plein sommeil.

Elle se redressa et observa un instant Santana en train de dormir profondément. Le poids sur sa poitrine ne voulait pas partir. Elle tenta d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément mais le malaise persistait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un pressentiment venait la tirer du sommeil. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois, elle avait cinq ans et le sentiment de mal être l'avait même fait crier, alertant sa nourrice qui était restée à ses côtés toute la nuit, mais sans jamais parvenir à calmer ses pleurs.

Le matin, ses parents l'avaient accueilli avec un air désespéré et son père lui annonça la mort d'un oncle que Quinn affectionnait beaucoup.

La seconde fois, elle avait sept ans, le malaise l'avait fait se plier en deux alors qu'elle étudiait à la bibliothèque. Le soir, le corps d'un page du palais a été retrouvé dans les douves de la ville.

La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, c'était le jour de ses huit ans. Une petite fille blonde d'à peu près son âge avait été retrouvée égorgée dans la vielle ville. Les autorités avaient conclus à de la sorcellerie et de nombreuses femmes aux cheveux noirs furent brulés cette année-là. Quinn se rappelait avoir été reconnaissante envers les autorités à l'époque, cette fille était tellement son sosie qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer à sa place. Elle regarda la brune étendue dans son lit et songea qu'elle aurait sans doute été brûlée à l'époque, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et sa peau sombre. En pensent à ça, Quinn ne pût réprimer le pincement de culpabilité pour avoir souhaité la mort de ces femmes qui n'y étaient certainement pour rien dans l'assassinat de cette petite fille et ce sentiment s'ajouta à son état général, qui n'était déjà pas brillant.

Cela faisait plus de sept ans que ses pressentiments ne l'avaient pas tourmentés et elle pensait que c'était tant mieux, le fait de prédire la mort n'est pas vraiment bien vu en société...

Mais aujourd'hui, elle était allongée sur son lit, se tortillant dans tout les sens pour tenter de faire disparaître l'étau qui lui serrait le ventre mais en vain, elle observa la brune toujours immobile dans son sommeil. Santana ne faisait jamais beaucoup de bruit quand elle dormait.

Soudain, un pressentiment la fit bondir sur ses pieds, elle s'approcha de la demi-elfe et lui secoua l'épaule sans ménagement en hurlant :

"SANTANA ! OH MON DIEU RÉVEILLE TOI ! RÉVEILLE-TOI !"

"Hé Ho, du calme Fabray", lui répondit une voix ensommeillée, "je me réveille, c'est bon, du caaaalme."

Quinn faillit tomber tellement elle était soulagée.

"Tu...tu es vivante..."

"Finement observé mais viens-tu pousser des cris d'hystérique alors que le soleil n'est même pas encore levé ? Tu as fait un cauchemar Quinnie ?"

"Ne m'appelle pas Quinnie...ni Fabray d'ailleurs", dit Quinn encore un peu sous le choc.

"C'était quoi alors, Blondie ?"

"Quinn ! Je m'appelle Quinn, bordel !"

"Rooooh, si on peut plus rigoler, alors, c'est quoi le problème ?"

"Je, j'avais un...j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, voilà..." répondit la blonde qui se trouva tout d'un coup très bête.

"Un mauvais pressentiment, tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?"

"Non San, je peux pas te l'expliquer mais quelqu'un est mort cette nuit, je le sais...c'est tout"

"Tu sais que tu es flippante quand tu t'y mets ? Tu compte te tourner vers la magie ou quoi ?"

"Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir mais..."

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par un bruit de pas. Une personne courrait dans le camp avant même que la cloche ne sonne.

Elle se leva sans se départir de son sentiment de mal être et s'approcha de l'ouverture de la tente. Elle la repoussa et aperçut la professeur de magie, Carmen Tibideaux courir versla tente du directeur du camp.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour tenter d'apercevoir la trace d'un quelconque drame mais le camp était calme, plongé dans le sommeil. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de suspecter la mort de quiconque dans le camp. Elle s'était peut être trompée, tout simplement. Elle tenta de rentrer à l'intérieur de la tente en se persuadant que son pressentiment finirait par passer quand la sonnerie du matin retentit enfin, sauf que ce n'était pas l'heure. Il faisait trop sombre.

Elle sortit cependant Santana du lit et l'obligea à s'habiller un minimum décemment avant de la tirer hors de la tente.

Dès qu'elles furent dehors, elles entendirent la voix de Sylvester, amplifiée par un moyen inconnu hurler :

"Pas au réfectoire, bande de lopettes, tous au centre du camp !"

Quinn et Santana se regroupèrent au centre du camp où se massait déjà un bon nombre d'apprentis grelottant dans la fraîcheur du petit matin.

Quinn tenta de reprendre son souffle en maintenant une main sur son estomac toujours noué. Elle observait Santana du coin de l'œil et vit que la brune cherchait quelqu'un dans la foule.

Brittany, se dit-elle, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi la brune la cherchait avec autant d'insistance.

"Taisez-vous !" cria le directeur du camp, un homme grand, brun aux épaules carrées qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'année.

"Bien, on vient à l'instant de me communiquer une information venant de Lyldïakil. Je ne sais pas comment nous allons gérer cette nouvelle situation à laquelle nous devrons faire face. Je ne sais quelles seront les conséquences pour les Guerriers de la Nuit. Peut être que dans moins d'un mois la plupart des gens présents ici devront rentrer chez eux, peut être même tous..."

Quinn décrocha une seconde du discours du directeur, pourtant très alarmant mais l'attitude de Santana l'inquiétait. Elle tentait en vain de trouver Brittany dans la foule et s'agitait de toutes parts. Son mauvais pressentiment lui pesait d'ailleurs toujours sur la poitrine.

Elle se surprit à se demander où était Rachel mais chassa vite cette pensée absurde, elle s'en fichait au fond. Elle se reconcentra sur le discours du directeur qui prenait une profonde inspiration avant de conclure :

"J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que cette nuit, l'Empereur de Lokial a été assassiné."

* * *

**Tadaaaaam ! Une petite fin un peu sadique mais pas trop (attendez celle du prochain chapitre ^^) **

**Allez, à la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, même si c'est juste trois mots ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


	20. Ch : 19 : Le retour du passé

**Et voici le chapitre 19 !**

**Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors je vais faire vite :**

**mélaine . db : Merci beaucoup ;)**

**zonafan : Le père de Quinn n'est effectivement pas l'empereur, il est le troisième conseillé.**

**Totoche77 : Merci ;) et voici le prochain chapitre**

**Zeb410 : Heyy ! tu m'avais manqué :) bon retour parmi nous et bonne lecture ;)**

**pocketstars : Et oui, c'est un "pouvoir" un peu spécial mais bon...Quinn est assez spéciale elle même lol**

**anais : Voici la suite ^^**

**Sinon, je remercie une fois de plus ma bêta Pylia.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 19

Avec un air inquiet, Rachel regardait Brittany. Cette dernière fixait le vide d'un air préoccupé.

"Tu vas faire quoi toi, si on est tous renvoyés des Guerriers de la Nuit ?" demanda finalement la blonde après une longue période de silence.

Rachel poussa un soupir. Cela faisait une semaine que la mort de l'empereur avait été annoncée et depuis, tous leurs cours avaient été annulés, ils n'étaient même plus obligés d'aller manger et les instructeurs parcouraient le camp d'un air préoccupé qui ne disait rien de bon à Rachel.

"Je suppose que je retournerai chez mes parents", répondit-elle à Brittany. "Je ne pourrais jamais devenir une mage reconnue mais... je suppose que c'est le seul endroit où je puisse aller alors..."

"Et... ", dit la blonde d'un ton hésitant, "tu crois qu'ils voudraient bien de moi ?"

"Bien sûr Brittany", répondit Rachel qui n'avait pas pensé que la guérisseuse n'avait aucun chez elle, "bien sûr tu sera toujours la bienvenue chez moi."

"Merci", répondit la blonde, "merci beaucoup Rachel"

* * *

Dans la tente numéro 15, l'ambiance n'était pas la même, Santana et Quinn n'avaient strictement aucun endroit où aller et elles priaient pour que le successeur ne supprime pas les Guerriers de la Nuit.

Le lendemain, Quinn se réveilla une fois de plus avant le soleil alors que Santana dormait comme une masse. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait tirée hors du lit. Des gens couraient bruyamment tout autour du camp. Malgré l'absence de cris de panique caractéristiques d'une catastrophe, Quinn ne pût s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quelque peu. Elle se leva silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Santana, s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de la tente. Elle vit que ce n'était que des instructeurs qui courraient et se dirigeaient vers la tente du chef du camp. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Brittany sur le côté, tentant comme elle de se rapprocher silencieusement de la tente principale.

Elle arriva près de Brittany et lui demanda :

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"J'essaie de savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement, et toi ?"

"Pareil, ta partenaire n'est pas là ?"

"Non, j'ai préféré laisser Rachel dormir"

Les paroles de la blonde lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée. Brittany et Rachel étaient donc partenaires... La petite brunette qui connaissait l'identité de son père était partenaire avec la blonde qui était certes, gentille mais cependant suffisamment hors des réalités pour l'avoir traitée de troll la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue.

"Et euh... ", commença Quinn, "elle t'a parlée de moi ?"

"Non, pourquoi ? Tu la connais ?" demanda Brittany qui réalisait maintenant que la petite brune n'était pas avec elle lors de la soirée où elle avait...où elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'une certaine demi-elfe.

"Non non, pas du tout", répondit précipitamment la blonde, je l'ai juste regardée pendant un tournoi de magie"

"Ah oui", répondit la guérisseuse avec un grand sourire, "elle est impressionnante, hein ?"

"Oui, impressionnante..."

Les deux blondes se rapprochèrent lentement de la tente puis s'immobilisèrent quand elles perçurent les éclats de voix venant de l'intérieur.

"C'est impossible ! Le troisième conseiller ne peut pas proposer qu'un seul candidat, c'est n'importe quoi !"

"Du calme, Schuester. De toutes façons, il lui faut l'accord des deux premiers conseillers, tout n'est pas fait."

Brittany ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en politique mais elle se souvenait qu'à la mort de l'Empereur, le troisième conseiller devait proposer un certain nombre de candidats et les deux premiers conseillers devraient choisir entre eux le nouvel empereur. Si il n'en proposait qu'un, c'était totalement contraire au système électoral de l'Empire.  
Elle jeta un regard à Quinn à côté d'elle et vit qu'elle était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule en s'inquiétant pour son amie mais celle-ci la repoussa avec une froideur qui choqua presque la grande blonde.

Elle préféra se reconcentrer sur les éclats de voix venant de l'intérieur de la tente mais les sons qui lui parvenaient étaient trop confus pour qu'elle puisse leur attribuer une quelconque signification. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit tout de même Beiste leur intimer de se taire d'une voix qui fit trembler la tente. Le silence se fit durant quelques secondes, puis les instructeurs recommencèrent à parler dans tous les sens, inquiétant sérieusement la guérisseuse, le candidat était à ce point horrible pour que des adultes responsables s'agitent à ce point ?

"Attendez ! " dit soudain la voix de Sylvester, "Carmen a une communication."

Brittany savait ce que cela signifiait, Rachel lui avait expliqué que les mages pouvaient s'envoyer des messages par télépathie, ce devait sûrement être le cas de Carmen Tibideaux à cet instant précis.

Le cri de Sylvester fut suivit par un silence qui sembla durer des heures à Brittany tandis que Quinn semblait toujours sur le point de mourir à côté d'elle, puis :

"Ils ont accepté", dit la voix effarée de Carmen Tibideaux, " ils approuvent la décision de Russell Fabray !"

"Bien", dit le chef du camp au bout de quelques secondes d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre calme, " à partir de maintenant, l'empereur de Lokial est officiellement Finn Hudson."

Quinn poussa un cri étouffé.

* * *

**Tadaaaaa ! Pour ceux qui auraient oublié, le père de Quinn (qui est la troisième conseillé) a tenté de la marier de force avec Finn qui est le neveu de l'empereur, c'est à cause de ça qu'elle s'est enfuis de chez elle.**

**À la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


	21. Ch 20 : Une décision irrévocable

**Coucou ! Désolée pour les deux jours de retard mais disons que j'avais euh...comment dire complètement oublié. Je sais c'est nul surtout que je vous avait dis qu'il n'y aurait plus de retard mais bon...**

**Bref, voici les réponses aux reviews :**

**Zeb410, Pocketsars : Effectivement, ça n'annonce pas grand chose de bon ^^**

**Totoche77 : Dans ce chapitre, on va voir comment Quinn va combattre cette éventualité **

**Zonafan : Malheureusement, Russell est tout sauf stupide...**

**Anaïs : Merci et voici la suite ;)**

**Sinon, je tiens à remercier une fois de plus Pylia ma bêta.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**PS : désolée pour ceux ayant lu le chapitre avant que je ne le reposte, je m'étais trompée de document.**

* * *

Quinn rangeait brutalement le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait dans un sac, le visage vidé de toute expression.

"Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?" demanda Santana, le regard inquiet.

"Tu proposes autre chose ?" rétorqua la blonde d'un ton froid.

Santana ne répondit pas. La situation au camp s'était gravement détériorée depuis l'annonce de la nomination de Finn Hudson comme nouvel Empereur.  
La brune se rappelait du moment où la blonde l'avait réveillée un mois plus tôt, l'air totalement paniquée.

Santana avait essayé de la calmer puis la blonde lui avait annoncé que son père avait imposé au conseil le neveu de l'empereur à qui elle avait faillit être mariée avant de s'enfuir de chez elle.

Santana l'avait raisonnée pendant de longues minutes, arguant que cela ne changeait strictement rien à sa situation, qu'elle resterait chez les Guerrières de la Nuit au moins jusqu'à la fin de son apprentissage.

Quinn avait finit par se calmer mais trois semaines plus tard, le chef du camp leur annonça que le camp serait désormais dirigé par l'empire.

Cela signifiait que la liste de tous les membres seraient connus et avec elle, la présence de Quinn serait dévoilée. Celle-ci ne savait toujours pas quelle serait la réaction de son père a l'annonce de sa présence chez les Guerrières de la Nuit.

Elle avait donc décidée de fuir le camp. Santana la suivrait bien sûr, elles avaient appris suffisamment maintenant pour se débrouiller seules dans la nature et étaient sûres de pouvoir échapper aux sbires de l'empire pendant quelques temps.

Santana regarda Quinn refermer son sac avec vigueur.

"Quinn... ", dit finalement Santana, "tu ne peux pas faire ça..."

"Si, je peux très bien faire ça, regarde : je finis de refermer le sac et je le mets sur..."  
"Non, tu ne peux pas quitter le camp. Quand tu es arrivée, tu étais une gamine paumée, d'accord, on l'était tous, mais maintenant, tu es bien plus forte que ça ! Tu vas me dire que ces quelques mois au camp ne t'ont pas changée ? Ne t'ont pas endurcie ?"

"Si, grâce à ça, je vais pouvoir vivre dans la nature le temps que mon père se calme..."

"Mais bordel, Q ! Tu es plus forte que ça ! Hudson est un crétin, ok ! Ton père est un salaud, d'accord ! Mais tu sais ce que tu es toi ? Une putain de lâche ! Si ton père est autant un enfoiré que ce que tu en dis, alors dans un siècle, quand on parlera des Fabray, ce sera les ordures, les tyrans ! Tu veux vraiment ça pour ton nom ?"

"Tu sais, quand j'étais chez mon père, il suffisait que je dise mon nom pour avoir droit à des courbettes, des ronds de jambes. J'étais Lucy Fabray la noble, la puissante, la fille du troisième conseillé. Je demandais quelque chose, je l'avais dans la seconde.

Et puis un jour, je suis sortie, j'avais envie de voir la ville, il ne pouvais rien m'arriver n'est-ce pas ? Au pire, si on me voulait du mal, je n'avais qu'à leur dire que j'étais une Fabray et je serai tranquille. J'avais douze ans à l'époque.

Alors je suis sortie, je me suis approchée de la fenêtre et je suis sortie. Pour la première fois de la vie, j'étais libre. Alors je me suis laissée glisser au sol et je suis allée dans les seuls quartiers de la ville où je ne pouvais aller normalement, les bas quartiers. Là-bas, j'y ai vu la misère, pour la première fois de ma vie, je l'ai vue.

Tu sais à quoi tu penses quand tu vois des gamins de ton âge, obligés de faire la manche, et parfois des trucs bien pires pour survivre ?"

Santana fit non de la tête.

"Mais j'avais douze ans ! Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé quand je les ai vus ? J'ai pensé que dès le lendemain, j'irai voir mon père, et qu'il sauverait tout le monde, et que tout le monde vivrai décemment.

Mais avant de partir, j'ai quand même voulu aller voir comment ça se passait dans une taverne, alors j'y suis allée. Il était minuit passé...Tu imagine ce qui arrive à une gamine de douze ans qui entre dans une taverne à minuit passé ? Non, t'en sais rien, ça n'arrive pas chez les elfes ce genre de choses...

Bref, ça ne m'est pas arrivé non plus, quelqu'un m'a sauvé, Mike, un ancien page du château. Je l'aimais bien...Il s'occupait de la bibliothèque, je parlais avec lui durant des heures. Bref, il m'a amené chez lui, enfin...chez lui et cinq autres personnes. Il a interdit quiconque qui se trouvais dans la pièce de s'en prendre à moi et on a parlé. On a parlé jusqu'au matin de livres, rien d'autre. La semaine suivante, j'y suis retournée, j'avais un livre avec moi cette fois. Je suis arrivée chez lui et je lui ai donné le livre. Et toutes les semaines, j'y retournais, souvent avec un nouveau livre. Quand les types qui vivaient avec lui lui demandaient que j'étais, il riait et annonçait mystérieusement que j'étais Quinn, une amie.

Et puis un jour, j'y suis retournée et il n'était plus là. J'ai demandé à un des types qui vivait avec lui où il était passé. Il m'a répondu que "ce connard de Fabray" l'avait chassé de la ville. Ce connard de Fabray.

Alors j'ai commencée à vraiment explorer les bas quartiers. À écouter les conversations, alors je me suis rendue compte que pour tout le monde ici, mon père était ce connard de Fabray. Et le pire, c'est qu'en les écoutant, je me suis rendue compte que mon père était vraiment un connard ! Je n'étais pas la fille du Grand conseillé Russell Fabray, j'étais juste la fille de ce connard de Fabray ! Et le pire, c'est que je sais qu'ils ont raison, je sais que c'est un connard ! C'est un connard, et moi je suis sa fille.  
Alors tu es peut-être fière de ton père, ce héros qui es mort en voulant te garder !

Mais moi, ça fait un bout de temps que mon père n'est rien d'autre que ce connard de Fabray ! Alors mon nom, je peux te dire que j'en aie plus rien à foutre !"

"Ok", répondit Santana, "ok je comprends mais...si tu ne le fait pas pour ton nom, fais le pour toi !"

"C'est ce que je fais en partant San, je le fais pour moi, pour rester en vie..."

"Tu appelles ça une vie ? Vivre cachée avec la peur au ventre ! Les Fabrays du passé ne t'intéressent peut être pas mais tu es sûre de vouloir leur sacrifier les Fabrays du futur ? Tu veux vraiment cette vie pour tes gosses ?"

"Mes gosses ? Tu sais, tu as beau être une très jolie fille, je ne crois pas que l'on puisse procréer toute les deux..."

Santana ne répondit pas tout de suite.

"Alors c'est vrai...dit la demi-elfe, tu veux vraiment vivre recluse jusqu'à la fin de tes jours..."

"Je préfère vivre en recluse que ne pas vivre du tout."

Elles se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes puis Quinn se releva, mis son sac sur l'épaule et dit :

"Alors, on y va ?"

Santana poussa un soupire et dit :

"Attends deux secondes, j'ai un truc à faire maintenant"

"Maintenant ?" Demanda la blonde d'un air contrarié.  
"Oui, maintenant !"répliqua la demi-elfe,"ton père va pas débarquer maintenant que je sache!"

Elle sortit prestement et se dirigea vers une tente pas trop loin de là. En s'approchant, elle entendit des éclats de voix lui annonçant que la tente n'était pas vide. Santana hésita un instant puis dit timidement :

"Salut euh...je peux entrer ?"

* * *

**Et voilà ! Mais dans quelle tente Santana veut elle entrer ? XD **

**À dimanche prochain et n'oubliez pas de reviewer :)**


	22. Ch 21 : Seule à seule

**Heyy ! Et voici le chapitre 21 (à temps cette fois *sifflote*).**

**Je ne vais pas répondre à vos reviews individuellement cette fois, désolée mais ma rentrée est demain... Donc, je vais juste faire un résumé, il y a d'un côté ceux qui pensent que Rachel et Brittany vont convaincre les filles de rester, soit que Quinn et Santana vont les convaincre de venir avec elles. La réponse...en fin de chapitre niark ;p**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture avec ce chapitre qui est donc sans surprise dans la continuité du précédent avec la réponse sur l'identité des propriétaires de la mystérieuse tente (que au moins tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews ont trouvée mais bon...)**

**Bonne lecture :) **

* * *

Chapitre 21

Les éclats de voix cessèrent et la tenture de la tente s'écarta pour laisser place à...Rachel Berry.

"Berry ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?"

"J'habite ici que je sache Santana, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?"

"Et bien je...je bafouilla Santana en se rappelant brusquement pourquoi elle était là, je peux parler à Brittany s'il te plaît ?"

"Je t'en prie, elle est là" dit sèchement Rachel en s'écartant.

Santana s'avança maladroitement et son regard croisa celui de Brittany. Aussitôt son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

"Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?" demanda la blonde.

"J'ai...je voulais te parler..en privé" répondit Santana en jetant un regard assassin à Rachel.

"Ok, répondit celle-ci, je part mais tu n'a pas intérêt a lui faire du mal"

Santana regarda la brunette partir puis Brittany lui demanda :

"Tu voulais me dire quoi ?"

Santana tourna la tête vers la blonde et vit une lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, une lueur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier.

"Et bien...euh en fait avec Quinn on quittait le camp alors voilà...je voulais juste te le dire avant de partir et...voilà donc si tu me cherche et bien...c'est pas la peine"

Santana se trouva très bête devant sa tirade maladroite alors qu'en face d'elle, la lueur dans les yeux de Brittany s'éteignait pour laisser place à de la déception.

"C'était ça que tu étais venue le dire ?" murmura t'elle, comme pour s'adresser à elle-même.

"Et ben...je...oui" dit Santana qui ne s'attendait pas a cette réaction.

"Tu es venue pour ça, reprit la blonde plus fortement, tu es venue juste pour médire que tu te cassais ?!"

"Oui, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ?" Répondit Santana qui paniquait devant le comportement de la blonde.

"J'en sais rien de ce que je veux que tu me dise d'autre Santana ! J'en sais vraiment rien ! Que cette nuit a compté pour toi, que ce n'était pas juste un coup comme ça "

"Écoute, calme toi d'accord, je vais chercher Rachel et..."

"Non non non, tu reste la et tu m'écoute ! Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi et tout d'un coup tu te pointe et tu m'annonce que tu quitte le camp, comme ça, c'est tout ! Tu voulais te foutre de moi c'est ça ?"

"Non, non pas du tout Brittany, je te promet, c'est..."

"N'ose même pas promettre, tu crois que tu peux jouer avec les sentiments des gens comme ça ?"

"Les sentiments ? Mais alors tu..."

"Tais toi Santana !"

"Bon, ok, dit Santana qui perdait patience, tu sais quoi, je devais même pas aller te voir à l'origine et je pense que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir"

"C'est sur que si c'est pour parler avec autant de tact..."

"Ok, bon ben je pense qu'on s'est tout dit, adieu"

"Attends ! Tu crois que tu peux fuir comme tu as fuis la dernière fois ?"

"Tu veux que je reste maintenant ?"

"Je veux que tu arrête de te comporter comme une gamine !"

"C'est toi qui dit ça ? Avec tes papillons et tes dragons ?!"

"Mes papillons ne font de mal à personne au moins !"

"Ah oui ? Tu sais comment j'étais mal après cette nuit ?"

"Et moi ? Tu sai comment j'étais après que tu me baise juste comme ça et que tu ne me reparle plus pendant des jours ?!"

"Ça ne t'avait pas dérangé quand c'était des soldats de ce que j'ai crus comprendre !"

Santana sut instantanément qu'elle était allée trop loin.

Le visage de Brittany perdit le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait et elle dit d'une voix tremblante.

"Pars. Pars, c'est pas plus mal qu'on ne se revois plus"

Ne trouvant rien à ajouter à cela, Santana quitta la tente.

* * *

Elles marchaient d'un pas décide sur le chemin de terre qui serpentait a l'extérieur du camp. Santana tournait fréquemment la tête vers ce qui fut pour elle un foyer. Le premier qu'elle ait vraiment eut. Durant un instant elle songea faire demi-tour et retourner dans le camp mais ses yeux se portèrent sur la blonde à côté d'elle. L'intérêt d'un foyer réside dans les gens qui s'y trouvent et c'est uniquement grave à Quinn que Santana s'était sentie chez elle.

"Quoi ?" dit la blonde en remarquant que la demi-elfe l'observait.

"Rien, rien, dit Santana, j'espère juste que ça va bien se passer, c'est tout."

"Crois moi, tout l'empire devrait venir vivre dans la campagne au lieu de rester sous le joug de mon père"

Santana acquiesça, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix que de la croire de toutes façons.

Elles marchèrent encore quelques minutes et Santana se retourna une dernière fois avant que le camp ne disparaisse définitivement.

À quelques kilomètres de là, debout sur les remparts du camp, une silhouette se mis à pleurer.

* * *

**Et voilàààààààà *rire sadique* vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que ça allait être si facile tout de même niark niark niark. Bon, je vous rassure, elles vont quand même se retrouver à un moment, c'est quand même le but de la fic**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me pourrir, faire enrager ses lecteurs est un des principaux plaisirs de l'écriture Mouahahahahahaha !**


	23. Ch 22 : Une promotion un peu rapide

**Surprise ! Je sais que vous ne m'attendiez pas de si tôt mais j'ai réalisé que les chapitres e contiendraient pas beaucoup d'action pendant quelques temps, ça plus les filles séparées...je me sentais mal de vous faire attendre iTune semaine pour des chapitres pareils. Et puis, j'ai six chapitres d'avance alors je peux me le permettre, voilà donc pendant au moins deux semaines, vous aurez deux chapites par semaines. Après ça dépend si j'arrive à fournir mais je vais essayer :)**

* * *

**Pour répondre aux reviews : **

**Guest : j'ai trouvée ta review très mignone :) et oui, tu as raison, mes chapitres sont trop courts, mais certains chapitres sont plus longs par la suite.**

**Zonafan : merci :) On va avoir un petit apperçut de ce qui va se passer dans les prochains chapitrées et oui, l'histoire est loinnnn d´etre terminée ;)**

**Totoche77 : merci et voici la suite :)**

**Enimsay78 : merci beaucoup :)**

**HiHoCheerio : Merci, je suis contenté que tu te sous accrochée et voici la suite ;)**

* * *

**Passons à l'histoire, on va donc se concentrer sur Rachel et Brittany quelques temps mais Quinn et Santana reviendrons dans quelques chapitres bien sur :)**

**je remercie Pylia ma beta et sinon, voici la suite :)**

* * *

Chapitre 22

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Quinn et Santana étaient parties du camp. Brittany commençait à s'en remettre, après tout, ce n'était qu'une passade, pas vrai ?

En revanche, l'ambiance au camp n'était plus la même. Une semaine après la nomination du nouvel empereur, des hommes en armure et à cheval étaient arrivés au camp. Ils avaient fait un long discours sur le fait que l'empire ne pouvait se permettre de financer la formation d'autant de guerriers et que, par conséquent, ils étaient tous promus soldats. Les apprentis ont longuement protestés, disant qu'il leur manquait au moins six mois de formation mais les soldats sont restés de marbre. Le lendemain, on leur remettait leur tenue finale et les prévenaient que leur ordre de mission ne tarderait pas. Ils ont également tenus à voir le chef du camp en privé. Évidemment, Brittany n'a pu se résoudre à faire taire sa curiosité.

"J'aimerai consulter toutes vos archives avec les noms des apprentis actuels."

"Ils ne sont plus apprentis, je crois que vous avez été clairs sur ce sujet, Mr Karovsky."

"Ne faites pas le malin avec moi et donnez-moi les archives."

Brittany n'entendit rien pendant un moment puis...

"Là ! Quinn Fabray ! Pourriez-vous la faire venir dans cette tente s'il vous plaît ?"

"Je crains que ce ne soit impossible Monsieur."

"Et pourquoi donc ? " demanda Karovsky d'une voix menaçante.

"Parce qu'elle n'est plus au camp depuis maintenant une semaine"

Brittany entendit le bruit d'un poing qui s'écrasait sur la table.

"Vers où est-elle partie ?"

"Vous savez Monsieur, tellement d'apprentis prometteurs sont partis ces dernières semaines que nous n'avons pas vraiment fait attention à ce genre de choses..."

"Bon, comment était elle ?"

"La fille ? Oh je ne sais pas trop, petite, rousse, elle suivait des études de magie je crois..."

"Vraiment ? Je suggère que nous vérifions ça tout de suite, vous devez avoir des archives restituent les cours auxquels elle a assisté"

"Oui, nous devons avoir ça"

C'était à peine perceptible mais Brittany avait entendue le changement de ton du chef du camp. Elle ne savait pas ce que cette brute voulait à Quinn mais elle espérait qu'il ne trouverait rien.

"Ah ! Voilà, Quinn Fabray cours d'histoire, de diplomatie, de maîtrise d'arcs... Je ne vois pas vraiment la trace de magie dans ces cours..."

"Oui, j'ai du confondre je suppose..."

"Confondre ? Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi Commandant, vous savez tout comme moi qui est cette fille, vos mensonges en sont la preuve alors vous allez me dire tout ce que j'ai envie de savoir."

En entendant ces mots, Brittany fit demi-tour et rejoint sa tente où Rachel l'attendait, un livre de magie ouvert sur ses genoux.

"Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait cette brute ?"

"Quinn, il voulait Quinn."

"Oh..." dit Rachel d'un air bizarre.

"Quoi "Oh" ?"

"Euh...disons que...tu n'as jamais fait le rapprochement entre son nom et celui du troisième conseillé ?"

"Tu sais, moi et la politique..."

"Bref, je pense que Quinn est la fille du troisième conseillé et apparemment je ne suis pas la seule."

"Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle et Santana sont parties du camp ?"

"Je ne vois pas vraiment d'autres explications, surtout après ce qu'il vient de se passer..."

"C'était pour ça alors..." dit Brittany, une expression coupable sur le visage.

"Pour ça quoi ?"

"Pour ça qu'elles sont parties, j'ai tout mis sur le dos de la lâcheté de Santana mais en fait, elle voulais juste protéger Quinn..."

"Oui, enfin bon, elle n'était pas obligée de la suivre non plus..." dit Rachel qui n'avait toujours pas oubliée ses interactions avec les deux filles.

"Oui, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi" dit Brittany qui ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou au contraire en être triste.

"Non, rien à voire, répéta Rachel, en tous cas, j'espère pour elles qu'elles se sont mises en sécurité parce que le type qui les cherche n'a pas vraiment l'air conciliant..."

Le lendemain, on leur remis leurs habits de guerriers, à savoir une robe de magie noire avec le symbole du camp, soit un dragon blanc, sur le torse pour les mages, une armure complète avec un tabard portant le même symbole pour les guerriers et pour les autres, tels Brittany, un pantacourt et un débardeur noir, assortis de quelques accessoires au choix. Brittany choisis donc des protections légères au niveau de sa poitrine et un pantalon de cuir noir. Malgré les demandes répétées de Rachel, elle refusa de prendre une protection pour ses bras, elle ne pouvait pas soigner correctement si ses mains étaient gênées.

Ils avaient ensuite le choix d'une ou plusieurs armes selon leur choix. Brittany pris un arc, une épée courte et un poignard.

Rachel hésita longuement puis pris un poignard et un long bâton de mage tortueux se terminant par une boule qui changeait de couleur selon le sort qu'elle lançait. Elle protesta longuement en avançant qu'il ne semblait pas être le plus puissant mais Brittany la fit taire définitivement en arguant qu'il était "trop classe". Rachel finit donc par se lasser et pris ce bâton.

Elles eurent du mal à dissimuler un éclat de rire quand Sam Evans qui avait gagné le tournois la première semaine, mettant Santana au tapis, pris un immense marteau.

Dans son armure et avec cette arme, il avait vraiment l'air du "bœuf avec une perruque blonde", tel que Brittany l'avait qualifié.

Mais maintenant, trois semaines plus tard, elles avaient rendez-vous avec Sam, Mike et toute sa bande pour une dernière petite fête avant que les apprentis nouvellement promus aient leurs premiers ordres de mission.

Pour cette première mission, ils resteraient avec leurs partenaires respectifs et devront se rendre à différents endroits de l'empire. Leurs montures leur seront également remises. Ils ne savaient pas où ils iraient mais la plupart des missions avaient lieu au sud, contre les gnomes dans les montagnes de Zortral ou en mer contre des pirates.

Brittany venant des montagnes, il y a de fortes chances que leur mission se déroule là-bas même si la blonde ne tenait pas vraiment à se retrouver face au Commandant qui l'a jeté dehors alors qu'elle ne voulait que sauver la vie d'un soldat.

Mais pour l'heure, elles voulaient juste profiter de leurs derniers moments au camp.

* * *

**Et voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui (et même pas de fin sadique). Rendez-vous Dimanche pour le prochain chapitre,**

**Bye et n'oubliez pas de reviewer :)**


	24. Ch 23 : Ordre de mission

**Coucou !**

**De retour pour le 23ème chapitre, au programme : la dernière fête au camp et l'affectation de la première mission des filles :)**

**J'ai beaucoup (beaucoup) de chapitres d'avances donc je devrai probablement tenir à deux chapitres par semaines jusqu'à la fin de la fic qui devrai contenir une cinquantaine de chapitres je pense. Mais j'ai mes concours dans un mois alors je ne promet rien ^^**

* * *

**Je vais répondre aux reviews, merci d'en laisser, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de vous lire même si vous ne laissez que quelques mots, ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur *love*. Et merci aussi pour les ajouts en favoris ou en follow, ça me motive à écrire ;)**

**Totoche77 : Merci ^^ et ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura pleinnnnnnn de fins sadiques niark niark niark**

**HiHoCheerio : Le retour de Quinn et Santana est déjà écrit, mais vu que j'ai plus d'une dizaine de chapitres d'avance, ça laisse une marge niark**

**Zonafan : Comme je l'ai déjà dit, le retour est déjà écrit et c'était important pour moi aussi que Brittany comprenne ça et que le fait qu'elle aille la voir était une preuve qu'elle tenait à elle.**

* * *

**Encore un immense merci à ma beta, je vous fais à toutes (tous ?) des gros bisous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 23

Les deux filles se dirigeaient vers le lieu où Sam leur avait donné rendez-vous.

Il y avait déjà tout le monde. Sam, bien sûr avec Rory, le petit brun qui suivait les mêmes cours de magie que Rachel. Et Mike que Brittany gratifia d'un câlin dont elle seule avait le secret. Il y avait également un grand blond aux larges épaules. Rachel et Brittany le saluèrent et il dit s'appeler Ryder et être le partenaire de Rory. Brittany se souvenait qu'il avait affronté Santana lors du tournoi.

Santana...son esprit dériva quelques minutes vers la demi-elfe et elle se surprit à espérer que tout aille bien pour elle mais Brittany se reprit très vite, elle était partie, il ne fallait plus penser à elle.

Ils se réunirent en cercle et Sam se leva.

"Avant tout, j'aimerais que nous promettons tous une chose", dit le blond, "ça va peut-être vous paraître un peu stupide mais...depuis que Quinn et Santana sont parties sans dire au revoir, j'ai un peu peur qu'on se sépare tous alors... Ben ce serai bien qu'on se promette de rester ensembles quoi qu'il arrive, peut importe où nous emmènerons nos missions, il faut qu'on se promette qu'on puisse compter les uns sur les autres."

Ils promirent puis Ryder dit :

"D'un autre côté, on ne se connais pas vraiment...Enfin je veux dire, à part Rory et toi, je ne connais personne..."

"C'est vrai, le défendit Brittany, mais c'est l'essence des Guerriers de la Nuit, il ne faut pas laisser Finn Hudson le détruire, même si on n'a plus de formation ni de véritable influence sur nos missions, tant qu'on garde ça, l'esprit des guerriers de la nuit résistera."

* * *

Le lendemain, Rachel se réveilla en avance. Elle contempla la toile de la tente, puis Brittany qui dormait. Dans quelques heures, tout ça serais fini, elles parcourraient le pays à la recherche de gnomes, de brigands ou de pirates, elles y laisseraient probablement leur vie.

Cependant, la promesse faite la veille la réconfortait, si un jour Hudson dépassait les bornes, ils seraient là pour s'opposer à l'Empire.

Cependant, le fait de ne pas savoir comment les choses allaient se dérouler l'inquiétait. Son avenir avait toujours été tout tracé, élève de l'école de magie de Galdrya, première de sa promo puis mage blanche. C'était ce qu'elle avait lu pendant ses cours de divination. La probabilité n'était que de soixante quinze pour cents alors elle avait travaillé de plus belle, mettant toutes ses chances de son côté. Mais l'improbable avait eu lieu, et elle était inscrite aux guerriers de la nuit maintenant, ce qu'elle n'avait lu nulle part. La seule chose qui aurait pu la mettre sur la voie était l'apparition du symbole des Guerriers de la Nuit, un dragon blanc sur fond noir, quelques semaines avant son examen final. C'était tout.

Mais Rachel n'aimait pas l'imprévu, Rachel voulait tout savoir.

Prise d'une pulsion, elle se leva soudainement. Elle s'habilla rapidement et écarta les pans de la tente. Le camp était encore silencieux. Rachel se dirigea en catimini vers la tente de magie. Là, elle prit une poignée d'herbes de divination et commença à les mâcher lentement, elle répétait dans sa tête "mon avenir, mon avenir" pour tenter d'influencer la vision.

Elle retrouva rapidement entourée du bleu familier. Elle se mit en quête comme à chaque fois d'impureté mais soudain, une chose qui ne s'était jamais produite arriva : le bleu disparut soudainement et Rachel se retrouva sur un chemin de terre, sans rien autour. Elle ne compris pas bien mais décida de profiter au maximum de sa vision alors elle avança sur le chemin de terre. Bientôt, elle eut une première vision. Brittany et elle, recevant leur première mission. C'était un peu flou et elle ne parvint pas à lire ce qu'il y avait écrit en face de leurs noms mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, dans quelques heures, elle serait fixée.

Elle continua d'avancer et soudain, le chemin se divisa en trois branches. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas et regarda les symboles au sol. Dans celui qui était le plus à gauche, elle s'agenouillait devant un aigle et dans celui de droite, elle se battait contre lui.

L'aigle symbolisait l'empire dans ses visions. Le message était donc clair, elle serait confronté à un choix, soit elle servirait l'empire, soit elle le combattrait. De ce choix dépendrai son avenir. Elle continua sur le chemin à droite, voulant savoir ce qu'il se passerai si elle s'opposait à Finn Hudson.

Elle continua quelques mètres et eu une vision.

Elle se trouvait maintenant dans un petit couloir en train d'observer un garde à quelques mètres d'elle. Soudain, une flèche jaillit et vint de planter dans la poitrine du garde.

"Bravo ! Tu l'as eu", s'entendit-elle chuchoter.

"Il faut continuer maintenant, ou on va se faire prendre" lui répondit une voix curieusement familière. Rachel se retourna vers l'origine de la voix et se retrouva face à des yeux dorés encadrés de cheveux blonds.

"Tu as raison Quinn, allons-y."

Rachel se réveilla en sursaut, étendue sur le sol.

Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits mais n'en eut pas le temps, la sonnerie annonçant que les ordres de mission étaient arrivés retentit soudain.

Elle se leva le plus vite qu'elle put après cette vision et rejoint Brittany au panneau d'affichage. Elles tentèrent de se frayer un chemin dans la foule surexcitée et parvinrent enfin à lire qu'il y était écrit.

Les missions y étaient répartis par binômes.

**Sam Evans et Mike Chang : Affectation au 5eme régiment pour combattre les gnomes.**

**Rory Flanagan et Ryder Lynn : Récupérer l'orbe des vents dérobée à l'empereur deux mois auparavant.**

Elle parcourait l'affiche, cherchant son nom et celui de Brittany puis :

**Rachel Berry et Brittany Pierce : Retrouver la fille du troisième conseillé Russell Fabray.**

* * *

**Mouahahahahahaha ! Coupure sadiiiiiiique. Hum hum, bref merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et à votre avis :**

**Quelle sera la réaction des deux filles ? Vont elles aller capturer Quinn et Santana ? Vont elles aller les aider contre son père ? Vont elles refuser de faire la mission ? Vont elles aller vivre dans la nature et élever des petits lapins avec leurs deux amoureuses ? Les Guerriers de la Nuit se soutiendront t'ils vraiment toujours ? Maintenant que Finn est Empereur, Rachel fait elle une faute de gout en symbolisant l'empire par un aigle et non un âne ? Rachel et Brittany vont elles coucher ensemble pour évacuer leur frustration mutuelle ? Quel est le temps de cuisson des crêpes ?**

**Les réponses à toutes ces questions et bien plus dans les prochains chapitres de LGdlN, à mercredi :) **

**PS : Une petite review fait toujours plaisir, à bon entendeur ;P**


	25. Ch 24 : Je suis au regret de vous dire

**Coucou ! C'est plus tôt que d'habitude, je pense que je vais adopter ce genre d'horaires pour les prochains mercredi (je vais essayer pour dimanche mais...c'est dimanche lol).**

**Pour les reviews :**

** : Le Quinntana ne fait normalement pas partie de cette fic mais qui sait...;p.**

**P´tit Griffon : Aaaah, j'aime recevoir des reviews comme ça lol et sadique, moi ? :O**

**HiHoCheerio : Tu t'y attendais ? Mince je vais devoir mettre des trucs plus inattendus alors Niark Niark Niark. Et pour ce que tu pense qu'il va se passer, réponse zen fin de chapitre ^^**

**Grimm37 : Hélas, la réponse au temps de cuisson des crêpes n'est pas dans ce chapitre mais il arrive, promis ;). Concernant l'élevage de petits lapins, je préfère laisser planer le suspens... Et pour le retournement contre l'empire, hum...on a un début de réponse dans le chapitre mais...tu verra :) Et frustrante ma fic ? :O lol.**

**Totoche77 : Aha Quelqu'un favorable à la théorie de l'élevage de lapinous...intéressant ^^ La réponse à une partie des tes prédictions dans ce chapitre ;)**

**FF : La réponse dans le chapitre ;)**

**Un chapitre d'ailleurs pas très bon (voire très mauvais même), il était même le plus court des chapitres que j'ai écrit avant que je ne l'étoffe un peu. J'aurai voulu l´integrer dans le chapitre suivant mais ça faisait un peu bizarre vu qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment la même ambiance. Bref, chapitre un peu bizarre mais néanmoins important pour la suite.**

**Voilà, je vais arrêter de parler et vous souhaiter tout de même une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 24

"Ohlalalalalamondieumondieumo ndieumaiskeskonvafaireohnono nononpasçapitiépitié..."

"Euh Rachel, tu devrais te calmer..." tenta Brittany.

"Me calmer ! Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme Brittany !? On doit ramener à son père une fille qui préférerai mourir que de le retrouver et qui est accompagnée par une demi-elfe psychopathe qui manie l'épée comme personne ! Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?!"

"Déjà réfléchis à ce qu'on va faire", dit Brittany.

"Mais j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on va faire !"

"Déjà, on a deux options", dit Brittany, "soit on va les chercher, soit on y va pas."

"Merci Brittany, c'était éclairant au possible !"

"Écoute-moi au moins ! Si on choisis d'aller les chercher, à supposer qu'on y arrive, on choisirais de faire quoi ?"

"Ben, si on se casse la tête pour les chercher, c'est qu'on veux la livrer à son père."

"Et...tu le veux ?"

"Si elle l'a fui, c'est pour une bonne raison je suppose... Non, nous n'avons pas à la confronter à son père, c'est son choix de ne plus le voir et je pense qu'elle ne veux vraiment, vraiment plus le voir et elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur pour rien..."

"Donc, tu ne veux pas aller la chercher ?"

"Je ne pense pas que nous y arriverions. Déjà, elles se battent toutes les deux beaucoup mieux que nous..."

"Donc tu ne veux pas ?"

"Non, je ne veux pas."

"On fait quoi alors ? On change de mission ?"

"Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose que nous ne puissions faire..."

"Bon, on va aller voir le chef du camp, il aura peut être une solution à nous proposer."

* * *

En sortant de leur tente, elles croiserent deux filles qu'elles n'avaient jamais vues au camp et Brittany décida de leur parler, un peu par curiosité, un peu pour retarder l'entrevue avec le chef du camp.

"Bonjour ! dit la blonde, je ne vous ait jamais vu au camp, vous étiez parties ?"

"En quelque sortes, oui dit la plus petite des deux, une fille noire imposante dans une robe de magicienne, nous étions en mission et nous revenons pour en recevoir une autre"

"Ah pardon, repondit Brittany alors que Rachel s'impatientait à côté d'elle, je croyais que vous étiez de la même année que nous. Je m'appelle Brittany Pierce et voici Rachel Berry, j'espère que nous serons amenées à nous revoir !"

"Moi de même,dit la black avec un sourire, amusée par l'attitude de la blonde qui se faisait maintenant tirer par la manche par la brunette, je m'appelle Mercedes Jones et ma partenaire est Marley Rose"

Cette dernière adressa un signe de tête aux deux filles qui s'éloignaient.

* * *

Rachel et Brittany se trouvèrent rapidement devant la tente du chef du camp. Rachel s'avança doucement et écarta les tentures.

"Excusez-nous" dit timidement Rachel en entrant dans la tente, "nous devons vous voir."

"Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" demanda le chef du camp d'une voix fatiguée.

Il avait les traits tirés et des cernes violettes s'épanouissaient sous ses yeux.

"C'est à propos de notre mission, nous aimerons savoir s'il était possible d'en changer."

"Je vois... Nous avons plusieurs missions en réserve de toutes façons, l'empire ne se porte pas au mieux depuis quelques temps... Mais attention à ce que ça ne devienne pas une habitude..."

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard de soulagement alors que le chef du camp sortait un papier de ses tiroirs.

"Alors...je vous propose de rejoindre une attaque contre les pirates, elle n'a pas lieu avant un mois mais je vous conseille de vous rendre déjà sur le lieu d'embarquement en mer d'ouest, ainsi vous pourrez suivre un entraînement un peu plus spécifique et vous habituer à vos camarades."

"Ce...ce sera parfait Monsieur" dit Rachel qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle n'aurait pas à revoir la blonde qui chamboulait tout dans son corps et dans sa tête quand elle la voyait. Elle lança un regard pétillant à Brittany qui lui rendit le même.

"Juste, dit le chef du camp, qu'elle a été la mission à laquelle vous avez été affectées ?"

"Retrouver la fille du conseillé Fabray."

"Ah..." dit le chef du camp.

Une lueur passa dans ses yeux et il se rassit lourdement à son bureau.

Il sait...songea Rachel, oh mon dieu il sait que Quinn est la fille du troisième conseillé...

"Je suis désolé, c'est une mission imposée par l'Empire, vous devrez la garder"

"Quoi ? dit Rachel qui sentait tous ses espoirs s'effriter, mais c'est dégueulasse !"

"Restez polie Mademoiselle, je suis désolé, mais à moins d'une sérieuse excuse, je ne peux pas vous enlever cette mission, et je suppose que vous n'en avez pas..." Il finit sa phrase en les foudroyant du regard et elles baissèrent la tête. Même si elles se doutaient qu'il savait, elles ne pouvaient décemment pas arguer qu'elles connaissaient la fille du troisième conseillé et qu'elles avaient quelques antécédents avec une certaine demi-elfe qui l'accompagnait.

"Dans ce cas, dit le chef du camp, je suis au regret de vous informer que vous ne pouvez malheureusement pas changer de mission."

"Très bien...dit Rachel, très bien...dans ce cas... " elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau du chef du camp et le fixa droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter :

"Je suis au regret de vous dire que nous quittons les Guerriers de la Nuit."

* * *

**Et voilàà ! C'est finit pour aujourd'hui Mais :**

**Que vont faire Rachel et Brittany maintenant qu'elles ont quitté les Guerriers de la Nuit ? Ont elles bien fait de se sacrifier pour les deux filles ? Le fait de quitter les Guerriers de la Nuit est considéré comme une fuite ou une opposition ? Brittany est elle de mauvaise humeur quand elle est fatiguée ? White-cry prépare t'elle une surprise à ses lecteurs pour la 100eme review ? Peut on considérer un vase comme un objet médical ?**

**La réponse à toutes ces questions et bien plus dans les prochains chapitres des Guerrières de la Nuit.**


	26. Bonus

**Tadaaaaa ! Donc la réponse était oui, je vous réserve effectivement une surprise pour les 100 reviews :)**

**Comme je ne voulais pas poster deux chapitres le même jour, alors j'ai attendu aujourd'hui pour le poster mais le voilààà !**

**Concernant les chapitres "réguliers", j'ai reçut de nombreuses demandes de faire des chapitres plus longs alors vu que j'ai une avance confortable sur le nombre de chapitres postés, je vais repasser à chapitre par semaine mais avec des chapitres trois à quatre fois plus longs. Je vais donc les assembler entre eux donc ça risque d'être un peu bizarre pendant 3 ou 4 chapitres mais ça reviendra à la normale plus tard.**

**Concernant ce chapitre c'est...euh comment dire, un peu n'importe quoi mais bon, lisez le, vous vous en rendrez compte par vous-même. **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Santana reprit une gorgée de vin. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

C'est quoi ce bordel ? se demanda-t-elle.

Elle était habillée d'une robe rouge bizarre et très moulante. Quinn lui souriait, assise à côté d'elle dans une robe rose et une veste...très bizarre.

Elle semblait être au milieu d'une réception ou quelque chose comme ça.

Tout le monde était en habits bizarres et dansaient de façon bizarre sur une musique bizarre.

Elle aperçut Brittany au loin et faillit l'appeler mais remarqua qu'elle dansait avec Sam, le crétin qui la battait toujours dans les cours d'armes.

Je ne l'aime vraiment pas celui-là, se dit-elle en fusillant le couple du regard, après avoir tenté de draguer Quinn, bien que la blonde lui ait assuré le contraire, il se rabattait sur Brittany, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

"Oublie la, dit Quinn à côté d'elle, il y a bien d'autres filles sur terre."

Santana hocha la tête sans répondre.

Mais depuis quand est-elle est aussi cool à ce sujet ? Quand je lui aie dit que j'ai couché avec Britt, elle m'a regardé comme si j'avais dit que je trouvais les uniformes du camp incroyablement sexy.

À ce moment, la musique changea et deux garçons, qui selon Santana pouvait avoir écrit sur leur front "J'aime les hommes" et "Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de tenir un objet salissant dans les mains" montèrent sur scène.

"M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?" lui demanda Quinn avec un sourire en coin.

Santana, qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir, accepta et les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse.

Aussitôt, Quinn se colla à Santana et passa ses mains autour de sa taille. Perdant l'équilibre, Santana enroula des bras autour des épaules de Quinn pour se stabiliser.

Elles restèrent immobiles quelques secondes puis Quinn se mît à bouger lentement sur la piste, Santana la suivant.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais pour l'instant, elle préférait profiter et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie qui resserra sa prise autour de sa taille.  
Santana prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait toujours aimé l'odeur de Quinn. Un parfum à la fois fleuri et profond que l'on ne sentait que lorsque l'on était proche d'elle. Elle raffermit sa pression sur les épaules de la blonde qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

Santana se blottit encore plus contre elle et savoura la chaleur de ce corps pressé contre le sien. Ça lui avait manqué, se dit-elle, cette chaleur.

Soudain, Quinn se recula un peu faisant ressentir un manque immense à Santana.

"Je n'ai jamais dansé avec une fille, avant..."

Et alors ? Moi non plus blondasse...

"J'aime ça."

Santana la regarda dans les yeux et lui lança un regard entendu.

C'était donc ça, Santana mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'y avait jamais songé. La blonde avait eut l'air de bien apprécier le baiser de Santana pour soi-disant "s'entraîner." Mon œil oui, se dit-elle, elle en avait bien profité la perverse...

Elle profita encore quelques minutes de ce corps tendre qui réveillait en elle des sensations qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps mais tout d'un coup, la musique pris fin.

Quinn se recula une nouvelle fois et lui lança un regard plus que suggestif.

"Je crois que je suis fatiguée, je vais aller dans ma chambre, tu veux venir ?"

Santana acquiesça. Elle ne savait pas à quel jeu elles jouaient toutes les deux mais elle était bien trop engagée pour s'arrêter maintenant.

Elles sortirent précipitamment de la pièce, saluant Mike au passage, qu'est ce qu'il foutait là lui ? Enfin, bref, elles se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir. Là, Quinn lui attrapa la main et commença à la tirer vers l'avant. Santana sentait des décharges électriques partir de la paume de sa main et remonter jusqu'à son épaule. Elles se retrouvèrent finalement dans une espèce de boîte en fer dont les portes se refermèrent juste devant elles. Santana voulut dire quelque chose mais le vin et Quinn lui faisait bien trop d'effets pour ça. Cette dernière appuya sur un bouton dans le mur et s'approcha dangereusement de Santana. Elle posa une main sur sa hanche et rapprocha son visage de celui de la brune de façon à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque. Santana pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la blonde contre sa bouche et déglutit difficilement.

Elle se demandait si elle devait combler le vide entre leurs deux visages mais soudainement, un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle tourna la tête et vit que les portes de la boîte de fer s'étaient rouvertes. Elle plissa les yeux et vit que le couloir qui lui faisait face était totalement différent de celui qu'elles avaient quitté. Elle allait demander à Quinn des explications sur ce phénomène mais la blonde ne lui en laissa pas le temps, attrapant sa main et la tirant derrière elle dans le couloir, riant fortement sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Elles progressèrent difficilement, se cognant aux murs et s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une des portes qui bordaient le couloir. Quinn inséra une carte dans une petite fente horizontale au dessus de la poignée et comme par magie, la porte s'ouvrit.

Faudra qu'elle m'explique comment elle fait ce coup là, se promit Santana alors qu'elle la suivait dans la chambre, levant ses deux bras en l'air.

Santana referma la porte d'un coup de pied et les choses sérieuses purent commencer.

Elle se jeta sur les lèvres de la blonde et la fit pivoter pour la plaquer contre le mur, ce qui lui arracha un petit gémissement.

Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde et commença à les remonter douloureusement lentement le long de son corps. Quand elle atteint ses épaules, elle s'empara de la veste de la blonde et entreprit de la faire glisser lentement le long de ses bras. Quinn finit de se débarrasser de sa veste et agrippa fortement les fesses de la brune, ce qui la fit gémir à son tour.

Elle la décala un peu de la porte et entreprit de défaire la robe de son amante.

Santana se recula un peu pour admirer la vue, la blonde étant absolument magnifique avec rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements et ses chaussures. Elle vit tout de même qu'elle était mal à l'aise sous le regard brûlant de la brune et entreprit de se débarrasser à son tour de sa robe pour être à égalité avec elle. Quinn la détailla à son tour, les joues rougies par le désir puis la poussa précipitamment vers le lit. Elles enlevèrent rapidement leurs chaussures et se regardèrent quelques instants avant de se jeter à nouveau sur les lèvres de l'autre. Santana attira Quinn au milieu du lit et appuya sur le haut de son torse pour la faire basculer en arrière. La blonde ne résista pas longtemps et Santana se retrouva bientôt au dessus d'elle, ses jambes enserrant les cuisses de son amie qui se débattait faiblement pour garder une once de contrôle. Amusée par sa réaction, Santana brisa le baiser et se recula, adressant un regard joueur à la blonde qui poussa un gémissement de frustration et la foudroya du regard. Pour se venger, elle passa ses mains dans le dos de la brune et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Santana fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres, ce qui la fit se cambrer et permit à Santana de la débarrasser elle aussi de ce morceau de tissu gênant.

La respiration des deux jeunes filles s'accélérait fortement maintenant alors que leurs poitrines dénudées se frôlaient de temps à autres, leur arrachant de petits gémissements.

Santana sentit les mains de la blonde agripper ses cheveux puis descendre dans son dos pour agripper à nouveau ses fesses. Santana poussa un long gémissement et pour se venger, posa sa main sur le sein dénudé de Quinn qui gémit à son tour. Elle laissa sa main sans la bouger durant quelques instants alors que la blonde se tortillait sous elle pour plus de contact puis commença à bouger doucement sa main de haut en bas, l'effleurant à peine et arrachant de nombreux gémissements à la blonde. Quand elle jugea que ce fut assez, elle pinça tendrement le petit bout de chair et Quinn perdit toute volonté de garder le contrôle et s'abandonna totalement à la brune.

Remarquant son changement d'attitude, Santana laissa sa main libre glisser sur le ventre de la blonde et dessina des arabesques du bout du doigt, arrachant de nouveaux gémissements à son amie. Elle continua de mettre les sens de son amante en feu durant un certain temps puis la main sur son ventre descendit plus bas, jouant avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Quinn poussa de nouveaux gémissements et se tortilla sous elle, tentant d'amener la main de la brune à l'endroit où elle voulait. Cependant, cette dernière n'accéda pas immédiatement à sa demande, préférant dans un premier temps se délecter de ses nombreux gémissements et de son impatience. Quand l'attente devint trop difficile pour elle également, Santana passa soudainement sa main sous la culotte de la blonde, lui arrachant un long gémissement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle sentit l'état dans lequel elle avait mit la blonde et commença à passer son index de haut en bas, arrachant un gémissement à Quinn à chaque fois que son doigt atteignait l'endroit où la blonde avait besoin d'elle.

La frustration devenant trop importante pour Quinn, cette dernière brisa leur baiser fiévreux et planta son regard rempli de désir et d'impatience dans celui de Santana.

"S'il te plaît San, j'ai besoin..."'

Sans lui laisser le loisir de finir sa phrase, Santana plongea soudainement deux doigts en elle, ce qui la fit se cambrer fortement et pousser un cri de plaisir.

"À tes ordres, princesse," répondit Santana en imprimant à ses doigts un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide.

Les gémissements de Quinn gagnaient progressivement en intensité et Santana sentait les parois de son amante se contracter autour de ses doigts alors elle se recula pour voir le visage de son amie lorsqu'elle viendrait mais cette dernière se jeta en avant, refusant de quitter les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune, si bien qu'elle se retrouva assise, toujours pressée contre Santana qui par réflexe, passa son bras dans son dos pour la stabiliser.

Elle ne se laissa cependant pas distraire de sa tâche et envoya son pouce encercler le petit bouton de chair de son amie dont le corps se contracta brusquement. Elle poussa un long cri étouffé dans la bouche de Santana puis son corps se relâcha brusquement. Elle bascula en arrière et son corps s'effondra sur le lit.

* * *

Santana se réveilla en sursaut. Elle jeta un regard à la blonde, étendue près d'elle et encore profondément endormie.  
"Mais c'était quoi ça ?"

* * *

**Et voilààà ! c'est fini pour le chapitre bonus, pour ceux qui se demandent d'où ça sort, disons que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé de contenter à la fois ceux qui voulaient du Quinntana et ceux qui trouvaient que c'était n'importe quoi. En plus, il y avait le retour de Santana et Quinn donc je me suis dit, tentons et au pire, vu que ce n'est qu'un rêve, la fic continuera comme si rien ne s'était passé.**

**Bon, au final c'est du grand n'importe quoi mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié aussi, à dimanche pour le prochain chapitre et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, un bon moyen de revoir Quinn et Santana ? inattendu ? ou juste n'importe quoi ? ;)**


	27. Ch 25 : Blessure

**Heyy ! Bonjour tout le monde :) voici le premier long chapitre depuis un bout de temps, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ;)**

**Merci une foi de plus à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot, ça me fait toujours beaucoup plaisir :)**

**réponse reviews chapitre 24 **

**grimm7 : Oui, les questions sont parfois un hors sujet (c'est même le but ^^) mais l'a réponse est toujours dans un des chapitres que j'ai déjà écrit :). Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plut en tous cas :)**

**MarineSB : Et oui, 100eme review ^^ merci pour ton message en tout cas :)**

**p'tit griffon : Je pense que tu as deja eut tes réponses dans le chapitre bonus ;)**

**HiHoCheerio : Merci :)**

**Zeb410 : Aaah, enfin quelqu'un qui aime mes fins sadiques ^^ et venant d'une spécialiste, le compliment me touche beaucoup ^^**

**Reponses reviews chapitre bonus :**

**MarineSB, FF : désolée que vous n'aimiez pas trop le Quinntana, on va se recentrer sur le Faberry et le Brittana maintenant :)**

**HiHoCheerio : c'est totalement inspiré de I do ^^**

**Voilà, donc un chapitre un peu spécial, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la deuxieme partie, désolée la chimiste en moi s'est un peu emportée, enfin vous verrez ;)**

**Je remercie Pylia et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 25

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Rachel et Brittany marchaient sur les routes en direction de Lyldïakil.

Brittany se rappelait de la conversation qu'elles avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt où Rachel lui expliquait la vision qu'elle avait eu.

Brittany lui en voulait toujours d'avoir décidé de quitter les Guerriers de la Nuit sans lui en avoir parlé avant et qui plus est, à cause d'un aigle et d'une fille qu'elle conaissait à peine.

Bref, avant de partir, elles étaient passées dans la tente de Rory et Ryder et leur avait dit qu'elles partaient au matin mais que la promesse faite la veille tenait toujours. Si jamais ils avaient des ennuis, ils pourraient compter sur elles.

Et elles étaient donc sur les routes, marchant vers la capitale où les pères de Rachel les attendaient. Brittany avait entendu beaucoup de bien d'eux via Rachel mais elle avait toujours un peu peur qu'ils ne veuillent pas s'occuper d'elle.

Elle avait déjà un peu réfléchi à ce qu'elle ferait là-bas. Il y avait sans doute des centres de guérisseurs pour s'occuper dans cette grande ville, elle avait prévue de s'y faire engager. Une fois qu'elle gagnerait suffisamment d'argent, elle irait s'installer dans un logement en ville. Elle proposerait à Rachel de venir habiter avec elle mais elle ne savait pas si la brunette accepterait de quitter ses pères une nouvelle fois.

Elle se demandait ce que la brunette ferait, elle. Avant de partir, elle était allée dérober une poignée des plantes qui lui donnaient des visions. Mais Rachel lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas très bonne dans la voyance, elle se destinait sans doute à un autre métier.

Elles arrivèrent à Lyldïakil vers quinze heures. Brittany n'avait jamais vu la capitale et elle resta bouche bée.

Des hauts remparts de pierres bleutées encadraient la ville, la cachant des regards à l'exception de deux tours en pierres noires et d'un haut bâtiment de la même couleur que les remparts. Sur ces derniers, des soldats en armure blanche patrouillaient d'un pas militaire. Mais le plus impressionnant restait la porte, faite de noir et de bleu entremêlés. Elle respirait la puissance et la force.

"Oh mon dieu Rachel, c'est magnifique !"

La brunette rit doucement à ses côtés. Elle était née dans la capitale et ne s'était donc jamais émerveillée devant la beauté de la ville mais maintenant qu'elle la revoyait après tant de temps, elle comprenait l'enthousiasme de son amie. Elles restèrent côte à côte pendant de longues minutes en admirant la beauté de la ville qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux.

"Rachel, c'est quoi ces deux tours ? Et la grande maison au milieu, c'est quoi ? Et pourquoi les remparts sont-ils bleus et les gardes blancs ? Et pourquoi la porte est-elle si belle ? Et..."

"Ohla ! Brittany, calme-toi, dit Rachel en riant, une question à la fois je te prie et je suggère d'y répondre pendant que nous suivons le chemin."

"D'accord", dit Brittany, "les tours donc..."

"Les tours servent de quartier général aux deux premiers conseillés, celle à gauche accueille les mages blancs, c'est là qu'ils sont formés, logés et qu'ils se réunissent. C'est là que j'aurais du être", continua-t-elle d'un ton plus bas.

Elle se reprit vite et poursuivit : "à droite, c'est la tour des gardes de la ville, ils gèrent le côté stratégie militaire si tu veux."

"D'accord ! Et la grande maison au milieu ?"

"La grande maison comme tu dis est le palais de l'empereur. C'est là où lui et toute sa famille logent, où sont prises les plus importantes décisions."

"C'est là où se trouve Hudson ?"

"Oui, c'est ici, avec son épouse je suppose puisqu'il faut être marié pour pouvoir être nommé Empereur"

"Et...le palais du troisième conseillé, il est où ?"

"On ne le vois pas de l'extérieur, je t'emmènerai le voir si tu veux, mes pères ne finissent pas de travailler avant quelques heures de toutes façons."

"Ils font quoi comme métier ?" demanda Brittany qui se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas posé la question depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait la petite brune.

"Mages noirs, ils aident les mages blancs en fait. Papa L est spécialiste des matières magiques et Papa H des runes de protections"

"Je...des matières magiques ?"

"Oui, comme le mithril par exemple, qui est le meilleur métal qui soit pour les armes. Elles sont incassables, souples et légères, tu as du en entendre parler dans les montagnes. Il y a aussi l'ithildin, qui dérive du mithril et qui ne peut se voir qu'à la lumière des étoiles et de la lune, ou le galvorn qui est un métal noir extrait des météorites, ou..."

"C'est bon Rachel, la coupa Brittanyen riant, j'ai compris plus ou moins le principe, et...les runes de protections ?"

"Comme leur nom l'indique, ces runes sont faites pour protéger des lieux, si tu veux c'est comme si un sortilège compliqué dormait à l'intérieur d'elles et attendaient qu'un mage ne l'active. Évidemment, ce ne sont ici que des sortilèges de protection mais on peut le faire avec tous les sortilèges. Les dessins bleus que tu voix sur la porte en sont, si un jour la cité est attaquée, les mages blancs activeront ces runes et l'armée en face n'aura plus aucune chance d'entrer dans la cité."

"Waaaa, c'est génial ! Mais si le danger venait de l'intérieur de la cité ?"

"Impossible, nos seuls ennemis sont les pirates qui sont reconnaissables à leurs yeux bridés et les gnomes, que tu as déjà du voir."

"Effectivement, ce serait difficile..." dit Brittany alors qu'elles passaient la porte de la cité.

L'intérieur de la ville était encore plus magique, tout le monde courait, toutes générations confondues, des marchands vantaient les mérites de leurs produits et les malfrats tentaient d'échapper aux gardes qui leur courait après. Brittany faillit se faire renverser plusieurs fois et après les conseils de Rachel, emprisonna sa sacoche de plantes dans ses bras en lançant un regard assassin à quiconque tentait de s'en approcher.

Comme promis, Rachel l'amena devant le palais du troisième conseillé et Brittany resta scotchée devant l'aspect clinquant du bâtiment. Autant les remparts et les tours semblaient inspirer la force par leur sobriété, autant ce palais était une éloge à l'art baroque, tout était en couleur, fioritures et m'as-tu-vu. Brittany n'appréciait pas du tout ce palais.

"C'est bizarre, il paraît que le troisième conseillé est plutôt froid non ?"

"Celui-là oui, mais c'est le même palais depuis des générations et la plupart étaient plus...frivoles"

"Je vois..."

Rachel continua de faire visiter la ville à la jeune blonde puis quand elle jugea que l'heure avait suffisamment avancé pour que ses pères soient rentrés, elles se dirigèrent vers la maison d'enfance de la brunette.

Elles arrivèrent devant une maison de pierres grises que Brittany jugea ni trop grande, ni trop petite, bref parfaite pour accueillir un couple avec un enfant. Brittany sentait la nervosité qui émanait de la brunette maintenant qu'elles étaient devant la porte et elle lui prit la main.

"Hé...Calme-toi, ce sont tes pères et ils t'aiment, tu n'as pas à être nerveuse"

Rachel hocha la tête et frappa à la porte. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa la place à Hiram Berry.

Il regarda pendant quelques secondes Rachel d'un air interloqué puis la prit dans ses bras. Rachel se laissa faire alors qu'une l'arme coulait le long de sa joue.

"Rachel, oh mon dieu ma petite fille, tu es revenue !"

"Oui Papa, je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir laissés sans nouvelles"

"Ça ne fait rien ma chérie, il y a des choses tellement plus grave..."

Rachel se raidis.

"Quoi ? Quelles choses ?"

"Si seulement tu aurais pu revenir dans des circonstances plus favorables..." ajouta-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Rachel se défit doucement de son étreinte et le regarda dans les yeux.

Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte sur le coup mais ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux cernés, comme si il avait passé de nombreuses nuits à pleurer.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Rachel d'une voix blanche, "Papa, je t'en prie, dis moi ce qu'il se passe."

"Ton père est mourant."

"Ce...c'est impossible" dit Rachel en écarquillant les yeux.

"Si seulement tu avais raison... il a reçu une flèche dans l'épaule et sa blessure s'est infectée, maintenant, il est tremblant de fièvre", dit l'homme d'une voix tremblante.

"Monsieur", dit Brittany timidement,"est ce que je peux le voir ? Je...je sais un peu soigner les gens."

"Qui es tu ? demanda Hiram d'un air paniqué et Brittany comprit qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence.

"C'est Brittany Papa, c'est une fille bien et elle fait des miracles", dit Rachel alors qu'une lueur d'espoir apparaissait dans les yeux la fin brune, "montre lui Papa L, elle va le sauver."

L'homme capitula et les fit entrer dans l'habitation. Il les conduisit dans une chambre où un homme était allongé sur un lit et semblait délirer.

Rachel poussa un petit cri en le voyant et se précipita vers lui.

Elle tenta de lui parler mais l'homme ne la voyait déjà plus.

Brittany s'avança doucement du lit en posant sa sacoche au sol. Elle s'agenouilla près de l'homme et commença à défaire le bandage qu'il portait à l'épaule. Quand elle eut fini, une plaie d'une couleur verdâtre apparue et Rachel dut retenir un haut le corps. Il semblerait que quelqu'un, son compagnon probablement, ait tenté de recoudre la plaie mais l'infection continuait sa progression.

"C'est une plaie grave", dit Brittany au bout de quelques minutes," mais j'en ai déjà soigné des pires. Il a ça depuis combien de temps ?"

"Une semaine et un jour..."

Brittany fit la grimace.

"Vous l'avez convenablement désinfecté ?"

"Oui, je le fait tous les jours."

"Normalement, il faut plus de temps que ça pour arriver à ce stade, ils ont du empoisonner la flèche ou quelque chose comme ça, vous l'avez gardé ?"

"Je...oui" dit Hiram en disparaissant la chercher.

"Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, dis-moi s'il a des chances de s'en sortir."

"Je ne sais pas Rachel, tant que je n'ai pas vu la flèche, je ne peux rien dire."

Hiram revint au bout de quelques minutes, lui tendant la flèche. Brittany l'examina longuement, la sentant, versant divers liquide dessus mais sans succès. Elle lança un regard désolé à Rachel qui fondit en larmes.

"Il n'y a vraiment rien que vous puissiez faire ?" demanda Hiram d'une voix tremblante.

"Je ne connais pas le poison qu'ils ont utilisé. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est l'endormir afin qu'il ne souffre pas, je suis désolée..."

"Ce n'est pas possible, dit Rachel d'une voix blanche, ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ma vie peut-elle foirer ainsi ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce ńest juste PAS possible !"

"Rachel, ma chérie calme toi", supplia son père

"Non, je ne me calme pas ! répliqua la brunette, "je refuse qu'un petit truc comme ça tue mon père ! " dit-elle en attrapant la flèche posée sur le lit et en la brandissant au dessus de sa tête.

"Rachel", dit Brittany, "calme toi sinon tu vas te blesser."

"Je m'en fiche Brittany ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que ce truc...ce truc..."

Elle agrippa la flèche à deux mains et commença à la tordre.

La blonde commençait à entendre des craquements provenants du bout de bois et elle pria en silence pour que le fait de casser la flèche suffise à calmer son amie mais soudain Rachel s'arrêta.

Elle approcha la pointe de la flèche de son œil et la contempla pendant quelques secondes d'un air intrigué, ni son père ni la guérisseuse n'osait bouger.

"Brittany ?" dit-elle finalement.

"Oui...je...quoi ?" Répondit la blonde, inquiète de ce que Rachel avait en tête.

"Je crois qu'il manque un morceau... La pointe n'a pas l'air d'être complète."

Brittany se leva et prit la flèche des mains de la brune. Elle l'examina quelques secondes et dit :

"Effectivement, on dirait qu'un éclat est parti."

"Et cet éclat pourrait..."

"Causer une infection à ton père ? Tout à fait !"

"Super ! s'écria Rachel, tu peux le sauver !"

"Attends Rachel, rien n'est moins sûr, déjà rien ne dit que c'est effectivement à cause de cet éclat qu'il y a une infection, ensuite il faut réussir à l'enlever, lui et également une bonne partie de son épaule pour éviter que l'infection continue de s'étendre et le tout, sans causer d'hémorragie."

"Mais tu vas essayer n'est ce pas ?"

"Oui, bien sûr Rachel, je vais essayer mais il va falloir que vous fassiez exactement ce que je vous dit de faire. D'abord, apportez moi le plus petit couteau que vous avez, un aiguiseur, une bougie, des allumettes et tout le désinfectant que vous pouvez trouver", dit elle en s'adressant à Hiram.

"Je crains de ne presque plus avoir de désinfectant" répondit-il.

"Alors ramenez-moi ce qui reste et allez en acheter", ordonna Brittany.

"Rachel", dit-elle alors qu'Hiram faisait demi-tour, pile-moi ça", elle sortit quelques feuilles et les lui donna.

"Ok euh...ça sert à faire quoi ?"

"J'aurai du préciser de ne pas non plus poser de questions", répondit Brittany en remerciant d'un signe de tête Hiram qui lui tendait un petit flacon de désinfectant et un petit couteau, "ça sert à l'endormir afin qu'il ne sente pas la douleur et qu'il ne bouge pas mais aiguise-moi plutôt ça", ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant le couteau, "je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'occupe des plantes."

Elle pila concensieusement les feuilles pendant plusieurs minutes puis les mélangea à un liquide présent dans sa sacoche.

Elle inclina ensuite la tête de Leroy et lui fit boire le mélange.

"On va attendre que ça fasse effet", dit Brittany, "passe moi le couteau"

Rachel obéit et Brittany examina la lame pendant plusieurs secondes, jugeant qu'elle était suffisamment aiguisée, elle versa du désinfectant dessus.

À ce moment là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma brutalement.

"Je n'ai pas trouvé de désinfectant", lança Hiram, "mais j'ai trouvé de l'alcool fort"

"Ça fera l'affaire", dit Brittany.

Elle s'approcha de l'homme allongé et lui administra plusieurs claques sur les joues sous le regard indigné de Rachel.

"C'est bon, il dort, on peut commencer, mais avant..."

Elle attrapa la bouteille d'alcool, l'ouvrir et en but une gorgée.

"Brittany, je ne crois pas que..."

"Merde", la coupa Brittany, "ce n'est pas de l'alcool pur !"

"Et...c'est important ? Demanda Rachel.

"Si tu veux que ton père survive, très, il faudrait le distiller mais comment on va faire ?" se questionna Brittany.

"Je sais ! dit-elle finalement, "heureusement que vous êtes des mages ! Vous avez un long tube de verre étroit et des pinces en métal ?" demanda Brittany.

"J'ai un vase qui devrait faire l'affaire" répondit-il.

"Parfait ! Allez les chercher."

Il revint au bout de quelques minutes avec ce qui lui était demandé.

Brittany prit les pinces et s'en servit pour tenir le tube de verre.

"Bien", maintenant Rachel, "envoie de la chaleur sur le tube."

"Mais ça va le faire fondre..." dit Rachel.

"Je sais, c'est le but, allez !"

Rachel utilisa sa magie pour chauffer le verre en prenant garde de ne pas brûler Brittany qui tenait toujours le tube à l'aide de ses pinces. Soudain, Brittany commença à tordre la barre et quand elle demanda à Rachel d'arrêter, le tube était tordu de manière à former un angle d'environ quarante cinq degrés.

Rachel ne voyais toujours pas où son amie voulait en venir quand elle plaça une des ouvertures du tube au dessus du goulot de la bouteille ouverte et demanda à Rachel de le maintenir dans cette position à l'aide d'une des pinces. Elle demanda ensuite à Hiram d'aller chercher plusieurs bols propres, ce qu'il fit.

L'installation semblait vraiment très étrange, en effet la bouteille ouverte était posée sur le sol, puis le tube était posé dessus, s'élevant à la verticale puis faisant un angle de 45 degrés et replongeant vers le sol. Brittany posa un bol à sa sortie.

"Je sais qu'on ne doit pas poser de questions, dit Rachel, mais..."

"Ok, répondit Brittany, pour résumer, tu va chauffer l'alcool présent dans la bouteille, celui ci va s'évaporer en laissant les impuretés derrière lui. Il va monter dans le tube. Hiram va refroidir la partie descendante et quand l'alcool arrivera dans cette partie, il se recondensera sous forme liquide et tombera dans le bol. On va réitérer cette opération deux ou tous fois et à la fin, nous aurons de l'alcool pur, génial non ?"

"Je crois que j'ai rien compris..." dit Hiram.

"Peu importe", répondit Brittany, "en position !"

Ils se mirent comme Brittany le leur avait indiqué et la blonde se rapprocha du corps inanimé.

Elle se lava les mains et désinfecta le couteau une nouvelle fois puis l'approcha de la blessure.

Elle commença à couper les points de sutures faits grossièrement et écarta les lèvres de la plaie, ce qu'elle vit la fit grimacer.

La nécrose était bien plus étendue que ce qu'elle ne pensait et une odeur nauséabonde se dégageait de la blessure. Elle versa ce qu'il restait de désinfectant sur la plaie.

Ensuite, elle alluma la bougie et passa la lame de son couteau dessus en espérant que le pauvre homme ne se réveillerait pas pendant qu'elle le charcuterait.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à enlever les tissus nécrosés qu'elle posait dans un des bols.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Rachel et Hiram lui dirent qu'ils avaient fini et Brittany récupéra l'alcool pur. Elle redésinfecta son couteau et demanda à Hiram d'aller brûler les tissus nécrosés qu'elle avait déjà enlevé.

Elle demanda alors à Rachel d'approcher la bougie pour qu'elle puisse mieux voir, la nuit étant maintenant tombée.

Rachel lui lança un sourire ironique et fit apparaître une boule de lumière qui flotta au dessus de la blessure.

"Plus pratique, non ?"

"Je dois reconnaître...", répondit Brittany. "Bien ! Je vais chercher l'éclat dans sa blessure maintenant."

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avant ?"

"Crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas voulu voir l'état de la blessure avant ce que j'ai retiré. Maintenant, verse-toi un peu de désinfectant sur les mains, voilà comme ça et viens ouvrir la plaie avec tes doigts que je voie à peu près ce que je suis en train de faire"

"Tu veux dire que tu veux que je mette mes mains dans..."

"Oui Rachel, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire et si tu ne veux pas que ton père ne nous claque entre les doigts, tu vas le faire"

Rachel tenta d'ignorer son dégoût et plongea ses mains dans la blessure, permettant à Brittany de mieux y voir. Cette dernière pris une profonde inspiration et dit : "Bien, on y retourne" au moment où Hiram revenait dans la pièce et plongea ses doigts dans la plaie que Rachel maintenait ouverte.

Elle chercha ainsi inlassablement pendant plusieurs heures puis :

"C'est bon, je le vois ! Je vois le bout de flèche !"

Il lui fallut ensuite user de toutes les précautions du monde pour extraire l'éclat de flèche sans abîmer encore plus l'épaule de Leroy mais au bout d'une heure d'effort, l'éclat de flèche long d'environ un demi-centimètre gisait dans le fond du bol.

"Bien", dit Brittany, "il faut enlever le reste des tissus infectés maintenant."

Elle s'y employa jusqu'au lever du jour, avec Rachel et Hiram qui l'assistaient, lui apportant occasionnellement à boire ou à manger et au lever du soleil, Leroy n'avait plus la moindre trace de couleur verdâtre à son épaule, même si un énorme trou était bien présent.

Brittany versa le reste de désinfectant sur sa blessure, recousit du mieux qu'elle put et lui banda l'épaule.

Elle se retourna vers Rachel et Hiram et dit :

"Je crois qu'il est tiré d'affaire."

Hiram fit un bond de joie et Rachel sauta dans les bras de Brittany.

Cette dernière s'excusa de ne pas prendre part à la fête et demanda s'il y avait un endroit où elle pourrait dormir. Rachel lui indiqua sa chambre et Brittany s'écroula sur le lit. Rachel était persuadée que la blonde était endormie avant d'avoir touché le matelas.

Pour sa part, beaucoup trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête pour pouvoir dormir. Elle retourna dans le salon et vit son père, assis dans un des deux fauteuils devant la cheminée. Il l'aperçut et lui proposa une tasse de thé que Rachel accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux à contempler les flammes puis Rachel ne put contenir une seconde de plus la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de cette soirée de cauchemar.

"Comment cette flèche est elle arrivée dans l'épaule de Papa L ?"

* * *

**Et voilààà, petite coupure sadique mais pas trop ^^ (parce que pour moi trois fois moin de chapitres ça veut surtout dire trois fois moins de fins sadiques snif, hum bref). Donc j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plut. Le prochain est un peu bizarre et sans trop d'action, en fait c'est trois chapitres que j'ai mis ensembles mais qui n'avaient pas trop de rapports entre eux, enfin bref il devrai quand même vous plaire car il marque le retour de deux personnages qu'on a pas vu depuis longtemps (pour ne pas que vous n'ayez de faux espoirs, je précise que ce ne sont pas Quinn et Santana)**

**Et à votre avis,Leroy va t'il survivre ? Quels sont les deux personnages qui seront de retour dans le prochain chapitre Brittany est elle toujours aussi autoritaire lorsqu'elle soigne les gens ? L'homophobie est elle l'importante dans le royaume ? Leroy s'est il prit une flèche dans l'épaule car Finn Hudson est un con ? (pas de rapport mais dans le doute, je répondrai oui ^^), Brittany va elle faire un strip tease pour le bien de la communauté ?**

**Les réponses à toutes ces questions dans les prochains chapitre des Guerrieres de la Nuit !**

**À la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ;) **


	28. Ch 26 : Hyando Yuale

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Cette semaine, un chapitre un peu spécial puisqu'il est constitué de l'assemblage de trois chapitres qui n'avaient à priori pas grand chose en commun mais on s'y retrouve même si j'ai perdu une de mes plus belle coupure sadique snif, enfin bon bref, ça donne un chapitre un peu bizarre et pas spécialement intéressant même si c'est un des chapitres les plus longs que j'ai écrit, et il y a le retour de deux personnages très importants et beaucoup d'éléments importants mais vous verrez bien ;)**

**Merci encore et toujours de poster des reviews, ce sont elles qui me motivent à écrire et sans vous j'écrirai beaucoup moins d'un chapitre par semaine ;)**

**MarineSB : merci, et moi aussi, j'aime bien voire Brittany autoritaire ;)**

**p'tit griffon : Ta review m'a bien fait rire, un jeu de rôle avec Brittany en infirmière est peut être une idée à creuser ^^**

**HiHoCheerio : j'aime bien passer du temps à décrire le royaume même si il faut que je fasse gaffe à ne pas en faire trop :)**

**Zonafan : Merci ;)**

**Totoche77 : Le Quintana n'est pas prévu dans cette fic malheureusement mais Quinn et Santana reviennent dans trois chapitres maximum, promis. Je fait effectivement des études de chimie même si je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner vu le temps que je passe à écrire des fanfictions lol.**

**Yoruichii : Hey, ça faisait longtemps ^^ Et voici la suite :)**

* * *

Chapitre 27

"Comment cette flèche est-elle arrivée dans l'épaule de Papa L ?"

Hiram soupira.

"C'est une longue histoire", dit-il, "peut-être que tu devrais commencer par la tienne, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas donné de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps et que s'est-il passé depuis l'école de magie de Galdrya ?"

Rachel s'apprêtait à protester mais ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son père et elle y lut qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien sans raconter son histoire. Elle poussa donc un profond soupire et raconta tout. Le vol de sa place de Mage Blanc par Sugar, le médaillon de sa mère, sa mère, les Guerriers de la nuit, Brittany, Quinn Fabray, l'annonce de la nomination de Finn Hudson, l'ordre de mission, son choix de quitter les Guerriers de la nuit, leur voyage...

Hiram écouta patiemment, hochant la tête de temps à autres.

Quand Rachel eut fini, Brittany sortit de sa chambre, l'air ensommeillé.

"Tu n'as dormi que quatre heures", lui dit Rachel d'un ton réprobateur," vas te recoucher, tu as besoin de récupérer."

"Ton père a besoin qu'on lui change son bandage et je n'ai pas envie que vous me fassiez un travail de sagouin", répondit la blonde d'un ton agressif. "Et de toute façon, je n'arrive pas à dormir", ajouta-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre du blessé.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant l'ancien bandage qu'elle jeta au feu.

"Je vous propose de déjeuner" dit Hiram.

Rachel acquiesça tout en lui jetant un regard signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas oublié sa question et qu'elle comptait bien avoir une réponse.

Hiram fit chauffer de l'eau pour trois personnes et tendit à chaqu'une une tasse fumante. Il alla ensuite chercher du pain et du beurre et disposa le tout sur la table.

"Donc, Papa, dit Rachel au bout de quelques minutes de silence, pourquoi Papa L s'est fait tiré dessus ?"

"Et pourquoi vous avez pris le risque de ne pas l'amener chez un médecin tout de suite ?" poursuivit Brittany à mi-voix.

Hiram poussa un profond soupir, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

"Vous vous en êtes déjà rendues compte mais la nomination de Finn Hudson comme Empereur a provoqué de nombreux bouleversements dans tout l'empire. Il ne s'est pas seulement emparé des Guerriers de la nuit, il a la main mise sur toutes les organisations militaires ou magiques.

Ça nous a semblé très inquiétant avec une poignée de collègues, alors nous avons tenté de découvrir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur du palais. Nous sommes tous mages donc ça ne nous a pas posé beaucoup de problèmes. Nous avons donc découverts sans grande surprise que Finn Hudson n'était qu'un pantin entre les mains des deuxièmes et troisièmes conseillés.

Nous avons découverts plusieurs choses, notamment que des gardes descendaient régulièrement dans les bas quartiers pour tabasser tous les gens qu'ils croisaient et maintenir ainsi un climat de peur persistant sur la ville.

Les paysans des zones rurales ont vu leurs impôts augmenter exponentiellement et nombreux sont ceux qui, dans quelques mois ne pourront plus nourrir leur famille convenablement.

Mais il y a plus inquiétant, ajouta-t-il, Russell Fabray cherche quelque chose. Il fouille constamment l'empire à sa recherche mais nous ne savons pas encore vraiment quoi. Leroy allait le découvrir mais des gardes l'ont aperçu malgré sa protection magique. Il a réussit à fuir mais une flèche l'a atteinte. La suite, vous la connaissez"

"Je vois..." dit pensivement Rachel, la situation était bien plus grave que ce qu'elle ne s'était imaginée. "J'ai peut être...une idée de ce qu'il cherche" dit-elle.

"Vraiment ?" dit Hiram, une lueur d'excitation dans son regard.

"Oui, ça me parait évident même, Quinn Fabray. Sa fille ! Voilà ce qu'il cherche"

"Non, dit Hiram d'un ton catégorique, il recherche sa fille oui mais ce n'est un secret pour personne, des avis de recherche sont placardés dans la ville depuis sa disparition. Non, de ce que nous avons compris c'est plus un objet. Quelque chose d'une grande puissance en tout cas. Nous tentons d'étudier le maximum de livres qui ont traits aux objets anciens mais nous n'avons rien trouvés pour l'instant.

"Et...dit Rachel, qui est ce "nous" ?"

"Oh, un certain nombre de personnes, je ne sais pas le chiffre exact. Nous regroupons des mages principalement, mais aussi certains habitants des bas quartiers, très utiles pour nous informer des rumeurs qui y courent et en échange, nous leurs disons les jours où les gardes descendent les tabasser, quelques guerriers, des pages de l'empereur, le responsable de la grande bibliothèque,... Il y a vraiment des gens très divers.

En revanche, nous n'avons pas de guérisseurs mais je pense qu'une demoiselle comme vous ferait des merveilles" dit-il en adressant un sourire charmeur à Brittany.

Cette dernière allait répondre qu'elle serait ravie de les aider mais à ce moment, on frappa à la porte d'entrée.

"Ah oui, j'oubliais qu'il devais passer", dit Hiram en se levant, "je vais lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle"

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et commença à discuter avec le visiteur qui était hors de vue des deux filles.

Rachel fronça les sourcils. Elle était trop loin pour comprendre le sens de la conversation mais les éclats de voix de l'inconnu qui arrivait à ses oreilles lui rappelait quelque chose.

Hiram revint dans le salon, accompagné du visiteur.

Le père de Rachel s'écarta et les jeunes filles purent soudainement voir le visage du visiteur.

"Oh mon dieu !" dit Rachel en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait dans son salon

"Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt !" cria Rachel en courant se jeter dans les bras de son ami.

"Rachel ! Tu m'as manqué" dit celui-ci en riant.

"Oh mon dieu Kurt, ça fait tellement longtemps...", dit la brune les yeux embués de larmes, "il faut que tu me racontes, comment ce sont passés tes cours chez les mages blancs, comment était Sugar, toujours aussi nulle ? Et pourquoi...pourquoi tu es chez mes pères au fait ?"

"C'est une longue histoire Rachel, très longue histoire en fait," répondit le petit brun, "mais pour commencer, tu pourrais me présenter ta copine" ajouta-t-il en désignant Brittany.

"Oh oui bien sûr ! alors Kurt, Brittany ; Brittany, Kurt", dit la brunette en désignant tour à tour la blonde et le châtain, Kurt, un ami de l'école de magie donc et Brittany une amie...des Guerriers de la Nuit mais c'est un peu compliqué...en fait."

"Je vais vous laisser vous expliquer tranquillement", dit Hiram, "il faut que j'aille travailler histoire de ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons de l'Empire."

"Tu es sûr Papa ?, demanda Rachel, tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit..."

"T'inquiète pas ma puce, j'en ai vu d'autres" répondit son père en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il quitta la maison après avoir salué Kurt et remercié une fois de plus Brittany.

"Avant tout, amenez-moi voir Leroy, Hiram m'a dit que tu l'avais sauvé" dit Kurt en adressant un sourire à Brittany.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du blessé et Rachel ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruits.

Leroy était allongé dans le lit, toujours sous l'effet des plantes, Brittany disant qu'il était préférable pour lui de dormir plutôt que de souffrir de sa blessure.

Kurt s'approcha de lui et traça du doigt un symbole de guérison sur son bandage. Une lumière rouge resta quelques instants aux endroits où était passé le jeune mage puis le symbole disparut au bout de quelques secondes.

Rachel détourna le regard, elle était heureuse pour son ami mais tout au fond d'elle, le goût amer de la jalousie subsistait. Elle était plus douée que le jeune homme, c'est elle qui aurait du aller chez les mages blancs.

"Bien, sortons" dit Kurt à mi-voix. S'il avait remarqué la réaction de la brunette, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Ils retournèrent près de la cheminée et Rachel qui commençait à ressentir sérieusement les effets de la fatigue décida de faire du thé.

"Donc ! dit Rachel en disposant une tasse fumante devant chacun d'entre eux, Kurt, raconte !"

"Bien, dit celui-ci, donc le lendemain de ton départ inexpliqué, et crois moi Rachel, si tu pense sur je t'ai pardonné la peur que tu m'as faite, tu te trompes, bref donc ce jour-là, je suis parti de Galdrya pour rejoindre Lyldïakil avec Sugar. Et oui ! Elle est toujours aussi insupportable ! Bref, donc le lendemain nous avons commencé les cours. J'adore la magie, vraiment. Mais là c'était juste horrible ! Les premiers mois ont été horribles ! Rabâchages sur rabâchages, je dormais cinq heures par nuit, chaque matin, nous avions une interrogation sur ce que nous avions vu la veille, sans compter les interros globales, bref les premiers mois furent difficiles... Ensuite, j'ai commencé à avoir du temps libre, à force j'avais appris à mieux assimiler et j'en profitais pour passer le moins de temps possible avec Sugar, j'ai donc exploré la tour. J'ai fait connaissance avec de nombreux mages, noirs et blancs, c'est d'ailleurs là que j'ai connu tes pères. Notre connaissance commune nous a d'ailleurs bien rapprochés", ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Rachel. "Mais au bout de quelques temps, je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas... De plus en plus de messes basses, j'arrivais à capter quelques bribes de conversation parfois, elles parlaient d'empereur et de conspiration. J'en ai fait part aux seuls mages dont je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance, tes pères. Ils m'ont dit que le deuxième conseillé, le mage blanc Jessy préparait quelque chose. Ils avaient entendus parler d'un autre conseillé qui serait de mèche mais ne savaient pas duquel il s'agissait. Finalement, ils ont décidé d'envoyer deux jeunes mages les espionner, comme ça ils ne les reconnaîtraient pas et ne se douteraient de rien. J'ai été choisi, je suis donc allé espionner le premier conseiller chef des armées, Blaine Anderson.

J'ai donc essayé de sympathiser avec lui, le courant est assez vite passé entre nous, en quelques semaines nous devenions amis. Tes pères tentaient de me dire que je devais continuer de lui soutirer des informations, l'espionnage de Russell Fabray ne donnant toujours rien lui non plus. Mais je n'arrivais pas à voir du mal en lui. Quelques mois plus tard, je finissais ma formation et devenait mage blanc. Je suis immédiatement allé le voir dans ses appartements. Il m'a prit dans ses bras et...disons que nous sommes passé au prochain stade de notre relation..."

Rachel lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Bon dieu Rachel, il veut dire qu'ils ont couché ensemble !" dit Brittany d'un ton exaspéré.

"Oh..." répondit la brunette en comprenant.

"Oui, voilà c'est ça, reprit Kurt, donc j'ai commencé à le voir plus fréquemment, nous savions que nous ne devrions pas mais nous avons commencé à être un peu moins prudent. Un jour, nous nous embrassions dans un couloir désert et le deuxième conseillé nous a surpris. Le lendemain, l'Empereur se faisait assassiner. Nous n'avions pas fait le lien avec l'événement de la veille. Durant les jours qui suivirent, le troisième conseiller restait de plus en plus avec Jessy St. James, tes pères et les autres mages de notre côté ont donc finalement conclu que c'était lui qui préparait quelque chose de louche, hélas trop tard. Quelques jours après l'assassinat, les trois conseillers se sont donc réunis pour connaître les candidats choisis par Russell et désigner le nouvel Empereur. Comme tu le sais sans doutes déjà, il n'en a proposé qu'un, Finn Hudson. Jessy St. James a tout de suite accepté mais Blaine s'est indigné, il trouvait intolérable qu'un seul candidat soit proposé, qui plus est celui-ci. D'après lui, c'est un crétin fini doublé d'un égoïste pathologique.

Bref, à ce moment là, le deuxième conseiller lui a dit que s'il n'acceptait pas, il révèlerait à tout le monde la relation qu'il entretenait avec moi. Blaine a paniqué et a approuvé la décision de Russell Fabray..."

Il regarda Rachel qui le fixait d'un air réprobateur.

"Quoi ?" dit il.

"Je pensais juste que tu aurais pu choisir un petit ami un peu plus courageux..."

"Au début, je pensais ça aussi mais en y réfléchissant, il a bien fait. Si l'affaire éclatait, il aurait certainement perdu son poste et les deux autres conseillers se seraient débrouillés pour nommer quelqu'un qui aurait accepté. Ainsi, nous conservons une certaine maîtrise de la situation."

"Mouais...répondit Rachel, peu convaincue.

"Nous avons continué à épier le nouvel empereur qui sans surprise s'est avéré être un pantin entre les mains des deux conseillers, avec les déconvenues que vous connaissez déjà, poursuivit Kurt en désignant d'un signe de tête la pièce où dormait Leroy, mais nous n'avons pour l'instant pas vraiment d'idées pour améliorer la situation, nous arrivons tout juste à atténuer et panser les blessures que l'Empire ne cesse de commettre."

"Bien", dit Rachel en étouffant un bâillement, "peut-être que nous pourrons en effet nous rendre utiles."

"Probablement, dit Kurt en souriant, mais pour l'heure tu devrais aller te coucher, tu tombes de sommeil."

"C'est à dire que...dit Rachel, j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter..."

"Je n'ai rien de prévu avant plusieurs jours", dit Kurt, "je vais rester chez toi et discuter à Brittany qui a dormi, elle et qui m'a l'air d'être une très charmante jeune fille et au pire si tu n'es toujours pas réveillée, je resterai dormir chez tes pères. Je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois en raison des missions d'espionnages que je devais effectuer et je ne crois pas que ça les dérange."

"D'accord", abdiqua Rachel. Elle enlaça ses deux amis l'un après l'autre et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Rachel se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ses idées étant globalement plus claires qu'avant. Elle se dirigea vers le salon et y trouva Kurt qui lisait un livre.

"Hey", dit celui-ci, "Brittany est allée se coucher à ce que j'ai compris, elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit et sauver ton père est un peu fatigant."

Rachel sourit et s'assis près de lui.

"Alors, dit Kurt, "tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que nous nous sommes quittés..."

"Je suppose que Brittany a déjà raconté ce qu'il s'est passé au camp en détail alors je vais juste te dire pourquoi j'y suis entrée.

Quand elle eut finit, Kurt la fixait d'un air indéchiffrable.

"Il n'y a rien qui s'est passé au camp qui vaut la peine d'être raconté ?"

"Si...dit Rachel, à vrai dire il y a beaucoup de choses à raconter, j'allais le faire justement. J'espère que tu pourra m'aider..."

Kurt la regarda sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

"Pendant un cours de divination, j'ai eu une vision concernant Brittany. Elle t'a parlé de Santana ?"

Kurt hocha la tête de haut en bas.

"Bien, donc j'ai eu une série de visions, tu sais celles où si la première se réalise, elles se réalisent toutes. Bien ! Donc j'ai vu un moment où Santana venait dans notre tente, cette vision s'est réalisée, ensuite j'ai été autour d'un feu de camp et le moment où elles couchaient ensemble, ces deux moments se sont realisés même si concrètement je n'étais pas autour du feu de camp alors je pense que je voyais par Santana, ensuite il y avait une bataille et je me blessai à la jambe, cette fois aussi je ne sais pas vraiment qui j'étais et enfin, j'ai vu Brittany se pencher sur un corps ensanglanté, je ne suis pas sûre mais je pense que c'était Santana."

"Eh bien...", dit Kurt, "tu en a parlé à Brittany ?"

"Oui et non, je lui ai juste dit qu'elle allait tomber amoureuse d'elle mais c'est tout."

"D'accord, tu ne devrais peut-être pas lui dire. La divination est loin d'être une science exacte et les chances qu'elles se revoient un jour sont minimes."

"Brittany ne t'a pas parlé de mon autre vision ?"

"Non, à vrai dire, elle est allée se coucher avant d'arriver vraiment à la fin."

"Oh...elle t'a parlé de Quinn Fabray ?"

"Pas vraiment plus que toi quand tu m'as dit qu'elle était la fille de Russell Fabray."

"Ok, en fait je n'ai pas vraiment tout dit à Brittany..."

"C'est à dire ?"

"Quand j'ai su qu'elle s'appelait Fabray, j'ai voulu savoir si elle avait un lien de parenté avec le conseiller et...elle est tout de suite devenue agressive. Santana et elle m'ont agressé quelques jours plus tard pour me dire de ne pas répandre de "fausses rumeurs". Je n'ai rien répété à Britt, je ne sais pas pourquoi en fait...Elle n'aurait rien dit sur la famille de la blonde et m'aurait très probablement aidé contre elles mais...je ne sais pas..."

"Moi non plus, avoua Kurt, ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre de te laisser te faire marcher sur les pieds...Bref, continue, on cherchera plus tard"

Rachel continua donc son histoire et quand elle eut fini, une drôle de lueur brillait dans les yeux de Kurt.

"Donc...si je résume bien, tu as ressentis le besoin inévitable de parler à la blonde de sa famille, tu ne t'es pas défendue quand elle t'a attaqué, tu n'a rien dit aux chefs du camps qui auraient pu la punir et te libérer d'elle, et enfin tu as quitté le camp quand tu as su que tu devais te battre contre elle."

"Oui, c'est plus ou moins ça...t'en penses quoi ? Parce que moi honnêtement, je suis perdue."

"Je pense que tu es amoureuse d'elle."

* * *

Rachel et Brittany avaient maintenant rejoint la capitale depuis plusieurs semaines et tout leur temps était accaparé par leurs activités dans la Larme blanche, c'était le nom que Rachel avait trouvé à leur organisation qui commençait à en avoir besoin. En effet, en peu de temps, le réseau de résistance qu'ils avaient crée s'était bien développé, notamment grâce à l'aide gratuite qu'apportait Brittany dans les bas quartiers de la ville pour soigner les victimes de la barbarie des gardes impériaux. Les gens s'étaient en premier lieu montrés méfiants mais ils avaient finalement succombé aux charmes de la guérisseuse et au fait qu'elle pouvait soigner toutes sortes de blessures.

Depuis plusieurs jours, elle avait tenté de se lier d'amitié avec un homme réputé pour faire partie de la "meilleure bande de voleurs de la ville". Ils manquaient cruellement de gens capables de voir sans se faire voir, la blessure de Leroy en était une preuve vivante et Brittany avait donc suggéré de recourir à des voleurs. Les pères de Rachel qui étaient les principaux dirigeants de l'opération avaient dans un premier temps refusé mais l'un d'entre eux s'était à nouveau fait voir et Brittany l'a sauvé de la mort de justesse. Ils ont donc reconsidéré leur décision.

D'autant plus que dans deux jours, se déroulerait la plus grande opération qu'ils n'avaient jamais prévue.

En effet, ils avaient entendus que l'objet que l'empereur convoitait tant était enfin arrivé au palais. Ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à savoir de quoi il s'agissait mais ils étaient certains que ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Ils avaient donc demandé à Brittany de s'entretenir avec le chef de cette bande et de le convaincre de les aider à récupérer l'objet.

C'était donc pourquoi, vers dix heures du soir, Brittany suivait un malfrat dans les ruelles sombres en tentant de se protéger de la pluie torrentielle à l'aide d'une cape qu'elle serrait au plus près de son corps, sans succès.

Rachel, quand à elle, était chez ses pères, une tasse de thé à la main, un livre épais posé devant elle, portant comme titre "Les plus puissants objets magiques de la terre de Lokïal". À côté était posé un parchemin où elle notait les objets susceptibles d'être en possession de l'empereur. Elle écumait la bibliothèque de ses pères pour trouver une solution mais ils n'avaient que trop peu d'indices.

Rachel tentait tout de même d'apprendre à distinguer le maximum d'objets possibles. Il était prévu qu'elle fasse partie de l'opération afin de justement pouvoir reconnaître l'objet.

Elle poussa un soupire même quand elle était petite, elle ne restait jamais longtemps seule dans la maison et elle trouvait sa tâche ennuyeuse au possible. Au moins la veille, elle avait pu compter sur la bonne humeur de Brittany pour lui changer les idées.

Elle eut un sourire en repensant à la blonde, plongée dans un grimoire sur les créatures magiques et qui répétait chaque phrase qu'elle lisait.

"Tu te rends compte Rach ?! Les dragons peuvent mesurer des dizaines de mètres de long, des dizaines ! Et Rach ! Et tous les cent ans, leur corne s'effrite et elle met une dizaine d'année pour se reconstituer ! Et si le dragon oublie d'arrêter le processus de grandissement, la corne peut ne pas s'arrêter de grandir pendant cent ans ! Et si on met le feu à un bout de corne qui est tombé, il fait des flammes bleues ! Tu te rends compte Rachel ? Des flammes bleues !"

Rachel relut plusieurs fois la même phrase et soupira, même après quelques semaines, la déclaration de Kurt ne parvenait pas à sortir de sa tête.

Elle aimerait donc Quinn Fabray, c'était à la fois ridicule et... totalement logique. Cela expliquerait ses réactions bizarres lorsqu'elle était près d'elle et tous ces choix étranges qu'elle avait faits en faveur de la blonde. Elle poussa un profond soupir, c'était trop tard de toute façon, enfin...dans sa dernière vision elle se rappelait que si elle se battait contre l'empire, elle reverrait la blonde. Elle ne pouvait détacher son esprit de ça. Tôt ou tard, elle reverrait Quinn Fabray et même si la blonde risquait de se prendre une ou deux gifles magistrales, elle était tout de même inexplicablement impatiente de la voir.

D'ailleurs, elle songea qu'elle avait toujours les plantes de divination qu'elle avait "empruntée" au camp.

Elle se dirigea donc vers sa chambre et sortit le peu de plantes nécessaires à une vision.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et mit les plantes dans sa bouche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans l'univers bleuté qui accompagnait chaque vision. Elle chercha une aspérité pour tenter de deviner l'avenir mais échoua, généralement elle réussissait à voir quelque chose, même si ce n'était qu'un filament, un creux ou quelque chose mais là...rien.

Elle commençait à se demander ce qu'il se passait quand une voix grave résonna dans sa tête.

"Lorsque le Messager de la mort s'emparera de l'Hyando Yuale, la frontière entre les abysses et le monde des vivants disparaîtra, lui seul pourra attirer les créatures des abysses ou refermer la porte entre les deux mondes"

Rachel émergea en sursaut. Elle connaissait cette prophétie.

Elle sauta en bas de son lit et courut vers la bibliothèque de ses pères. Elle sortit un livre intitulé "Les anciennes prophéties" et tourna frénétiquement les pages. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait :

"Lorsque le Messager de la mort s'emparera de l'Hyando Yuale, la frontière entre les abysses et le monde des vivants disparaîtra, lui seul pourra attirer les créatures des abysses ou refermer la porte entre les deux mondes"

Parfait, se dit elle, elle parcourut la page et découvrit que cette prophétie avait été faite il y a plusieurs sciecles. Pas d'autres informations, à part que cette prophétie était certaine de se réaliser mais aucun indice de date ni rien.

Rachel poussa un profond soupire et reprit le livre sur les objets magiques. Elle chercha à Hyando Yuale et tomba sur une page fort détaillée :

_Hyando Yuale ou l'Epée du crépuscule, a été fabriquée par les elfes aux temps primaires._  
_Sa lame est en Galvorn, tout comme sa poignée, incrustée de métal rouge._  
_On peut lire sur la lame Amath Dùr, soit littéralement, destin ténébreux._  
_Selon la légende, elle aurait enfermé le dragon Machtar Dù quand ce dernier détruisait le monde._  
_Elle a été conservée durant des années dans le palais de l'empereur puis a été volée. On raconte que l'on croise un fantôme portant cette épée lorsque l'on se rapproche trop prêt des ruines maudites._

Rachel referma le livre, ça ne lui disait pas grand chose. Peut être que c'était cette épée que l'Empire voulait, peut être que c'était juste une prophétie comme ça, et qu'elle resterait non réalisée pendant des siècles encore, Rachel n'en avait aucune idée et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle entreprit tout de même d'apprendre les signes caractéristiques de l'épée, au cas où...

Pendant ce temps, Brittany en avait de plus en plus marre des détours par lesquels le bandit la faisait passer. Elle avait autre chose à faire que de dénoncer une bande de voyous à l'empereur et après le nombre de gens qu'elle avait soignée, ça lui faisait mal au cœur qu'ils ne lui fassent toujours pas totalement confiance.

Soudain, le malfrat poussa la porte d'une taverne. Brittany le suivit et secoua sa cape en frissonnant. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et ses habits ne devaient probablement pas êtres dans un état bien meilleur.

Le bandit salua la serveuse et continua vers le fond de la caverne. Il se baissa afin de soulever une trappe dissimulée sous un tapis et descendis un petit escalier de bois en lui faisant signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle vit six hommes au fond de la pièce de différentes corpulences qui la regardait d'un œil suspicieux. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître mal à l'aise. Je suis de votre côté, se répétait-elle dans sa tête. L'un d'entre eux s'avança vers elle, celui qui avait la coupe de cheveux la plus bizarre et lui tendit la main.

"Enchanté mademoiselle, je m'appelle Puck et c'est moi qui dirige la bande."

* * *

**Et voilàààà alors vous aviez deviné que c'était Puck le chef des bandits ? Dans le prochain chapitre, le cambriolage, un des chapitre que j'ai le plus aimé écrire et dont je suis la plus fière ;) **

**À la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, même si ce n'est pas grand chose, ça fait toujours plaisir et me motive beaucoup à écrire :).**


	29. Ch 27 : Cambriolage nocturne

**Yoo ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 27, avec cette fois le cambriolage... Suspense ;)**

**Pour les réponses aux reviews :**

**MarineSB : Je suis contente que ce chapitre T'ai plut :) concernant Puck et Kurt, on va les revoir pendant un petit bou de temps, et voici la suite ^^**

**gleek 1909 : Arrrg, tu m'a grillée pour Puck ^^**

**HiHoCheerio : Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plut, et voici la suite ^^**

**L.I.E : Wahouu ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review, elle m'a faite très plaisir :)**

**p´tit griffon : Merci beaucoup, je suis contenté que ce chapitre t'ai plut :), et oui, Rachel s'en rend enfin compte ^^**

**zonafan : Et oui, Kurt est très utile ^^ concernant ta phrase sur les 200 ans de Blaine euh...comment dire, je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée là, la prophétie ayant été faite il y a bien plus de 2 sciecles et les guerriers ne pouvant pas faire de prophéties. Hum, bref, je l'ai supprimée maintenant, merci de l'avoir sihnalée :).**

**Totoche77 : Je pense qu'elle s'en doutais déjà plus ou moins mais...c'est Rachel lol. Bref, voici la suite ^^**

**D'ailleur, en parlant de ça, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 27

"Ok, dit Puck, tout le monde est prêt ?"

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

"Ok, on y va !"

Ils étaient cinq en tout à aller tenter de récupérer l'objet détenu par l'Empereur.

Il y avait Puck, sa force physique était non négligeable, avec lui un petit gringalet très doué pour crocheter des serrures, trouver des pièges et espionner sans se faire repérer.

Rachel avait pour mission de reconnaître quel était l'objet détenu par l'Empereur et devait voir si il était possible de l'emporter et avec quelles précautions. D'ailleurs Puck portait un sac sur son dos contenant divers coffrers pouvant neutraliser les objets magiques dangereux que Kurt avait "empruntés" à la tour des mages.

Celui-ci venait aussi. En tant que mage blanc, il avait accès au palais de l'empereur et pourrait donc les faire entrer.

Brittany s'était également ajoutée au dernier moment. La Larme blanche ne voulait dans un premier temps pas qu'elle vienne car ils perdraient si elle se faisait prendre sa meilleure (et seule) guérisseuse mais Puck avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne, avançant qu'ils auraient besoin d'elle s'ils étaient blessés. Les pères de Rachel avaient longuement refusé mais Puck avait finit par les menacer de les laisser tomber si elle ne venait pas, le tout à quelques heures avant le début de l'opération et ils avaient fini par céder.

Ils se dirigeaient donc vers le palais de l'empereur vers 23h, Rachel dans sa tenue de mage noire, Kurt en mage blanc mais emmitouflé d'une grande cape noire, tout comme les trois autres.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Kurt dit au garde qu'il avait des documents à consulter dans les archives du palais. Le garde s'écarta et ils entrèrent.

Ils suivirent Kurt jusqu'à la salle des archives.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent impressionnés par la taille du lieu. De gigantesques bibliothèques, où des tonnes de parchemins s'entassaient, occupaient la majeure partie de la pièce. Au centre, une grande table rectangulaire où quelques mages en robes blanches et noires étaient plongés dans des piles de parchemins. Kurt fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans les étagères et s'empara d'une petite pile de parchemins. Il la posa sur la table, le plus loin possible des mages et les autres s'installèrent autour de lui. Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche, le plan du palais et le déplia devant les autres.

Chacun étudia donc le plan, se re-remémorant inlassablement ce qu'ils avaient prévus de faire et les chemins par lesquels ils devaient passer.

Il était prévu qu'ils fouillent les trois salles au trésor du palais, l'une après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent l'objet magique que l'empereur détenait. Après, ils ressortiraient le plus vite possible et se retrouveraient chez les pères de Rachel, la maison étant en quelques sortes devenue leur quartier général. Mais pour l'heure, les mages ne semblaient pas vraiment vouloir partir...

Deux heures plus tard, le dernier mage quitta la salle.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

Kurt entreprit donc d'enlever sa tenue de mage blanc et se retrouva donc en tenue noire, comme les autres. Il passa sa robe à Puck et fit une grimace en le voyant la rouler en boule et la fourrer sans ménagement dans le sac puis entreprit de remettre sa cape, noire également.

Ils se concertèrent du regard et se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle. Là, Kurt dessina un motif compliqué sur une étagère et la bibliothèque pivota, s'ouvrant sur un escalier en colimaçon plongé dans le noir. Kurt et Rachel firent apparaître des boules lumineuses pour les guider et ils montèrent silencieusement les marches du petit escalier.

Quand ils furent arrivés en haut, Kurt appuya sur une pierre et le mur pivota silencieusement. Ils sortirent en silence et Puck referma le passage.

Ils se consultèrent du regard et se dirigèrent vers la salle au trésor la plus proche.

C'était la plus grande salle et c'était l'endroit où il y avait le plus de probabilité que l'objet se trouve.

Quand ils furent arrivés devant la porte, Kurt passa sa main sur la porte en fermant les yeux, à la recherche de pièges. Il se recula au bout de quelques secondes et s'autorisa un sourire.

"Il n'y a rien" dit-il.

Le petit voleur s'agenouilla alors devant la porte et entreprit de la forcer. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, un claquement sec se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

Ils entrèrent tous précipitamment à l'intérieur, sauf Puck qui restait devant pour monter la garde.

Ils virent alors des montagnes de pièces d'or et de joyaux ils regardèrent la pièce avec émerveillement pendant quelques secondes puis Rachel se dirigea vers une étagère ou était posés divers objets et les regarda rapidement en lisant les inscriptions écrites en dessous d'eux.

Alors que les autres la regardait faire anxieusement, Brittany aperçut du coin de l'œil le petit bandit se pencher et ramasser un joyau bleu qu'il mît discrètement dans sa poche. La blonde ne dit rien. Après tout, il y avait tellement de joyaux alors un de plus, un de moins...

Elle se retourna vers Rachel et se surpris à tripoter un petit caillou dans sa poche. Elle l'avait ramassé au pied du pic rocheux qui se dressait près du camp la veille de leur départ et n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'idée qu'il lui portait bonheur.

"Il n'y a rien de puissant ici", dit Rachel avec une pointe de déception dans la voix qui sortit Brittany de ses pensées, "rien du tout."

Ils sortirent donc de salle silencieusement et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers principaux, croisant les doigts pour que personne ne vienne.

Ils arrivèrent en haut sans encombre et le même rituel commença. Kurt vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de piège puis le petit brigand força la porte, puis ils entrèrent avec Puck qui montait la garde.

Cette fois, la salle était différente. Beaucoup plus petite, seuls cinq coffres jonchaient le sol.

Ils les ouvrirent les uns après les autres, utilisant le même rituel que pour la porte.

Rachel se pencha au dessus du dernier et y découvrit un petit poignard en argent, comportant un joyau bleu incrusté dans la garde.

Aussitôt, Kurt sentit un déferlement de puissance magique s'échapper du coffre.

Rachel la détailla longuement puis dit :

"Je crois que ce n'est pas cette salle non plus..."

"Tu rigoles ? chuchota Kurt, tu n'as pas senti la puissance qui s'en échappait ?"

"Si, mais j'ai lu ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la lame aussi, il est écrit naica linwele, le poignard de poésie. Il est au palais depuis des dizaines d'années, on cherche un objet acquit récemment je te rappelle !"

Kurt n'y trouva rien à redire et ils sortirent de la salle. Brittany étouffa un petit sourire, Rachel n'était pas mage blanche mais il était clair qu'elle y méritait largement sa place et qu'elle n'avait de toute façons, pas besoin de ça pour devenir une mage de talent.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la dernière des salles au trésor, la plus petite quand un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Ils se tournèrent vers Puck qui saisit Kurt et le petit cambrioleur par le col et les dirigea vers une grande armoire ouverte. Ils hochèrent la tête et s'y glissèrent rapidement. Il restait encore Brittany et Rachel à cacher, et Puck bien sûr. Il regardait de tous côtés, cherchant une cachette quelconque alors que le bruit de pas se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Oh mon dieu, se disait Brittany, oh mon dieu on va se faire voir, ils nous emmèneront devant l'empereur et on devra expliquer ce qu'on faisait là, oh mon dieu, non, pas ça !

"Là ! chuchota soudain Puck en désignant la fenêtre. Il se jeta dessus et l'ouvrit rapidement le plus silencieusement possible et se hissa sans difficulté sur le montant de la fenêtre. Il sortit et se déplaça sur le côté, en s'accrochant sans difficultés aux blocs de pierre.

Brittany le suivit et partit du côté opposé. Rachel se hissa sur la fenêtre en tremblant alors que Puck et Brittany l'exhortaient des yeux à se dépêcher, l'inconnu pouvant arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle se releva alors que son visage avait la même couleur que les pierres blanches du palais et commença à rejoindre Puck en tentant de ne pas regarder en bas.

"La fenêtre", dit Puck à mi-voix.

"Quoi ?" répondit la jeune mage.

"Ferme la fenêtre" chuchota-t-il alors que des bruits de pas se faisaient toujours entendre.

Elle tenta de faire demi-tour mais son pied glissa et elle perdit l'équilibre.

Brittany la voyait basculer doucement sans pouvoir rien faire quand Puck la plaqua soudainement contre le mur.

"Tu restes ici, toi" dit-il entre ses dents.

Brittany poussa un soupir de soulagement mais la fenêtre était toujours ouverte. Elle murmura un juron et se rapprocha le plus vite possible de celle-ci.

Elle se jeta en avant et tira la fenêtre vers elle d'un coup sec.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre quand la fenêtre se referma.

"Qui va là ?" dit une voix grave.

Brittany s'éloigna de la fenêtre le plus vite qu'elle put le faire silencieusement alors que Puck plaçait sa main sur la bouche de Rachel, l'empêchant de crier.

Ils entendaient toujours les bruits de pas malgré la fenêtre fermée et entendirent l'inconnu courir vers eux. Brittany retint sa respiration alors que les pas s'arrêtaient.

Il devait être tout proche !

Ils entendirent soudain le bruit de la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait et Rachel ferma les yeux, tentant de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer, suspendue à des dizaines de mètres du sol avec un inconnu qui allait avertir le reste du palais de leur présence.

L'homme passa sa tête par la fenêtre, regarda à droite, aperçut Puck et Rachel et...se prit un magnifique coup de pied retourné à l'arrière de la tête, expédié par Brittany. Il fut projeté à l'intérieur et sa tête heurta durement le sol. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais Puck ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, surgissant de la fenêtre avec une Rachel terrorisée sous le bras, il se jeta sur l'homme et lui plaça un couteau sous la gorge.

Rachel s'écroula sur le sol et commença à marteler Puck de petits coups de poings qui ne lui firent aucun effet.

"Non mais ça va pas, espèce de taré ?!"

Brittany les rejoint et referma la fenêtre avec plus de délicatesse cette fois.  
"Je le tue ?" chuchota Puck.

"Non ! " protesta Rachel, "non il vaudrait mieux le mettre hors d'état de nuire mais sans lui faire mal..."

Puck s'exécuta en frappant violemment la tête de l'homme contre le sol.

"Sans lui faire mal, j'avais dit..."

"Ben là au moins, il a plus mal...Bon, ils sont où les deux trouillards ?" dit Puck en ouvrant la porte de l'armoire. En sorti Kurt et le jeune voleur, le mage tentant de paraître digne en lissant les plus de sa cape.

"Tu nous avais dit de ne pas bouger..." tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Puck leva les yeux au ciel et empoigna le corps de l'homme inconscient pour le mettre dans l'armoire que les deux garçons venaient de quitter.

Ils échangèrent un regard de soulagement et se remirent en marche vers la dernière salle au trésor.

Kurt refit une détection en priant pour que ce soit la dernière.

Le jeune voleur crocheta rapidement la serrure alors que Rachel priait silencieusement pour qu'ils trouvent l'objet magique et sortent enfin du palais.

Kurt retint son inspiration et actionna la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une sale vide.

Ils restèrent un instant interdis devant la pièce.

"Oh putain..." dit Puck.

"Oh non... dit Rachel, quelqu'un a déjà pris ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, vous croyez ?"

"La serrure n'était pas forcée", fit remarquer le jeune cambrioleur, "la personne qui a vidé cette pièce avait les clefs..."

"Ohlalalala, c'est la catastrophe !" dit Rachel.

"Attendez ! " dit Brittany, "ça ne sert à rien de rester là, on va se faire prendre, on retourne à la salle des archives et après on voit !"

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et descendirent dans la grande salle aux hautes étagères remplies de parchemins.

"Ok", dit Kurt, "récapitulons. La troisième chambre forte a été vidée par quelqu'un qui avait les clefs, donc il n'y a que l'empereur qui ait pu faire ça, si quelqu'un lui avait volé ses clefs, je ne pense pas qu'il se serait pris la tête à refermer la porte à clef..."

"Peut être que c'est l'un des deuxième ou troisième conseiller qui la lui a pris", avança Brittany, "ce n'est qu'un pion entre leurs mains après tout..."

"Non, je pense qu'ils préparent quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros que le pillage de la plus petite salle au trésor du palais"

"Tu as raison, mais pourquoi cette pièce était vide alors ?"

"Ce n'est peut être pas le moment de décider de ça, dit Puck, on ne va pas moisir ici alors on fait quoi ? Soit on se casse et on abandonne tout espoir de trouver votre fichu objet parce que la sécurité sera bien plus importante la prochaine fois, soit on part du principe qu'on en a rien à foutre que cette salle était vide et on continue de chercher."

"Tu veux chercher où ?" lui demanda Kurt.

"Je ne sais pas moi, c'est grand un palais..."

"C'est grand mais c'est comme une maison", dit Brittany, "les gens cachent où leurs objets de valeur en général ?"

"Avec eux souvent, sous leur oreiller ou un truc comme ça."

"Sauf qu'ils ne vont pas laisser Hudson garder un objet magique puissant, il pourrait faire effondrer la ville par inadvertance" dit Kurt.

"Oui, et je ne pense pas que l'un des deux ne le garde chez lui, ils doivent se connaître suffisamment pour savoir qu'il vaut mieux ne pas faire confiance à l'autre..."

"C'est pas possible, où peut on bien cacher un trésor ?" se demanda Kurt à lui même.

Brittany recommença à jouer avec le petit caillou dans sa poche, espérant une fois de plus qu'il lui porte chance.

"C'est pas un trésor qu'on cherche, dit finalement Rachel, c'est un objet magique, un objet magique probablement dangereux..."

"Oui, enfin bon...dit Puck, pour eux c'est aussi précieux qu'un trésor"

"Je suis d'accord, mais tu ne conserves pas de la même façon un cheval qu'un tigre..."

"Tu veux dire quoi par là ?"

"Je veux dire qu'il doit être dans une salle de magie sous des scellés magiques ou un truc comme ça, passe moi le plan Kurt, je vais chercher les salles de magie et après-"

"Inutile, la coupa Kurt, il n'y a pas de salles de magie dans le palais, il n'y en a que dans la tour des mages."

Ils se regardèrent tous avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

"Tout le monde pense à ce que je pense ?" dit Puck.

"Tu veux vraiment aller à la tour des mages ? On a déjà eu suffisamment de chances de ne pas se faire prendre ici alors reprendre le risque...Il vaudrait mieux faire ça un autre jour."

"Oui, mais d'ici là qui sait ce que cet objet aura fait", répliqua Rachel, "non Kurt, je pense qu'on devrait y aller, c'est le seul espoir qu'on a pour le moment..."

Kurt abdiqua et remit rapidement son habit de mage blanc et ils sortirent du palais rapidement. À la porte d'entrée, le garde les pria de se débrouiller pour finir plus tôt la prochaine fois et Brittany lui répondit :

"C'est promis ! On ira plus vite la prochaine fois"

Ils se dirigèrent vers la tour des mages et Kurt eut juste besoin d'adresser un signe de tête au garde pour qu'il le laisse passer.

Il y avait deux salles qui étaient suffisamment équipées pour conserver les objets magiques selon Kurt et ils n'avaient pas le droit d'aller dans l'une d'entre elles à cause d'un dégât des eaux selon la direction. Spontanément, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers cette salle en priant de ne croiser personne. Le soleil se lèverait dans une heure et une luminosité blafarde s'infiltrait entre les murs de la tour, leur rappelant qu'ils manquaient cruellement de sommeil.

Ils arrivèrent donc rapidement devant la porte de la salle.

Kurt vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de sortilèges et le jeune cambrioleur crocheta la serrure. Rachel ouvrit la porte et ils se glissèrent tous dans la salle à l'exception de Puck qui comme à son habitude resta dehors pour monter la garde.

La salle était plongée dans le noir total, Kurt et Rachel allumèrent donc des boules de lumière qui lévitèrent à un mètre au-dessus du sol. Au centre de la pièce, il semblait y avoir un coffret allongé, de loin on aurait pu croire à cercueil. Ils se rapprochèrent doucement.

Le coffre était en métal noir, si noir qu'il semblait attirer toute la lumière à lui, sauf le couvercle qui était en verre, leur permettant de voir à l'intérieur.

Le fond du coffret était tapissé de velours rouge sang et dessus était posée une épée entièrement noire, excepté la garde qui était incrustée d'une matière rouge par endroit.

Rachel se pencha pour mieux voir et lut sur la garde en lettres rouge sombre : Amarth Dùr.

"La Hyando Yuale", dit-elle dans un souffle.

"La quoi ?" demanda Brittany.

"La Hyando Yuale, l'épée du crépuscule...C'est ça leur objet"

À ce moment là, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Puck rentra précipitamment dans la salle et s'approcha d'eux.

"Dépêchez-vous, souffla t'il, la tour commence à se réveiller, il faut sortir d'ici !"

"C'est bon", dit Rachel, "on a trouvé...

Puck s'approcha alors du coffret et sembla hypnotisé par la beauté douloureuse de l'arme.

À ce moment, un autre bruit de pas ce fit entendre.

"Merde", dit Puck, "il faut filer d'ici et vite !"

Il se précipita sur le coffret pour l'ouvrir.

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et tendit la main vers le couvercle de verre.

"Attends", dit machinalement Kurt, "j'ai pas vérifié s'il n'y avait pas de-"

Trop tard, Puck posa la main sur le coffret et un sortilège se déclencha, les clouant tous au sol.

À ce moment, une porte située dans le fond de la salle s'ouvrit et Finn Hudson en sortit, encadré des deux et troisième conseillers.

"Je savais que vous viendriez" dit Jessy St James dans un rictus.

* * *

**Mouhahahaha ! Coupure sadique ! ^^**

**Concernant le chapitre de la semaine prochaine, il est contitué de trois chapitres n'ayant pas beaucoup de rapports entre eux alors je pense que je vais le laisser coupé en trois et que je vais poster les trois parties dimanche, mardi et vendredi. Ce sera plus logique. ^^**

**Voilà, sinon bon dimanche de Pâques, bon lundi férier et n'oubliez pas de reviewer :) **

**À la semaine prochaine !**


	30. Ch 28 : Retour à la maison

**Coucou ! J'entre en période de révision pour les concours alors j'ai posté le chapitre 28 en entier plutôt que de le couper en trois pour gagner du temps Même si je perd deux belles coupures sadiques snif. **

**J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais je reconnais n'avoir ni l'envie ni le temps d'écrire en ce moment alors il y aura peut être une pause mais elle ne devrait pas durer plus de deux semaines.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles me font sourire à chaque fois ;)**

**HiHoCheerio, Zeb410, gleek 1909 : Merci ;)**

**p'titgriffon : Je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à trouver son sourire insupportable ^^**

**Totoche77 : Et oui, vive les fins sadiques Niark Niark niark**

**zonafan : Ah mince, je voulais faire durer le suspens mais pas que ça devienne long :S j'essaierai de faire plus gaffe la prochaine fois ;) **

**Encore merci à ma Bêta et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 28

Mercedes Jones jeta un regard à sa partenaire, elles étaient prêtes.

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda le plastron des Guerriers de la nuit qui ornait sa robe de mage, se demandant si tout ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose désormais.

Elle était née en captivité. Ses parents avaient été enlevés dans le désert quand elle n'était même pas à l'état de projet.

Ils avaient été employés comme esclaves dans les champs pendant des années.

Mercedes était destinée à la même vie mais à l'âge de treize ans, elle réussit à faire léviter une pierre de manière inexpliquée. Ses parents l'avaient vu faire et l'avaient camouflée dans un chariot en direction d'Irieth. Une fois arrivée, elle était sortie discrètement du charriot et était allée vers le camp des Guerriers de la nuit, expliquant sa situation au chef de camp qui accepta de la faire rentrer dans les guerriers de la nuit.

Là bas, elle suivit des cours de magie et rencontra sa partenaire, Marley Rose.

Marley elle, était issue d'une famille de guerriers, son père était mort quand elle était encore un bébé et sa mère lui avait appris à se battre très tôt. Vers onze ans, les signes d'un don magique se manifestèrent chez elle. Sa mère ne sachant pas comment gérer tout ça, elle l'inscrit à l'école de magie de Galdrya en lui faisant promettre de continuer à se battre. Malheureusement, Marley n'était ni une très bonne magicienne, ni une très grande travailleuse. Elle fut donc renvoyée rapidement et partis s'inscrire chez les Guerriers de la nuit.

Marley continuait de suivre des cours de magie mais contrairement à Mercedes, elle ne voulait pas en faire sa spécialité. Elle prit donc uniquement la magie de combat et apprit également à manier l'épée et l'arc, perfectionnant l'enseignement de sa mère.  
Elles finirent leur apprentissage et firent les missions qu'on leur confiait durant un an.  
Puis, l'empereur fut assassiné. Elles restèrent fidèles aux Guerriers de la nuit mais étaient conscientes que la situation se dégradait.

Leur nouvelle mission était la plus difficile qu'elles n'avaient jamais faite. Elles avaient parcouru l'empire durant des mois, interrogeant les habitants, suivant plusieurs pistes qui s'avérèrent ne mener nulle part.

Mais maintenant elles y étaient.

Mercedes avait envoyé des sortes d'œil magique en exploration pour ne pas se faire repérer, elles avaient travaill leur plan durant des jours et maintenant, elles y étaient. Elles étaient prêtes à enfin remplir leur mission.

Une jeune fille brune sortit soudain des fourrés, un arc à la main, pile à l'heure, songea Mercedes alors que Marley bandait son arc.

Elles ne voulaient tuer personne alors Marley avait lancé un sortilège de pétrification sur la flèche afin de juste la neutraliser.

Elle lâcha la corde de son arc et la flèche alla se planter dans la jambe de la cible qui cria puis ne bougea plus.

Mercedes lança un regard paniqué à sa partenaire. Normalement, les cibles ne criaient pas quand elles étaient touchées.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" cria la personne qu'elles devaient capturer.  
Elles échangèrent un regard paniqué. Non, elles ne pouvaient pas tout rater maintenant.

Un bruit de course se fit entendre puis leur cible apparut.

Mercedes étouffa un juron. Elles avaient prévu de placer le corps derrière un piège magique qu'elles avaient dessiné sur le sol et laisser leur cible s'approcher de son amie et être capturée mais elles allaient devoir improviser.

La personne recherchée s'agenouilla auprès de son amie et remarqua qu'elle avait été pétrifiée magiquement. Une lueur de peur et de détermination passa dans le regard de la cible qui se jeta sur le côté, bandant son arc.

Un silence total pris place dans la clairière.

Mercedes aperçut du coin de l'œil Marley qui enchantait une autre flèche en vitesse.  
Elle se mit à prier pour qu'elle finisse son enchantement rapidement quand une flèche fila à quelques centimètres de sa tête, Mercedes était repérée !

Elle envoya une pluie d'éclairs magiques en direction de leur cible, rien de dangereux bien sûr mais suffisamment inquiétant pour l'empêcher d'envoyer une autre flèche.  
Sa technique marcha et elle ne reçut aucune nouvelle flèche.

Elle en profita pour rouler sur le côté et ainsi, sortir du découvert.

Elle envoyait de temps en temps d'autres éclairs vers sa cible pour éviter d'essuyer de nouveaux tirs.

Au bout de la cinquième vague d'éclairs, la cible en reçut un dans le bras. Elle plia et déplia plusieurs fois son membre et sembla réaliser qu'elle ne ressentait aucune douleur ou gêne.

Elle se releva donc et envoya une pluie de flèche en direction des deux filles qui se mirent à l'abri comme elles le purent.

Soudain, la pluie de flèches cessa et Mercedes en profita pour se redresser.

Elle aperçut leur cible qui courait au loin, portant par on ne sait quel miracle son amie dans les bras.

Mercedes poussa un juron quand Marley se redressa soudain.  
Elle avait fini l'enchantement de sa flèche !

Elle banda calmement son arc, visa sa cible et tira.

La flèche fila dans les airs alors que les deux filles retenaient leur souffle, c'était leur seule chance, et elle tenait à un petit bout de bois qui filait dans les airs.

Marley et Mercedes priaient de toute leur âme quand soudain, leur cible s'effondra, figée en pleine course.

Elles se rapprochèrent rapidement des deux corps enfermés dans une étreinte magique.

Marley arriva près d'elles un peu essoufflée et dit :

"Mlle Lucy Quinn Fabray, vous êtes en état d'arrestation."

* * *

Quinn n'en pouvait plus de ce voyage interminable.

Pour empêcher toute tentative d'évasion, les deux filles les avaient laissées sous l'emprise du sortilège et les transportaient dans une carriole jusqu'à la capitale.  
Jusqu'à son père.

Quinn avait vu les plastrons des Guerriers de la Nuit sur les deux filles et elle n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'elles les libèrent et les laissent parler. Quinn était sûre que si elle leur expliquait la situation, elles comprendraient. Elle les avait entendues parler et ces guerrières semblaient assez gentilles et intelligentes pour les libérer. Mais visiblement, ça ne faisait pas partie de leur plan et elles étaient quand même nourries par un tuyau qu'elles glissaient dans leur gorge une fois par jour et leur envoyait de quoi les maintenir en bonne forme quand elles seraient libérées du sortilège.

Quinn était un peu étonnée de la détermination de son père. Plus d'un an après sa disparition, il envoie des membres des Guerriers de la Nuit pour la retrouver. Ça commençait à l'intriguer, plus que lui faire peur. En réalité, c'était pour Santana qu'elle avait le plus peur. Elle ne savait pas ce que son père voudrait faire d'elle mais il y avait de fortes chances qu'il tente de la réintégrer à la vie mondaine mais pour ça, il devrait trouver une excuse à sa disparition. Et quoi de mieux comme excuse qu'un enlèvement par une demi-elfe dérangée ? Santana n'avait aucune famille qui ne pourrait la défendre et personne ne se risquerait à s'opposer à l'Empire pour une demi-elfe...

Il fut un temps où elle aurait cru que les Guerriers de la Nuit les auraient peut-être protégées et auraient dit qu'elle avait passé quelques mois au camp, l'endroit où elle avait rencontré Santana mais leur capture prouvait le contraire.

Quinn aurait pris sa tête dans ses mains si elle avait pu. Cette lente marche vers son père était en train de la tuer plus sûrement que tout ce qu'il aurait prévu pour elle là-bas.

À ce moment là, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique des grandes villes.

Oh mon dieu, songea-t-elle, on est arrivées à Lyldïakil.

Quelques instants plus tôt, elle priait pour que le voyage prenne fin mais maintenant, elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle possédait pour qu'il ne finisse jamais.

Elle sentait que la carriole se déplaçait lentement dans les rues de la ville, se rapprochant du but final de son voyage.

La carriole se stoppa soudain et Quinn sentit son cœur tambouriner plus vite encore dans sa poitrine.

"Vous voulez quoi ?" dit une voix râpeuse.

"Nous avons un paquet à livrer au troisième conseiler."

Quinn sentit des gouttes de sueur commencer à perler sur son front. Si quelques doutes avaient pu subsister sur les intentions des deux filles, elles étaient on ne peut plus claires à présent.

"Le palais du deuxième conseiller, il est plus au sud, ici c'est le palais de l'empereur."

"Oui, je sais mais il nous a été demandé de la livrer ici."

Les questions tournaient à toute vitesse dans la tête de la blonde.

Pourquoi ne devait-elle pas être livrée directement chez son père, et surtout pourquoi dans le palais de l'empereur ?

"Bon", dit le garde, "vous transportez quoi ?"

"Rien de plus que Lucy Fabray mon cher..."

Quinn, se dit la blonde, pas Lucy, Quinn.

"Regardons ça" dit le garde.

Aussitôt, Quinn entendit que la bâche qui les recouvraient, elle et Santana, était enlevée et elle sentit les rayons de soleil passer à travers ses paupières closes.

"Mouais, ça m'a l'air pas mal, mais il faudra vérifier...déchargez les gars !"

Aussitôt, Quinn sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la soulever du charriot alors qu'elle portait toujours Santana et fut portée à l'intérieur du palais. Ils marchèrent quelques temps puis elle sentit qu'on la posait au sol, allongée, le corps de Santana toujours dans ses bras.

Elle entendit des coups frappés à une porte puis une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille.

"C'est pour quoi ?"

"Monsieur Russell Fabray, conformément à notre mission, nous vous ramenons votre fille, Lucy Fabray.

Quinn entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle puis sentit des doigts sur son visage, écartant ses mèches de cheveux qui lui étaient tombées devant le visage durant le transport.

"C'est bien elle", dit il, "Max ?"

"Oui Monsieur ?"

"Raccompagne ces deux jeunes filles et donne-leur la récompense prévue. Et au retour, va chercher Jessy St-James."

"Bien Monsieur."

Quinn attendit durant de longues minutes de silence insupportables puis le dénommé Max revint, certainement accompagné du deuxième conseiller.

"Libère-les", dit son père.

Aussitôt, Quinn sentit qu'elle n'était plus sous l'emprise du sortilège.

Elle aurait voulu se lever, s'en prendre à son père et le traiter de tous les noms, tenter de les battre et de s'enfuir, de permettre au moins à Santana d'avoir la vie sauve... Mais après des jours sans bouger, la seule chose qu'elle était capable de faire était d'enfin ouvrir les yeux et de fusiller son père du regard.

Ce dernier la regardait calmement mais elle voyait la lueur derrière son regard, la lueur qui l'inquiétait tellement lorsqu'elle était petite car elle ne savait jamais ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Bien", dit son père, "amenez la demi-elfe dans les geôles, je vais avoir besoin d'une petite discussion avec ma fille."

Dès que le père de Quinn eut fini cette phrase, Santana se sentit soulevée dans les airs. Elle tenta de lutter mais ses membres ne lui répondaient pas, elle se laissa donc trimballer tel un vulgaire sac de patate dans le palais. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle se serait sans doute émerveillée devant la splendeur des salles qui défilaient devant elle mais là, elle ne faisait que rager contre son immobilité qui l'empêchait de se défendre.

Soudain, la misère de leur situation lui sauta aux yeux. Quinn était de retour avec ce père qu'elle haïssait et qui allait au mieux la marier de force à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et elle, elle allait se retrouver en prison, attendant un procès qui ne viendrai peut être jamais et qui se solderait peut être par une mise à mort. Une larme solitaire commença à couler le long de sa joue. Elle n'aurait peut être jamais du quitter l'ombre rassurante de la forêt des elfes.

Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver devant un couloir humide bordé de portes métalliques. L'homme qui la portait s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle.

Santana entendit le bruit d'une discussion à l'intérieur et réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Si les malfaiteurs se trouvant à l'intérieur voulaient lui faire du mal, ils pourraient faire tout ce qu'ils désiraient, Santana était totalement sans défense.

L'homme qui la portait remarqua son regard paniqué et éclata de rire.

"Allez petite elfe, je suis sûre que tu va apprécier ce séjour en prison..."

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte et la jeta sans ménagement à l'intérieur.

La tête de Santana heurta durement le sol et son monde devint un peu confus. Elle entendait que l'on s'agitait tout autour d'elle et tentait de réagir mais même ses paupières restaient hermétiquement clauses. Elle sentit qu'on la retournait sur le dos, écartant ses bras de son visage et décroisant ses jambes.

Elle essayait toujours de bouger mais en vain. Soudain, une voix qui lui rappelait quelque chose se fit soudainement entendre.

"Santana ? Oh mon dieu Santana, c'est toi ?"

La demi-elfe réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux et vit une tête blonde avec des yeux bleus penchée sur elle.

"Brittany ?", parvint-elle à murmurer faiblement.

Et tout devint noir.

* * *

Santana entendait la rumeur d'une discussion à côté d'elle. Elle tenta de se relever mais tout son corps lui faisait mal. Elle sentit que des mains douces lui surélevaient la tête et lui faisaient boire un peu d'eau, en renversant une grande partie sur son menton.

"Il faudrait qu'elle se réveille maintenant", dit une voix masculine.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait sinon ? On la laisse là ?"

"Non ! ", cria une voix féminine, on ne peut pas la laisser là, c'est impossible, il faut sinon l'emmène avec nous."

"Britt", dit une autre voix féminine, "on ne pourra pas la transporter, elle serait trop encombrante, et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment fait des trucs bien pour nous..."

"Je te croyais plus compatissante Rachel..."

"Je veux bien être compatissante mais c'est mathématique, je ne risquerais pas la vie de cinq personnes pour en sauver une seule. Surtout que tu as dis toi-même qu'elle ne se réveillerait peut être jamais..."

"Mais c'est pas une raison pour..."

"Taisez-vous !" dit soudainement une voix masculine, "nos rôles ont été définis clairement. Rachel, tu t'occupes de reconnaître les objets magiques, Brittany, tu soignes si quelqu'un se blesse, c'est tout ! La personne chargée des infiltrations et des invasions si ça tourne mal, c'est moi alors si je dis qu'elle reste, elle reste !"

"Je me demande bien pourquoi ça a mal tourné !"

"Écoute, Brittany, je n'aurai pas du essayer d'ouvrir le coffret, on est d'accord, maintenant la seule personne capable de nous faire sortir d'ici, c'est moi et personne d'autre alors soit ta copine se réveille dans la soirée, soit ça se fera sans elle !"

"Attendez !" dit une voix masculine plus douce que la précédente.

"Quoi !?" répliquèrent-t-ils tous en cœur.

"Elle se réveille !"

Santana sentit soudain que quelque chose de mou tombait sur elle.

"Santanaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" entendit la demi-elfe.

"Oh Britt ! Doucement, laisse-la respirer."

Soudainement, le poids disparut et elle sentit une main infiniment douce s'emparer de la sienne.

"Santana, presse ma main si tu m'entends."

Santana le fit et elle entendit un cri de joie. Elle parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux et se trouva face à cinq personnes penchées au dessus d'elle.

"Keskispasse ?", parvint faiblement à prononcer Santana.

"Ça, c'est à toi de nous le dire Santana", répondit Rachel, "tu as été jetée dans cette cellule à peine consciente et Brittany s'est occupée de toi pendant tout ce temps."

Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire : sa capture, le long voyage, l'arrivée à Lyldïakil, sa séparation avec Quinn. Quinn !

"Oh mon dieu, Quinn ! Où est-elle ?" dit Santana en se redressant brusquement mais sa faiblesse la fit retomber sur le sol sous l'œil critique de Rachel.

"On n'en a aucune idée", répondit un garçon châtain aux yeux verts qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.

"Je...ok, et tu es ?"

"Kurt Hummel", répondit-il, "je suis mage blanc mais dans l'incapacité d'exercer mes dons pour l'instant..."

"Et moi, c'est Puck, répondit un grand brun avec une crête, et ce petit là est avec moi" ajouta-t-il en encerclant les épaules d'un avorton à l'air timide.

"Ok, et...Quinn, vous savez ce qu'elle est devenue ?"

"On vient de te dire qu'on en sait rien Santana..."

"Mais c'est horrible, elle est aux mains de son père et... Oh mon dieu, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il a déjà fait !"

"Eh, du calme ma grande", répondit Puck, "d'abord on va se sauver nous et après on verra pour elle."

"Non, vous ne comprenez pas", répondit Santana, "il va l'utiliser à de mauvaises fins, il va se servir d'elle contre Lokïal, vous ne pouvez pas juste laisser faire ça !"

Santana ne disait pas vraiment la vérité mais espérait que les autres la croient et l'aident à libérer la blonde.

"Je suis d'accord avec elle !" s'écria Rachel.

"Berry ?"

"Mon prénom c'est Rachel, Santana, et si tu veux tout savoir je suis d'accord avec toi. Quinn est un pilier de la résistance, si on ne l'a pas avec nous, nous ne pouvons pas résister !"

"Euh...je...Rachel ? demanda Brittany l'air interloqué, depuis quand tu l'aimes bien ?"

"Quoi ?! " s'écria la brune dont les joues prenaient graduellement une couleur rouge foncé, "non non non, je ne l'aime pas, j'ai juste fait cette vision où on combattait l'empire avec Quinn et...si on veux terrasser l'empire, il fait se servir de Quinn, c'est tout..."

Trop contente que quelqu'un marche dans son plan, Santana s'exclama :

"Vous voyez ? Elle est d'accord avec moi, il faut aller la libérer !"

"Les prophéties ne se réalisent pas toujours Rachel" avança Kurt, "tu estimes qu'elle est vraiment très probable de se réaliser ou pas ?"

"Je...je ne sais pas, avoua Rachel, je ne sais vraiment pas...je...c'est la seule prophétie de ce style que je fais alors..."

Santana poussa un grognement en comprenant que son seul soutien venait de disparaître et tenta de réfléchir.

"Attendez", dit Santana, "je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ?"

"Trois jours", répondit Brittany.

"Trois jours ? " s'exclama-t-elle, "mais c'est énorme trois jours ! Il peut se passer pleins de trucs en trois jours, qui sait si elle est encore vivante à cette heure-ci..."

"Inutile qu'on aille la chercher alors", dit Puck en haussant les épaules.

"Si ! " répliqua Santana, "on peut sauver l'empire en l'emmenant avec nous !"

"Bon, écoute", dit Puck qui commençait à perdre patience, "je te propose une chose, ok ? On vote et c'est la majorité qui décidé, alors qui est pour qu'on aille chercher Quinn ?"

Santana leva la main précipitamment et Rachel la suivit plus timidement.

"Bien, dit Puck et qui est contre ?"

Puck, le petit bandit et Kurt levèrent la main, seule Brittany garda sa main contre son corps, indécise.

"Bon, c'est réglé", dit Puck.

"Attends ! " s'écria Santana, "Brittany n'a pas voté !"

"C'est son droit", répondit Puck en haussant les épaules, "ça fait trois voix contre deux, on la laisse ici."

Santana donna un coup de poing rageur dans le vide.

"Et puis d'abord", dit-elle à cours d'arguments, "comment peux-tu savoir comment t'échapper ?"

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que je finis en prison ma belle" dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

"Et c'est sensé être rassurant ça ?" dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

"Oh ça va l'elfe, c'était une des opérations les plus risquées de l'histoire, que dis-je une opération ? Un coup de génie ! C'était du pur génie mais...il y a eu un petit couac."

"Un petit couac ?" dit Santana d'un air dubitatif.

"Oui, un problème", dit-il, "la fille qui nous a fait entré dans le palais du troisième conseillé s'est faite reconnaître et du coup, tout a capoté."

"Et qu'est devenue la fille ?" demanda Santana alors qu'un sourire s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres, elle avait peut être une chance...

"Je ne sais pas, répondit-il dépité, elle a disparu de la circulation..."

"Humm...je vois, répondit-elle, et tu voudrais la revoir ?"

"Oui, pourquoi pas... c'était une très bonne élève, sa voix ne tremblait pas quand elle mentait et elle arrivait à subtiliser les bourses comme personne..."

"Donc, tu pense vraiment que ce serait un atout non négligeable contre l'Empire ?"

"Oui, oui je pense, oui. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Et laisse-moi deviner", poursuivit Santana sans répondre, "elle était blonde, des yeux dorés, un peu plus grande que moi, plutôt bien foutue, elle t'a dit s'appeler Quinn et n'a jamais voulu te donner son nom de famille ?"

"Euh...oui mais comment tu sais ça ?"

"Parce que ta Quinn et ma Quinn ne sont qu'une seule et même personne, crétin !"

"Que...quoi ? Quinn est la fille du troisième conseiller ?"

"Ben oui, crétin ! Je ne vois pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas comprendre plus tôt, sérieusement ! Rien que le fait qu'elle t'ai aidée à dévaliser son père aurait suffit à faire le rapprochement !"

"Oui bon, bref", dit Rachel qui n'avait pas tout compris, "on fait quoi maintenant ?"

"On bouge notre cul d'ici et on va récupérer Quinn avant de se barrer du palais !"

"Eh oh, Santana, ce n'est pas parce que je connais Quinn que je vais risquer la vie de tout le monde pour la sauver !"

"C'est en ne la sauvant pas que tu risques la vie de tout le monde !"

Puck poussa un profond soupir.

"Tu es fatigante, tu sais ?"

"Et encore, ce n'est que le début, si tu ne veux pas aller à la rescousse d'une fille qui a été jusqu'à mettre sa vie en danger pour toi !"

"Elle n'a rien mis en danger du tout et c'est la seule qui n'a pas fini en prison je te rappelle !"

"Parce qu'elle est bien plus maligne que toi et ta bande d'incapables ! Voila pourquoi il ne faut pas qu'elle atterrisse entre les mains de l'empire !"

Puck prit sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux.

"Ok, tu as gagné, on va la chercher mais que ce soit bien le seul point que tu contestes sinon je te jure que je te bâillonne jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sorti d'ici !"

Santana Lopez lui lança un regard noir mais au fond d'elle, elle était soulagée. Ils avaient de bonnes chances de sortir d'ici et de récupérer Quinn. Et en plus, elle avait Brittany avec elle, tout ne s'annonçait finalement pas si mal...

* * *

Elle se rapprocha de Kurt et Rachel, penchés sur un plan du palais.

"À mon avis, elle doit être dans les appartements de son père", dit Kurt, "à moins qu'il ne l'ait ramené chez lui ?"

"De toutes façons, si elle est chez lui, on ne peut rien faire", dit Puck, "et on aura pas le temps de fouiller tout le palais, alors vous choisissez un endroit, on y va et si elle n'y est pas, on se casse, et tant pis pour l'elfe !"

"Demi-elfe !" répliqua Santana, " et puis je pense aussi qu'elle est avec son père dans le palais de l'empereur. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque qu'elle ne s'échappe à nouveau..."  
"Ok", dit Puck, "va pour les appartements du troisième conseiller."

À ce moment là, ils entendirent le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure, ils se reculèrent tous contre le mur, excepté Puck qui se cacha derrière la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un garde, une miche de pain à la main.

Il allait leur jeter le pain dessus comme tous les soirs mais Puck ne lui en laissa pas le temps et referma brusquement la porte sur le garde qui s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.

"Pour la discrétion, on repassera...", commenta Kurt.

"Tais-toi le mage", répondit Puck, "la voie est libre !"

Ils se glissèrent tous le plus silencieusement possible hors de leur cellule et commencèrent à se diriger vers les escaliers.

Cette nuit, une fois de plus, ils jouaient leur vie.

* * *

**Et voilà le retour tant attendu de Quinn et Santana ;) Elles ne sont pas encore au maximum de leurs capacités, je vous l'accorde mais ça devrai revenir très vite.**

**À la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ;)**


	31. Ch 29 : Évasion

**Coucou ! Me revoilà ! Bon, je ne vais pas rester longtemps, j'ai passé la nuit à l'hôpital avec un ami qui s'est fait tabassé parce que des crétins ont cru qu'il était gay et c'est un miracle si il arrive à ce servir de son bras droit avant un mois, le tout en prépa à une semaine des concours, c'est génial, autant vous dire que sa nuit et la mienne n'ont pas été des plus agréables. Enfin bref, à en croire les infos ce n'est pas le premier à qui ça arrive alors faites gaffe à vous, le climat n'est pas vraiment cool pour les homos en ce moment...**

**Bref, après le petit avertissement, je réponds aux reviews rapidement :**

**gleek 1909 : Un petit aperçut de ce qu'a prévu le conseillé dans ce chapitre.**

**p'tit griffon : On ne va pas revoir Finn avant pas mal de temps (et je suis d'accord avec toi, ce n'est pas plus mal ^^)**

**Aliie Rose : Merci :)**

**zonafan : Et oui, le retour de Santana et Quinn ^^On ne va pas voir tout de suite ce qu'ils vont faire mais ça viendra dans deux ou trois chapitres ^^**

**Totoche77 : Arrrg, tu avais deviné qu'elle tomberai avec les autres snif ^^ on verra si ils retrouvent Quinn à temps :).**

**Un dernier merci à ma bêta et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 29

Quinn tenta faiblement de se lever mais fut vite rappelée à la réalité par la menotte argentée qui la reliait au lit sur lequel elle était allongée.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle était retenue par son père dans une salle luxueuse du palais.

De temps en temps, des pages entraient dans la pièce où elle était retenue et posaient de la nourriture et de l'eau sur la petite table de chevet à côté d'elle. Elle avait tenté de les faire parler, leur avait crié dessus, avait même réussi à attraper le bras de l'un d'entre eux et à le tordre douloureusement mais il s'était contenté de la gifler. Quinn en avait lâché son bras de surprise. Elle se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas vraiment bien accueillie mais elle ne penserait pas que son père autoriserait les pages à lever la main sur elle et cela la plongea encore plus dans la perplexité.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pensé qu'à deux possibilité, soit il la tuait pour ne plus qu'elle ne lui fasse de tort, soit il se servait d'elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le meurtre était pour l'instant à exclure bien sûr, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voudrait l'utiliser autrement que pour son apparence, la marier de force probablement mais dans ce cas-là, il n'aurait jamais autorisé quiconque à la frapper.

Elle tira sans grande conviction sur les menottes, sans effet.

Elle avait passé les deux premiers jours à tirer comme une folle sur ces menottes, tentant de s'en défaire par tous les moyens, s'écorchant le poignet mais tous ses efforts étaient restés sans effets.

Elle poussa un soupir et à ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se prépara à incendier un nouveau page mais ce fut son père qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

On y est, songea Quinn en déglutissant difficilement, l'heure tant redoutée était arrivée.

"Alors Lucy, on ne dit pas bonjour à son père ?" dit Russell en attrapant une chaise et en s'asseyant dessus, face à sa fille.

"Je ne m'appelle plus Lucy et tu n'es plus mon père depuis longtemps" répliqua-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

"Tu ne devrais pas être agressive comme ça Lucy, ça ne t'apportera que des ennuis."

"Va te faire foutre, et c'est Quinn maintenant, _Russell_" dit-elle en appuyant bien le dernier mot.

"Alala Lucy, tu rends les choses tellement compliquées, tout aurait été tellement plus simple pour tout le monde, aujourd'hui tu serais mariée à l'Empereur de Lokïal et l'empire nous appartiendrai à toi et moi, père et fille, unis... Ça ne te fais pas rêver Lucy ?"

"Être mariée à un gros porc avec un père qui me manipule pour obtenir ce qu'il veux, pas vraiment."

"Soigne ton langage, ma fille, c'est ce qu'ils t'ont appris dans ton camp minable ?"

"Non, répondit Quinn, ils m'ont appris...ça !"

Et sans prévenir, son pied partit en direction du visage de son père qui poussa un cri de douleur et attrapa sa tête à deux mains. Il s'approcha de son lit et sans que Quinn n'ait pu parer, il lui administra une gifle magistrale.

"Tu veux jouer à ça Lucy ? Je te le déconseille..."

Quinn ne répondit pas, tentant de refouler les larmes de rages et d'impuissance qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

"Bien" dit Russell en se rasseyant, maintenant que tu es plus...attentive, on va pouvoir parler. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?"

"Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ?" répliqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

"Des fois, il faut savoir faire passer ses propres besoins derrière ceux de la famille, Lucy..."

"Je te repose la question, qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ?"

Son père ne répondit pas.

"Tu vois, tu aurais fait exactement la même chose parce que pour toi, la Famille signifie seulement Russell Fabray, rien d'autre !"

"Ah oui ? As-tu jamais eu à souffrir de la faim ou du froid ? Tu as été élevée en sachant lire et écrire, tu n'as jamais manqué de rien !"

"Si d'un père !"

Elle avait presque crié la dernière phrase. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévue de dire ça, les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte mais ressentait maintenant un curieux soulagement.

Un silence pesant laissa place à sa déclaration et elle ne le brisa qu'au bout de quelques secondes.

"À mon tour maintenant, pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ?"

"Tu es ma fille, tu n'as pas à partir comme ça du jour au lendemain en me mettant dans une position inconfortable."

"Mauvaise réponse, répondit la blonde, j'étais partie depuis plus d'un an, je suis sûre que tout le monde dans la capitale avait même oublié que tu avais une fille, si j'étais restée chez les Guerriers de la Nuit, j'aurais pu revenir et te faire du tort mais là, je restais dans la campagne, personne n'aurait pu me retrouver et tu aurais même pu jouer la carte du pauvre père dont la fille avait été assassinée donc je te repose la question, pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ?"

Son père esquissa un sourire satisfait qui lui glaça le sang.

"Tu es intelligente Lucy, tu l'as toujours été...Tu peux encore servir."

"Quinn ! Mon nom est Quinn ! Je ne m'appelle plus Lucy et si tu crois que je vais mettre mon_ intelligence_, comme tu dis, à ton service, tu peux toujours courir."

Russell poussa un petit rire.

"Oh non, Lucy, je ne m'attends pas à ça... Mais il y a d'autres façons que tu as de me servir."

"Lesquelles ? Hudson est marié à présent et c'est le cas de tous les hommes occupant les postes importants de l'empire alors en quoi je peux être utile, bordel ?!"

"C'est dommage Lucy, dans ma grande miséricorde, j'allais te révéler mes plans mais je t'ai dit quand tu étais petite que je ne voulais pas d'une petite fille qui jure alors je vais te laisser ici et je reviendrais si le cœur m'en dit."

Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Et reste ici, cette conversation n'est pas encore terminée ! Reste ici !"

Il fit demi-tour et dit :

"Lucy, il serait temps que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas toi qui décide."

Il se pencha sur le lit pour tenter de l'embrasser sur le front et Quinn tenta de le gifler mais il bloqua sa main et lui tordit douloureusement le poignet.

"Tu vois ? " dit-il en la regardant se débattre vainement, "les yeux agrandis par la douleur, ça ne sert à rien de lutter Lucy, je t'aurais quoi que tu fasses..."

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur son front avant de lui lâcher le poignet.

Quinn se redressa et lui cracha au visage, ses yeux exprimant toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour son père.

Ce dernier la gifla si violemment que son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes.

"Je te conseille de faire ce qu'on te dit de faire Lucy", dit il d'une voix glaciale, "tu ne seras pas la dernière à flancher, crois moi."

Et il quitta la pièce, sans adresser un regard à sa fille.

Cette dernière se redressa sur son lit et posa sa main libre sur sa joue cuisante. Maintenant qu'il était parti, elle ressentait le contrecoup de sa discussion et sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle les refoula, elle n'était plus une petite fille. Lucy aurait pleuré mais pas Quinn. Quinn était forte, elle avait réussit là où Lucy avait échouée et son père ne lui ferait plus peur désormais. Elle ravala ses larmes et inspira profondément.

Elle réussit finalement à se calmer et à ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de larmes de ses yeux et tourna la tête vers la porte. Elle faillit pousser un cri de surprise quand elle vit six personnes entrer dans sa chambre.

"Hey Blondie, ça fait longtemps, tu peux pas te débrouiller à ce que je vois..."

"Quoi ?" dit-elle, "mais Puck, Santana, Berr...qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

"Toujours aussi maligne à ce que je vois", dit Santana, "on vient te sauver ma grande, par contre il va falloir faire vite, la prison ne me va pas tellement au teint."

"Je sais comment vous faire sortir, par contre je crois que vous devrez me laisser là", dit-elle en montrant son poignet entravé.

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça qui nous arrête ?" répondit Puck alors qu'un adolescent qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué s'approcha de son poignet et commença à s'attaquer à sa menotte à l'aide de divers objets bizarres. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, la menotte s'ouvrit et Quinn fit un pas précautionneux sur le sol.

"Tu peux marcher ?" demanda Santana.

"Tant que je n'ai pas à courir un marathon, ça devrait aller" répondit Quinn en souriant faiblement.

"Bon ! On va ou maintenant ? demanda Puck, quelqu'un peut entrer d'un moment à un autre..."

"On peut passer par la fenêtre", dit Quinn, "à cette heure de la nuit, personne ne peut nous voir. Vous êtes bon en escalade ?"

Ils hochèrent tous la tête à l'exception de Rachel qui poussa un petit cri de peur et d'anticipation en se souvenant de la dernière fois que Puck l'avait portée en escaladant.

"Arrête de couiner Berry", dit Puck, "je te prendrais avec moi..."

"Et c'est sensé me rassurer ?!" dit Rachel mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous devant la fenêtre, regardant le sol plusieurs mètres plus bas.

"On y va comment ?" demanda Brittany.

"Le mieux, c'est qu'on y aille tous à la file indienne, les meilleurs devant comme ça personne ne sera ralenti et si on se fait prendre, peut-être qu'au moins un ou deux auront réussi à s'échapper.

"D'accord, je vais devant !" s'exclama Puck.

"Tu devras me porter", dit Rachel, "il vaut mieux que Brittany passe devant..."

"Ok, dit Santana, de toute façon on n'a pas le temps, alors on va dire Brittany, moi, Puck et Rachel, Quinn, l'ouvreur de serrures et Kurt, ça vous va ?"

"Je suis faible, je passerai en dernier mais sinon ça me va."

"Ok", dit Santana, "Brittany, vas-y !"

Ils descendirent les uns après les autres. Quinn ne se sentait pas aussi faible que ça mais elle ne voulait pas leur faire courir plus de risques que nécessaire, ils n'auraient déjà pas du venir la chercher.

Quand vint son tour, Brittany était déjà presque en bas. Elle enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre mais à ce moment-là, elle entendit la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Elle releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son père.

Ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles quelques secondes puis son père poussa un cri bestial en se jetant sur elle. Elle finit d'enjamber la fenêtre à toute vitesse et commença à descendre le plus vite possible mais son père réussit à lui attraper sa manche.

"Tu crois que tu peux m'échapper comme ça Lucy ?"

Quinn sentit des larmes d'impuissance lui monter aux yeux, c'est impossible ! Pas maintenant !

Elle secoua son poignet dans tous les sens mais son père raffermit sa prise.

Quinn se mit à réfléchir très vite. Elle était bloquée à trois mètres du sol, son père lui bloquant le poignet, il ne fallait pas qu'elle retourne avec lui, jamais, plutôt mourir.  
Alors elle releva la tête, regarda son père dans les yeux et lâcha prise.

* * *

Brittany arriva rapidement en bas et leva les yeux pour voir comment les autres se débrouillaient. Elle vit que sans surprise, la demi-elfe se débrouillait très bien. Puck avait un peu plus de mal, encombré par Rachel qui fermait les yeux, le visage aussi pâle que la robe de mage de Kurt qui se débattait tant bien que mal quelques mètres plus haut. Elle leva les yeux et vit que Quinn avait enjambé la fenêtre mais ne commençait pas à descendre le mur. Comme figée par quelque chose à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Elle espéra qu'elle ne souffrait pas de vertige, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle avait tenu à passer en dernier mais au moment où Santana arriva en bas, elle vit que Quinn se jeta de l'autre côté de la fenêtre et dévalait rapidement mais s'arrêta brusquement.

Brittany plissa les yeux, ne voyant pas bien à cette distance et avec cette faible luminosité.

"Oh merde..." dit Santana qui voyait beaucoup mieux avec ses origines elfiques.

Brittany aperçut alors un homme penché sur la fenêtre qui retenait la blonde.

Elle tourna la tête vers Santana. Il avait été prévu de partir si l'un d'entre eux se faisait prendre mais maintenant que la situation se présentait, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir abandonner Quinn.

Cette dernière gardait les yeux vissés sur Quinn, ses yeux exprimant une peur sans nom.

"Non, non, pas maintenant" murmura la demi-elfe pour elle-même.

Soudain, Brittany ne vit pas ce qui se passa mais Quinn commença à chuter.

La scène sembla alors se passer au ralenti pour la guérisseuse alors que la blonde tombait de plus en plus bas.

Elle restait figée, la voyant dévaller les mètres sans même chercher à se raccrocher au mur ou faire quoi que ce soir pour stopper cette chute, semblant être prête à tout pour échapper à l'homme plus haut.

Brittany la vit se rapprocher du sol, l'urgence de la situation la rendant totalement pétrifiée quand soudain, la demi-elfe se mit sous Quinn et la réceptionna dans un bruit horrible d'os cassés.

À ce moment là, les autres arrivent enfin en bas et Brittany dut les écarter pour se rapprocher de Quinn et Santana qui peinaient à se relever. Soudain, une voix résonna dans la nuit.

"ALERTE ! ALERTE ! DES PRISONNIERS S'ÉCHAPPENT ! ALERTE !"

Brittany n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir d'où venaient les cris. Elle attrapa Santana alors que Puck faisaient de même avec Quinn et ils partirent en courant.

"Chez mes pères !" cria Rachel.

"Trop dangereux ! répliqua Puck, aux bas quartiers, suivez-moi !"

Ils dévalèrent les ruelles, heureusement vide à cette heure ci et arrivèrent devant une petite masure insalubre.

Puck se jeta à l'intérieur et Brittany le suivit, sans regarder si les autres suivaient toujours. Puck ouvrit une trappe dans le sol et ils s'y engouffrèrent tous.

Rachel qui fut la dernière à arriver referma la trappe et ils se regardèrent tous pendant quelques secondes, tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

Puck les parcourra du regard puis dit :

"Six ! Merde ! Il manque quelqu'un !"

Ils se regardèrent tous, tentant de trouver qui manquait, encore trop sous le choc pour réfléchir.

Brittany regarda Santana qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, puis Puck qui tenait Quinn, Rachel qui se tenait juste dessous la trappe qu'elle venait de fermer et enfin Kurt.

"L'ouvreur de serrures !" dit Puck.

"L'ouvreur de serrures ? Sérieusement Puck, tu ne connais pas son nom ?" dit Rachel.

"Oh ferme là, je vais le chercher, qui vient avec moi ?"

"J'arrive...", dit Santana d'une voix faible.

"Toi, tu ne vas nulle part !" dit Brittany qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras, "et toi non plus Puck ! C'est trop dangereux et tu ne le retrouveras jamais !"

"Il s'est peut être juste perdu..."

"Tu n'en sais rien, et il doit connaître quelques unes de tes planques non ?"

Puck hocha faiblement la tête.

"Alors il s'en sortira !"

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, il fut interrompu par un gémissement de douleur venant de Quinn, toujours dans ses bras.

"Tu vois ? " dit la blonde, "tu auras bien assez à faire ici."

Le brun la mit précautionneusement sur le sol alors que Brittany faisait de même avec la demi-elfe.

Elle les examina minutieusement. Pas de coups à la tête, c'était déjà ça, en revanche, Santana avait le poignet cassé et la jambe de Quinn faisait un angle inquiétant juste en dessous du genou.

"Bon, pour Santana, ça va, je vais lui faire un bandage temporaire mais on s'en occupera demain. Pour Quinn, par contre c'est plus grave, il faut que je remette sa jambe droite sinon elle passera toute sa vie ainsi et je n'ai plus d'anti-douleur, j'ai tout utilisé sur Santana quand elle était dans le comas et je ne peux pas aller en chercher avant demain-matin. Il faut que je lui remette en place tout de suite pour éviter des complications".

"Mais ça va être horrible" chuchota Rachel.

Brittany lui jeta un regard noir, espérant que la blonde n'ait pas entendu.

Elle fit rapidement un bandage à Santana qui grimaça de douleur puis s'accroupit près de la blonde.

"Quinn, ce que je vais faire va être très douloureux, je vais de remettre ton genou en place. Il faut que tu sois courageuse."

La blonde hocha la tête, la douleur ayant fait disparaître les dernières traces de couleur de son visage.

Brittany déchira un pan de la robe de mage de Kurt qui lui jeta un regard assassin mais n'osa pas faire de commentaire. Elle roula le bout de tissus en boule et le mit dans la bouche de Quinn.

"Mord ça, et je sais que c'est beaucoup t'en demander mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu cries. Les gardes doivent encore nous chercher..."

Quinn lui adressa un regard paniqué puis hocha faiblement la tête, raffermissant sa prise sur le bout de tissus.

Brittany demanda à Puck et Rachel de la tenir, ce qu'ils firent. Puck posant une main sur chaque épaule de la blonde et Rachel immobilisant sa jambe valide.

Brittany se pencha sur la blonde et déchira son pantalon jusqu'à mi-cuisse, laissant une vue totale sur son genou déboîté. Rachel eut un haut-le-cœur et préféra détourner la tête et Kurt poussa un petit cri qui lui valut un regard assassin de la part de Brittany.

"C'est si grave que ça ?" demanda Quinn d'une voix blanche.

"Ne t'inquiète pas", répondit Brittany, "je l'ai déjà fait, je vais tout arranger."

Quinn poussa un petit rire désabusé qui se transforma en grognement de douleur quand Brittany posa ses mains sur sa jambe.

"Remets le torchon, Quinn", ordonna gentiment Brittany, "j'y vais à trois. Un...Deux...Trois."

Brittany remit le genou de Quinn en place en un mouvement rapide et cette dernière ressentit immédiatement un flot de douleur.

Son corps s'arqua au grand dam de Puck et Rachel qui eurent toutes les difficultés du monde à la maintenir immobile et mordit si fortement dans la robe qu'elle se demanda si ses dents n'étaient pas en train de fusionner avec le tissu.

Le flot de douleur diminua durant quelques secondes interminables puis disparut subitement, la laissant haletante sur le sol. Sa jambe la faisait toujours souffrir mais rien n'était comparable à ce qu'elle venait de subir.

"C'est bon, Quinn, c'est fini", dit Brittany d'une voix douce.

"Et t'as même pas couiné, bravo Blondie" dit Puck en l'embrassant sur le front.

"Oui, bravo Quinnie, dit faiblement Santana."

Ils se regardèrent tous quelques secondes puis Puck dit :

"Je suggère qu'on dorme, Brittany ne peut plus rien faire pour elles avant demain matin, c'est à dire dans trois heures à peu près, alors je suggère qu'on dorme un peu. Je prends le premier tour de garde."

"Inutile de faire des tours de garde, Puck, dit Santana, Quinn et moi avons de toutes façons trop mal pour dormir alors je pense que vous devrez tous vous reposer et s'il y a quoi que ce soit, on vous réveille."

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et s'endormirent rapidement.

Santana se leva et se rapprocha de son amie, toujours allongée sur le sol.

Elle lui prit la main et murmura :

"Ça va ?"

"Vraiment Santana ? Tu me poses réellement cette question ?"

La demi-elfe poussa un grognement.

"J'avais oubliée à quel point tu étais insupportable quand tu allais mal."

Quinn eut un sourire sans joie.

"J'ai vu mon père" dit- elle au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence.

Santana ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

"Il avait besoin de moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il avait besoin de moi..."

"Il ne t'a rien dit ?"

"Non, rien à part que ce n'était ni pour profiter de mon "intelligence" ni pour me marier de force, enfin il ne l'a pas vraiment dit mais c'est ce que j'ai compris..."

"Tu ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais lui être utile ?"

Quinn haussa les épaules et sa main effleura sa jambe blessée, la faisant grimacer de douleur.

"Écoute", dit la blonde, "je préférerai qu'on attende les antidouleurs de Brittany pour avoir cette conversation".

"Comme tu voudras, mais c'était un bon moyen de te détourner de la douleur je pense."

"Je préfère encore avoir mal que de penser à lui."

Quelques heures plus tard, voyant que le soleil se levait et que le visage de Quinn était figé dans un masque de souffrance, Santana alla à regret secouer doucement l'épaule de Brittany.

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux puis se recroquevilla sur elle même dans une tentative de garder encore quelques bribes de sommeil d'une façon que Santana trouva malgré-elle adorable.

"Brittany, chuchota t'elle, il faudrait que tu ailles chercher tes plantes, Quinn ne va pas bien du tout."

Brittany se redressa lentement en position assise et s'étira longuement.

Elle hésita à réveiller les autres pour les prévenir mais ne voulait pas que l'un d'entre eux ne veuille venir avec elle, elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la trappe et adressa un signe de la main à Quinn et Santana avant de disparaître vers l'étage supérieur.

* * *

Elle revint une heure plus tard, elle devrait y retourner dans la journée car elle n'avait pas pris beaucoup de plantes mais ne voulait pas les laisser souffrir trop longtemps.

Elle revint donc dans la masure et descendit précautionneusement par la trappe, ne voulant pas réveiller tout le monde. Elle se rapprocha de Quinn et lui donna une bonne dose

d'antidouleur. Elle fit de même avec Santana et les trois filles se rendormirent peu après.

Elles furent réveillées quelques heures plus tard par un violent éternuement. Elles se redressèrent lentement sous le regard désolé de Puck.

"Oups, pardon les filles, dit ce dernier, vous pouvez vous rendormir."

Quinn jeta un regard à Santana, elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de se rendormir et elle non plus.

Ils se levèrent donc tous et Puck leur dit qu'il allait s'occuper du petit déjeuner. Il disparut alors pendant quelques minutes alors que les autres occupants imaginaient toutes les excuses possibles pour éviter que leurs regards se croisent.

Il revint finalement avec du pain et de la viande séchée.

"Ce petit déjeuner vous est offert par la plus grande association de cambrioleurs de la ville."

"Qui a perdu son meilleur crocheteur de serrure" ajouta la demi-elfe.

"Merci Santana, vraiment ça fait chaud au cœur..." commenta Puck.

Ils mangèrent rapidement puis Santana dit :

"Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est en état, je pense qu'il est temps que vous nous expliquez pourquoi vous étiez là, comment vous vous connaissez, etc"

"Oui, tu as raison Santana", dit Rachel en fusillant du regard les deux filles en face d'elle, "je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'il y ait des explications..."

* * *

**Et voilààààà, fini pour cette semaine avec une fin presque pas sadique niark, dans le prochain chapitre, l'explication de Quinn et Santana, du Brittana et du Faberry, à la semaine prochaine, je vais récupérer de ma mauvaise nuit.**

**Faites attention à vous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot :)**


	32. Ch 30 : Explications

**Coucou ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre de la semaine ^^ Bon, honnêtement heureusement que j'ai bien écrit pendant ma période de révision (sifflote), parce que les concours commencent bientôt et je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps (voir pas du tout) d'écrire. **

**Bref, si jamais vous vous ennuyez dans la semaine, n'hésitez pas à penser à moi, vu mon "sérieux" cette année, j'aurai vraiment besoin de bonnes ondes. Les concours commencent jeudi et durent trois semaines donc je ne sais pas trop dans quel état je vais en sortir mais bon...**

**Concernant mon ami, merci pour vos messages de soutient et pour ceux qui avaient demandé, il se remet doucement et a put bénéficier de justesse d'un tiers temps donc on peut dire qu'on a évité le pire ^^**

**Queen's Biatch : Merci beaucoup et voici le prochain chapitre ^^**

**gleek 1909 : Merci et voilà les explications :)**

**p'tit griffon : merci pour ton message réconfortant et merci pour ta review en général ;) je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir.**

**Aliie Rose : Merci :)**

**zonafan : Merci ;) et le Brittana arrive ;P**

**Concernant ce chapitre...je sais que l'explication est très attendue, j'ai essayé de la rendre la plus réaliste possible même si elles ne peuvent évidemment pas tout régler en une seule discussion alors ça va prendre un peu plus de temps ^^**

**Je remercie une fois de plus Pylia et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 30

Quinn et Santana baissèrent la tête, pas très fières de ce qu'elles avaient fait à la brunette.

"Je suppose que si je dis que je suis désolée, ça ne suffira pas..."

"Je préfère supposer que tu n'as pas dis cette phrase Quinn, tu as l'air plus maligne que ça !"

"Excusez-moi les filles", l'interrompit Puck, "maintenant qu'il fait jour, je vais aller voir si mon petit cambrioleur est allé se réfugier dans une de nos planques. Je vais avoir besoin de Kurt, tu me suis ?" demanda l'homme à crête en attrapant le jeune mage.

"Euh, je...oui" répondit Kurt en se levant rapidement.

"Bonne discussion les filles !" lança Puck derrière son épaule.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, elles se regardèrent un moment en silence, Quinn espérait que quelqu'un d'autre commencerait la conversation mais au vu du regard assassin que Rachel lui lançait, elle allait devoir prendre l'initiative.

"Ok", capitula-t-elle, "je vais tout t'expliquer, je sais que ça n'excuse en rien mon comportement mais ça l'explique en partie."

Elle prit une grande inspiration et continua :

"Donc, tu avais raison, je fais bien partie de la famille du troisième conseiller, tu as du comprendre maintenant que c'était mon père. Bref, il y a un peu plus d'un an, il a tenté de me marier de force à Finn Hudson. J'ai fui, je me suis retrouvée dans les bas quartiers, Puck m'a hébergé en échange de mon aide pour cambrioler mon père. Le cambriolage s'est mal passé, mon père m'a reconnu et j'ai du fuir. Je suis entrée dans les Guerriers de la Nuit pour me cacher. Visiblement je n'étais pas vraiment douée pour ça car je me suis inscrite avec mon vrai nom de famille. Mais visiblement, personne ne s'en doutait, j'avais enfin trouvé un endroit sûr, où je pouvais être moi-même et faire ce que j'avais envie de faire, Santana était ma première véritable amie... Et puis, tu es venue vers moi, tu m'as parlé de mon père et la précarité de ma situation m'est revenue en pleine face. À l'époque, je pensais qu'il me tuerait pour ne pas que je lui fasse du tort...

Alors, j'ai paniqué, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai tenté de te faire peur, peu importe ce que je faisais du moment que tu te taisais... Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait ça."

"Et tu ne pouvais pas juste venir me parler ? " demanda Rachel, "ou juste dire : Non, tu te trompe, je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec lui, et en rester là ?"

"Je te le redis Rachel, je n'ai pas réfléchi."

"Et toi, pourquoi tu étais là ?" demanda Brittany à Santana au bout de quelques secondes.

"Je...je l'aidais, c'est tout."

"Non Santana, que Quinn ait peur, c'est compréhensible, bien que non excusable comme elle l'a dit, mais toi, tu aurais du l'arrêter !"

"Je ne connaissais rien au fonctionnement de l'empire ou des humains en général, j'ai préféré faire une petite trouille à Berry plutôt que de perdre Quinn"

"Vous pensiez vraiment que j'étais comme ça ?"

"Comment on aurait pu savoir comment tu étais ? Je ne t'avais jamais vue et la première chose que tu as dite, c'est que tu savais qui était mon père, ça a de quoi faire flipper quand même, non ?"

"Oui, mais de-là à réagir comme ça !"

"Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place, Rachel ? Honnêtement."

"Je t'aurai parlé, j'aurai tenté de te faire comprendre !"

"Ah oui ? Une fille que tu ne connais pas te dis ça comme ça, c'est ton premier réflexe ?"

"Non, non, sur le coup peut-être pas" reconnut Rachel, "mais après je ne t'aurais pas agressée !"

"Comment était ton enfance, Rachel ?" demanda Quinn d'une voix douce qui déstabilisa la brunette.

"Euh je...ma famille n'était pas de tout repos si tu veux tout savoir, Quinn. J'ai été élevée par deux pères et je suppose que tu connais la situation de ce genre de couples !"

"Et ils t'aimaient ?"

"Euh...oui mais..."

"Ils se sont bien occupés de toi ?"

"Oui mais..."

"Tu as manqué de quelque chose ?"

"Non mais..."

"Alors je suis d'accord avec toi, tu n'aurais pas réagi comme ça et je ne pense pas que tu comprendras un jour ce que j'ai ressenti."

"Et ce que moi j'ai ressenti Quinn ? Je veux bien que ce soit difficile pour toi mais il est injuste que ce soit moi qui ait à en pâtir !"

"Je suis d'accord avec toi Rachel, c'est pour ça que je m'excuse platement, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, crois-moi, je le ferais mais c'est impossible. Je m'agenouillerai même pour te demander pardon, et crois-moi ce n'est pas une chose que je suis habituée à faire mais avec mon genou, ça va être difficile..."

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis :

"Tu me pardonnes Rachel ?"

"Non... ", répondit la mage après un temps... "je sais que je vais te pardonner, je le sais, je suis comme ça...Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas te regarder sans penser au regard que tu m'as lancé quand Santana me menaçait. Ton père est réputé pour être un monstre de froideur, je ne sais pas si c'est lui qui t'a appris ce regard mais tes yeux à ce moment-là étaient...glacials."

Quinn accusa le coup mais ne dit rien.

"Mais je sais que tu es une bonne combattante, probablement une meneuse d'hommes et les informations que tu pourrais nous fournir sur ton père pourraient être intéressantes alors je serai heureuse de travailler avec toi mais ne me demande pas plus qu'une attitude polie."

"C'est tout ce que je demandais Rachel. Et merci."

"Pour ?"

"Pour tout, pour n'avoir rien dit à personne, pour être venue me sauver, pour accepter de faire un effort et me garder ici, vraiment merci."

"Ça ne dépend pas que de moi" répondit Rachel en baissant la tête, gênée.

"Bon, eh bien je pense que c'est mon tour", dit Santana, "il n'y a pas grand chose à dire alors ça va être court, pardon, moi aussi je m'excuse. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne connaissais rien à ce monde, je savais juste que la seule personne qui comptait pour moi était en danger. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de défauts mais je suis loyale. Je n'ai pas réfléchie. Je savais que mon amie avait besoin de moi, j'ai donc réagi en conséquence.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est moi qui ait eu l'idée de...ce qu'on a fait, pas Quinn. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, je te dis juste ce qu'il s'est passé."

Elle se rassît et Rachel hocha la tête sans répondre.

À ce moment, ils entendirent du bruit à l'étage et se turent.

"Vous inquiétez pas les filles, c'est nous."

Ils reconnurent la voix de Puck qui passa la tête par l'ouverture de la trappe.

"Alors", demanda Brittany, "vous l'avez retrouvé ?"

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tôt, du côté de Puck et Kurt..._

Kurt suivit Puck hors de la masure où ils avaient dormi.

"Pourquoi tu m'as fait sortir ? Je comprends qu'il faille chercher ton ami mais je ne pense pas être très utile..."

"Parce que ce qu'elles se disent ne regarde ni toi ni moi, alors autant les laisser tranquilles et se rendre utile en le cherchant."

Ils allèrent dans une grande taverne.

Puck fit un signe à la serveuse et entra dans une armoire, faisant signe à Kurt de le suivre.

Le jeune homme fronçât les sourcils et s'exécuta. Une fois à l'intérieur, Puck poussa le fond de l'armoire qui s'ouvrit sur une salle remplie d'hommes et de femmes en tous genres.

Ils se levèrent pour aller le saluer. Puck distribua des tapes dans la main, de grandes claques dans le dos et des bises pour les filles.

"Ça fait du bien de te revoir parmi nous Puck" dit une grande rousse habillée tout en noir.

"Justement, Ailyn, je peux te parler ?"

"Pas de problèmes mon grand."

Ils se dirigèrent vers une table isolée dans le fond de la pièce et Ailyn s'assit en lançant à Puck :

"Tu ne nous présentes pas ?"

"Oh, pardon, Ailyn, voici Kurt, un mage blanc qui faisait parti de l'opération dont je t'ai parlé. Kurt, voici Ailyn, elle est très respectée dans les bas-quartiers et est réputée pour être au courant de tout, probablement grâce à ses activités de prostituée qui sont un véritable atout pour faire parler les hommes."

"Merci pour l'introduction, Puck et d'ailleurs si jamais tu as besoin de "parler" mon petit, je suis là."

"Euh...je...c'est...c'est pas que...mais..." balbutia Kurt.

Puck éclata de rire.

"Laisse tomber ma grande, tu n'es pas vraiment son style..."

"Quoi ? Tu aimes les garçons toi aussi ? À croire que vous êtes tous des gays chez les mages !"

Kurt allait poser une question mais Puck hocha rapidement la tête de droite à gauche et se pencha pour lui murmurer :

"Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir..."

"Bref ! " dit Ailyn qui n'avait pas entendue, "tu voulais quoi Puckerman ?"

"J'aimerais que tu me dises si le crocheteur de serrure qui était avec moi n'a pas subitement réapparut la nuit dernière dans une de nos planques."

"Il ne me semble pas, on aurait su que tu étais toujours en vie dans ce cas... Non, je ne pense pas qu'il soit réapparut mais il est encore tôt, les nouvelles ne sont pas encore arrivées pour l'instant. Tu devrais aller voir dans nos planques.

Puck remercia la rousse et ils sortirent tout les deux de la taverne.

Ils firent rapidement la tournée des planques, Puck se faisant souvent attirés dans des grandes manifestations viriles et durent se rendre à l'évidence, le crocheteur avait du se faire prendre. Ils retournèrent donc voir les filles en estimant qu'ils leur avaient laissés suffisamment de temps pour régler leurs querelles et poussa la porte de la masure.

Ils les rejoignirent rapidement en les rassurant sur leur identité, ne voulant pas risquer de se faire planter une flèche dans la poitrine et passa sa tête par l'ouverture de la trappe.

"Alors, vous l'avez trouvé ?"

"Non", répondit Puck en se laissant glisser au sol suivit de Kurt, "et vous, vous avez réglé vos problèmes ?"

"On s'en contentera pour l'instant..." répondit Rachel.

"Ok, dit Puck, maintenant il va falloir réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire donc je vais vous expliquer la situation et..."

Il fit interrompu par un gémissement de douleur venant de Quinn.

"Mince", dit Brittany, "les plantes ne font déjà plus effet, ça te dérange si je les soigne toutes les deux et qu'on discute de tout ça plus tard ?"

"Non, vas-y", dit Puck alors que Brittany donnait le reste des plantes à Quinn, "on est pas à trente secondes prêt, fait juste très gaffe aux gardes, et arrange toi pour ne plus avoir à ressortir."

"Ok, dit Brittany, ça devrait prendre plus de temps par contre..."

"Pas de problème" répondit Puck.

Elle se dirigea vers la trappe et allait disparaître à l'intérieur quand...

"Attend ! Je viens avec toi !"

"Santana, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée..."

"Ouais mais...je m'en fous, je viens."

Brittany haussa les épaules d'un air découragé et disparut à l'intérieur de la trappe.

"Ça t'arrive d'écouter les autres des fois ?"

"J'écoute toujours mais après c'est moi qui décide."

"Évidemment", dit Brittany, résignée.

"Viens, il faut déjà aller acheter un bandage pour Quinn."

Elles entrèrent dans un magasin remplis de pommades, désinfectants, bandages et produits en tous genres.

Brittany prit trois bandages, hésita puis acheta finalement deux grandes bouteilles de désinfectant.

"Au cas où on en aurait besoin après" dit-elle à Santana.

Elles allèrent ensuite vers les remparts et leur rythme cardiaque augmenta d'un cran mais elles ne se furent pas repérées malgré les regards suspicieux que les gardes lançaient à la demi-elfe.

"Il faudra qu'on se débrouille pour trouver des armes" dit Santana en se retenant de fusiller du regard le garde qui la détaillait.

"Et il vaudrait mieux ne plus que tu sortes trop souvent", dit Brittany une fois qu'elles furent en dehors des remparts, ta peau attire un peu trop l'attention..."

"Bande de racistes !" dit Santana en direction des gardes, ce qui fit rire Brittany.

"Tu me pardonnes alors ?" demanda Santana.

Brittany se rembrunit automatiquement.

"Ce n'est pas à moi de te pardonner, tu ne m'as pas fait grand chose contrairement à ce que tu as fait à Rachel. Après, comment réagirais-tu si quelqu'un agissait comme ça avec Quinn ?"

"Il ne serait probablement déjà plus de ce monde" admit Santana.

"Oui...je ne suis pas aussi extrême que toi mais je t'en veux quand même. Après, je comprends que tu n'aies fait ça que pour la protéger et pas pour faire du mal à Rachel mais le fait est que tu l'as profondément blessé."

"Je comprends", dit Santana, "mais peut être que...enfin je veux dire...on pourrait recommencer à zéro toute les deux..."

Brittany, qui s'apprêtait à cueillir une poignée d'herbes suspendit son geste, elle parlait vraiment de...de ça ?

Elle releva la tête et le regard qu'elle croisa lui confirma ce qu'elle pensait.

"Je...ne sais pas Santana, tu es partie avec Quinn, tu as fait du mal à Rachel et...je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir défier encore plus l'empire..."

"Moi, personnellement, tout ce qui peut énerver Hudson, je prends, " répondit Santana du tac au tac, "bon...bien sûr, ce n'est pas pour ça que je te demande tout ça..."

"Oui, non, bien sûr" répondit Brittany.

"Et puis, je ne sais pas ce que notre petite résistance va donner mais j'ai plutôt envie de profiter pour l'instant, le père de Quinn est plutôt dangereux..."

"Je ne sais pas Santana, et puis on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'on ait fait les choses dans l'ordre..."

Santana étouffa un sourire, la blonde perdait un peu de sa résolution.

"Justement, recommençons tout à zéro, faisons les choses bien. Et puis ne me dit pas que le fait que je sois une fille soit un problème pour toi, je veux dire...je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de te connaître mais ça ne te ressemblerait vraiment pas."

"Non, tu as raison" admit Brittany en mettant les plantes dans son sac.

"Et je te demande juste une chance, juste un essai, si ça ne nous plait pas, on arrête, on ne le dit à personne comme ça, aucune conséquence..."

"Tu penses vraiment pouvoir ne le dire à personne ? On va vivre tous les uns sur les autres là...et puis comme tu l'as peut être déjà compris, Kurt est gay, les pères de Rachel sont gays et Puck s'entend très bien avec Kurt donc ça m'étonnerait que ça leur pose un problème..."

"Donc tu acceptes ?"

"Non !"

"Maiiiiis !"

"Écoute, Santana, là je suis fatiguée et il faut que je récupère rapidement le maximum de plantes médicinales possibles alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille et ne dit plus rien !"

Santana s'exécuta en se renfrognant.

Tout le reste de la récolte se passa en silence et Brittany en profita pour réfléchir.

Elle se souvint de sa première rencontre avec la brune, quand elle les avait interrompus, Rachel et elle en train de s'amuser, puis plus tard, quand elle lui avait demandé de lui apprendre à escalader la muraille et qu'elle l'avait menacée puis embrassé.

La demi-elfe lui avait parut grossière et égoïste mais finalement...elle était juste...perdue.

Le jour de la fête, elles avaient vraiment parlé toutes les deux et Brittany l'avait trouvé vraiment adorable, et même si elle s'était vraiment, vraiment mal comportée avec Rachel, ce n'était au fond qu'une façon de protéger Quinn, une très mauvaise façon, certes mais pas dans le but de faire du mal à Rachel.

Et puis, c'était vrai que dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle n'allait pas vraiment pouvoir faire la difficile. Ce serai bien d'avoir quelqu'un même si elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée.

"Ok, dit Brittany alors qu'elle refermait définitivement sa sacoche, ok"

"Ok de...?"

"De tenter quelque chose avec toi, mais je ne te promets rien et je veux que nous fassions bien les choses."

"D'accord, si tu veux" dit la demi-elfe avec un sourire un peu idiot.

"Non non non Santana, pas de "si tu veux" avec moi, je suis sérieuse !"

"Oui, bon, d'accord j'ai compris, recommence pas à m'engueuler..."

"Et puis... " ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence, "je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails mais chez les elfes, bah...ils y vont pas vraiment doucement en fait alors je vais avoir besoin de toi pour savoir ce que tu veux dire par...aller doucement, genre ce qu'on a le droit de faire et tout ça..."

"Oh, je vois" dit Brittany qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on ajoute une difficulté supplémentaire à cette relation qui n'en avait définitivement pas besoin, eh bien je pense que pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que les autres ne soient pas au courant avant un petit moment, même si je suppose que ça va être dur de ne pas en parler à Quinn et à Rachel alors je suppose qu'on peut s'autoriser de le dire à une personne pour l'instant."

"Okéééé..., dit Santana qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout suivi, donc je peux le dire à Quinn..."

"Oui, voilà, c'est ça" dit Brittany, soulagée qu'elle ait compris l'idée, je pense qu'on peut rentrer maintenant, mais avant..."

Elle se pencha en avant et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la demi-elfe qui ferma les yeux le temps d'apprécier le baiser mais Brittany s'était déjà écartée.

"Quoi ?! C'est tout ?" s'écria Santana, frustrée.

"J'ai dit que je voulais y aller doucement Santana", dit Brittany avec un petit rire, "il faut rentrer maintenant, les autres nous attendent et je dois m'occuper de Quinn et de ton bras, je te rappelle !

Santana lui adressa une moue boudeuse puis la suivit en traînant les pieds vers les remparts de la ville.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je tenais vraiment à ce qu'elles fassent les choses "bien" alors désolée si certains voulaient un peu plus d'"action" mais il y en aura dans les prochains chapitres ;)**

**À la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre pour moi très dur à écrire et avec les premiers vrais passages violents depuis un bout de temps et les premiers vrais passages Faberry.**

**Au revoir et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, même si ce n'est qu'un tout petit mot, ça me motive vraiment à écrire et à continuer cette histoire :).**


	33. Ch 31 : L'empire va payer !

**Coucou ! Je passe juste rapidement, concours oblige, d'ailleurs ça ne se passe pas vraiment bien pour l'instant mais bon, j'ai bien réussit l'anglais, preuve que passer son temps à lire des fics anglaises sert à quelque chose ^^.**

**Bref, voici le chapitre 31 donc, avec une amorce de ce qu'il va se passer dans quelques chapitres. Malgré ma résolution de travailler, j'ai quand même écrits beaucoup de chapitres, j'en ai huit d'avance donc même si je n'écrirai probablement pas du tout pendant ces trois semaines de torture, ma publication ne devrai pas en être affectée.**

**Pour les réponses aux reviews :**

**Enimgay78 : Le Faberry arrive un peu dans ce chapitre même si il n'est pas vraiment développé. Le premier baiser est déjà écrit mais il n'arrive pas avant quelques temps ^^.**

**p'tit griffon : Merci :), heureuse que le Brittana te plaise :).**

**Aliie Rose : Merci ;)**

**Zonafan : Merci et ne t'inquiète pas, leur relation va se développer :).**

**Guest : Merci :)**

**Donc, chapitre un peu triste et avec un peu d'action et un peu de Faberry, on va dire un chapitre hybride, ça fait bizarre de retourner à ces chapitres plutôt calmes en comparaison à ce qu'il va se passer plus tard (j'en suis actuellement à trois chapitres d'action et de révélations pures et ce n'est pas finit ^^)**

**Je remercie ma bêta et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;p**

* * *

Chapitre 31

Santana sauta par la trappe, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

"Hey les boulets !"

Brittany la suivit en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Santana, je préférais clairement quand tu avais mal..." dit Quinn d'un air blasé.

"Bon, on discute ou pas ?"

"Deux secondes, Santana", dit Brittany, "je dois toujours vous soigner Quinn et toi, alors tu t'assieds et tu te tais."

Quinn leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant la demi-elfe s'exécuter sans protester.

"Ok, les garçons, sortez !" dit Brittany.

"Quoi ! Mais non, c'est sexiste !" s'écria Puck.

"Ce n'est pas sexiste, Puck", répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, "je dois enlever le pantalon de Quinn pour la soigner donc je vous demande de partir."

"Je suis gay, donc si tu me demandes de sortir, c'est du sexisme."

"Non, toi c'est parce que j'ai besoin de ton pantalon."

"Que...quoi ?"

"Écoute, j'ai déchiré celui de Quinn pour la soigner mais elle ne va pas le garder comme ça alors je vais lui faire un bandage, puis lui mettre ton pantalon. Tu as ta robe de mage blanc donc tu n'en a pas besoin donc je te demande d'aller dans la pièce d'a côté avec Puck, de l'enlever et de me l'envoyer par la trappe, et dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît !"

Kurt lui lança un regard outré puis attrapa sa robe de mage, déjà un peu déchirée pour soigner Quinn et sortit, suivit de près par Puck.

"Waouuu..., commenta Santana, tu es toujours comme ça quand tu soignes les gens ?"

"Crois-moi, elle peut être encore pire..." dit Rachel.

Brittany s'approcha de Santana et lui défit doucement son bandage. Elle examina son poignet bleui pendant quelques instants puis dit :

"Fracture du scaphoïde je pense..."

"Du quoi ?"

"Du scaphoïde, Santana, c'est un petit os que tu as dans le poignet. Ça ne devrait pas nécessiter plus de trois mois d'immobilisation. "

"Trois mois ?! Mais c'est énorme ! J'ai pu réutiliser mon poignet normalement au bout d'un mois seulement la dernière fois !"

"La dernière fois ? Tu t'es déjà cassé le poignet ?"

"Oui, enfin la main mais bref, tu ne penses pas que mes origines me permettraient de mieux cicatriser ?"

"Je ne sais pas, c'est possible, on verra de toute façon mais tu ne touches pas à une épée jusqu'à ce que je t'y autorise !"

Santana expira bruyamment et Brittany lui refit son bandage.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle s'approcha de Quinn, toujours allongée sur le sol.

"Ça va mieux ?" demanda-t-elle en commençant à défaire son bandage improvisé.

"Oui, je suppose, je ne sens plus rien depuis que tu m'as donné tes plantes."

Elle finit d'enlever le bandage et regarda le genou gonflé d'un air affairé.

"Alors, c'est bon ?"

"C'est bon, répondit Brittany, je pense qu'un mois d'immobilisation devrait suffire. Rachel, tu peux venir enlever le pantalon de Quinn pendant que je refais son bandage s'il te plaît ?"

"Que...quoi ! Pourquoi moi ? Santana est beaucoup plus proche d'elle, elle est mieux placée pour tout ce qui touche à...à...enlever des habits"

"Au nom du ciel, Rachel, je ne te demande pas de coucher avec elle, je te demande de lui enlever son pantalon dans un but médical !"

"Ok, maintenant il n'y a aucune chance que je la laisse s'approcher de moi" dit Quinn.

"Besoin d'aide les filles ? Si le problème est juste de déshabiller Blondie, je serais ravie de..."

"Puck, dehors ! s'écria Brittany alors que le pantalon de Kurt arrivait près d'elle, et j'ai été dans un camp militaire, je sais gérer les conflits et vous êtes en conflit alors laissez moi faire"

"Les soldats se réconcilient souvent en se déshabillant ?"

"Non, en s'entraidant ! Alors Rachel, tu vas venir â côté de moi et déchirer le pantalon de Quinn et après tu lui mettras celui de Kurt, pour l'aider !"

"Santana, tu ne te sentirais pas de le faire à sa place plutôt ?" tenta Quinn qui n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec cette histoire de pantalon.

"Aucune chance Fabray, vous êtes juste trop mignonnes toutes les deux."

"La question est réglée alors, enchaina Brittany, Rachel viens ici !"

La mage se leva avec réticence, voulant bien signifier qu'elle le faisait contre sa volonté et alla s'assoir de l'autre côté de Quinn.

"Donc, je dois faire quoi ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, tu déchires son pantalon, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas comment on fait."

Rachel attrapa le couteau que Brittany lui tendait et l'approcha du pantalon de Quinn. Elle lui attrapa la cheville et sentit la blonde se raidir. Elle tenta de ne pas y prêter attention et entreprit de déchirer le tissu. Elle remonta lentement le long de la jambe de Quinn et fut émerveillée par la douceur de sa peau. Elle arriva au niveau du genou et ne pût s'empêcher de caresser sa peau rapidement et remarqua que la respiration de la blonde s'accélérait un peu. Elle changea de position pour pouvoir continuer sa tâche et déchira le pantalon au niveau de sa cuisse.

"Tu as froid Quinn ?"

"Euh...je...non pourquoi ?"

"Tu as la chair de poule alors je me disais que..."

"Non non t'inquiète, continue."

Elle finit de déchirer le pantalon au niveau de la hanche et se demanda comment retirer le tissu sous la blonde.

"Quinn, tu peux te relever ? Juste pour que j'enlève le pantalon ?"

"Euh...je sais pas."

"Non, tu peux pas", répondit Brittany, "je te fais ton bandage en plus alors tu ne dois pas bouger. Rachel, tu attends que j'ai fini et après tu l'enlèveras."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brittany avait fini de lui immobiliser le genou et Rachel essaya de tirer le pantalon mais Quinn l'écrasait de son poids. Elle passa donc ses mains sous les fesses de la blonde et la souleva légèrement alors que la chair de poule réapparaissait sur sa peau. Elle tira le tissu sous la blonde et la reposa sur le sol en douceur.

Elle prit donc le pantalon de Kurt et commença à lui enfiler doucement. Quand elle arriva au niveau de ses hanches, elle la souleva à nouveau et lui mît totalement le pantalon.

"Alors, ça va mieux ?" demanda Brittany avec un grand sourire.

"Super, on est meilleures amies maintenant" ironisa Rachel en se rasseyant dans un coin de la pièce.

"C'est bon les garçons, vous pouvez venir !" cria Brittany.

Puck et Kurt descendirent donc par la trappe et ils s'assirent en cercle alors que Santana aidait Quinn à se redresser et garda une main dans son dos pour la soutenir.

"Je suggère que vous maintenant, vous nous racontiez comment vous vous êtes retrouvés dans cette cellule" dit Santana.

Brittany s'en chargea.

"Bon, pour résumer, il a été dit au camp que nous avions tous fini notre formation, ordre de l'Empire. Alors, nous avons tous reçu notre première mission. La notre c'était...enfin c'était d'aller vous chercher."

"Quoi ?"

"Oui, je sais c'était bizarre mais enfin, malgré ce qui s'est passé entre nous, nous ne voulions pas ramener une fille chez son père contre sa volonté, surtout que tu étais plus que flippante, Quinn, à ce sujet. Nous sommes donc parties du camp et nous sommes allées chez les pères de Rachel, j'ai soigné l'un d'entre eux mais enfin, bref. Et ils nous ont dit faire partis d'un réseau de résistance avec Kurt. Nous les avons aidés quelques temps puis avons entendu la rumeur comme quoi un objet très puissant serait caché dans le palais.

Nous avons donc monté une expédition avec Puck et Jimmy, puis nous nous sommes introduits dans le palais. Après pas mal de recherches, on s'est rendu compte que l'objet était en fait plutôt dans la tour des mages, alors nous y sommes allés, nous avons trouvés une épée magique, la Yanda..."

"Hyando Yuale" la corrigea Rachel.

"C'est ça, merci. Sur ce, Puck a touché le coffre contenant l'épée, ce qui a déclenché un sort d'immobilisation et..."

"Non, Puck, t'as pas fait ça !"

"Oui, bon ça va, je reste persuadé qu'il y avait un truc magique dans ce coffret, vous étiez tous gaga devant"

"Et c'était toi le gaga en chef" se moqua Kurt.

"Donc, nous nous sommes fait prendre et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une cellule. Quelques jours plus tard, Santana nous rejoignait dans un état plus que critique. Brittany l'a soignée et elle nous a convaincu de venir te sauver. Nous l'avons fait et...tu connais le reste de l'histoire. À vous."

"Nous, c'est plutôt court en fait, on s'est enfuit du camp mais on s'est faites capturées par deux filles des Guerriers de la Nuit, celles qui avaient du avoir votre mission probablement, et elles nous ont ramenées au père de Quinn. C'est tout."

"Ok", dit Rachel, "maintenant que nous savons tout, Puck si tu pouvais nous expliquer la situation... "

Le grand brun prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

"Je vais plus ou moins résumer, commença Puck, ils ont attrapés Jimmy et-"

"Jimmy ? C'est qui ça ?"

"Le crocheteur de serrures, il s'appelait comme ça, bref il n'était pas dans le milieu depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on puisse dire si oui ou non il est résistant à l'interrogatoire donc, il va probablement parler rapidement. Heureusement, il ne sait pas grand chose mais il savait qu'un réseau important de résistance s'appelant la Larme Blanche et qui avait les appuis de plusieurs personnages importants, était à l'œuvre.

Je pense donc que nous devrions limiter nos actions pendant un certain temps. Ensuite, ils ont de toute façon notre signalement puisque nous avons tous fait un petit séjour en prison, sauf Quinn bien sûr mais ils ont ta description depuis longtemps, donc il faudra limiter au maximum les sorties, je vais demander à mes contacts dans les bas-quartiers de nous amener de quoi survivre et nous occuper pendant quelques temps, j'ai déjà fait porté un message chez tes pères Rachel. Mais, avec les deux éclopées, je ne pense pas que nous allons pouvoir aller très loin... Cependant, comme vous le savez, les gardes viennent souvent faire un tour dans le coin alors il faudra vraiment être très prudents.

Maintenant Rachel, dis nous ce que c'était cette épée et pourquoi tu avais l'air aussi paniquée en la voyant.

"C'est la Hyando Yuale, l'épée du crépuscule. C'est une arme magique. Elle a servi à enfermer un dragon dans les temps anciens. Elle avait été volée il y a des siècles... Je ne comprends toujours pas comment l'Empereur a réussi à la récupérer..."

"Donc...il va s'en servir pour réveiller un dragon, c'est ça ?" demanda Puck d'un air affolé.

"Non, il y a...autre chose. Il y a une prophétie qui dit : Lorsque le porteur de mort s'emparera de l'Hyando Yuale, la frontière entre les abysses et le monde des vivants disparaîtra, lui seul pourra alors attirer les créatures des abysses ou refermer la porte entre les deux mondes."

"Waaa, c'est flippant..."

"Oui, c'est une prophétie très ancienne mais qui va se réaliser un jour. Avant que nous ne partions du camp avec Brittany, j'ai subtilisé quelques feuilles de vision. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait toujours servir, bref...un peu avant la mission, j'en ai pris et cette prophétie m'est apparue..."

"Attends, la coupa Puck, ça veut dire que tu as fait une prophétie toi aussi..."

"Non, j'ai eu une vision, les prophéties, c'est pas pareil"

"Et...c'est quoi la différence ?"

"Je vais essayer de faire court, à la fin de notre apprentissage à Galdrya, certains se spécialisent dans une des trois branches de la magie, nature, combat et prédiction. Ceux qui se consacrent aux prédictions perfectionnent leurs techniques toute leur vie et au moment de mourir, ils font ce qu'on appelle une prophétie. C'est à dire qu'ils disent une chose qui va probablement se produire, comme par exemple "Quand le fils de la forêt aura atteint sa deuxième décennie, la mort frappera tous les enfants illégitimes des puissants", ce genre de chose. Si un autre voyant prend sa main ou entre en contact physiquement avec lui d'une manière quelconque, il verra la probabilité qu'a la prophétie d'arriver, parfois certaines, parfois infimes, on ne sait pas. Celle-ci à cent pour cent de chances de se réaliser un jour."

"Mais ça veut dire quoi en fait, concrètement je veux dire."

"Si la frontière entre nos deux mondes se brisent, ça veut dire qu'il y aura des passage de l'un à l'autre, les vivants pourront être aspirés en enfer et à l'inverse, des démons des enfers pourront être appelés dans notre monde."

"Et il y a quoi comme...démons ?"

"Les écrits sont assez vagues à ce sujet, les créatures infernales sont les serviteurs de Morgoth, le dieu des enfers. Peu en sont revenus mais ceux qui l'ont fait ont vu beaucoup de créatures différentes. Les démons, bien sûr, mais aussi les succubes, les balrogs, les cerbères,... C'est difficile mais pour résumer, si cette prophétie se réalise, elle pourrait bien mettre un terme à notre monde, du moins tel que nous le connaissons."

"Mais c'est horrible ! Et pourquoi ils voudraient faire ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'ils s'imaginent pouvoir les contrôler. Ils cherchent peut être un autre objet pour ça, ou peut être que le porteur de mort dont parle la prophétie est parmi eux."

"Ça ne m'étonnerai pas que ce soit St. James, dit Kurt, je ne l'ai jamais aimé..."

"Oui, dit Quinn, ou mon père..."

Un silence gêné suivit les paroles de la blonde.

"Mais..., reprit Puck, en gros s'ils mettent leurs plans à exécution, c'est la merde c'est ça ?"

"Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça mais oui..."

"Il faut donc l'en empêcher..."

"Je veux bien Puck mais je ne vois pas comment, ils détiennent tous les mages de l'empire et une bonne partie des soldats même si Blaine essaie tant bien que mal de les contenir... En plus, nous ne pouvons plus vraiment entrer chez lui, il va mettre en place une surveillance de malade en place..."

"Et puis de toute façon, Quinn et Santana sont absolument inutiles pour au moins un mois..." ajouta Puck.

"Inutile toi-même, crétin, nous au moins on s'est pas faut prendre parce qu'on ne savait pas qu'il ne faut pas toucher aux objets magiques..."

"Ho ! Du calme ! les interrompit Kurt. Puck, continue mais dans le calme..."

"Donc, on ne peut pas récupérer l'épée et on ne peut pas les attaquer à nous six de toute façon..."

Brittany releva la tête.

"À nous six, non mais si on était beaucoup plus que six..."

"Je te suis pas, Britt" dit Rachel.

"Si je résume, si le porteur de mort met la mais sur l'épée du crépuscule, c'est le bordel pour tout le monde donc...à priori, tout le monde serait susceptible de nous aider..."

"Oui mais je ne nous vois pas aller dans l'empire et demander aux gens de nous aider sous prétexte que nous avons vu une épée, personne ne va nous croire..."

"Aller dans l'empire, non mais nous connaissons tous un bon nombre de gens. Les Guerriers de la Nuit par exemple, je suis sûre qu'il y aurait bon nombre d'entre eux qui seraient prêts à venir nous aider, Sam et Mike les premiers. Les membres de la Larme Blanche seraient ravis de combattre l'empire et je suppose que toi, Puck, tu dois avoir pas mal de contacts dans les bas-quartiers qui seraient prêts à t'aider..."

"Je peux peut-être compter sur les elfes", dit Santana, "mais ils ont tellement peur que je ne peux rien promettre..."

"Ça nous fait pas mal de guerriers tout ça, dit Puck, mais il nous manque des mages, la plupart sont dévoués au deuxième conseiller alors ça va être impossible de les contrer..."

"J'ai peut-être un moyen", dit Brittany, "quand j'étais petite, j'ai servi dans les montagnes de Zortral, remplies de gnomes. Les gnomes sont belliqueux mais très intelligents, et très bons magiciens."

"Oui, enfin ils font la guerre à l'Empire depuis la nuit des temps, ils ne voudront jamais te croire si tu arrives et que tu leur dit que tu as besoin d'eux."

"Oui, mais j'ai besoin d'eux justement contre l'empire, et puis comme tu l'as dit, on ne peut pas les combattre sans mages alors je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix..."

"Vous êtes complètement tarées ! " dit Puck, "on ne peut pas attaquer l'empire comme ça !"

"Tu veux faire quoi d'autre ? Visiblement c'est trop gros pour qu'on s'y attaque tout seul et on ne peut pas les laisser faire !"

Puck s'apprêtait à répondre mais des trompettes à l'extérieur se firent entendre.

"Il se passe quoi ? demanda Santana, peu habituée à la capitale.

"Il y a un rassemblement général, dit Rachel, l'Empire va faire une annonce."

"On fait quoi ?" demanda Brittany.

"On y va, dit Puck, avec la foule, ils ne nous reconnaîtrons pas."

Ils sortirent tous de la masure, à l'exception de Quinn qui ne pouvait pas marcher et de Santana qui resta avec elle.

Ils suivirent la foule jusqu'à la place principale et purent apercevoir qu'un échafaud avait été monté sur une estrade au milieu de la place.

Ils virent qu'il y avait également dessus plusieurs soldats et un homme attaché qui avait visiblement été torturé.

Un des soldats prit la parole et Rachel et Brittany reconnurent David Karovsky qui était venu au camp pour soutirer des informations sur Quinn.

"Au nom du décret 408-c du code de la sécurité de l'empire, le prévenu Jimmy Davis s'est rendu coupable de haute trahison envers l'empire."

Puck poussa une exclamation étouffée en comprenant que le garçon sur l'échafaud était le crocheteur de serrure et Rachel lui attrapa le bras alors qu'il semblait prêt à bondir vers lui.

"Et se faisant, il est condamné à la mort par pendaison sur place publique pour s'être introduit dans le palais afin de dérober des objets du trésor impérial. C'est également le cas de tous ses complices dont le signalement sera affiché demain dans toutes les rues de l'empire. Tout ceux qui ne les dénonceront pas seront reconnus complices et recevront la même punition.

Je vous informe également que les accès au palais seront maintenant contrôlés et qu'il est formellement interdit de se déplacer dans les rues de l'empire après vingt et une heure. Nous allons maintenant procéder à l'exécution.

Ils passèrent la corde autour du cou du crocheteur et Rachel enfonça ses ongles dans le bras de Puck qui se contrôlait pour ne pas courir au secours de son compagnon.

"Jimmy Davis, l'Empire te condamne à être pendu haut et court" dit Karovsky. Il actionna un levier et le corps du bandit chuta d'un mètre. Il fut pris de convulsions pendant quelques minutes puis arrêta de bouger, définitivement.

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Kurt, Rachel et Brittany et Puck serrait fermement les poings, le visage déformé par la rage alors que les ongles de Rachel s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans son bras.

"Rentrons, dit Kurt, nous n'avons rien à faire ici..."

* * *

Quinn regarda la trappe se refermer derrière Puck et tourna son visage vers la demi-elfe.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Alors quoi ?"

"Toi et Brittany..."

Santana eut un petit rire gêné.

"Je le savais ! dit Quinn, "je te connais vraiment par cœur Santana."

"Et...ça ne te dérange pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas, dit la blonde en haussant les épaules, "je suppose que vu la situation, ce serait mal placé de ma part de te parler de morale ou de ce genre de choses, on va vivre des moments plutôt difficile alors...fait ce que tu veux pour trouver un peu de bonheur...ou plutôt, fait ce que tu peux."

Santana eut un sourire rayonnant et serra son amie dans ses bras.

"Tu sais quoi Q ? J'ai de la chance de t'avoir..."

Quinn sourit mais à ce moment là, la porte de la masure s'ouvrit doucement.

Quinn lança un regard surpris à Santana, ils ne devraient pas être de retour si vite, normalement.

Elles entendirent des pas lourds, indiquant que l'homme devait être en armure.

Un garde, songea Quinn, elle avait entendu ces rumeurs disant que les gardes s'introduisaient dans les maisons des bas-quartiers pour voler ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur mais ne l'avait jamais vraiment prit au sérieux. De toute façon, il allait vite se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à piller ici et allait rapidement faire demi-tour.

Elles attendirent quelques instants figées dans l'angoisse et Santana décida de se lever pour se placer sous la trappe, au cas où il la découvrait mais en y allant, elle donna involontairement un coup dans le genou de Quinn qui ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur. Les deux filles se figèrent et entendirent les pas de l'homme se rapprocher de la trappe. Santana attrapa deux couteaux que Puck avait ramené, au cas où... Et se raidit, prête à bondir.

La trappe s'ouvrit soudainement.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens", dit le garde, "qu'avons-nous là ?"

Avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver une réponse à sa phrase, Santana se jeta sur lui, armée de ses deux couteaux. Le garde poussa une exclamation de surprise et tomba dans le trou laissé par la trappe ouverte, Santana au dessus de lui. Ils luttèrent pendant quelques dizaines de secondes dans une mêlée très confuse. Quinn tenta d'attraper un couteau mais resta figée en position assise, incapable d'aller aider son amie.

Finalement, Santana eut le dessus malgré son bras cassé et se retrouva à califourchon sur le garde, la lame d'un de ses couteaux plantée dans son bras droit, l'autre passée sous sa gorge.

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes.

Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, il pourrait crier et attirer d'autres gardes sinon. Elle devait le faire, ce n'était pas si difficile pourtant, juste un petit mouvement du poignet et tout serait terminé. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, les souvenirs de ses cauchemars peuplés par Sebastian venant la harcelée lui passait devant les yeux.

"Faut le San !" lui disait Quinn derrière elle, "fait le tu n'as pas le choix"

C'est vrai, je n'ai pas le choix, mais ça reste un meurtre. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière.

"On est en guerre, Santana, tu as le droit de le faire, pense à ce qui se passerait sinon !"

Santana ferma hermétiquement ses paupières, ne voulant pas voir la lueur s'éteindre dans ses yeux et plongea profondément sa lame dans la gorge du garde.

Elle se dégagea de lui en pleurant et alla se réfugier dans les bras de son amie qui la berçait doucement, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille. La blonde se haïssait pour ne pas avoir été capable de s'en charger à la place de la demi-elfe mais sa blessure la rendait totalement impuissante.

Elle se contenta donc de la bercer doucement en lui répétant que ce n'était pas grave.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et elles entendirent Puck dire :

"C'est nous les filles !"

Santana sécha rapidement ses larmes alors qu'ils descendaient rapidement par la trappe.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Brittany en voyant le cadavre au sol et Santana dans les bras de Quinn.

"Un...un garde est entré et nous avons du nous en occuper..."

Ils se déployèrent en silence autour du cadavre et Quinn demanda pour détourner l'attention :

"Au fait, pourquoi ils vous ont appelés ?"

"C'est Jimmy...répondit Rachel, ils l'ont pendus"

"Quoi ?! dit Santana, mais c'est impossible, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça !"

"Oh si, ils peuvent, dit Puck, des larmes de rage dans les yeux, et ils ne vont pas s'en tirer comme ça. Allez chercher tous les amis que vous pouvez les filles car je vous garantis que l'Empire va payer."

* * *

**Finit pour cette semaine, je suppose que vous avez plus ou moins compris que dans les prochains chapitres il vont tenter effectivement de faire payer l'empire, je vous laisse découvrir comment dans les prochains chapitres ;)**

**Dans le chapitre 32, un petit peu de Faberry, du Brittana (et pas qu'un peu ;)), et une ellipse temporelle.**

**À la semaine prochaine, et dites moi comment vous avez trouvé le Faberry ;p.**


	34. Ch 32 : Au revoir

**Bonjour ! j'espère que votre samedi s'est bien passé et que votre dimanche s'annonce bien, en tout cas, si ça peut aider, voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**D'abord, merci à vous, vendredi, cela faisait pile un an que j'ai posté le premier chapitre de cette fic et si je la continue, c'est en grande partie grâce à vous (love).**

**C'est un chapitre un peu transitoire où les filles commencent à mettre leur plan à exécution et vont recruter du monde dans l'Empire. J'avais mit cette carte dans le prologue, je vous la remet pour que vous situez un peu leur voyage :**

**h.t.t.p: / /img15****.**hostingpics**.**net/pics/716795carte2**.**png 

**Supprimez les points et les espaces au h.t.t.p: / / et normalement, le lien devrai fonctionner ;)**

**Je rappèle que le camp des Guerriers de la Nuit se trouve non loin d'Iryeth et que le camp militaire où Brittany a passé son enfance se trouve plutôt vers l'est de l'Empire. **

* * *

**Je ne le dit pas forcément à chaque chapitre, mais merci pour vos reviews toujours très motivantes.**

**gleek 1909 : Merci ! la révolte contre l'Empire ne vient pas tout de suite mais elle viendra ;)**

**p'tit griffon : Merci beaucoup :) j'espère que les prochains chapitres seront également à ta convenance ;p**

**Aliie Rose : Ce chapitre comporte beaucoup de Brittana, j'espère qu'il va te plaire ^^**

**Lola : Je suis contente que la réaction de Puck t'ai plut, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage et je voulais faire ressortir son côté attachant et le Brittana est de retour ;)**

**grimm37 : Merci, contente que ma Brittany autoritaire t'ai plue et un peu de Faberry dans ce chapitre.**

**amour ephemere : et oui, tu dois attendre maintenant, niark, niark niark, hum hum, pardon, non je ne connais pas Robin Hobb mais dès que j'ai finit ces concours horribles, je les lit immédiatement :) et le hot arrive ^^**

**Guest : voici la suite ^^**

* * *

**Voilà, sinon j'aurai vraiment aimé écrire la cohabitation entre les quatre filles, Puck et Kurt mais je n'y arrivais vraiment pas et après dix jours de blocage, j'ai préféré ne pas réitérer l'erreur du passage dans le camp où je n'ai pas écrit durant plusieurs mois et j'ai préféré faire une ellipse d'un mois mais tout est expliqué au début. **

**Je crois que j'ai tout dis, un grand merci à ma bêta et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 32

Un mois avait passé depuis leur résolution de renverser l'Empire.

La nuit suivant l'exécution du crocheteur de serrure, ils étaient tous partis vers une autre planque plus sûre. Puck s'était rasé sa crête trop reconnaissable puis était allé voir Ailyn, la grande fille rousse que Kurt et lui étaient allés voir plus tôt dans la journée. Elle s'était arrangée pour leur apporter de la nourriture et des paillasses. Personne d'autre ne savait qu'ils étaient là et ils avaient profité de ce mois d'inactivité pour mettre au point leur plan.

Rachel et Brittany iraient voir les gnomes alors que Quinn et Santana devraient tenter de convaincre les elfes et passer au camp des guerriers de la nuit pour recruter éventuellement Sam, Mike, Rory et Ryder. Pendant ce temps, Puck et Kurt restaient à Lyldïakil et tentaient de réunir le maximum de personnes à des postes importants.  
Ils devraient voyager hors des routes à l'aller et éviter les villages. Bien sûr, tous étaient conscient que ce voyage devrait être un peu long. Mais leur hésitation résidait davantage dans le retour : ils ont hésité à ce qu'ils devraient faire mais ils ont estimés que ce serait vraiment difficile pour deux armées de passer inaperçu, ils passeraient donc par les routes et éviteraient les villes.

Ils se retrouveraient dans une plaine à un jour de marche de la capitale, devraient attendre au maximum cinq jours que les autres arrivent puis attaqueraient la ville.

Durant ce mois, ils s'étaient tous les six énormément rapprochés et même si leur passé était difficile, ils sont tous devenus des amis proches.

Toutes les nuits, quand elles pensaient que les autres dormaient, Brittany et Santana se glissaient dans la paillasse de l'une ou l'autre et échangeaient quelques longs baisers. Elles n'avaient toujours pas dépassées ce stade mais pour l'instant, ceci leur convenait totalement et elles ne pouvaient de toute façon pas aller plus loin avec leurs amis dormant à côté.

Mais un jour, ce qui devait arriver, arriva et elles se firent surprendre par Kurt qui poussa un cri tellement aigu qu'ils eurent peur que les gardes ne les repèrent.

Quinn et Rachel, qui étaient déjà au courant, les défendirent, arguant qu'elles faisaient ce qu'elles voulaient. Kurt, qui n'avait bien évidemment rien contre le fait qu'elles soient ensembles, a tout de même eut du mal à accepter qu'elles fassent ça dans la pièce que lui mais après de longues minutes à lui expliquer que non, elles ne couchaient pas ensemble, elles ne faisaient que s'embrasser, il finit par accepter la situation, imaginant que lui et Blaine soient dans le même cas. La nuit suivante, la paillasse de Brittany fut donc déplacée près de celle de Santana et même s'il fallut expliquer longuement à Puck que non, il ne pouvait pas lui aussi déplacer sa paillasse à côté d'elles pour "profiter du spectacle", l'incident fut clos.

Leur planque était une petite maison un peu moins délabrée que l'autre, composée de deux pièces, la principale et là où ils vivaient, la porte était cachée dans le fond d'une armoire qui reliait les deux pièces.

La veille, Brittany avait enlevé définitivement les bandages de Quinn et Santana, cette dernière ayant effectivement guérit en un temps record et le grand départ s'annonçait pour le lendemain.

Puck, Kurt et Rachel était dans l'autre pièce, réceptionnant les vivres amenés par Ailyn et Santana, Quinn et Brittany étaient dans la pièce secrète, rassemblant le reste des choses utiles à amener durant leur expédition.

"Ça y est, dit Santana, on va enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit..."

"Oh, il ne me semble pas que tu n'y ais vécu que des moments déplaisants Santana, " dit Quinn pour la taquiner, "d'ailleurs, si vous voulez un peu éloigner vos paillasse pour cette nuit, je pense que tout le monde ici comprendrait..."

"Tu veux dire quoi par là Fabray ?"

"Ben...vous allez pas vous voir pendant un bout de temps alors, personne ne vous en voudrait si vous...enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire..."

"Waaa, ton visage est aussi rouge que quand Puck t'a proposé de te _faire découvrir le paradis_..."

"Bon, ça va Santana, je dis ça pour vous moi..."

"Oui, merci Quinnie" dit Brittany en lui faisant un câlin dont elle seule avait le secret mais Santana remarqua que ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée.

Les trois autres arrivèrent alors que Santana et Brittany déplaçaient leurs paillasses. Puck ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire mais le regard que Quinn lui lançait le coupa net dans ses railleries.

Ils mangèrent en vitesse et se couchèrent rapidement.

Brittany posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amie et attrapa sa main. Santana poussa un soupir de contentement et entremêla ses jambes avec celles de la blondinette.

"Tu es sûre que tu veux le faire ?" demanda la demi-elfe, "tu voulais qu'on y aille doucement..."

"Oui, je suis sûre", répondit elle, "par contre, je suggère qu'on attende que les autres dorment, je suis sûre que Puck est en train d'écouter le moindre bruit que nous pourrions faire."

Une voix retentit, venant de l'autre côté de la pièce :

"C'est même pas vrai d'abord !"

"Puck, la ferme" dit Quinn.

"Ceci dit les filles, je suis d'accord pour que vous ne commenciez pas tout de suite..." déclara Rachel d'un ton ensommeillé.

"En tout cas, vous avez intérêt, si vous ne voulez pas que je découpe vos vêtements pendant que vous dormirez" dit Kurt.

Santana échangea un regard embarrassé avec la blonde.

"Tu as raison, on va attendre un peu" chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Brittany qui retient un petit rire devant la situation.

Elles restèrent dans la même position pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Santana caressant distraitement les cheveux de Brittany puis, lorsque les ronflements satisfaits de Puck commencèrent à retentir, Brittany attira doucement Santana au dessus d'elle.

Cette dernière se laissa faire, un peu nerveuse de ce qui allait advenir. Elle ne l'avait fait qu'une fois et sous l'emprise de plantes bizarres mais Brittany remonta doucement sa tête et l'embrassa d'une manière tendre, rassurante.

Santana se détendit et sortit sa langue, caressant tendrement les lèvres de son amante qui s'ouvrirent pour lui accorder le passage.

Elles s'embrassent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, savourant la présence de l'autre puis Santana sentit la main de Brittany s'infiltrer sous son débardeur. Elle se crispa mais la blonde dessina des arabesques sur la peau de son dos qui la détendirent à nouveau.

La brune passa sa main dans les cheveux de Brittany et les caressa lentement. Elle descendit plus bas mais sa main se bloqua au niveau de l'épaule de la blonde. Sentant sa nervosité, Brittany se servit de sa main libre pour appliquer une petite pression sur celle de Santana qui descendit jusqu'à sa hanche. Elle passa sous le débardeur de la blonde et caressa doucement la peau douce de son ventre.

Elles restèrent ainsi un moment puis Brittany releva doucement le tissus qui couvraient le dos de la demi-elfe. La brune descendit sa main libre sur l'autre hanche de la guérisseuse et lui enleva elle aussi son débardeur, Brittany levant les bras pour l'aider. Elle se laissa un instant distraire par la poitrine de la blonde sous elle puis se repencha vers ses lèvres, retenant un gémissement lorsque leurs poitrines entrèrent en contact. Leurs baisers devenaient plus fiévreux, plus passionnés et Santana descendit doucement sa main jusqu'à sa poitrine et la caressa doucement, attentive à ses réactions. Effleurant un endroit spécial pour la blonde, cette dernière passa ses mains dans son dos et la pressa plus fermement contre elle. Santana se concentra sur ce point, rendant la respiration de la blonde irrégulière, puis la brune, prenant confiance, brisa leur baiser et descendit lentement sa tête vers la poitrine de la blonde et commença à s'activer dessus. Brittany mit sa main devant sa bouche, essayant d'étouffer ses gémissements, Santana apprenait vite. La demi-elfe déplaça sa bouche vers l'endroit particulier qu'elle avait effleuré plus tôt et la blonde passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la brune pour la presser encore plus contre elle. Santana continua puis remonta vers le visage de la blonde qui replaça ses mains sur le dos hâlé de la brune.

Elles s'embrassèrent longuement puis Brittany descendit ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de la demi-elfe et le fit doucement glisser sur ses jambes magnifiques et rapidement celui de Brittany subit le même sort.

Elle sentit la blonde rompre le baiser et descendre plus bas dans son cou. La demi-elfe devait utiliser tout son self control pour ne pas gémir et éveiller ses compagnons qui dormaient près d'elle quand la blonde s'affaira sur un endroit particulier.

Elle passa ses mains sur la poitrine de la blonde et recommença ses caresses.

Soudain, Santana sentit les mains de la blonde glisser plus bas et attraper ses fesses. Elle se cambra en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Mais comment avait-elle pu se retenir aussi longtemps ?

Brittany joua un instant avec l'élastique de son sous vêtement, la demi-elfe sentant l'air frai arriver parfois sur elle puis glissa le bout de tissus sur ses jambes halées.

La respiration de Santana s'accéléra quand son centre entra en contact avec celui encore recouvert de sous-vêtement de la blonde et elle fut un peu distraite dans ses caresses.

Elle laissa ses mains glisser plus bas et caresser la peau de son ventre puis glissa un doigt de chaque côté du sous-vêtement de Brittany et le fit glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle se remit sur la guérisseuse et les deux jeunes filles étouffèrent un gémissement quand leurs centres entrèrent en contact. Voulant réitérer cette sensation, la brune se recula un peu puis réentra en contact avec la blonde qui brisa le baiser se mordit fiévreusement la lèvre. Santana lui ravit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres en continuant ses mouvements du bassin.

Cependant, sentant qu'il y avait moyen d'augmenter les sensations, elle fit doucement glisser ses mains le long du corps de la blonde jusqu'à atteindre la peau tendre de l'intérieur des cuisses de son amante et les écarta doucement jusqu'à ce que son bassin se retrouve entre elles. Elle recommença alors ses coups de bassins alors que la respiration de la blonde s'accélérait de plus en plus. Santana sentit Brittany lui passer une main dans les cheveux et la plaquer encore plus contre son visage. Elle sentait une chaleur indescriptible monter dans son bas ventre et devait se faire violence pour réfréner ses gémissements.

Soudain, Brittany passa une main entre leurs deux corps pour caresser la poitrine de la brune et tout son corps s'arqua. Elle eut un long gémissement qu'elle étouffa dans la bouche de la blonde qui elle aussi se contracta et s'agrippa désespérément aux cheveux de la demi-elfe. Leurs corps se relâcha brusquement et elles restèrent ainsi, l'une sur l'autre, transpirante et haletantes, durant quelques minutes.

Puis, ayant peur de s'endormir et que leurs compagnons, surtout Puck, ne les surprennes le lendemain dans cette tenues, elles se rhabillèrent doucement et s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Rachel de réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Elle tenta de se rendormir mais les événements du lendemain lui tournaient sans cesse dans la tête. Elle se leva pour prendre une gorgée d'eau et eut un sourire attendris en voyant Santana et Brittany dans les bras l'une de l'autre puis se recoucha mais le sommeil ne venait toujours pas. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit Quinn, tranquillement endormie.

Elle eut un petit sourire, la blonde était tellement mignonne quand elle dormait, ses cheveux courts entremêlés devant son visage.

Elles s'étaient rapprochées ces dernières semaines. Au début, Rachel avait eu du mal à pardonner à la blonde mais au fil des jours, elle s'était rendue compte que Quinn regrettait vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait et cachait derrière sa froideur une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Elle avait été très proche de Santana, peut-être même plus que Brittany après que cette dernière eut tué le garde. Rachel la prenait pour une égoïste pour avoir embarqué la demi-elfe dans ses histoires, bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas spécialement cette dernière mais elle avait compris que c'était ainsi que les deux filles fonctionnaient. Une amitié passionnelle, peut-être un peu étouffante mais vu les conditions de leur arrivée au camp et le passé des deux filles, le fait qu'elles agissent ainsi était logique. Elles étaient un peu comme la famille qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu. Même si Rachel avait pu assister à des disputes plus que violentes entre elles, le fait était que les deux filles ne pouvaient se passer l'une de l'autre.

Elle laissa dériver ses pensées vers la fois où elle avait aidé Brittany à soigner Quinn et l'avait déshabillé. Elle avait ressenti des sensations étranges ce jour et maintenant, elle savait que la blonde avait ressenti les mêmes.

Elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées toutes les deux et Rachel commençait vraiment à se dire que Kurt avait raison, elle avait craqué sur la blonde.

Elle aurait pu avoir plus simple, craquer sur une fille était déjà compliqué, craquer sur quelqu'un quel qu'il soit dans ces circonstances l'était déjà suffisamment mais craquer sur Quinn Fabray n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à Rachel... Quoi que, Brittany et Santana avaient bien réussi, elles. Elle jeta un regard vers ses deux amies enlacées et sourit tendrement. Elles étaient vraiment trop mignonnes toutes les deux.

Elle retourna la tête vers Quinn et remarqua que sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte.

Trop mignonne, songea Rachel en voyant ses mèches blondes se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

Elle allait lui manquer, songea-t-elle, les autres aussi bien sûr, mais Quinn encore plus.

Prise d'une pulsion, elle se leva. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle faisait mais après tout, si ça se trouve, elles ne se reverraient jamais... Elle s'approcha de la paillasse de la blonde et s'allongea à ses côtés.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demanda Quinn d'une voix ensommeillée.

"Je...j'arrive pas à dormir..."

Quinn poussa un grognement mais trop fatiguée pour protester, elle se décala pour laisser plus de place à la brunette.

Cette dernière essaya de se mettre confortablement dans le lit mais le sommeil ne venait toujours pas.

"Tu dors ?" demanda Quinn au bout de quelques minutes.

"Non..."

"Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place dans ce lit, ça te dérange si..."

Rachel hocha la tête de droite à gauche et Quinn se rapprocha d'elle. Elle passa son bras autour des épaules de Rachel qui appuya sa tête sur le haut de sa poitrine.

"C'est mieux comme ça ?" demanda Quinn.

"C'est...parfait"

Quinn sourit et Rachel ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

"Oh mon dieu ! Elles sont trop mignonnes toutes les deux !"

"Trop hot..."

"Puck ! Couché."

"Maiiiieuh"

"Y a pas de mais, prépare le petit dèj plutôt."

Quinn ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit les visages de Kurt, Brittany et Santana penchés au dessus d'elle.

Elle se demanda ce qui se passait et voulut se frotter les yeux à cause de la luminosité mais son bras droit ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Elle tourna la tête et vit Rachel endormie contre son épaule.

La blonde ferma les yeux en se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

"On dirait que Britt et moi n'avons pas été les seules à profiter de notre dernière nuit..."

"Et dire que je dormais comme un con."

"Puck, tais toi !"

Quinn adressa un regard assassin à Santana et essaya de réveiller Rachel mais la brunette était dans un sommeil profond et ne semblait pas vouloir se séparer de la blonde.

"Non, sérieusement Q, il s'est passé quoi ?"

"Mais rien du tout ! Elle arrivait pas à dormir alors elle est venue avec moi, fin de l'histoire."

"Et je suppose que tu as usé de tous tes talents pour l'aider à se rendormir..."

"J'ai juste usé de la largeur de ma paillasse à vrai dire... Et il y a suffisamment de...de gens comme vous ici !"

"Je confirme", dit Puck, "alors si jamais tu veux leur prouver qu'il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit, je serai ravi de t'accueillir !"

"Même pas en rêve, Puckerman !"

"Trop tard..."

"Je veux pas savoir !" dit Santana alors que Quinn affichait un air choqué au possible.

Elle tenta de secouer son bras pour se dégager de l'étreinte de la brunette mais elle pesait énormément lourd sur son bras.

"Cherche pas Q, elle s'est très attachée à toi ces derniers temps..."

"T'en as d'autres, des comme ça, San ?"

"Ben, je voulais te demander si elle était plus étoile de mer ou poulpe mais..."

"Oui...non, je veux pas savoir"

"En tout cas apparemment, t'y es pas allé de main morte, elle veut toujours pas se réveiller."

"Brittany, si toi aussi tu t'y mets..."

"Il faut te rendre à l'évidence, Quinn, ce n'est pas la peine de mentir."

"Mais arrête de dire des conneries Santana !"

Elle essaya de se relever pour aller dire deux mots à son amie mais son bras était toujours bloqué sous la brunette.

"Mais réveille-toi, toi !" cria Quinn à Rachel en lui secouant l'épaule. Cette dernière se crispa et releva légèrement la tête.

"Mmmm..Gneugnia ?"

"Et en plus elle est classe ! Vraiment Q, je ne comprends pas comment vous avez fait pour ne pas vous mettre ensemble plus tôt."

Quinn retira son bras brusquement, laissant la brunette échevelée et étourdie.

"Mais quesque je fais là ?" dit la mage d'un ton ensommeillé.

"Et en plus, tu l'as emmenée ici dans son sommeil, vraiment Blondie tu m'impressionne."

"Tais-toi, Santana ! Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, tu es venu dans mon lit, tu te souviens ?"

"Ah ouiiiii..."

"Et après, il s'est passé quoi ?" demanda Puck.

"Ben...on y arrivait toujours pas alors Quinn a proposé de..."

"Rachel ! J'apprécierai vraiment que tu ne finisses pas cette phrase."

"Waaa, tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça Fabray, j'ai la tête remplie d'images maintenant."

"Oui, tu ferais mieux de dire la vérité, Quinn"

"Bon, on arrivait pas à dormir, la paillasse est assez étroite comme toi et Brittany ont certainement du le constater donc je l'ai prise dans mes bras dans la même position que ce matin, c'est tout !"

"Je confirme !"

"Hinhin, ça commence toujours par un câlin en tout cas..."

"Vraiment Santana ? Je ne me souviens pas que ça ait commencé comme ça pour vous..."

"Tu veux que je te dise espèce de..."

"STOP !" cria Kurt d'un air excédé, "c'est notre dernier jour ensemble alors j'aimerai discuter d'autres choses que la probabilité que Quinn et Rachel aient couchées ensembles, surtout qu'il parait évident que non alors taisez-vous et venez manger !"

"Merci Kurt !"

Santana allait faire un commentaire mais le regard de Kurt l'en dissuada. Ils mangèrent rapidement puis les quatre filles enfilèrent leurs tenues de paysannes qu'elles avaient choisies pour passer devant les gardes sans se faire repérer. Quinn se mouilla ses cheveux courts dans un grand seau remplis d'une substance marron qui donnèrent à sa chevelure une couleur châtain un peu bizarre et Santana passa sur son visage et ses mains une sorte de crème qui décolora un peu sa peau. Il ne fallait pas y regarder de très prêt mais à défaut d'être parfaites, elles étaient crédibles.

Elles prirent donc leur sac contenant des armes, des habits de rechange et des vivres et étaient prêtes à partir.

Elles firent un gros câlin à Puck et Kurt, se souhaitant bonne chance et se retenant de pleurer puis elles partirent vers la porte de la ville.

Elles avaient choisies l'heure où il y avait le plus de passages exprès, espérant que les gardes seraient trop occupées pour les remarquer. Effectivement, ces derniers ne firent pas attention à elles malgré la respiration de Rachel qui s'était considérablement accélérée.

Une fois les portes passées, elles continuèrent sur plusieurs centaines de mètres avant d'enfin s'autoriser un sourire, elles étaient passées ! La première difficulté de leur voyage était derrière elles !

Elles sortirent rapidement delà route puis continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à midi. Elles se mirent donc en cercle et mangèrent lentement, chacune ayant en tête qu'à la fin du repas, elles se sépareraient pour aller chez les elfes ou les gnomes.

Mais le repas se finit et une fois qu'elles eurent tout rangées, elles se levèrent et se regardèrent d'un air gêné.

"Bon ben..." commença Rachel.

"Ouais, au revoir et bonne chance..." dit maladroitement Santana.

"Attendez, on va pas se dire au revoir comme ça quand même !" s'exclama Brittany.

"Et tu veux qu'on se le dise comm..."

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, la blonde se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Rachel eut un petit rire et applaudit frénétiquement.

Quinn, elle, préféra détourner le regard. Elle savait ce que les deux amies faisaient une fois que les autres dormaient mais elles ne s'étaient jamais embrassées devant elle. Quinn ne voulait pas les juger mais elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec cette situation.

Son regard se posa sur Rachel qui la regardait elle aussi.

Les deux jeunes filles se dévisagèrent pendant quelques minutes puis Rachel fit le premier pas, entourant Quinn de ses bras et la serrant fort contre elle. La blonde se crispa pendant quelques secondes puis lui rendit son étreinte.

Les quatre filles restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis :

"Bon allez, dit Quinn, il faut y aller."

Elles se séparèrent à regret puis Quinn fit un rapide câlin à Brittany et Rachel à Santana. Cette dernière voulait se jeter à nouveau sur Brittany et l'embrasser fougueusement mais

Quinn l'en dissuada en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Le plus tôt serait le mieux, ou en tout cas le moins difficile alors les quatre filles se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux sans rien dire, s'adressant un au revoir silencieux puis elles firent lentement demi-tour, avançant vers leurs destinations respectives et en usant de toute leur volonté pour ne pas se retourner.

Rendez vous dans la plaine avec nos armées respectives.

* * *

**Et voilà, les filles sont encore séparées mais c'était le seul moyen de les envoyer recruter du monde et de permettre quelques discussions qui vont faire avancer leurs histoires...**

**Les deux trois prochains chapitres s'occuperont de leur recrutement avant la bataille finale. Le prochain se passera avec Quinn et Santana avec un moment Quinntana amical.**

**Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche et n'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous avez trouvé le Brittana ;).**


	35. Ch 33 : Retour chez le passé

**Bonjour ! Me voilà pour le nouveau chapitre avec Quinn et Santana ;)**

**Pour les prochains chapitre, j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais pas tous les poster avant les vacances d'été où je n'aurais probablement pas accès à internet et comme je ne veux pas vous faire attendre pendant deux mois pour une fic qui sera certainement totalement écrite d'ici là (surtout vu les fins sadiques, niark), je vais passer à deux chapitres par semaine donc il y aura un nouveau chapitre tous les mercredi à partir de la semaine prochaine ;).**

**Mais d'abord, merci encore pour vos reviews qui me donnent envie de continuer cette fic :).**

**MarineSB : Ah oui, Rachel en gnome, j'y avais pas pensé ^^ **

**gleek 1909 : Heureuse de voir que Santana t'a plus et voici le prochain chapitre :).**

**Lola : Contente que le Brittana t'ai plus ;)**

**amour ephemere : Il y aura d'autres scènes Brittana et Faberry dans les prochains chapitres mais là, on va plutôt se concentrer sur l'action ^^. Pour Kurt, j'aime bien ce personnage dans Glee mais en fic, j'y arrive pas, je crois que je ne peux que le rendre insupportable ^^.**

**p'tit griffon : Oui, ma colère sera terrible, MOUHAHAHAHAHA ! Mais comme je suis miséricordieuse, je veux bien te pardonner si tu ne rate pas ce chapitre ^^.**

**Aliie Rose : Voilà le moment Quinntana ;).**

* * *

**Concernant ce chapitre, il est une peu long, je le trouve très inégal, disons que le début ça va, la fin bof et le milieu pas du tout ^^ Mais bon, je vous laisse juger ;).**

* * *

**Je remercie ma bêta et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 33

Quinn et Santana avaient marché toute la journée et elle s'assirent pour monter le camp. La blonde alla chercher du bois pour le feu alors que Santana allait chasser avec son arc. Elle avait peur de ne plus savoir aussi bien tirer à l'arc qu'avant, à cause de son immobilisation forcée mais elle constata avec soulagement qu'elle arrivait toujours à chasser les lapins.

Elle en ramena deux, un qu'elles mangeraient ce soir et un autre qu'elles cuiraient mais emmèneraient dans leur sac pour le repas du lendemain. Elles avaient des provisions mais autant les économiser.

Le lapin cuisait lentement et Quinn regarda Santana qui avait les yeux fixés sur les flammes, le regard dans le vague.

"Elle te manque vraiment ?" finit-elle par dire.

"Oui..." répondit Santana au bout de quelques secondes.

"Tu es vraiment amoureuse alors..."

"Oui..."

Un silence suivit la déclaration de Santana.

"C'est bizarre quand même..."

"De ?"

"Je sais pas, deux filles, enfin quand vous vous êtes embrassées tout à l'heure, ça m'a fait...bizarre"

"Bizarre genre ?"

"Je sais pas, bizarre. C'est pas très courant dans l'empire."

"C'est parce que les gens se cachent."

"Ouais...je sais pas."

"On s'est déjà embrassée toute les deux, je veux dire toi et moi."

"Ouais, et ça a fait bizarre pareil."

Un autre silence suivit puis :

"Le premier conseiller est passé pourtant il y a une semaine" dit Santana.

"Oui, je sais, même que Puck a faillit lui passer son épée dans la poitrine avant que Kurt ne le stoppe."

"Oui, voilà. Et il a embrassé Kurt."

"Oui, et ?"

"Et je t'ai regardé à ce moment là, tu avais juste l'air surprise de voir le premier conseiller ici."

"Oui, c'est vrai que j'étais surprise mais je t'avoue que je vois pas trop le rapport."

"Ça t'a fait bizarre aussi quand ils se sont embrassés?"

Quinn ne répondit pas. Elle tenta de se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là mais effectivement, elle s'était juste demandée si ce n'était pas un piège pour les capturer.

"Tu étais assez proche de Rachel ces derniers temps."

"Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est sympa et qu'on a été vraiment nulles avec elle, moi surtout"

"Tout à l'heure, tu lui as fait un câlin..."

"On va peut être jamais se revoir."

"...et à peine une accolade à Britt..."

"Je ne voulais pas te faire de l'ombre."

"Et cette nuit, tu as bien voulu qu'elle vienne dans ton lit."

"Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir."

"Si je venais dans ton lit en te disant que je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, tu me répondrais quoi ?"

"D'aller te faire foutre."

"Pourtant tu as bien voulu que Rachel vienne."

"Ce...ce n'est pas pareil"

"Qu'est ce qui change ?"

"Ben...je sais pas, tout !"

"Elle est petite, mignonne et tu la trouves adorable ?"

"Elle est plus supportable que toi en tout cas !"

"Et quand elle a déchiré ton pantalon, ça t'a fait bizarre aussi ?"

Les yeux de Quinn s'agrandirent soudainement et la blonde resta muette.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais..."

"Mais...c'est pas possible, ce n'est pas...ça !"

"C'est exactement ce que je disais pour moi..."

"On est différentes Santana."

"Pas tant que ça."

"Si !"

"D'accord on est différente, mais quand tu la regarde, ça te fait quoi ?"

"Je sais pas je...ça fait..."

"...Bizarre ?"

Quinn resta silencieuse quelques secondes, les yeux grand ouverts puis, "Oh mon dieu"

"Ce n'est pas grave Quinn...tu le sais, ce n'est pas grave..."

"Oh mon dieu" répète Quinn plus faiblement en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

"Calme toi, Quinn, ce n'est qu'une théorie...mais ça expliquerai pas mal de choses et ces sentiments...bizarres."

"Oh mon dieu."

"Quinn ?"

Tout prenait sens désormais, elle était gay elle aussi. Gay ! Quinn Fabray, la fille du troisième conseiller de l'empire, la promis au futur empereur était gay. Et amoureuse qui plus est... amoureuse de Rachel Berry !

"Oh mon dieu..."

"Je...Quinn tu me fais peur là..."

Ah si il le savait son père, lui qui avait toujours voulu une fille parfaite et qui avait renvoyé deux pages de chez lui car ils s'embrassaient... Comment aurait-il réagit si elle était restée chez lui et qu'elle le lui aurait dit ?

"Oh mon dieu..."

"Quinn, calme-toi"

Quinn sentait le dernier fil qui la reliait à sa parfaite petite existence chez son père se rompre définitivement. Elle avait perdu sa vie d'avant en quittant le palais, elle avait perdu son corps en se forçant tout les jours à combattre avec ses poignards, elle avait perdu sa dignité en allant se cacher dans la campagne à l'annonce du nouvel empereur, elle avait perdu son père définitivement en s'échappant du palais, elle avait perdu sa loyauté en s'enfermant pendant un mois avec des traitres à l'empire, elle avait perdu son amour propre en obligeant Santana à tuer le garde. Et maintenant, elle perdait la dernière chose qui lui restait, la possibilité de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui la rendrait heureuse.

Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux et éclata en sanglots.

"J'ai tout perdu..."

"Non, chut Quinn, viens là" dit Santana en passant son bras autour des épaules de son amie. Elle tenta de délier ses mains qui emprisonnaient fermement ses jambes repliées mais la blonde ne voulait pas lâcher, alors elle se contenta de la plaquer contre elle et de lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

"J'ai tout perdu...J'ai tout perdu..." répétait inlassablement la blondinette alors que Santana la berçait doucement.

"Ce n'est pas vrai, Q...Tu as perdu des choses, c'est vrai mais regarde tout ce que tu as gagné... Tu as des amis qui t'aiment, qui ont été prêts à risquer leur vie pour toi, tu es une femme forte maintenant, tu sais te battre, tu n'es plus une petite fille sans défense, tu es devenue une femme et une femme magnifique Q. Tu as appris le sens critique et tu fais partie des rares personnes qui ont assez de courage pour s'opposer à l'Empire, qui en plus est dirigé par ton propre père. Tu imagines dans cent ans, ce qu'on verra dans les livres d'histoire ? L'Empire libéré par la fille du tyran !

Et surtout Q... Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour te rendre heureuse... Et crois-moi, tu le mérites.

"Non ce...c'est une fille..."

"Et alors ? Britt est une fille, pourtant tu as vu le sourire niais que j'ai à chaque fois qu'elle me prend la main ?"

Quinn eut un petit rire étouffé au souvenir de l'air idiot que la demi-elfe arborait en présence de la blonde.

"Tiens, tu vois ? Ton monde n'est pas aussi noir que tu ne le penses, Q. Et tu peux très bien trouver le bonheur sans ton père."

"Allez..." dit Santana en tentant à nouveau de délier les mains de la blonde. Cette dernière résista un peu puis se laissa faire et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Santana qui la prit dans ses bras avec douceur.

"Allez, Quinn ça va aller. Regarde tout ce que tu as traversé déjà, c'est pas un petit truc comme ça qui va te pourrir la vie hein ?"

La blonde resserra sa prise sur le corps de la demi-elfe et elles restèrent ainsi immobiles plusieurs minutes puis, lorsqu'elles commencèrent à sentir les effets de la fatigue, elles s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, Quinn toujours pressée contre le corps de Santana qui lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur.

* * *

Le lendemain, le soleil les réveilla et elles repartirent rapidement, c'était elles qui avaient le plus de chemin à faire alors elles ne voulaient pas perdre encore plus de temps.

Quinn n'avait pas fait mention de leur conversation de la veille et même si Santana respectait ce choix, elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de la blonde qu'elle y pensait encore. Santana s'attendait à ce qu'elle craque à un moment ou un autre, elle ne l'avait vu pleurer qu'une seule fois, quand Rachel lui avait parlé de son père et c'était plus des larmes de peur qu'un véritable craquage en règle. La demi-elfe trouvait dommage que l'élément déclencheur soit Rachel mais elle était soulagée que Quinn ait pu expulser ce trop plein de larmes et espérait que plus tard, elle se rendrait compte que sa vie valait la peine d'être vécue.

Mais pour l'instant, elles devaient d'abord s'occuper de survivre et pour cela, elles devaient renverser l'Empire.

* * *

Elles arrivèrent au camp des Guerriers de la Nuit au bout de quelques jours et restèrent un instant, au loin, à contempler ces murailles qui les avaient jadis entourées. Santana se demanda un instant quelle serait sa vie si sa partenaire avait été quelqu'un d'autre que la blonde mais chassa cette pensée en secouant la tête. Si ça se trouve, elle aurait été celle qui aurait ramené la Hyando Yuale à l'Empereur ou pire, elle aurait capturé Quinn. Sa vie n'était peut être pas brillante actuellement mais elle ne la changerait pour rien au monde...

Il avait été décidé que comme le visage de Quinn était trop connu, Santana devrait aller dans le camp. Elle aussi était recherchée mais en dehors de la capitale, la situation n'était pas la même et elle ne pensait pas qu'on la reconnaîtrait. Elle devrait bien sûr éviter ses anciens instructeurs mais dans l'ensemble, elle se savait relativement à l'abri.

Quand le soleil commença à décliner, la demi-elfe se dirigea vers le camp. Elle le contourna de loin par la droite pour arriver à un endroit des remparts où elle savait que les gardes n'allaient pas fréquemment. Elle commença à escalader et quand elle arriva en haut, elle jeta de rapides regards de droite à gauche et se laissa glisser à l'intérieur du camp, tombant accroupis. Elle resta quelques secondes immobiles, priant que personne ne l'ait vue. Puis, quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne, elle se redressa lentement et commença à chercher.

Depuis l'annonce de l'empereur, il n'y aurait pas de nouveaux apprentis guerriers et les tentes ne servaient qu'à héberger temporairement les Guerriers de la Nuit qui avaient fini leur mission.

Santana espérait que Sam et Mike ou Rory et son partenaire, Ryder d'après Rachel et Brittany seraient là. Même si la chance était minime, il fallait la saisir ou du moins la tenter.

Elle savait qu'ils seraient préférentiellement logés dans leur ancienne tente. La numéro cinq pour Sam et Mike et la numéro treize pour Rory. Elle se dirigea donc furtivement vers la numéro cinq mais fut surprise par un bruit de pas métalliques. Elle se cacha derrière une tente et tourna lentement la tête. Elle vit un groupe de cinq hommes en armure, marchant parmi les tentes.

Oh non, une patrouille, songea la brune. Elle se doutait que la situation au camp s'était dégradée mais elle ne pensait pas devoir faire face à des patrouilles armées. Ça s'annonçait bien pire que prévu...

Elle savait la tente numéro cinq à quelques mètre de là et elle s'employa à y aller le plus silencieusement possible.

Elle arriva devant assez rapidement. Elle approcha l'oreille de l'ouverture mais n'entendit rien. Elle se risqua à écarter l'entrée de la tente, prête à s'enfuir en courant mais celle-ci s'ouvrit en silence sur l'intérieur de la tente, vide.

Santana donna un coup de poing rageur dans les airs. Elle perdait déjà les deux meilleurs combattants qu'elle était venue chercher.

À ce moment, le bruit de pas en armure se fit entendre et la brune se jeta à l'intérieur de la tente, la refermant derrière elle.

Elle avait eut chaud...

Elle resta dans la tente encore une minute après que les pas eurent disparus puis prit une grande inspiration et ressortit de la tente.

Elle savait la tente numéro treize de l'autre côté du camp et se dirigea vers elle en catimini, se jetant occasionnellement au sol quand elle entendais des bruits près d'elle, puis elle se relevait et continuait, slalomant entre les tentes le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible.

Elle arriva devant la tente numéro cinq et son cœur s'accéléra. C'était sa dernière chance... Elle approcha son oreille de l'entrée de la tente et entendis des bruits d'agitation à l'intérieur. Santana ne pût retenir un grand sourire et approcha sa main de la tente pour l'ouvrir quand une voix de fille se fit entendre.

Santana se figea. Visiblement, ce n'était pas Rory et Ryder qui étaient à l'intérieur. Elle sentit ses poings se serrer et fit demi-tour.

Les quatre amis n'auraient pas été d'une aide immense mais Santana s'accrochait à l'idée que, comme avait dit Rachel, l'esprit des Guerriers de la Nuit résidait dans l'entraide et elle aurait vraiment, vraiment voulut combattre à leur côtés.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la demi-elfe ne remarqua pas le piquet de tente qui dépassait du sol.

Son pied se prit dedans et elle s'étalait de tout son long.

"Qui va là ?" La voix grave retentis, glaçant le sang de Santana.

Elle regardait partout, cherchant désespérément un moyen de s'en sortir alors que les pas des gardes se rapprochaient de plus en plus vite. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de rejoindre la muraille et de l'escalader. Se cacher lui semblait impossible vu la situation. Oh non, tout ça allait servir à rien, elle allait se faire voir, elle serait pendue, c'était une catastrophe !

Soudain, elle se sentit tirée par le bras en arrière.

"Viens ici, vite !" dit une voix chuchotée à son oreille.

Santana se laissa tirer en arrière et se retrouva à l'intérieur d'une tente.

Elle vit une brune en sortir puis l'entendis s'adresser aux gardes.

"Excusez-moi, je voulais aller aux toilettes et j'ai trébuché..."

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir après le couvre feu ! Allez-y mais demain vous serez de corvée de vaisselle !"

"D'accord Monsieur."

"Wahou, je...merci" dit Santana à la personne qui l'avait tirée dans la tente et était toujours derrière elle.

"De rien, répondit celle ci, on t'en devait une..."

Santana se retourna lentement et se retrouva face à Mercedes Jones, une des deux filles qui l'avait capturée, elle et Quinn avant de les ramener à la capitale.

Instinctivement, son visage se durcit et elle dirigea sa main vers son poignard à sa ceinture.

"Eh, du calme, on vient de te sauver la vie et si tu me tues, les gardes te trouveront et te pendront."

Santana laissa lentement retomber ses bras le long de son corps mais resta aux aguets.

Elles restèrent quelques instants à se fixer puis Marley rentra à nouveau dans la tente, refermant l'entrée derrière elle.

"Écoute, je sais que c'est difficile mais il faut que tu me crois quand on te dit qu'on est désolées..."

Santana ne répondit pas et Mercedes poursuivit.

"On n'était pas au courant des conséquences, on pensait juste que Lucy Fabray avait fugué."

"Quinn" dit machinalement Santana.

"Quoi ?"

"Elle...préfère qu'on l'appelle Quinn..."

"Ah, ok. Donc on nous a juste donné la mission et on nous a dit de vous capturer mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi dangereux pour vous."

"Pourtant, elle a rejoint les Guerriers de la Nuit, alors vous auriez du vous douter que ça allait au delà d'une simple fugue..."

"Oui mais...nous n'avons pas réfléchi, je veux dire...les Guerriers de la Nuit étaient avant une organisation fiable alors nous avons pensées que s'ils nous donnaient cette mission, il y avait forcément une raison valable... C'est quand nous sommes revenues au camp et que nous avons parlé à un certain Sam Evans que nous nous sommes rendues compte de notre erreur. Il revenait de Lyldïakil et avait vu des portraits de vous et de deux autres filles du camp affichés partout"

Santana les regarda sans parler. Il était hors de question qu'elle leur pardonne aussi facilement, elle était Santana Lopez que diable ! Mais pour l'instant, le plus important était de s'assurer de la chute de l'Empire.

Elle les jaugea un instant du regard. Elles avaient risqué leur place au camp pour la sauver. Déjà lors du voyage, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elles étaient plutôt gentilles et les auraient certainement libérées si elles avaient pu leur expliquer la situation. De plus, elles étaient amies avec Sam et les autres. Santana réfléchit aux options qui s'offraient à elle et finalement, décida de tout leur dire. Elles étaient mages en plus, elles comprendraient certainement.

"Avez-vous entendus parler de la prophétie à propos de l'Epée du crépuscule et du Messager de la mort ?"

"Oui, c'est une prophétie célèbre... _Lorsque le Messager de la mort s'emparera de l'Hyando Yuale, la frontière entre les abysses et le monde des vivants disparaîtra, lui seul pourra attirer les créatures des abysses ou refermer la porte entre les deux mondes._

"C'est ça...Eh bien, nous pensons que l'Empire veut la réaliser, je sais c'est bizarre, mais il a récupéré la Hyando Yuale et...nous essayons de l'en empêcher"

"À quoi ça lui servirait de réaliser la prophétie ? Je veux dire, si les créatures des abysses déferlent sur notre monde, ce sera juste...la fin, non ?"

"Pas si il arrive à les contrôler, mais pour l'instant on en sait très peu. Bref, on essaye de l'arrêter, mais pour ça, nous avons besoin d'aide. Nous savons que c'est risqué mais nous allons demander du renfort au prêt des elfes et des gnomes. Et nous avons aussi besoin de Sam, Mike, Rory et Ryder"

"C'est complètement taré..."

"On sait mais c'est la seule option que nous ayons... Bref, vous savez où ils sont ?"

"Ils ne sont pas au camp, mais...nous pouvons attendre qu'ils reviennent éventuellement mais...nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps..."

"Oui, enfin de toutes façons, l'attaque aura lieu dans deux semaines environ alors, inutile de perdre trop de temps..."

"D'accord, répondit Marley, tu as besoin de vivres ou quelque chose ?"

"Non non, c'est bon, on a ce qu'il faut, merci" dit Santana avec un sourire embarrassé.

Santana regarda les deux filles puis dit :

"Bon, ben...merci je...j'espère que vous trouverez les garçons à temps"

"Oui...Bonne chance pour votre bataille alors..."

"Oui, merci pour tout et...au revoir" dit Santana en leur adressant un signe de tête

"Au revoir, et pour les gardes, la patrouille se fait en cercle, essaye juste de ne pas te faire prendre..."

Santana les remercia puis quitta la tente.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, tous ses sens furent en éveil. Elle devait absolument échapper à la patrouille de garde. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait escaladé la première fois et se cacha derrière un groupe de tentes. Elle attendis que les gardes passent devant elle puis se jeta sur la muraille et l'escalada le plus vite possible. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle appuya son dos contre les remparts et attendit quelques secondes que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal. Quand elle put à nouveau respirer librement, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé Quinn.

* * *

La blonde retint une exclamation de joie puis une grimace de déception lorsqu'elle la vit arriver seule mais Santana la rassura d'un sourire.

Comme prévu, Santana ne lui expliqua pas ce qu'il s'était passé. En effet, elles devaient contourner le camp la nuit pour ne pas se faire voir puis s'arrêter pour dormir une fois hors de vue et si elles parlaient trop près du camp, elles prenaient le risque de se faire entendre et d'entraîner donc toutes sortes de choses désagréables comme la torture et la mort.

Elle passèrent donc le plus silencieusement possible près du camp puis s'arrêtèrent une fois qu'elles furent hors de vue. Elles n'allumeraient pas de feu ce soir et Quinn se rapprocha donc de Santana pour échapper au froid.

"Alors ?" chuchota la blonde

"Ils n'étaient pas là, répondit Santana, et les deux filles qui nous ont capturés m'ont vue."

Quinn se redressa légèrement, adressant un regard alarmé à la demi-elfe.

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elles ne diront rien, on s'en doutait au fond que ce n'était pas des vilaines filles..."

"Vilaines filles...attention Lopez, tu commences à parler comme Brittany"

"Ça va, hein...Donc elles vont tenter d'informer les garçons de ce qu'on prépare."

"C'est déjà ça, dit la blonde, reste à espérer qu'elles les verront à temps.."

"Oui, espérons..." répondit Santana qui réalisait que sa vie actuelle se résumait un peu trop à espérer ces temps ci...

* * *

Le lendemain, comme depuis quelques jours, les rayons du soleil les réveillèrent et elles reprirent leur route en maugréant un peu, Santana se faisant de plus en plus ronchon à mesure qu'elles approchaient de la forêt.

Quand elles y arrivèrent, Santana regarda la lisière de la forêt avec appréhension. Elle ne savait pas quel accueil lui réserverait son ancienne tribu et était mal à l'aise à l'idée de retourner sur les lieux de son enfance. Une fois de plus, il avait été prévu que Quinn resterait derrière, Santana allait avoir suffisamment de mal à les convaincre de la laisser en vie, inutile d'ajouter une difficulté supplémentaire.

La demi-elfe enleva son arc, ses flèches et ses deux poignards qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol près de Quinn. Elle n'avait de toute façons aucune chance face à la tribu entière alors autant les convaincre qu'elle ne leur voulait pas de mal.

Elle serra Quinn dans ses bras, prit une profonde inspiration puis commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait marcher plusieurs jours et avait donc prit des provisions.

Les jours passèrent rapidement, Santana préférant dormir peu pour ne pas se faire surprendre durant la nuit par une dizaine de flèche lui transperçant la peau et reconnut finalement l'arbre mort creusé en son centre qui lui indiquait que le village n'était qu'à une heure de marche. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et reprit sa marche le plus silencieusement possible. Elle savait pertinemment que les elfes l'entendaient arriver mais elle espérait qu'ils hésiteraient avant de la tuer, se doutant qu'elle avait du sang elfique dans les veine.

Santana continuait de marcher silencieusement, son appréhension grandissant à chaque pas.

Elle était proche du village à présent, pourquoi ne voyait-elle toujours personne ? Les elfes avaient du l'entendre maintenant.

Un pressentiment lui tordait le ventre mais elle continuait de progresser, tentant de respirer calmement.

Soudain, elle marcha sur un tapis de feuille morte. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait pas de feuilles mortes en cette saison et la seconde d'après, elle était suspendue la tête en bas par son pied gauche, encerclée par une vingtaine d'elfes qui pointaient leur arc vers elle.

"O...Ok, dit la demi-elfe d'une voix tremblante, c'est Santana, vous m'avez élevée parmi vous pendant des années..."

"Avant que tu partes rejoindre les humains tu veux dire ?"

Santana tourna la tête autant que sa position le lui permettait et aperçut sa grand-mère qui la toisait les bras croisés et l'air hautain.

"Oui, bon, peu importe", dit Santana qui sentait le sang commencer à lui monter à la tête, "je suis revenue ici pour vous parler de quelque chose de grave. L'Empereur des humains veut détruire notre monde, si nous ne faisons rien, ce ne sera pas seulement les humains qui vont périr, ce sera aussi la forêt, et vous avec !"

"Et pourquoi devrons nous te croire ? Tu nous as déjà trahis une première fois..."

"Pourquoi je serais revenue sinon ? Pour le plaisir de me faire tuer par vos flèches ?"

"Pour nous attirer hors de la forêt et nous tuer tous, comme le font habituellement les humains."

"Je...écoutez, dit Santana dont le sang montait sérieusement à la tête à présent, premièrement, vous semblez oublier que je suis autant humaine qu'elfique et deuxièmement, vous m'avez élevée pendant quinze ans, vous pensez vraiment que je suis du style à faire ce genre de coups bas ?"

Personne ne répondit et Santana le prit comme un encouragement.

"Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les humains mais je vous demande justement de vous battre contre eux, à côté d'autres humains, certes mais contre la part la plus sombre de l'humanité, la partie cupide, arriviste, grossière.

Dans quinze jours se tiendra une bataille pour la liberté, une bataille menée par des humains, des gnomes,... Voulez-vous vraiment que l'on se souvienne des elfes comme les lâches qui sont restés derrière ?"

Elle vit que les elfes se regardaient, indécis quand à l'attitude à adopter.

"Alors qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous agenouiller ou faire face ?"

Les elfes se lancèrent des regards que Santana ne put déchiffrer.

"Qu'allez vous faire ?!" répéta t'elle un peu plus fortement.

Les elfes continuaient de se regarder sans rien dire.

Soudain, Santana vit le chef du village hochet légèrement la tête et l'elfe situé en face d'elle prit une flèche dans son carquois, banda son arc en direction de la demi-elfe et tira.

Santana ferma les yeux.

* * *

**Mouahahaha ! Fin sadique (avouez que ça vous manquais ^^). Mercredi, on repart du coté de Rachel et Brittany donc pas de nouvelles informations sur les elfes et Santana avant un certain temps.**

**Bon dimanche, à mercredi et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;).**


	36. Ch 34 : Histoire de Lokïal

**Bonjour à tous , premier chapitre du mercredi ! Je commence par une annonce : J'ai finit ces *** de concours !**

**Ahhh, enfin ! Bref j'en ai profité pour finir définitivement Les Guerrières de la Nuit, je préfère ne pas vous spoiler en vous annonçant un nombre trop précis de chapitres alors disons qu'il y en a entre 40 et 50 en tout en comptant un petit prologue, ça me fait bizarre maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'une page de ma vie se tourne, enfin bref, je redirais ces déclarations larmoyante quand je posterai le dernier chapitre, pour l'instant ce qui vous intéresse, c'est l'histoire ;). Je rajoute juste que j'ai commencé l'écriture d'une autre fic, je pense que posterai le premier chapitre d'ici une ou deux semaine ;).**

**Je vois que la possible mort de Santana suscite beaucoup de réactions, peu d'entre vous y croient, cependant ne pensez pas que ce genre d'événements ne puisse pas arriver dans ma fic (niark niark niark). Ceci dit, il y a un détail présent il y a quelques chapitres qui devraient vous dire si oui ou non, la flèche la touche.**

**Aliee Rose : Merci, je suis contente que le Quinntana t'ai plus ;)**

**Guest, , Totoche77 : Merci, concernant Santana j'ai déjà plus ou moins répondu plus haut ;)**

**amour ephemere, grimm37 : Et oui, enfin ^^ On aura le point de vue de Rachel sur le Faberry dans ce chapitre :)**

**p'tit griffon, charliecrt : Merci ! :)**

**gleek 1909 : Merci, et voici la suite ^^.**

**Voilà, concernant ce chapitre, j'avoue que je me suis un peu (beaucoup) laissée aller, mais disons que j'ai beaucoup aimer créer ce monde alors je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre pleins de détails inutiles sur pleins de choses ^^ Ceci dit, tout n'est pas si inutile ;).**

**Je pense que j'ai dit l'essentiel, un grand merci à Pylia et bonne lecture ;).**

* * *

Chapitre 34

Rachel et Brittany marchaient en direction des montagnes de Zortral et la blonde peinait à cacher la tristesse que le départ de Santana avait causé.

Elle avait constamment la main dans la poche et faisait tourner le petit caillou qu'elle avait trouvé au pied de la montagne non loin du camp des Guerriers de la Nuit.

La brunette, désespérée de la voir dans cet état, tenta de lui remonter le moral par divers moyens mais finit par abandonner. Finalement, elle regarda Brittany dans les yeux et demanda :

"Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu ailles mieux ?"

"Je sais pas, je...parle moi de...raconte-moi quelque chose."

Rachel eut un petit temps de surprise. Ces cours de magies lui avaient donné une bonne connaissance de la mythologie de Lokïal mais le sujet était vaste. Elle préféra donc se tourner vers la création du monde en se souvenant de l'enthousiasme enfantin qui avait prit Brittany quand elle était tombée sur un livre sur les créatures magiques dans la bibliothèque de son père.

"Bien...commença Rachel.

Au début, il n'y avait rien, il n'y avait que le dieu suprême, Ilùvatar. Ce dernier s'ennuyait alors il créa les neuf autres dieux pour se distraire.

Mais son ennui ne disparut pas, alors il décida de créer notre monde à partir de rien.

Elina, déesse des étoiles, regarda le monde qu'il avait crée et se dit qu'un monde au milieu de nulle part était un peu triste...alors elle créa les étoiles qui enveloppèrent le monde.

Uru, dieu du feu, se dit qu'un monde d'obscurité était un peu fade, alors il créa le soleil qui réchauffa et éclaira le monde. Mais le monde était toujours vide, alors Likïa, déesse de la nature, décida de créer les mers, les montagnes et les forêts pour habiller le monde.

Mais les dieux s'ennuyaient toujours alors Roïme, déesse de la chasse, décida de créer les animaux. Mais tout restait immobile alors Kalisse, dieu du temps mît le monde en mouvement. Il obligea le soleil crée par Uru à disparaître la nuit et les animaux commencèrent à bouger.

Ceci occupa les dieux durant plusieurs siècles puis Uru, dieu du feu, puis Helcë, déesse de la glace s'ennuyèrent. Ils décidèrent de créer les dragons, Uru créant ceux de feu et Helcë ceux de glace.

Les deux sortes de dragons, se menaient une guerre sans merci. Si bien qu'au bout de quelques siècles, les dragons avaient presque tous disparus. Il ne restait que quelques représentants de chaque espèces qui se contentaient de s'ignorer, préférant garder la vie sauve.

Les dieux recommencèrent à s'ennuyer, alors Istari, le dieu de la magie, prit un morceau de roche et avec, il créa les gnomes.

Roïme, déesse de la chasse, n'aimait pas ces créatures, alors elle compressa quelques onces d'air et créa ainsi les elfes.

Mais Kalisse, dieu du temps, n'aimait aucune de ces deux espèces alors il s'arrangea pour que le temps les affecte et les créatures n'étaient donc plus immortelles.

Pour les sauver, Mialë, dieu de l'amour leur donna la faculté de se reproduire et les gnomes et les elfes de multiplièrent chacun de leur côté.

Un jour, Mialë tomba amoureux d'une elfe. Ils vécurent de nombreuses années heureux mais ce qui devait arriver arriva et l'elfe mourut. Mialë tomba alors dans une colère noire et faillit tuer Kalisse, le dieu du temps qui avait fait mourir sa compagne de vieillesse mais les autres dieux l'en empêchèrent. Il s'enferma alors dans une tristesse sans nom et créa le monde des abysses où il put retrouver son aimée et où chaque âme se rendait après sa mort et devint donc Urdu, le dieu des morts.

Mais le dieu des combats, Mahtale continuait de s'ennuyer. Il prit donc une poignée de terre et créa la race la plus belliqueuse qu'au jamais porté ce monde, les humains.

Aussitôt, les humains commencèrent à se battre entre eux puis quand ils découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, se réunirent pour attaquer les elfes et les gnomes.

Les autres dieux se fâchèrent contre Mahtale et l'envoyèrent dans le monde des abysses où il règne en maître, créant sans cesses de nouvelles aberrations.

Voulant sauver les être vivants de ce monde, Olorë, dieu des rêves, décida de leur donner paix et guérison et ainsi la guerre cessa enfin.

Les elfes se retranchèrent dans la forêt et les gnomes repartirent dans les montagnes mais ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de pardonner, alors ils continuèrent à envoyer des expéditions contre nos soldats jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Voilà..."

"Ah ok...dit Brittany, mais c'est super intéressant en fait ! Et les dragons ! Parle-moi des dragons !"

Rachel poussa un soupir mais trop contente de distraire la blondinette, elle commença à dire ce qu'elle savait :

"Eh bien...disons qu'il y a donc deux types de dragons, les dragons de feu et de glace.

Les dragons de feu sont rouges et leur corne est noire. Ils crachent du feu.

Les dragons de glace, eux sont blancs et leur corne est également blanche. Ils crachent du froid et leur souffle atteint une température tellement basses que si les humains sont touchés, ils meurent immédiatement de froid. Voilà..."

"Ah ok, et pourquoi il n'y en à plus aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire...tu disais qu'il en restait quelques uns..."

"Oui, c'est vrai. À la création des humains, il en restait huit. Quatre dragons de feu et quatre dragons de glace. Mais les humains, dépourvus de la bénédiction d'Olorë, étaient belliqueux et se sont donc attaqués aux dragons. Ils étaient bien plus puissants qu'eux et ils les eurent donc par la ruse, les attaquants durant leur sommeil. Ils ont donc tués deux dragons de glace et un dragon de feu. Comprenant qu'ils étaient menacés, les cinq dragons restants s'unirent pour s'attaquer aux humains. Ces derniers faillirent périr mais les mages unirent leurs forces contre eux. Ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour les tuer mais suffisamment pour les neutraliser.

Ils utilisèrent donc des armes magiques dérobés aux gnomes.

Avec la Hache des Abysses, ils envoyèrent un dragon de feu dans le monde des abysses. Avec le marteau de damnation, ils immobilisèrent un autre dragon de feu et les guerriers le tuèrent. Après, ils utilisèrent l'Epée des étoiles pour envoyer un des dragons blancs dans le cosmos. On raconte que c'est lui qui fait tomber la neige en hiver pour que les humains se souviennent de lui.

Les dragons n'étaient donc plus que quatre, deux dragons de chaque type. Les humains tuèrent donc un dragon de feu. En mourant, ce dernier cracha un long jet de flammes qui toucha accidentellement un dragon de glace et le tua. Les deux derniers dragons entrèrent donc dans une furie meurtrière et les guerriers ne pouvaient plus riposter. Les mages utilisèrent donc l'Epée du crépuscule, ou la Hyando Yuale, et emprisonna le dragon dans un sommeil dans fin.

Il restait un dragon qui faisait énormément de victimes et les mages n'avaient plus d'armes magiques. Alors ils réutilisèrent le marteau de damnation et immobilisèrent le dernier dragon. Le marteau ne pouvant pas supporter un second sortilège aussi puissant explosa alors, tuant trois mages.

La bataille était finie et les deux dragons étaient inconscients, à la merci des guerriers mais ces derniers, fatigués de leur bataille et dégoûtés de la mort choisirent de les épargner.

Les dragons s'enfoncèrent alors lentement dans le sol au fil des ans et au bout de quelques siècles, ils avaient totalement disparus et aujourd'hui, personne ne connait leur emplacement..."

"D'accord, et les objets magiques, ça marche comment ?"

"Euh...disons qu'il y a plusieurs sortes d'objets magiques. Il y a les objets avec les effets permanents, même si le temps les rends de moins en moins puissants, comme une augmentation de la vitesse, ou le fait que l'arme soit en permanence brûlante par exemple.

Ensuite, il y a les effets, disons...temporaires. Si tu veux, l'arme peut accumuler une certaine puissance magique. On peut s'en servir pour lancer des sorts, comme je l'ai déjà dit."

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, l'énergie de la Hyando Yuale va peut être servir à faire disparaître la frontière entre notre monde et celui des abysses ? "

"C'est ça, et elle a déjà servit à endormir un dragon, elle doit être très puissante parce que les dragons sont d'importantes créatures magiques donc il faut beaucoup de magie pour les neutraliser."

"Wahouuu ! tu racontes super bien Rachel ! Et leur corne, elle est magique aussi ?"

"Mais on s'en fout de...Rachel s'interrompit en voyant le regard triste que lui lançait son amie et se résigna à raconter les propriétés des cornes de dragon :

"Donc, les dragons naissent avec leur corne qui grandit en même temps qu'eux. Quand les dragons deviennent adultes et entrent donc dans leur centième année, ils décident, je ne sais pas comment d'arrêter la croissance de leur corne qui s'effrite et est remplacée par une nouvelle qui est à nouveau très petite puis grandis. Si les dragons oublient d'arrêter la croissance de leur corne, elle continuera de grandir indéfiniment. On raconte que le souffle du dragon est d'autant plus important que sa corne est grande mais au fond on n'en sait pas grand chose.

Si on brûle la corne d'un dragon de glace, des flammes bleus apparaissent et si on gèle celle d'un dragon de feu, ce sont des flammes rouges. Voilà"

"Ah ok, et les huit derniers dragons, ils s'appelaient comment ?"

Rachel se retint de pousser un grognement d'exaspération et entreprit de répondre à son amie.

* * *

Le voyage se passa sans autres incidents jusqu'à ce que Brittany demande :

"Et au fait, avec Quinn, ça se passe comment ?"

"Que...qu...qui...Qu...Quinn ?"

"Oui, Quinn, tu sais, la blonde à qui tu jettes tout le temps des regards de merlan frit."

"Brittany !" dit Rachel d'un ton indigné.

"Quoi ? Je me trompe ?"

"Oui ! Enfin...peut être"

"Peut être ?"

"Peut être !"

"Bon...Rachel tu essayes vraiment de me mentir là ? Parce que laisse-moi te dire que tu t'y prends très mal..."

"Bon...d'accord, il se pourrait que j'ai une sorte...d'attraction pour elle mais, c'est normal...je veux dire...elle est si magnifique ! Et...si intelligente et..."

"Et tu nous a fait quitter les Guerriers de la Nuit pour elle..."

"Oui...aussi, et Kurt pense que je suis amoureuse d'elle mais..."

"Quoi ? Attends, Kurt était au courant et pas moi ?"

"Oui mais...non, enfin je veux dire, il a deviné tout seul..."

"Ah..." dit Brittany en tentant de cacher sa déception dut au fait que Kurt avait deviné avant elle.

"Et puis, de toutes façons, elle est pas du genre à aimer les filles donc bon..."

"Mouais, tu sais en ce domaine, c'est souvent difficile de deviner quoi que ce soit..."

"Brittany, on parle de Quinn Fabray là..."

"Et ?"

"Et rien, de toute façon, ça m'étonnerai que je sois véritablement amoureuse, je veux dire, c'est un bien grand mot..."

Brittany aussi les épaules, sans doute se dit-elle, il n'empêche que les deux filles étaient vraiment, vraiment très proches...

Elles s'arrêtèrent pour camper à dix-neuf heures et Rachel s'assit en tailleur sur le sol en fermant les yeux.

Tous les jours, à cette heure ci, elle et Kurt entraient en communication magique pour vérifier que rien de grave ne s'était passé. Ils se confirmèrent chacun que tout allait bien puis coupèrent la conversation mentale.

La conversation mentale était un sujet difficile, en effet elle ne fonctionnaient qu'entre mages et ne pouvaient pas s'activer n'importe quand. Il fallait que chaque mage se concentre puis établisse un lien mental avec l'autre. Si les deux mages avaient établis chacun un lien, la conversation pouvait commencer.

Rachel revint près de Brittany qui avait fini de monter le camp et la prit dans ses bras. Brittany ferma les yeux un instant, appréciant le contact de son amie et se retourna en lui adressant un grand sourire.

"Il ne se passe rien alors ?"

"Non, répondit Rachel, tout va bien."

En réalité, s'ils s'appelaient, ce n'était pas vraiment pour parler longtemps, les conversations magiques n'étant plus vraiment sûres désormais, mais uniquement pour savoir si l'empereur avait enclenché la salle des prophéties. En effet, les objets magiques crées par les gnomes avaient tendance à perdre de la puissance au fil des ans et la Hyando Yuale datait de la période primaire, soit plusieurs siècles auparavant donc pour la "recharger" en magie et ainsi permettre à la prophétie de se réaliser, l'empereur devait la laisser dans une salle spéciale durant un certain temps, le temps nécessaire variant de quelques minutes à plusieurs jours. Le fait de placer un objet magique dans cette salle donnait lieu à d'étranges perturbations atmosphériques autour de la capitale (colorations du ciel, neiges bleutées et autres). Il était donc facile de deviner si l'épée y avait été placé ou non. Tant que l'épée restait sans énergie d'activation, ils pouvaient encore agir mais dès que les perturbations se manifesteront, la Larme blanche devrait donc se débrouiller toute seule et tenter de récupérer l'épée à tout prix. Kurt et Rachel avaient estimés qu'au moins quelques heures seraient nécessaires pour charger l'épée du crépuscule. Cependant, ils ne connaissaient pas tellement l'arme et pouvaient donc très bien se tromper.

Mais pour l'heure, l'épée était toujours en dehors de cette fameuse salle et ils pouvaient donc encore espérer ramener du renfort.

* * *

Elles voyagèrent durant plusieurs jours, le voyage rythmé par les récits de Rachel sur les différentes créatures magiques de Lokïal.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elles marchaient vers l'est, la nervosité de Brittany augmentait. Elle retournait vers l'endroit où elle avait passé son enfance et son adolescence. L'endroit où elle avait trouvé un foyer mais aussi de la haine. Brittany se souvint de ses derniers instants au camp.

De comment elle avait soigné le soldat, de son expédition avec Tina pour trouver des plantes, de sa disparition soudaine, de son retour au camp, du sermon du chef du camp puis de l'annonce de l'allergie du soldat à ses produits et de son renvoi définitif.

Brittany fit rouler le caillou dans sa poche. Pourvu qu'elle aille bien, se dit elle, Tina était assez forte pour massacrer une poignée de gnomes qui voudraient lui faire du mal mais au fond, elle n'en savait rien...

* * *

Elles arrivèrent finalement en vue du camp militaire qui avait abrité Brittany. Les gnomes avaient différents points de sortie dans toutes les montagnes de Zortral mais la principale se trouvait prêt du camp militaire et de toutes façons, c'était la seule dont Brittany connaissait à peu près l'emplacement. Elles attendirent que la nuit tombe puis contournèrent discrètement le camp. Brittany regardaient les grandes palissades érigées autour des tentes et se demandait si les infirmiers arrivaient toujours à sauver un minimum de soldats maintenant qu'il n'avait plus l'aide des plantes de la blonde. Elles rejoignirent ensuite un petit chemin qui s'enfonçait entre les montagnes et durent se mettre l'une derrière l'autre à cause de l'étroitesse du chemin. Elles marchèrent durant quelques heures puis le soleil se leva et Brittany s'arrêta. Rachel lui lança un regard interrogatif et celle-ci répondit que les gnomes ne sortaient que la nuit et que les soldats ne les attaquaient que la nuit car ils ne pouvaient trouver l'entrée qu'une fois le soleil couché. Rachel acquiesça et elles montèrent rapidement le camp puis tentèrent de récupérer de leur nuit blanche même si la lumière et la nervosité les réveillaient fréquemment.

Finalement, le soleil se coucha et Brittany fut réveillée par la disparition de la lumière. Elle regarda autour d'elle, savourant la paix diffusée par la lumière bleutée qui se reflétait sur le mithril contenue dans la montagne.

Elle se décida finalement à se lever et alla secouer l'épaule de Rachel qui poussa un petit grognement adorable.

"Allez, debout ! dit Brittany en riant, on a encore du chemin à faire !"

Rachel se releva en grommelant et les deux filles reprirent leur voyage dans la montagne. Tout d'un coup, il lui semblèrent qu'un pan de la montagne, au loin, éclairait plus que la roche habituelle. Elles se rapprochèrent donc et se retrouvèrent face à un dessin d'une porte ouvragée faite à même la roche dans un métal brillant. Sur la roche était écrit un poème en elfique ancien, le langage de la magie.

"Oh mon dieu", chuchota Rachel en effleurant les inscriptions du doigt, "de l'Ithildin."

"Du quoi ?"

"De l'Ithildin, mon père m'en a parlé, c'est un métal magique très ancien qui ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et de la lune..."

"Ah, d'accord, répondit Brittany qui pour l'heure se concentrait plus sur le dessin de la porte qui était vraiment très bien réussi selon elle.

Elles finirent par sortir de leur contemplation et Rachel demanda :

"Tu crois que c'est l'entrée ?"

"Je pense, oui, ce serai logique"

Rachel s'approcha du poème en elfique et tenta de le déchiffrer, elle compris rapidement que si les lettres étaient elfiques, le poème était dans le langage des humains.

_"Je peux être le symbole de la royauté_  
_Je peux être de terre ou d'immaturité_  
_Parfois, je suis inutile pour te dissimuler,_  
_Je peux t'aider à te désaltérer,_  
_Je reviens au printemps mais disparaît en été._  
_Tu es en train d'essayer de me déchiffrer_  
_Prononce mon nom et s'ouvrira l'entrée."_

"Oh mon dieu, dit Rachel, une énigme..."

* * *

**Et voilà, cette énigme, j'ai vraiment galéré et mit du temps pour l'écrire, j'espère qu'elle vous plait :), d'ailleurs, je répondrais à une des questions de la première personne qui trouve la réponse ;).**

**Pour dimanche, on sera...encore avec Rachel et Brittany. Bonne fin de semaine et à bientôt !**

**PS : N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot ;).**


	37. Ch 35 : Le royaume des gnomes

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre trente-cinq avec la réponse à l'énigme même si quelqu'un a déjà trouvé, d'ailleurs je suis un peu embêtée mais j'expliquerai ça à la fin du chapitre ;).**

* * *

**Pour ceux qui se demandl'ai émule sera le sujet de ma prochaine fic, ce sera une fic Faberry essentiellement même si il y aura un peu de Brittana et si les histoires d'amour ne seront pas le sujet principal de la fic, comme celle là d'ailleurs ^^. **

**La fic se passera dans un futur proche où le monde entier est devenu une dictature, l'histoire suivra Rachel qui entre dans un réseau de résistance.**

* * *

**Mais revenons à cette fic, les reviews ^^ :**

**grimm37 : Oui effectivement, je m'inspire un peu (beaucoup) du seigneur des anneaux, l'elfique que j'utilise emploie quelques mots à l'elfique de Tolkien.**

**gleek 1909 : Contente que le chapitre et Brittany t'ai plus :)**

**charliecrt : Merci et voilà la suite ^^, concernant la prochaine fic, j'ai répondus plus haut ;).**

**Lyllou : Je suis contente que ma fic et Santana te plaise, j'espère te revoir dans les prochains chapitres ;)**

**p'tit griffon : Heureuse que le Brittchel (je ne connaissait pas ce pairing lol) t'ai plus ^^.**

**Aliie Rose : Merci :), je suis contente que mon histoire du monde t'ai plus ;).**

**Totoche77 : On retrouvera Quinn bientôt et Santana... La retrouvera t'on seulement un jour ? (niark niark niark).**

**Lola : Haaaaa, enfin quelqu'un qui me parle de la vision de Rachel ^^ Mais ton analyse n'est pas forcément exacte ^^.**

**amour ephemere : Je suis contente que mes dragons t'aient plus ^^ Et pour Santana...Tu verra niark.**

* * *

**Voilà, je crois que j'ai plus ou moins tout dit, merci à ma bêta et bon chapitre ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 35

_"Je peux être le symbole de la royauté,_  
_Je peux être de terre ou d'immaturité. _  
_Parfois, je suis inutile pour te dissimuler,_  
_Je peux t'aider à te désaltérer._  
_Je reviens au printemps mais disparaît en été._  
_Tu es en train d'essayer de me déchiffrer,_  
_Prononce mon nom et s'ouvrira l'entrée"_

"Oh mon dieu, dit Rachel, une énigme..."

"Ohlala !" dit Brittany, "j'ai toujours été nulle à ça !"

"Bon, attends", dit la brunette, "prononce mon nom et s'ouvrira l'entrée...Si on trouve le bon mot, la roche s'ouvrira !"

"Merci Rachel, mais ça j'avais compris..."

Elles restèrent figées dans leur contemplation, puis Brittany dit :

"Couronne..."

"Quoi ?"

"Couronne, regarde, c'est un symbole de la royauté, il est inutile de se dissimuler avec une couronne, si tu arrive dans un village avec, tu dis "Eh, manant, amène-moi donc un peu

d'eau fraîche pour moi et mon cheval, et plus vite que ça !" eh bien, tu pourra te désaltérer"

"Euh...oui, dit Rachel en tentant de ne pas rire suite au ton pompeux qu'avait prit son amie, mais concernant la terre, d'accord, une couronne de terre, mais une couronne d'immaturité..."

"Ben, San dit souvent que Puck mériterait la couronne du roi des cons donc..."

"Oui mais non, je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que les gnomes voulaient dire, et puis la couronne ne reviens pas au printemps pour disparaître en été..."

"Oui, tu as raison, ça doit pas être ça."

Sentant que Rachel allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule sur ce coup là, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer.

Bon, alors, _symbole de royauté_, euh...le sceptre ? Non, c'est stupide. Le sang bleu ? Un bleu de terre ? Stupide. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui est en terre ou en immaturité ? Euh...oui, non, c'est pas avec cette phrase qu'elle va trouver, passons à la suivante... Inutile pour se dissimuler...quelque chose qui attire l'attention...du rouge peut être ? Oui, certaines terres sont rouges, tu rougis souvent quand tu es jeune, le vin rouge est une boisson, ouais, mais ça reviens plus en automne qu'au printemps, ouais non c'est pas ça...Un truc bruyant ? Ouais, non... _Je peux t'aider à te désaltérer_...je sais pas moi, de l'eau ? Oui, l'eau reviens au printemps avec les déluges mais disparaît en été, ça marche, inutile pour te dissimuler puisque c'est transparent, ouais pourquoi pas, euh...de l'eau de terre ? Oui, non ça marche pas...Je reviens au printemps mais disparaît en été...la saison des amours ? Oui, non peut être pas..._Tu es en train d'essayer de me déchiffrer_, sans blagues... Ah, attends je déchiffre quoi là ? Une énigme ! Ah, non ça marche pas... Euh il faut peut être que je cherche au delà de ce qu'il y a d'écrit, déjà c'est en lettres elfiques mais en langage humain, c'est déjà un peu bizarre, peut-être que c'est justement pour jouer avec le langage humain, utiliser des synonymes ou des homonymes...ouais, pas bête, surtout que je ne vois vraiment rien qui pourrait tout décrire à la fois...

Elle poussa un long soupire, c'était plus compliqué que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'avant dernière ligne, _Tu es en train d'essayer de me déchiffrer..._pourquoi je bloque là dessus, moi, c'est stupide...Ben je déchiffre...une énigme, oui rien à voir, un poème, oui très utile pour se désaltérer, des vers avec une rime en "é" oui, bien sûr...et, Attends, oui c'est ça !

"Je sais", dit Rachel, "le mot c'est..."

"Vert" la coupa Brittany.

"Que...quoi ? Comment t'as deviné ?"

"Ben, facile, le manteau d'un roi est parfois fait de vair, un ver de terre, quand quelqu'un est encore vert, c'est quand il est inexpérimenté, donc immature, inutile pour te dissimuler, ben une vitre en verre, c'est bof, je peux t'aider à te désaltérer, ben tu mets de l'eau dans un verre en général, le vert des arbres et de l'herbe reviens au printemps mais disparaît avec le soleil d'été, voilà."

"Oui, dit Rachel, et c'est un poème donc on lit des vers..."

"C'est ça, rattrape-toi sur le dernier indice ! N'empêche que j'ai trouvé !"

"Oui, c'est bien Brittany" dit Rachel qui ne voyait pas comment contredire la blondinette pour le coup.

Elles s'approchèrent de la paroi et Brittany chuchota :

"Vert"

Les dessins de métal sur la roche prirent vie et commencèrent à briller de plus en plus, la luminosité se propageant sur la roche puis atteignit les côtés de la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Rachel et Brittany restèrent un instant à contempler l'obscurité qui s'étendait devant elles puis Rachel fit apparaître une boule lumineuse et elles s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la caverne.

"On fait quoi maintenant ?" demanda Brittany.

Rachel ne répondit pas, elles avaient imaginées que les cavernes s'ouvriraient directement sur des gnomes, au moins sur un garde à qui elles expliqueraient la signification de leur venue mais pas sur un long boyau de pierre qui s'enfoncerait dans l'obscurité.

Elles hésitèrent durant quelques secondes à faire demi-tour et à ce moment, la porte de pierre de la caverne se referma bruyamment.

"Bon, hé bien nous n'avons plus le choix, dit Brittany, avançons..."

Elles progressèrent durant quelques minutes puis de retrouvèrent face à une paroi de pierre.

Rachel approcha sa boule lumineuse de la roche et lit un autre texte en elfique ancien. Elle s'en approcha et commença à lire.

"_Bonjour, visiteur. Si tu es un gnome, tu sais sans nuls doutes comment franchir cet obstacle mais si tu es un humain, il va te falloir mon aide mais en échange, je me permettrais de voir si tu as les trois qualités requises pour entrer dans notre domaine._  
_Première épreuve : Le Courage, car sache que les pleutres ne sont pas admis dans notre royaume._  
_Alors, verse un peu du liquide que tu auras toujours avec toi sur le sol de la caverne"_

"Encore quelque chose, chuchota Brittany, en tout cas ils n'ont pas l'air d'être vraiment contre l'idée d'une négociation...Mais le liquide dont ils parlent, c'est de l'eau ?"

"Non...,dit Rachel, c'est du sang"

Brittany grimaça et attrapa son couteau. Elle l'approcha de son poignet et se trancha violemment les veines. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent et s'écrasèrent au sol mais la paroi resta en place.

"Bon, visiblement il n'y en a pas assez", dit Brittany en changeant son couteau de main et en l'approchant de son poignet droit.

"Attends ! dit Rachel, tu as besoin de tes mains pour soigner. Laisse, je vais le faire. Elle enleva le poignard de sa ceinture et se trancha à son tour les veines. D'autres gouttes de sang s'écrasèrent au sol et la paroi s'écarta avec fracas.

Brittany tint à soigner leurs blessures et elles ne repartirent que lorsque leurs plaies furent convenablement pansées.

Quand ce fut le cas, elles marchèrent encore quelques minutes puis Brittany attrapa de justesse la main de Rachel qui, si elle avait fait un pas de plus, serait tombée dans l'immense gouffre qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

"Ohlala, comment on va faire ?" demanda Brittany, "on n'a pas prit de cordes et je suis plutôt douée en escalade mais toi, tu vas te viander c'est clair..."

"C'est...je...je suis pas si nulle que ça quand même."

Brittany lui lança un regard qui signifiait : "je préfère ne même pas relever."

Brittany se releva pour inspecter les parois et voir s'il était possible pour elle d'escalader, tant pis si elle laissait la brunette derrière et vit soudainement une inscription étrange.

"Rachel ? Viens voir, je crois qu'on a droit à notre deuxième épreuve..."

Rachel se rapprocha et en effet, elle lût :

"_Seconde épreuve : La Magie, les gnomes ne supportent pas les guerriers stupides alors uniquement les mages pourront aller de l'autre côté. Mages, je vous fais confiance, vous avez suffisamment de ressources pour passer de l'autre côté."_

Rachel réfléchit, sur le coup, c'était elle qui allait devoir surmonter cette épreuve. Elle se mît au bord du gouffre et sauta en l'air puis envoya une bourrasque magique qui la transporta brutalement de l'autre côté où elle s'effondra sur le sol en s'empêtrant dans sa cape. Elle tenta de faire pareil avec Brittany mais le vent magique ne lui obéissait plus. Elle recommença mais une fois de plus, Brittany restait sur place. Prise d'un énorme doute, elle tenta d'allumer une flamme dans le creux de ses mains mais ce fut une fois de plus un échec.

"Ah les sales traitres ! " cria Rachel, "ils font mine de rien, de tester ma magie mais en fait, ils veulent me la dérober ! Et après, nous tuer toutes les deux lorsque nous serons sans défense ! Ils ont aussi pris notre sang, qui sait quels sortilèges malsains ils sont en train de préparer !"

"Rachel, calme-toi, tenta Brittany, je pense qu'ils ont surtout fait ça pour qu'il n'y ait que les mages qui puissent passer de l'autre côté mais ils n'ont pas pensé à tout..."

Brittany eut un petit sourire malicieux et commença à escalader la paroi du gouffre. Rachel avait confiance dans les capacités d'escalade de son amie mais là, c'était vraiment très difficile. Il n'y avait que peu de prises, parfois la blonde restait suspendue d'une main au dessus du gouffre et si jamais elle lâchait, sa chute serait sans aucun doute mortelle.

Cependant, Brittany arriva de l'autre côté du gouffre au bout de quelques minutes à peine et même si elle était rouge et transpirante, elle était indemne.

"Démonstration effectuée" dit Brittany dans un souffle.

"De ?"

"L'escalade est une forme de magie."

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel sans rien répondre et elles reprirent leur marche, tentant d'ignorer leur blessure au poignet qui était tout de même assez douloureuse.

Elles arrivèrent au bout d'environ une heure de marche devant une paroi qui se dressait devant leur passage et Rachel lut le texte écrit sur la paroi.

_"Félicitation, mage talentueux, tu es arrivé jusqu'ici mais il te reste une ultime épreuve pour gagner le droit d'entrer dans notre royaume._  
_Troisième épreuve : La Paix_  
_Brave mage, je ne doute pas que tes intentions sont des plus pacifiques et que tu n'auras donc aucun mal à te soumettre à cette ultime épreuve. À tes pieds, tu verras différents colliers, je te demande d'en mettre un et la porte s'ouvrira sur mon peuple. Mais attention : ces colliers sont magiques et si jamais tu t'attaques aux nôtres, nos mages activeront le sortilège en eux et il se resserra inexorablement jusqu'à t'étrangler, es-tu prêt à mettre ta vie entre nos mains ?"_

Les yeux de Rachel s'agrandirent subitement.

Le but des gnomes n'a jamais été de tester les humains qui viendraient à leur rencontre. Leur seul but était de les neutraliser avant qu'ils n'arrivent jusqu'à eux.

La première épreuve, dite de "courage" servait à les empêcher de faire demi-tour, la seconde neutralisait leur magie afin qu'ils ne s'en servent pas contre leur collier et la dernière les empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit aux gnomes, les rendant totalement soumis à leurs quatre volontés.

Rachel poussa un soupir, de toutes façons, elles n'avaient pas le choix.

Elle se pencha et ramassa une petite chaîne argentée qu'elle se passa autour du cou et vit Brittany faire de même. Aussitôt, la chaîne se resserra jusqu'à avoir la même largeur que son cou. Rachel eut un frisson d'appréhension et Brittany fit rouler instinctivement sa pierre porte bonheur dans sa poche. La paroi de roche pivota et les deux filles avancèrent avec une démarche hésitante.

Bientôt, les rumeurs d'une conversation leur parvinrent aux oreilles. Elles tentaient de se calmer, la pression du collier contre leur cou n'aidant pas.

Soudain, le chemin qu'elles suivaient fit un virage à droite et elles se retrouvèrent face au village des gnomes. Une immense caverne avait été creusée dans la roche et les habitations des gnomes avaient été creusées contre celle-ci. Les gnomes y accèderaient grâce à un chemin creusé dans la pierre qui s'élevait en serpentant, rejoignant chaque habitation gnome. Tout en bas de la caverne, s'étalait une immense place bordée de symboles magiques. À cette distance, elle semblait vide mais Brittany distingua une table en demi-cercle où semblait être assis une dizaine de gnomes. Des flammes magiques bordaient l'ensemble, projetant une lumière mouvante inquiétante sur les murs.

Se doutant que de toute façon, elles étaient repérées, elles progressèrent au milieu du chemin serpentant le long de la paroi. De temps à autres, elles pouvaient apercevoir furtivement la tête d'un gnome dans une des ouvertures percées dans la roche.

Elles se sentaient épiées par des milliers d'yeux. Elles descendirent le chemin durant des minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures alors que Rachel avait l'impression que son collier se resserrait au fil de ses pas.

Elles arrivèrent finalement en bas, sur la grande place. En face d'elles se tenaient neuf gnomes en habits finement ouvragés.

Rachel les détailla. Ils avaient tous une peau brune et des cheveux roux, bruns ou noirs, tout comme leurs yeux. Ils étaient assis mais Rachel put estimer à peu près leur taille à un mètre de haut.

Celui du milieu qui portait les habits les plus ouvragés et que Rachel supposa être le roi se leva.

"_Avancez, humains_" dit le roi d'un ton rocailleux en elfique ancien.

Les filles obéirent jusqu'à se trouver au centre de la place. Les deux jeunes filles tremblaient fortement.

_"Qui êtes vous, jeunes humains ?"_

_"Je suis Rachel Berry, Mage noire et voici Brittany Pierce, Guérisseuse. Nous sommes venues jusqu'à vous pour vous demander votre aide."_

_"Et pourquoi aiderions nous deux jeunes humains quand leur peuple n'a eu de cesse de se battre contre nous ?"_

_"Parce que...balbutia Rachel, parce que si vous ne nous aidez pas, votre peuple cours à sa perte..."_

_"Continue..."_

_"Le...l'actuel empereur veut réaliser une prophétie aboutissant à la suppression de la frontière entre le monde des abysses et Lokïal..."_

_"Le prophétie du Hyando Yuale..."_ l'interrompit le roi dans un souffle.

_"Que...comment vous savez ça ?"_

_"Les humains ne sont pas les seuls à faire des prophéties, jeune humain, de plus, d'après un de nos puissants prophètes, le Messager de la mort s'est manifesté à nouveau il y a quelques mois."_

_"Je...à nouveau ?_" demanda Rachel surprise.

"O_ui, il s'était déjà manifesté trois fois mais nous n'avions rien eu durant de nombreux ans"_

_"_Oh mon dieu" dit Rachel à mi-voix, s'attirant un regard inquiet de Brittany qui ne comprenait rien à la conversation.

"_Bref__, _repris-t-elle plus fortement_, __nous avons besoin de votre force et de votre magie pour les stopper. Êtes-vous prêt à combattre aux côtés des humains ?"_

_"Humm..._ ", dit le roi, "_il y a cependant un problème..."_

Il fit un mouvement rapide du bras et Brittany s'effondra au sol, portant ses deux mains à son cou alors que sa chaîne s'était soudain resserrée.

"BRITTANY ! " hurla Rachel en se jetant sur la blonde, "mais ça va pas ! Espèces de malades, vous allez la tuer !"

"_Vous nous prenez pour des idiots ? Ces chaînes sont magiques, nous savons quand vous mentez..."_

_"Je ne vous ai pas menti, je..."_

_"Si ! Vous nous mentez ! Nous ne serons pas seulement avec des humains, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Rachel regardait avec horreur Brittany se débattre sur le sol de pierre.

"_Je n'ai jamais dit que vous ne serez qu'avec des humains mais c'est vrai il y aura des elfes aussi, arrêtez ça, je vous en supplie !"_

_"Et pourquoi je devrai me battre avec des elfes ?!"_

_"Libérez-là et je vous promets que je vous explique tout !"_

Le roi eut un mouvement de la main et Brittany s'immobilisa enfin, aspirant de grandes goulées d'air.

"Al_ors, jeune humain, vas-tu me répondre ou peut-être as tu besoin d'un peu plus de motivation..."_

_"Ça ira_", souffla Rachel entre ses dents, adressant un regard noir au souverain tout en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son amie, "_vous allez normalement vous battre avec des elfes, si nous réussissons à les convaincre de se joindre à nous. Si nous avons fait appel à eux, c'est pour les mêmes raison que nous avons fait appel à vous : nous n'avons pas le choix et vous non plus !"_

_"Ne nous dit pas ce que nous devons faire, petit humain !"_

_"Écoutez, je sais que les rapports entre nos peuples ne sont pas bons mais là, tout ce qu'on vous demande c'est de vous battre contre des humains, des mauvais humains. Vous savez bien que nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça..."_

_"Des fois j'en doute...mais je dois reconnaître que nous n'avons pas le choix. Je vais cependant devoir consulter le conseil pour savoir ce que nous ferons. Nous rendrons notre verdict demain, pour que vous patientiez, nous allons vous prêter une caverne pour la nuit. Je vous laisse tout de même vos colliers, au cas où..."_

Rachel lui lança un regard noir, étant de plus en plus dérangée par le bout de métal autour de son cou ayant eu une démonstration des méfaits qu'il pouvait commettre.

"_Fedrïak !"dit le roi,_"_montre aux humains où ils vont dormir."_

Un gnome aux cheveux bruns tressés et aux yeux noirs, sortit derrière le roi et dit aux filles :

_"Si ces deux humains veulent bien se donner le peine de me suivre..."_

Rachel étouffa un petit sourire et lui emboîta le pas en faisant un signe de tête à Brittany qui se releva en se lassant le cou.

"Que c'est-il passé ?" demanda la blonde à Rachel.

"Pour résumer, ils veulent bien nous aider car ils sont au courant pour la prophétie mais ils ne veulent pas combattre aux côtés des elfes, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il t'a...attaqué. Il va demander l'avis de leur espèce de conseil et il donnera sa décision demain, en attendant on suit le gnome pour qu'il nous montre où on va passer la nuit."

Ils progressèrent en silence puis le gnome s'appelant apparemment Fedrïak, s'immobilisa devant une ouverture creusée dans la terre.

"_Voilà...c'est ici.._."

"_Merci beaucoup_" dit Rachel en lui adressant un sourire.

Le gnome resta cependant là à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

"_Euh vous...vous avez à manger_ ?" demanda-t-il d'une manière hésitante.

"_Oui, oui c'est bon, on se débrouille, merci_" dit Rachel en souriant. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle ajouta :

"_Euh...tu veux te joindre à nous ?"_

_"Non ! Non non, bien sûr, c'est juste que...enfin, vous êtes plus gentils que les autres humains..."_

_"Tu as vu beaucoup d'humains ?"_

_"Non jamais, enfin...si un, mais ce sont des humains qui ont tué mes parents..."_

Rachel lui adressa un sourire compatissant et dit :

"_La fille là, ses parents sont morts à cause des gnomes..."_

_"Oh..."_

"Rachel, si tu pouvais éviter de parler de moi quand je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis..."

"Excusez-moi" répondit le gnome.

"Je...tu parles l'humain ?" demanda Rachel.

"Oui, un peu..."

"Mais comment ça se fait ?"

"Euh...disons que je suis assez doué en magie et...enfin, normalement c'est moi qui doit remplacer le roi alors...du coup, je dois apprendre l'humain au cas où..."

"Mais, donc du coup, votre roi parle l'humain, pourquoi il a parlé en elfique ancien ?"

"Il voulait que tout le monde comprenne" répondit Fedrïak en haussant les épaules.

"Et...sinon, vous pensez quoi des...je veux dire des humains ?" demanda Brittany après un silence.

"Euh..." répondit le gnome, hésitant.

"T'inquiète pas, répondit Brittany, on sait que nous vous avons fait beaucoup de mal."

"Euh...disons que vous êtes réputés pour être des...des barbares disons, cruels et...pas très malin."

"Je vois..."

"Mais vous, pas du tout, vous avez l'air d'être plutôt intelligents et gentils."

"D'accord... et nous sommes les premiers humains que tu rencontres ?" demanda Brittany sans faire attention à ses fautes de langage.

"Non, pas vraiment...enfin...je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous le dire en fait..."

"T'inquiète pas, on dira rien."

"Bon...dit Fedrïak après un silence, en fait, vous savez que nous fabriquons des objets magiques ?"

"Oui..." répondit Rachel sans savoir exactement où il voulait en venir.

"Et...enfin, pour les fabriquer nous avons besoin parfois de divers, disons...ingrédients. Et parmi eux, des cheveux d'humains ou...ce genre de choses..."

"Oui..."

"Et donc, nous avons pour habitude de...capturer un humain et de le garder en captivité en prélevant...ce dont nous avons besoin..."

"Oh..." dit Rachel en imaginant ce que cela ferait de vivre toute sa vie en captivité sans aucun espoir de sortie.

Elle tourna la tête vers Brittany et vit avec surprise que son regard s'était éclairé.

"Et...l'humain, ou l'humaine que vous avez capturé, on pourrait la voir ?"

"Euh...non je ne pense pas, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous restiez ici."

"D'accord, alors dite-moi juste, c'est une fille ?"

"Oui"

"Avec des cheveux longs et noirs ?"

"Oui mais..."

"Que vous avez capturé il y a un an et demi, deux ans ?"

"Oui mais comment..."

"Oh mon dieu ! dit Brittany, Tina !"

* * *

**Et voilà ! Vous vous y attendiez au retour de Tina ? ;)**

**Sinon, pour l'énigme, bravo à Lyllou qui a trouvé la réponse ;), par contre, je suis un peu embêtée parce que tu n'a pas de compte alors je ne pourrais pas t'envoyer la réponse en MP, (à moins que tu t'en soit créé un d'ici mercredi mais j'en doute xD), alors pour éviter de spoiler tout le monde, tu pourrais m'envoyer au moins deux trois questions, je répondrai à celle qui en dit le moins. Merci et bravo encore !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouvera Quinn, on verra ce qu'il s'est passé du côté de Santana, et on aura la réponse du roi des gnomes. Ce sera le dernier chapitre avant la bataille finale ^^.**

**Bon dimanche et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ;)**


	38. Ch 36 : Préparations

**Hey ! Me voilà pour le chapitre 36, j'ai eu pas mal de réactions sur le retour de Tina, je suis contente qu'il vous ait plus ;).**

**Avant de commencer, j'aimerai mentionner le fait que j'ai écrit une nouvelle story, _Coupable ou Non coupable, _dont je ferais l'update demain, passez y faire un petit tour, je me suis essayée à un style tout à fait différent de mes autres fics, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :).**

**Pour les reviews :**

**Lyllou : Merci de ne pas vouloir de récompense, tu m'enlèves un énorme poids des épaules, et pour cette fic ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai déjà finie alors il n'y a aucun risque que je la laisse en plan ;). Bravo encore en tous cas !**

**Ellerina : Merci, et j'aime bien ton nouveau pseudo ;).**

**p'tit griffon, gleek 1909 : On verra dans ce chapitre si elles pourront voir Tina ;).**

**Titimaya : Retour de Quinn dans ce chapitre :)**

**Totoche77 : Voilà la suite ;)**

**amour ephemere : Non, on ne va pas retrouver Tina chauve, ils avaient pas besoin d'autant de cheveux que ça quand même ^^ et encore merci !**

**Voilà, dans ce chapitre, la réponse des gnomes et le retour de quelques personnages, merci ma bêta et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 36

Le lendemain, Rachel et Brittany furent réveillées par Fedrïak qui leur secoua doucement l'épaule.

"Debout jeunes humains, il faut y aller."

Brittany s'étira longuement et demanda :

"Pourquoi il persiste à nous appeler comme si on était des garçons ?"

"L'elfique ancien est apparut avant la différenciation sexuelle donné par le dieu de l'amour Mialë" répondit Rachel d'un ton ensommeillé.

Elles avalèrent rapidement un bout de pain et descendirent le sentier serpentant dans la roche jusqu'à se retrouver au milieu de la même place que la veille. Face au roi et de ses conseillés.

"_Nous avons réfléchi à votre proposition, jeunes humains,"_ dit le roi en elfique ancien, "_et nous acceptons d'envoyer nos mages pour vous aider."  
_

Rachel laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et adressa un sourire lumineux à Brittany qui faisait tourner sa pierre porte bonheur, ramassée prêt du campement, dans sa poche.

"_Mais.._ dit le roi, _ j'ai tout de même quelques conditions auxquelles votre peuple devra se soumettre..."  
_

Rachel hocha la tête, se disant qu'elles pouvaient toujours promettre, de toutes façons elle doutait que l'éventuel remplaçant de l'Empereur refuserait quoi que ce soit aux gnomes.

"Nous voulons la Hyando Yuale", dit le roi.

Rachel hocha la tête, elle ne voyait que de bonnes choses à s'en débarrasser de toute manière.

_"Je veux également que votre peuple promette de ne plus attaquer les gnomes pendant une durée de dix ans."  
_

_"Je ne peux pas parler au nom de tout les humains mais je vous promets de faire en sorte que cette requête soit respectée"_ dit Rachel.

_"Bien,_ dit le toi_,_ _"je vous demande donc de me donner la main afin de sceller magiquement notre marché."  
_

Rachel tendit la main avec appréhension jusqu'à ce que Brittany, qui avait compris que la discussion était terminée, ne lance :

"Attendez !"

"Quoi donc, jeune humain ?" Demanda le roi d'un air contrarié.

"J'ai...j'aurai une requête supplémentaire à faire...La jeune humaine que vous gardez prisonnière est une amie à moi...Je...je vous demande d'accorder sa libération et en échange,

je vous promets que vous n'aurez qu'à demander aux humains de vous donner quoi que ce soit dont vous aurez besoin pour fabriquer vos objets magiques..."

Le roi fit mine de réfléchir durant plusieurs minutes puis dit :

_"C'est d'accord, Fedrïak, va chercher la prisonnière._"

Rachel adressa un sourire à Brittany pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bon et le gnome revint bientôt avec une fille avec de longs cheveux noirs qui masquaient son visage.

"Voilà..." dit maladroitement Fedrïak en amenant la fille près de Rachel et Brittany.

Cette dernière dégagea précautionneusement la chevelure de la fille et se jeta dans ses bras en reconnaissant son visage.

"B...Brittany ?" Articula faiblement Tina.

Cette dernière continuait de serrer son amie contre elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pu penser à elle depuis son enlèvement à côté de tous les événements qui ont suivi mais maintenant elle se rendait compte que la pirate lui avait vraiment, vraiment manquée.

Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et ses yeux tombèrent automatiquement sur l'avant-bras de son amie, sérieusement mutilé en plusieurs endroits.

Immédiatement, ses yeux se firent plus durs et elle se retourna froidement vers le roi des gnomes, le regard chargé de haine.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais sentit immédiatement une main douce sur son épaule.

"Ce qu'ils ont fait est inacceptable mais ne ruine pas nos efforts maintenant, nous avons besoin d'eux..." lui chuchota Rachel à l'oreille.

La blonde utilisa toute la force de sa volonté pour rester calme et Rachel décida d'écourter la conversation.

"Maintenant que les conditions de notre marché sont claires, je propose de le sceller", dit Rachel en tendant la main vers le roi.

Ce dernier la lui saisit et Rachel ne put retenir un frisson au contact de la main rugueuse.

Immédiatement, deux liens de flammes apparurent sur les poignets de Rachel et du roi. Tels des serpents, ils entourèrent leurs poignets puis se rejoignirent au milieu de leur poignée de main.

"_Moi, Rulrik, roi des gnomes, je m'engage à honorer mon promesse._"

"_Moi, Rachel Berry, mage et représentante de la Larme Blanche, je m'engage à honorer ma promesse._"

Le lien parut briller plus fort durant quelques secondes puis explosa.

Quand la lumière se dissipa, Rachel et le Roi des gnomes avaient tous les deux une marque rouge autour du poignet, là où le lien magique s'était enroulé.

"_Nous partirons dans la soirée_, dit le roi, _d'ici là, Fedrïak, raccompagne les jusqu'à leur chambre._"

Les trois filles suivirent le gnome jusqu'à l'habitation creusée dans la roche, Brittany portant presque Tina pour y arriver.

Rachel regarda la blonde poser précautionneusement son amie sur le lit et remarqua que Fedrïak posait sur elles un regard coupable.

Jugeant qu'elle n'était peut être pas à sa place, elle se tourna vers le gnome :

"Ça te dit de me faire visiter ?"

Les yeux de Fedrïak s'illuminèrent et il entraîna joyeusement la brunette. Elle avait scellé un contrat magique alors elle ne risquait plus rien en se baladant dans le royaume.

Fedrïak choisit de lui montrer la salle d'armes où étaient entreposées la plupart des objets magiques que fabriquaient les gnomes. Rachel se plaça au centre de la pièce et ferma les yeux, grisée par la puissance magique qui saturait le lieu.

"Waaaa ! C'est génial ! Cet endroit est...magique !"

"Magique, c'est le mot..."dit Fedrïak, amusé par l'enthousiasme de l'humaine.

"Concernant le fille..."

"Tina ?"

"Oui...on ne voulait pas lui faire de mal...je veux dire...enfin...on en avait vraiment besoin pour fabriquer des objets et tout ça...on ne l'a pas blessé comme ça."

Le visage de Rachel s'assombrit à ces paroles.

"Les coupures sur son bras...c'était quoi au juste ?"

"Oh ça...eh bien, pour faire nos objets on a besoin de...de trucs venant des humains-"

"Je sais mais-"

"Laisse moi finir, des fois c'est juste des ongles ou des cheveux mais des fois c'est du sang alors...j'ai du en prélever..."

"Quand tu dis je..."

"Oui, c'est moi qui ait fait ça... Il est arrivé à peu prêt au même moment que quand ils ont découverts que j'avais un pouvoir magique puissant alors...ils m'ont demandé d'aller lui parler pour que je sache parler l'humain...Au début, il ne parlait pas et à force, il a fini par me faire confiance mais...pas moi, je veux dire...depuis que je suis né, je suis entraîné à combattre les humains. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce sont les humains qui ont tué mes parents..."

"Ce ne sont pas les humains qui les ont tué, profita Rachel de son silence, ce sont DES humains... Nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça..."

"Je sais, dit tristement Fedrïak...Je l'ai compris la première fois qu'ils ont eu besoin de sang...Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait mais le lendemain... Il était comme avant. Il ne me regardait pas... j'ai juste vu un forme inerte allongé sur le sol. J'ai mis un semaine avant qu'il me reparle et... après j'ai demandé au Roi à être le seul à aller le voir... je lui ai apporté à mangé et je lui ai prélevé ce dont les forgerons avaient besoin...alors quand ils avaient besoin de sang, j'ai du le...enfin...voilà mais il me laissait faire, je lui disait que c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer et il serrait les dents mais c'était difficile..."

"Tu es un gnome courageux, Fedrïak..." dit Rachel après un moment de réflexion.

"On devrait peut-être aller voir tes amis... je pense qu'il a du se remettre maintenant et officiellement, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de te faire visiter..."

"Oui, tu as raison", dit Rachel.

Elle prit une dernière profonde inspiration de ce lieu saturé en magie et suivit le gnome jusqu'à leur refuge.

Elle dit au revoir à Fedrïak et entra pour voir une Brittany qui caressait les cheveux de Tina qui s'était endormie dans ses bras.

"Elle va comment ?" demanda maladroitement Rachel.

"Je l'ai connu plus joyeuse" dit Brittany d'un air triste.

"Tu comptes faire quoi ?" demanda finalement Rachel après un long silence.

"Je vais la laisser dormir jusqu'à ce qu'on parte déjà...après...je ne sais pas. On ne peut pas la laisser ici de toutes façons alors...je pense qu'elle pourra marcher un peu et sinon au pire...je la porterais."

Rachel hocha la tête. Elle s'allongea dans son lit, voulant de reposer un peu avant le long voyage qu'ils allaient faire pour retourner à la capitale de l'Empire.

Rachel avait presque réussit à s'endormir quand Fedrïak vint les chercher.

"On y va" dit-il tout simplement et les trois filles le suivirent. Elles descendirent sur la grande place qui était maintenant remplie de dizaines de gnomes faisant face à leur Roi. Ce dernier ordonna le départ et ils se mirent tous en marche, allant vers une bataille dont ils ignoraient l'issue.

* * *

Ils avaient marchés plusieurs jours pour arriver enfin dans la grande plaine devant la ville. Ils voyaient au loin les silhouettes des gardes qui couraient sur les remparts, se préparant à l'attaque imminente.

Les trois filles montèrent leur tente un peu à l'écart des gnomes. Elles préféraient être seules et Tina n'était toujours pas rassurée lorsqu'elle restait près d'eux. Brittany n'avait presque pas eu à la porter durant leur marche mais elle ne parlait presque pas ou alors bégayait fortement, ce qui surprenait Brittany, elle avait une diction normale avant son enlèvement.

Elles avaient réussit à convaincre le Roi des gnomes d'attendre le retour de Quinn et Santana avec les elfes au moins pendant une semaine. Le Roi avait grommelé puis finalement accepté. De toute façon, ils avaient besoin de guerriers pour attaquer l'Empire. Cependant, si les deux filles ne revenaient jamais, ils devraient bien se résoudre à attaquer l'Empire.

* * *

Deux jours après leur installation dans la plaine, Brittany fut réveillée par des bruits de gens qui couraient et des cris de panique. Elle se redressa et secoua doucement l'épaule de son amie.

"Rachel, réveille-toi, je crois que quelque chose ne va pas."

Cette dernière se redressa brusquement et frotta ses yeux d'un air ensommeillé.

"Keskiya ?" demanda t'elle.

"Écoute", répéta doucement Brittany, "je crois qu'il y a un problème..."

Les deux filles s'habillèrent rapidement et sortirent de leur tente. Elles se dirigèrent vers la source du désordre, là où tous les gnomes convergeaient et Brittany faillit trébucher quand elle entendit une voix bien connue s'échapper du groupe de gnomes.

"Mais bas les pattes, bande de demi-portions ! Je vous préviens, si jamais l'un d'entre vous me touche, ce sera la dernière chose qu'il pourra toucher !"

"Oh mon dieu..." dit Rachel.

"Santana..?" demanda Brittany en se frayant un passage parmi les gnomes qui lui arrivaient tous au niveau du nombril.

"Ah, Britt", dit cette dernière, "dépêche-toi de me les virer sinon quelques uns vont perdre une ou deux parties de leur corps !"

"_Lâchez-les !_ dit immédiatement Rachel,_ lâchez-les, elles sont avec nous !_"

La marée de gnomes se dispersa et Quinn et Santana apparurent, débraillés et l'air passablement énervées.

Sans réfléchir, Brittany se jeta dans les bras de Santana et la serra longuement contre elle.

Quinn et Rachel se firent face d'un air gêné, le visage de la blonde avait viré au rouge cramoisi et Rachel prit finalement l'initiative en prenant maladroitement Quinn dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as manqué..." chuchota la mage.

Quinn ne répondit rien mais resserra son étreinte et elles restèrent ainsi, profitant juste de la présence de l'une et de l'autre.

"Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais on a des elfes à ramener ici je vous rappelle" dit Santana, les faisant sursauter toute les deux et s'éloigner brusquement l'une de l'autre.

"Je...des elfes ?" demanda Rachel pour se redonner une contenance.

"Oui, des elfes, Berry, tu sais les gens qu'on était sensées aller chercher pour nous aider contre le père de Blondie."

"Ne m'appelle pas Blondie" dit Quinn machinalement.

"Oh ça va, Quinnie, en route !" dit Santana.

Elles marchèrent quelques minutes en profitant de la présence de chacune près d'elles puis arrivèrent devant un groupe d'elfes. Les yeux de Rachel s'agrandirent devant leur

nombre et elle se tourna vers Santana.

"Douze ? Douze elfes ! C'est tout ce que tu as réussit à ramener Lopez ?!"

"Oh ça va Berry, c'était déjà suffisamment compliqué pour n'en ramener n'en serais-ce qu'une, moi, et en vie alors tu vas pas faire la fine bouche !"

"Mais...mais fine bouche de quoi Santana ?! On a une ville à attaquer et pour ça on a besoin de guerriers ! Tu sais ce que c'est ?!"

"Oui, je sais ce que c'est, merci mais c'est tout ce que j'ai réussit à ramener et pourtant crois-moi, j'ai essayé !"

"Mais tu te fois de moi Santana !"

"Du calme, dit Brittany, on a pas beaucoup de guerriers c'est vrai, mais on a beaucoup de mages avec les gnomes, de toutes façons nous n'avons pas le choix..."

Rachel poussa un soupire exaspéré et fit demi-tour, entrainant les elfes avec elle.

Santana la regarda partir puis lui emboîta le pas, songeant qu'en effet, il avait été difficile pour elle de revenir en vie.

* * *

Flashback

_"Qu'allez vous faire ?!" répéta Santana un peu plus fortement._

_Les elfes continuaient de se regarder sans rien dire._

_Soudain, Santana vit le chef du village hocher légèrement la tête et l'elfe situé en face d'elle prit une flèche dans son carquois, banda son arc en direction de la demi-elfe et tira._

_Santana ferma les yeux et se retrouva la seconde plus tard étendue sur le sol de la forêt. La flèche envoyée par l'elfe ayant coupé la corde qui la maintenait suspendue au dessus du sol._

_"C'est d'accord..." dit le chef de la tribu, mais je ne peux pas demander aux autres elfes de se battre avec des humains, alors je ne pourrai envoyer que les elfes de notre tribu qui souhaitent se joindre à vous"_

_"Vous...vous n'allez même pas demander aux autres tribus de venir ?"_

_"Nous t'accordons la vie sauve et quelques guerriers, c'est déjà très noble de notre part alors ne t'attends pas à plus !"_

_Santana haussa les épaules et répartit le lendemain avec une douzaine de guerriers avec elle._

Fin du Flashback

* * *

Les elfes firent leur entrée au camp.

Les gnomes leur lançaient des regards peu amicaux et les elfes le leur rendait bien.

À ce moment là, deux humains arrivèrent vers eux et les quatre filles durent à nouveau empêcher un nouveau meurtre en reconnaissant Kurt et Puck qui arrivaient vers eux.

Après quelques étreintes, il fut décidé qu'ils parleraient de la stratégie à adopter dans l'après-midi avec quelques représentants des différents groupes raciaux.

Quinn et Puck allèrent donc un peu en dehors du camp, accompagné par le seul elfe parlant la langue des humains et le roi des gnomes.

"Je vais commencer, dit Puck en se levant, votre arrivée n'est pas passée inaperçue, la tour de l'empereur est surveillée par un sortilège magique, l'empereur et les trois conseillers sont les seuls à pouvoir rentrer, ils doivent verser leur sang sur la porte et les gardes du royaume sont tous réquisitionnés pour défendre la capitale. Je pense qu'il faudrait attaquer dès demain matin même si attaquer avec aussi peu de combattants au corps-à-corps sera très difficile."

"Nous pouvons attaquer au corps-à-corps" dit l'elfe.

"Ça ne laisse tout de même qu'une trentaine de guerriers en comptant ceux de la Larme Blanche, dit Quinn, ce sera difficile... Je pense que l'on devrait protéger les mages et ne s'axer que sur la magie offensive."

La discussion dura toute l'après-midi et il fut finalement convenu que les combattants au corps-à-corps se placeraient en ligne devant les mages et tueraient les agresseurs qui résisteraient aux sorts des mages. Les quatre stratèges sortirent de leur discussion le regard sombre. Ils savaient pertinemment que leurs chances de survie étaient plus que faibles mais refusaient d'abandonner maintenant. Puck ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un regard noir à l'elfe. Si son peuple était venu plus nombreux, leur chances de survie ne serait pas aussi faibles.

Quinn rejoint les filles et leur fit un résumé de leur situation que Santana ponctua d'un "On est foutu" amer qui lui attira un regard noir de Quinn.

"Je resterai à l'arrière, dit Brittany, je sais que vous avez besoin de moi au corps-à-corps mais je serai sans doute plus utile en soignant les blessés, Tina m'aidera si ça ne la dérange pas..."

"Pas-pas de problèmes" bégaya la pirate.

Depuis que Brittany et Rachel l'avaient délivrée, elle ne disait presque rien et bégayait tout le temps. Brittany espérait que ce défaut de prononciation disparaîtrait avec le temps mais elles ne voyaient toujours pas d'amélioration au bout de quelques jours.

"Pour dormir, on fait comment ?" demanda Quinn alors que le soleil commençait à décliner fortement, "je pense que votre tente est assez grande pour héberger deux personnes de plus..."

"Peut être qu'on devrait tout de même prendre deux tentes, dit Rachel, Quinn, Tina et moi dans celle-ci et Santana et Britt dans une autre..."

"Oui, évidemment... dit Quinn en rougissant, je prends le lit de Brittany, et toi et San vous débrouillez, ça marche ?"

"Ça marche !" dit Brittany avec un grand sourire.

Elle attrapa la main de la demi-elfe et les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent de la tente.

Elles la montèrent en vitesse, un peu à l'extérieur du camp puis se glissèrent à l'intérieur.

Santana aurait voulu lui faire l'amour avec tendresse comme la dernière fois mais l'absence de la blonde et la peur de la journée du lendemain l'empêcha de se contrôler. Dès que la tente les cacha du regard des autres, elle se jeta sur les lèvres de la blonde. Cette dernière gémit et répondit au baiser fiévreux avec encore plus de hargne.

Leurs vêtements s'entassèrent rapidement sur le sol et Santana se retrouva vite au dessus du corps de Brittany.

Alors elles se montrèrent désespérément toute leur affection, tout leur désespoir et toute leur fureur de vivre dans la petite tente où l'amour coula autant que les larmes et où la tendresse avait été remplacée par le désespoir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans l'autre tente, Quinn contemplait la toile de tente d'un air absent. Rachel et elle restaient là, bercées par la respiration calme de Tina qui dormait paisiblement.

"Elles font quoi là tu crois ?" demanda Rachel pour briser le silence gênant.

"À ton avis..." répondit Quinn.

"Oui...bien sûr..."

Le silence embarrassé se réinstalla puis...

"Je voulais te dire... dit enfin Quinn qui se demandait pourquoi elle disait ça, je suis vraiment désolée pour...pour tout ça je...je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, j'ai agis comme la pire des lâches et une...une énorme idiote mais...je...je ne pensais pas...je m'en veux tellement que...que..."

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge et elle resta là, fixant la toile de tente et implorant Rachel dans sa tête de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui vaudrait mieux que ce silence d'une tonne, elle aurait même été soulagée si la brunette l'insultait de tout les noms mais elle ne dit rien. Se consumant sous la honte et d'autres sentiments qu'elle n'expliquait pas, Quinn se retourna pour ne pas faire face à Rachel et ferma les yeux, tentant de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient à tout moment de couler.

"Moi, je ne t'en veux plus..." dit finalement Rachel au bout de quelques minutes d'un ton si bas que Quinn se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

* * *

Le soleil les tira d'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

Elles s'habillèrent rapidement et prirent leurs armes.

La Larme Blanche était là, Puck et Kurt à côté de Blaine Anderson leur adressant des sourires sans joie et les pères de Rachel la prirent dans leurs bras, lui répétant qu'ils étaient fiers d'elle.

À ce moment là, les portes de la ville s'ouvrirent et les soldats de l'empire en sortirent alors que les mages et les sorciers se pressaient sur les remparts.

Quinn adressait des sourires confiants à tout le monde mais au fond d'elle, elle savait bien que sans force de frappe, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Blaine allait ordonner la mise en place quand une voix masculine se fit entendre à sa droite.

"Alors Fabray, tu es toujours incapable de te débrouiller toute seule à ce que je vois..."

Quinn tourna la tête et vit Sam, Mike, Ryder et Rory se diriger vers elle. Elle resta un instant abasourdi quand de la colline derrière eux surgit Mercedes, puis Marley, puis le chef du camp, encadré de Will et Sue, suivis par tous les professeurs, Beiste, Roz Washington, Carmen Thibideaux et tous les autres...

Puis une centaine d'hommes et de femmes de différents âges, portant tous le plastron représentant le dragon blanc sur fond noir des guerriers de la nuit.

"Vous ne comptiez tout de même pas que nous allions vous laisser vous en sortir toute seule, Mlle Fabray" dit le chef de camp avec un sourire rassurant.

Alors ils se mirent tous en place et au signal du premier conseillé, se jetèrent tous à corps perdu dans une bataille dont l'issue changerait à coup sûr le cours du temps.

* * *

**Tatatatamm ! Et voilà, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui, dimanche prochain donc, le début de la bataille qui va durer pendant de nombreux chapitres avec beaucoup d'actions, de sang, de larmes, de morts et de coups d'épées !**

**Et effectivement, comme beaucoup l'avaient devinés, je n'ai pas fait mourir Santana comme ça, se serait un peu indigne d'elle tout de même ^^**

**À dimanche, dites mois si vous avez aimé et si vous avez du temps, ce serait sympa d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à _Coupable ou non coupable_, au revoir !**


	39. Ch 37 : Un ciel rouge sang

**Heyy ! Voilà le début de la bataille ! Avant de commencer, je vais juste préciser que si j'ai dit qu'il y allait avoir beaucoup de morts, c'était juste parce qu'il allait y avoir une bataille donc beaucoup de décés en perspective, il n'y en aura pas forcément beaucoup dans le camp des rebelles (même si il peut aussi y en avoir lol).**

**Bref, merci encore pour vos reviews et voici les réponses ^^ :**

**grimm37 : Merci et effectivement, il va y avoir des dégâts...ou pas ! lol et tu as raison, il y a une vision de Rachel qui ne s'est pas réalisée, plusieurs même mais se réaliseront elles un jour ?**

**amour ephemere : Oui, c'est nul comme mort ^^. Concernant le Brittana, désolée, dans la suite de la fic il n'y aura plus beaucoup de moments "hot" entre les filles mais c'est difficile de coucher ensemble en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille ^^**

**p'tit griffon, Ellerina : Merci !**

**gleek 1909, Totoche77 : Le début de la bataille finale dans quelques lignes ;)**

**charliecrt : Voici la suite ^^**

**Voilà, je ne vais pas en dire plus sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est Merci à ma bêta et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 37  
Santana se tenait droite, une épée dans chaque main. Elle regarda les soldats au loin, parfaitement alignés, organisés. Ils étaient trop loin pour qu'elle le voie mais elle savait qu'ils avaient tous une épée et un bouclier et qu'ils étaient tous enveloppés dans une armure noire.

Santana lança un regard à Mike à sa gauche, armé de son épée et de son bouclier puis à Ryder et son épée à deux mains puis regarda ses deux armes. C'était leur spécificité et leur individualité qui leur permettrai de remporter la victoire, se dit-elle, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se battre contre des guerriers comme eux alors ils ne sauraient quoi faire, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

Elle poussa un long soupire puis sautilla un peu tentant de faire partir cette boule qu'elle sentait dans l'estomac, se demandant pourquoi le signal du début de la bataille n'était toujours pas donné quand elle sentit deux mains passer autour de sa taille et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

Elle sourit malgré elle, reconnaissant l'odeur de celle qui se tenait derrière elle.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? dit-elle sans réussir à mettre du reproche dans le ton de sa voix, l'attaque va bientôt commencer et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre notre meilleur guérisseuse..."

"Qu'est ce que TOI, tu fais là" lui rétorqua Brittany d'une voix douce.

Santana ne répondit pas. Vu que de nombreux combattants au corps-à-corps s'étaient joints à eux, ils avaient décidé de mettre une ligne d'archets derrière les mages.

Santana avait largement les capacités d'aller à l'arrière, tirant des flèches au hasard et ainsi ne voyant pas le visage de ceux qu'elle tuait mais elle avait choisit le combat au corps-à-corps, beaucoup plus dangereux et elle s'infligeait ainsi une culpabilité beaucoup plus grande.

"Je...je ne veux pas aller avec eux" dit Santana d'une voix faible.

Brittany resserra son étreinte autour de la demi-elfe, comprenant ce qui la retenait.

La ligne d'archets était composée presque exclusivement d'elfes et aller les chercher avait déjà du être suffisamment douloureux pour la brune qui désirait maintenant se battre au près de ses amis, Mike, Ryder et Quinn un peu plus loin.

La blonde déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

"Bonne chance."

Elle savait qu'elle aurait du ajouter trois mots de plus à cette phrase mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, quelque chose la bloquait.

Elle se recula un peu et Santana se retourna, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Brittany crut y lire de la déception. Elle qui voulait faire les choses bien et c'est normal pour deux personnes ensembles depuis un mois, de se le dire, non ? Surtout quand c'était peut être la dernière occasion qu'elles auraient d'être honnêtes l'une envers l'autre.

Mais Brittany ne dit rien, et Santana non plus, se laissant l'une et l'autre dans l'ignorance et le doute. Elles étaient trop fières ou trop jeunes, ou trop idiotes mais elles ne se dirent rien et Brittany fit demi-tour, retournant vers la tente qui avait été dressée pour s'occuper des blessés.

* * *

Quinn était légèrement fébrile au vu du premier vrai combat qu'elle allait mener et elle faisait tournoyer nerveusement les deux poignards qu'elle portait. Elle n'était pas une assez bonne combattante pour aller en première ligne alors elle était restée non loin des mages -de Rachel- et comptait bien les protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Elle tourna la tête vers Blaine à sa droite qui restait en retrait pour l'instant et le vit de saisir de sa corne de brume et la porter à ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de ses dernières secondes d'innocence puis le cor retentis et Quinn courut vers les soldats de l'empire devant elle, courant vers le danger, le ventre prit d'une peur innommable, criant pour se donner du courage, criant pour montrer aux autres qu'elle était avec eux, criant pour faire peur à l'ennemi, criant tout simplement pour ne pas faire demi-tour.

* * *

Rachel entendit le cor et les mages s'élancèrent en avant. Galvanisés par les cris de guerre des guerriers juste devant eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètre plus loin à la demande du roi des gnomes qui dirigeaient les mages, les guerriers sensés les protéger tels que Quinn firent de même et ils commencèrent à invoquer leurs sortilèges mortels.

Rachel invoqua une pluie de flèches enflammées qui s'abattirent sur les guerriers de l'empire qui se jetaient maintenant vers eux.

Aussitôt, elle enchaîna avec des pierres et d'autres projectiles, voulant que les soldats n'aient aucune idée de ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

Elle continua à leur lancer des sorts, les soldats recevant des bûches enflammées, des flèches empoisonnées, des épées, des pieux et autres projectiles.

Quand la masse des soldats des deux camps se mélangèrent et qu'il ne fut plus possible d'envoyer des sorts sans risquer de blesser des alliés, les mages se concentrèrent sur les murs du château et les mages qui étaient dessus.

Leur objectif était de dégager magiquement une brèche dans le mur et ainsi leurs guerriers pourront s'y engouffrer puis prendre d'assaut la tour de l'empereur et le tuer, ainsi que les deux conseillers.

Soudain, un des gnomes à proximité de Rachel reçut une flèche magique dans la poitrine et s'effondra. Les mages comprirent que les mages ennemis commençaient à riposter. Ils prirent donc quelques secondes pour s'entourer d'une protection magique et Rachel fut entourée d'une bulle irisée qui repoussa les attaques adverses. Elle se reconcentra sur la muraille et commença à envoyer des rochers lancés à pleine vitesse dessus, espérant que la muraille finirait par céder.

* * *

Mike était en première ligne, armé de sa lourde épée à deux mains et décimait les ennemis. Il se baissa pour éviter une attaque et répliqua en enfonçant son arme dans la jambe de son adversaire qui s'écroula au sol. Il avança d'un pas et lui en fonça son épée dans le torse. Immédiatement, il vit un autre soldat courut vers lui. Il retira l'épée de la poitrine du mourant et l'enfonça d'un mouvement rapide et fluide dans la carotide de son assaillant. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien pour l'instant. Il regarda Ryder un peu plus loin qui s'en sortait plutôt pas mal lui aussi.

Soudain, semblant comprendre qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à les tuer en les attaquant un par un, leurs assaillants se reculèrent et unirent leurs forces, les attaquant par groupes de trois ou quatre. Mike fit face à trois assaillants et se jeta dans la mêlée, tranchant des membres au hasard.

* * *

Ryder peinait sous le nombre. Ils étaient quatre contre lui. Il reculait, parant les attaques aléatoirement avec sa lourde épée. Il vit une ouverture dans la garde de son assaillant à sa droite et lui enfonça son épée dans la poitrine. Il fit face à ses trois assaillants avec une énergie renouvelée et réussit à en faire chuter un au sol. Il lui trancha rapidement la tête et regarda ses deux adversaires. Il faillit pousser un soupir de découragement en voyant que les deux soldats morts avaient été remplacés par deux autres. Il se relança dans la bataille et fit tournoyer son épée, tranchant des têtes au passage mais chaque soldat ennemi tué était immédiatement remplacé par un autre qui lui semblait plus vaillant encore. Il commença à trouver son arme de plus en plus lourde, reculant encore jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une épée lui érafler l'épaule. Il retint un cri de douleur et continua à se battre mais ses adversaires reculaient, l'attaquant à peine puis se retirant aussitôt. Ryder compris soudainement leur tactique.

Ils le fatiguaient.

Soudain, l'un d'entre eux réussit à passer derrière lui et Ryder se retrouva encerclé. Il refit tournoyer son épée au hasard, espérant trancher une tête au passage mais ses adversaires se reculèrent, se mettant hors de portée de son épée. Ils prirent leur élan pour se jeter sur lui et il raffermit sa prise sur son épée, prêt à les accueillir mais soudain, la luminosité changea. Il cligna des yeux, pensant que son cerveau lui jouait un tour mais ses assaillants s'étaient également arrêtés, cherchant eux aussi l'origine ce phénomène. Soudain, un hurlement de peur retentit. Ryder tourna la tête et vit un soldat de l'empire qui pointait son doigt vers le ciel, l'air terrorisé. Il leva alors la tête et vit que le ciel sans nuages était désormais rouge sang.

* * *

Kurt continuait d'envoyer des sorts vers la ville. Il réunit ses forces et une vague de puissance magique déferla sur la muraille qui trembla fortement. Kurt poussa un soupir. Il savait que la muraille était solide mais pensait qu'à cette heure-ci, au moins une pierre serrait tombée. Il n'en était rien et le mur et la porte restaient intacte, le narguant presque.

Il commença l'élaboration d'un sortilège plus compliqué quand soudain, le ciel devint rouge. Il faillit tomber à la renverse en le remarquant.

Les perturbations atmosphériques avaient commencées, l'empereur avait placé l'épée dans la salle des prophéties.

Il se recula précipitamment, ils devaient empêcher l'Empire de réaliser la prophétie mais le seul moyen de le faire était d'aller enlever l'épée avant qu'elle ne soit pleinement chargée et que le Messager de la Mort ne mette la main dessus.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il fallait envoyer des gens la récupérer. Pas plus de deux ou trois personnes, sinon ils risquaient de se faire prendre. Mais il fallait également pénétrer dans la tour. Brittany était peut être assez bonne en escalade pour atteindre une fenêtre mais ils avaient besoin d'elle pour soigner les blessés et ils s'étaient probablement préparés à cette éventualité. Le seul moyen pour entrer sans déclencher d'alarmes était probablement d'entrer par la porte mais seul l'Empereur et les trois premiers conseillés le pouvaient, en étalant leur sang sur leur porte et il était impossible d'obtenir de leur sang. Sauf si...ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement. C'était risqué mais c'était leur seule chance. Il regarda la masse des mages et partit en courant, bousculant les gnomes sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

* * *

Peu de temps après que le ciel soit devenu rouge, le premier soldat ennemi réussit à percer leur première ligne de défense, arrivant jusqu'à Quinn qui protégeait un groupe de mages contenant Rachel. Sans réfléchir, elle lui lança un de ses poignards dans la gorge et en attrapa un autre, glissé dans sa ceinture. Elle hésita à aller récupérer le premier puis y renonça, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se détacher du groupe et recevoir une flèche dans le corps.

Elle vit que les ennemis passaient de plus en plus à travers leur défense et elle se mit en garde, prête à en tuer d'autre.

Elle pensait que tuer un homme ferait naître en elle un sentiment de culpabilité comme Santana mais non, le pire étant probablement qu'elle ne ressentait rien si ce n'est un grand vide. Elle ne se sentait pas plus monstrueuse, ni plus inhumaine et son absence de dégoût lui donna la nausée.

Elle se reprit cependant vite. Il fallait qu'elle protège Rach...les mages le plus possible afin qu'ils en finissent au plus vite de détruire la muraille et aillent enlever l'épée du crépuscule de la salle des prophéties avant que le Messager de la Mort ne mette la main dessus.

Soudain, elle vit un mage blanc accourir vers elle à toute vitesse. Elle se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait avant de reconnaître Kurt.

"Qu...Quinn, dit ce dernier, l'é...l'épée elle..."

"Oui, je sais Kurt, calme toi, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que vous vous dépêchiez de casser la muraille, retourne y" dit la blonde d'un ton qu'elle réussit à rendre assuré.

"On...on a pas le temps, dit Kurt, il faut que tu aille récupérer l'épée, tu...tu es la seule à pouvoir rentrer, le sang du troisième conseiller coule dans tes veines, toi seule peut rentrer !"

Les yeux de Quinn s'agrandirent devant la réalisation de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire.

"Mais je...je ne connais pas la tour, ni où aller, ni..."

"Je sais, la coupa Kurt, je viendrais avec toi, je connais la tour, ne t'inquiète pas..."

Quinn allait acquiescer quand une voix retentit à sa droite.

"Hors de question Kurt, c'est moi qui irait avec elle !"

"Rachel ? Mais..."

"Il n'y a pas de mais, j'ai suffisamment bien mémorisé le plan de la tour lors de notre cambriolage et je saurai nous y mener, de plus je ne sert pas à grand chose ici alors que tes compétences de mages blancs sont très utiles. C'est moi qui irait, un point c'est tout !"

"D'a...d'accord Rachel, dit Kurt, partez dès maintenant, on va continuer de faire ce qu'on peut ici"

Rachel hocha la tête et entraîna Quinn à sa suite. Elles partirent vers l'arrière de leurs défenses, étant obligées de contourner la ville pour pouvoir escalader les murailles sans se faire voir.

* * *

Santana combattait fièrement. Son énergie avait été renouvelée lorsqu'elle avait aperçut le ciel rouge. L'Empire avait peur alors il se sentait obligé de placer l'épée dans la salle de prophétie. Elle poussa un cri de guerre et enfonça son épée dans la gorge du soldat qui lui faisait face. Même à cinq contre elle, ils ne parvenaient pas à la maîtriser et Santana était entrée dans une sorte de danse meurtrière, continuant de manier ses deux épées à la perfection et toute culpabilité envolée.

Elle ne pensait plus à rien maintenant, l'esprit obnubilé par une question simple : Comment tuer sans se faire tuer ? Ainsi, Santana ne pensait même plus à Quinn, Brittany, l'Empire, les elfes,... Tout ce qui comptait pour elle était comment tuer le maximum de soldats et son visage était tendu, exprimant une concentration extrême.

Elle continuait de se jouer de ses adversaires, tuant deux soldats en même temps à l'aide de ses deux épées. Elle continuait de trancher des membres et de couper des artères, dans des mouvements fluides et rapides quand soudain, voulant éviter une lame, elle sauta sur le côté et atterrit juste à côté d'un soldat mourant. Elle n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce que ce soldat ne lui attrape la jambe, utilisant ses dernières forces pour mettre à terre celle qui lui avait dérobé la vie.

Santana tituba et faillit s'écrouler. Elle se rattrapa de justesse et agita ses épées devant elle en de grands mouvements imprécis pour faire reculer ses cinq assaillants.

Elle continua ses mouvements avec une seule épée, utilisant l'autre pour trancher la main qui lui tenait la jambe tout en surveillant distraitement ses cinq adversaires du coin de l'œil.

Elle se redressa et fut prête à fondre sur les quatre soldats qui lui faisaient face quand...

Quatre ? se dit elle, quatre ? Où est le cin...

Elle ne pût même pas finir de formuler sa question dans sa tête, interrompue par une vive douleur à la poitrine. Elle baissa les yeux et vit une lame dépasser de son thorax. Elle tourna la tête et vit le cinquième soldat, qui avait profité de sa distraction pour passer derrière elle et lui enfoncer son épée dans le dos.

Elle tenta de dire quelque chose mais un flot de sang lui vint à la bouche, étouffant ses paroles.

Elle entendit tout de même confusément le soldat lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

"Va en enfer, sale elfe"

Et il retira l'épée.

* * *

Brittany avait réquisitionné les gnomes qui n'étaient plus ou pas encore en âge de se battre pour lui ramener les blessés à la tente où elle s'était installée.

Les blessés n'étaient pas nombreux, la plupart mourant sur le coup mais certains avaient suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour arrêter de se battre quand ils recevaient un coup d'épée dans le bras ou le ventre et allaient à l'infirmerie pour que Brittany ne les soigne avant qu'ils ne repartent au combat.

Brittany en avait honte mais c'était ceux là qu'elle soignait en priorité afin qu'ils retournent se battre. Les blessés graves arrivant ainsi loin derrière, si bien qu'ils n'avaient pratiquement aucune chance de s'en sortir. Ça la rendait malade mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et écoutait les consignes qu'on lui avait données.

Elle fit tourner le caillou blanc qu'elle avait trouvé prêt du pic rocheux qui surplombait le camp des Guerriers de la Nuit en espérant ne pas avoir à soigner l'un de ses amis et se pencha vers un blessé.

Il avait une épée enfoncée dans le bras gauche et ne pouvait plus tenir son bouclier.

Soudain, une clameur retentis à l'extérieur et la peur tordit le ventre de Brittany. Elle se força à respirer calmement et récita dans sa tête les histoires que Rachel lui racontait.

_Les dragons sont de deux sortes, les dragons rouges qui crachent du feu et les dragons blancs qui crachent du froid._

Elle empoigna l'épée coincée dans le bras du guerrier et commença à la retirer lentement après avoir demandé à Tina de l'immobiliser.

_Les cornes de dragons rouges sont noires et de dragons blancs sont blanches._

Elle finit de retirer l'épée et remarqua que le soldat perdait beaucoup de sang.

_Si on gèle la corne d'un dragon de feu, elle fait des flammes rouges._

Elle prit une compresse et tenta d'endiguer l'hémorragie.

_Si on brûle la corne d'un dragon de glace, elle fait des flammes bleues._

Comprenant qu'une artère importante du soldat avait été sectionnée par l'épée, elle arrêta d'essayer de stopper l'hémorragie.

En temps normal, elle lui aurait fait un garrot mais là, elle n'avait pas le temps, d'autres blessés arrivaient.

Elle se leva donc à regret, tentant de se concentrer sur les dragons et autres créatures mythiques alors qu'elle apercevait du coin de l'œil le soldat essuyer une larme et saisir son épée, laissant son bras gauche pendre à ses côtés pour retourner au combat.

Vu la vitesse à laquelle il perdait son sang, Brittany doutait qu'il ne parvienne jusqu'à ses ennemis mais elle ne le sut jamais, devant se concentrer sur une plaie à la jambe d'une guerrière.

Quand elle eut finis, elle s'autorisa une pause de quelques secondes en regardant vers le champ de bataille et aperçut Mike qui courrait vers elle, portant un corps ensanglanté dans ses bras.

Elle eut immédiatement un pincement au cœur et l'appréhension lui tordit le ventre.

Mike se rapprocha et elle faillit défaillir quand elle s'aperçut que le corps qu'il portait avait une peau hâlée.

Prise d'une pulsion, elle courra vers le brun et l'aida à transporter sa petite amie à l'intérieur de la tente. Elle l'allongea sur le sol et se retint de pousser un cri quand elle vit la plaie dans sa poitrine.

"Britt...je...Britt c'est toi ?" dit la demi-elfe d'une voix rauque.

"Oui, Santana, c'est moi, répondit elle d'une voix tremblante, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te soigner et tout ira bien."

Santana eut un rire qui ressembla d'avantage à un croassement.

"Tu ne peux pas me soigner...j'ai... j'ai reçu une épée dans la poitrine..."

"C'est pas grave...je...je vais...des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage, tout va s'arranger...je..." sa voix s'étranglait dans sa gorge.

"Britt, promet moi de...de bien soigner les gens et de...d'être quelqu'un de bien..."

"Je...je te le promets Santana" dit Brittany, les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage désormais.

"Et avant que...que je...il faut que je te dise...Britt...je...je t'aime, regarde."

Elle prit la main de Brittany et la plaça sur son cœur mais ce dernier s'était déjà arrêté de battre.

Elle retint un sanglot en s'en rendant compte et dit :

"Je...moi aussi...moi aussi Santana je..."

Mais la tête de la demi-elfe tomba lourdement en arrière, n'entendant pas ce que la fille qu'elle aimait avait à lui dire et ses yeux se figèrent à jamais.

"NOOOOON ! " cria Brittany, "SANTANA ! JE T'AIME ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça ! Je...je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime ! Je le répéterai jusqu'à ce que tu te réveille et que...je... t'aime Santana, je t'en prie, réveille toi, réveille toi..."

"Elle ne se réveillera pas, dit Mike en posant sa main sur son épaule, il faut que tu la laisses partir..."

Brittany poussa un cri inhumain et le pirate la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

Soudain, Terry Delmonico qui avait été sa professeur de secourisme au camp fit son apparition.

"Brittany, il faut que tu te remettes, lui dit-elle sans douceur, tu as d'autres blessés à t'occuper..."

Brittany sécha ses larmes et dit d'une voix froide :

"Que les autres blessés aillent se faire foutre."

Elle se releva, attrapa son épée et ajouta :

"Vous et Tina êtes bien assez de deux pour réparer les quelques égratignures que nous devons soigner en urgence en laissant des dizaines de soldats mourir, moi, j'ai une demi-elfe à venger."

Elle sortit sans un mot supplémentaire, Mike sur ses talons et contempla la bataille qui faisait rage à quelques dizaines de mètres de là.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur son épée et croisa le regard de Mike.

Elle sentit une larme solitaire couler le long de sa joue et dit :

"Pour Santana"

Mike refréna un sanglot et répéta "Pour Santana" et les deux amis se jetèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille, hurlant contre l'ennemi, hurlant contre l'empire, hurlant une rage, un désespoir et une absence, hurlant une blessure, hurlant un vide qui ne se comblerait plus jamais.

* * *

**Bon ben...la prédiction de Rachel s'est avérée exacte. **

**J'avoue que je ne vois pas grand chose à ajouter, je me déteste un peu là maintant, j'ai pleuré quand j'ai écrit ce passage mais le relire là c'est quand même...enfin bref.**

**Mercredi, on suivra Quinn et Rachel. À mercredi et *yeux du chat dans Shrek* laissez quand même un petit mot.**


	40. Ch 38 : Le Messager de la Mort

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde, le chapitre précédent à suscité pas mal de réactions, bonne ou mauvaises ^^ **

**Concernant les reviews, bon...vu que certains répondaient au chapitre en lui même, d'autres plus tard à la note qui contient un gros spoiler, je ne vais pas vous répondre dans ce chapitre, inutile de vous spoiler plus que nécessaire mais je vais tout de même remercier tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des MP et reviews de soutient, ça m'a fait très plaisir.**

**Sans transition, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic, La Rose blanche, passez y faire un petit tour ;).  
**

**Voilà, on arrive à ce chapitre qui est sans aucun doutes celui que j'ai préféré écrire de toute la fic ^^ Pas de Brittany ni de Santana (logiquement) mais Quinn et Rachel en infiltration pour récupérer la Hyando Yuale, pas trop d'actions comparé au précédent mais...enfin bref, vous allez voir ^^**

**Voilà, je vais dire merci à ma bêta et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 38

Quinn et Rachel avaient entrepris de contourner la ville, se cachent dans les collines aux alentours. Quand elles se retrouvèrent à l'arrière, elles s'avancèrent lentement vers les murailles.

Quinn chercha un endroit que la brunette pourrait escalader, regrettant quelques secondes de ne pas être venue avec Brittany ou Sam puis chassa cette pensée d'un geste de la tête.

Ici, au moins Rachel ne risquait pas de se faire tuer et cette pensée lui apportait un curieux réconfort.

Elle trouva un endroit où une petite fissure qui serpentait du haut en bas de la muraille lui donnait les prises nécessaires.

"Ici, ça ira ?" chuchota t'elle.

"Oui, ça devrait aller" répondit la brunette avant de commencer l'ascension de la muraille, suivie de près par Quinn qui surveillait qu'elle ne tombe pas.

Quand elles arrivèrent en haut, les deux filles se laissèrent glisser jusqu'en bas de la muraille et se mirent en route vers la tour de l'Empereur.

Les rues étaient anormalement calmes à cette heure. Rachel leva les yeux vers le ciel rouge sang et remarqua qu'il s'était assombri. C'était probablement la nuit, se dit-elle, bien qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien être midi, le fait de placer l'épée dans la salle des prophéties pouvait très bien changer le cours du temps autour de Lyldïakil et Rachel avait perdu toute notion du temps depuis le début de la bataille.

Elles passèrent par les bas quartiers, beaucoup trop calmes, les habitants s'étant calfeutrés chez eux, Rachel pouvait apercevoir de temps en temps, des planches des matelas ou d'autres objets pour bloquer les portes et empêcher l'armée qui attaquait la capitale de s'en prendre à eux. Elle retint un sanglot amer. S'ils échouaient, l'Empire se ferait une joie de dire qu'ils avaient vaincus les gnomes et les elfes amenés par les traîtres à l'Empire qu'ils étaient devenu. Elle imagina Finn Hudson encadré de Russell Fabray et Jessy St-James raconter qu'ils avaient mis l'ennemi en fuite et brûler des dessins de dragons blancs sur fond noir lors des fêtes populaires.

Elle refoula cette pensée, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle devait faire était s'introduire dans la tour et récupérer la Hyando Yuale avant que le Messager de la Mort ne mette la main dessus.

Qui était il d'ailleurs, se demanda-t-elle soudainement, ils avaient passé des mois à imaginer comment récupérer l'épée alors qu'il suffisait juste de trouver qui était le Messager de la Mort et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Inutile de s'encombrer de ce genre de pensées maintenant, ils n'avaient de toutes façons aucun moyen de déterminer qui il était et même s'ils avaient pu, c'était maintenant trop tard.

Elles arrivèrent en vue de la tour et ralentirent instinctivement. Quinn sortit une flèche de son arc et Rachel se plaça derrière elle. Elles avancèrent encore un peu puis aperçurent deux gardes devant la porte. Quinn sortit une flèche et la posa précautionneusement sur la corde de son arc.

Elle devrait faire vite si elle ne voulait pas que l'autre garde ne donne l'alerte. Elle réfléchissait à comment faire pour tirer ses flèches assez vite quand Rachel posa une main sur son épaule. Le contact envoya quelques frissons dans le corps de la blonde mais elle essaya de les ignorer, ce n'était pas le moment.

"Je suis mage, je te rappelle," chuchota la brune à l'oreille de Quinn.

Avant que cette dernière n'ait pu répliquer, les deux gardes se reçurent chacun une flèche magique dans la jambe et s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

"Inutile de les tuer, je les ai juste endormis," répondit Rachel au regard interrogateur de la blonde.

Elles s'approchèrent de la tour en catimini et Rachel trouva rapidement le réceptacle où l'Empereur ou un des deuxième ou troisième conseiller devait verser leur sang. Elle le trouva bien grand et se dit que les trois dirigeants de l'Empire ne devaient certainement pas le remplir s'ils espéraient rester en vie mais elle décida de remettre cette question à plus tard.

Quinn s'approcha du réceptacle et tendit son poignet gauche au dessus, brandissant un de ses poignards de l'autre main. Elle posa la lame sur sa peau tendre et d'un geste précis déchira sa chaire, faisant couler ce sang qu'elle haïssait, ce sang qui avait ruiné sa vie mais qui pourrait bien être leur seule chance contre l'empire.

Elle laissa couler son sang, attendant dans l'angoisse que la porte s'ouvre mais rien ne se passa.

Rachel avait envié de crier, de pleurer, elles ne pouvaient rien faire !

Le réceptacle était à moitié remplit maintenant et la porte restait close.

Voyant la détresse de Rachel, Quinn décida de rester calme et se dit que même si la porte n'avait pas fait de signe magique, peut-être était elle tout de même ouverte.

Elle tendit la main et la posa sur la poignée et l'actionna. La porte s'ouvrit devant une Rachel qui se sentit soudainement très bête et elle entra dans la tour pour cacher son embarras.

Quinn la suivit.

Rachel lui avait dit que la salle des prophéties se trouvait au septième étage, derrière la septième porte du septième couloir sur la gauche. Si on lui avait demandé, elle aurait répondu qu'elle trouvait les mages un tantinet obsessionnels mais pour l'heure, elle ne s'en plaignait pas, au moins Rachel avait réussit à se souvenir de l'emplacement de la salle sans difficultés. Elles avancèrent avec prudence.

Rachel alluma une de ses petites boules lumineuses qui lui avaient servies à s'éclairer dans de nombreuses situations.

Mais la brune fut soudainement prise d'une bouffée d'angoisse au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle était venue là.

Elle eut des flashs de l'Empereur et des deux conseillers, marchant vers elle, totalement immobile à cause du sortilège.

La voyant paniquer, le premier réflexe de Quinn fut d'attraper la main de Rachel qui se calma instantanément. Quinn en fut soulagée même si elle avait du mal à se concentrer maintenant.

"Donc, pour aller au septième étage, le chemin c'est..." dit Quinn pour se redonner une contenance.

"Oui oui, dit Rachel qui elle aussi semblait elle aussi légèrement confuse, c'est par là, viens"

Elle entraîna la blonde à sa suite, sans lui lâcher la main.

* * *

La ville était calme, tous les habitants se terraient chez eux, tremblant de peur.

Soudain, une silhouette apparut au pied de la tour de l'Empereur. Elle était emmitouflée dans une longue cape noire, si bien que personne ne pouvaient deviner qui il était.

Il sortit un flacon de sa poche et s'approcha du réceptacle contenant encore le sang de la blonde.

Il le plongea dedans et remplis son flacon. Il le reboucha puis le remit dans sa poche et fit volte face dans un bruissement de cape.

* * *

Rachel et Quinn montèrent les trois premiers étages sans incidents mais devaient traverser quelques couloirs avant de rejoindre l'escalier qui les emmèneraient jusqu'au septième étage.

Elles commencèrent à s'engager lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Elles se cachèrent derrière une armoire et Quinn lâcha la main de Rachel à regret pour sortir une flèche.

Un garde apparut et Quinn banda son arc alors que Rachel gardait ses yeux fixés sur le garde.

Soudain, la blonde relâcha la corde et la flèche vint se planter dans la poitrine du garde qui s'écroula au sol.

"Bravo ! Tu l'as eu", chuchota Rachel.

"Il faut continuer maintenant, ou on va se faire prendre" lui répondit Quinn.

Rachel se tourna vers elle et dit :

"Tu as raison, Quinn allons-y."

Elles se redressèrent et firent quelques pas dans le couloir puis Rachel s'arrêta brusquement.

"Un problème ?" chuchota Quinn d'un ton inquiet.

"Non, c'est juste que...enfin...j'ai eu une vision de...de ce qu'il vient de se passer et...et je suis sûre maintenant que je combats cet aigle qu'est l'empire !"

"Euh...ok, tu es sûre que ça va, Rachel ?" demanda Quinn d'un ton inquiet.

"Oui, tout va très bien", répondit Rachel en lui attrapant la main dans un sourire, "continuons, comme tu l'as dis, il ne faudrait pas que nous nous fassions prendre."

Quinn répondit à son sourire, bien que toujours un peu confuse, et elles continuèrent leur chemin.

Elles arrivèrent face à un grand escalier, plus ouvragé que celui qu'elles avaient quitté et commencèrent son ascension. Arrivées entre le cinquième et le sixième étage, Quinn porta soudainement ses mains à la poitrine, ce qui fit entrer en contact le dos de la main de Rachel avec ses seins et elle rougit fortement en relevant la tête vers la blonde mais l'expression d'horreur mêlée à de la douleur qu'elle vit sur son visage lui fit oublier tout contact gênant.

"Quinn ! chuchota-t-elle, alarmée, Quinn ça va ? dit quelque chose, Quinn, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

Rachel la fit assoir sur les marches de l'escalier et attendit quelques secondes, la peur au ventre que son expression s'adoucisse.

"Quelqu'un...quelqu'un est mort..." dit finalement Quinn d'une voix tremblante.

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Rachel d'une voix de plus en plus inquiète.

"Quelqu'un est mort, je le sais, c'est tout, je...quelqu'un est mort, je suppose que des dizaines de gens doivent mourir mais là, c'est...je...je pense que quelqu'un d'important ou...de proche de moi est mort."

"Tu...tu ne peux pas le savoir Quinn, c'est juste un mauvais pressentiment à cause du stress et tout ça mais..."

"Non, ce n'est pas un mauvais pressentiment...ça m'est déjà arrivé je...je _sens_ quand les gens meurent... J'ai déjà sentis la mort d'un oncle, de deux inconnus, je ne l'avais pas sentis pendant des années et ça me l'a refait à la mort de l'Empereur mais là c'est...c'est la première fois que ça me fait aussi mal je..."

"Calme-toi Quinn, comme tu l'as dit il y a une bataille, beaucoup de gens doivent mourir mais je suis sûre que Puck et Santana doivent protéger les gens qu'ils aiment et tu sais à quels point ils sont redoutables avec une lame entre les mains..."

Quinn étouffa un sourire.

"Oui, tu as raison, c'est juste que...je...je ne sais pas, j'ai vraiment l'impression que...enfin bref, je ne peux pas y faire grand chose de toute façon ..."

"Oui, tu as raison", dit Rachel, heureuse que son amie ne se laisse pas abattre, "continuons notre quête, tous ce que nous devons faire c'est nous emparer de la Hyando Yuale et l'empêcher de faire du mal aux gens !"

Elle continua l'ascension, tirant la blonde par la main.

Cette histoire de prémonition morbide l'interpellait un peu mais elle décida de ne pas s'en occuper maintenant, elle avait beaucoup d'autre choses à penser pour l'instant.

* * *

Dans une salle sombre, une sombre silhouette verse un flacon remplit de sang dans un petit récipient et commence à dessiner des runes tout autour.

* * *

Elles arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier, face au septième étage. Rachel commença à s'engager mais Quinn la retint par la main.

"C'est bien le septième étage ?" demanda la blonde.

"Euh...oui" répondit Rachel.

"L'étage où il y a la salle des prophéties et l'épée du crépuscule ?"

"Oui, oui c'est ça..."

"Alors cet étage doit être le plus surveillé du palais."

"Oui, probablement."

"Et nous risquons donc fortement de mourir."

"Oui, mais pourquoi tu...?"

"Parce que je m'en voudrais vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de mourir avant d'avoir fait ça."

Et sur ces paroles, Quinn inclina doucement sa tête vers Rachel.

Cette dernière vit la scène se passer au ralenti. Elle voyait le visage de la blonde se rapprocher du siens et des milliards de questions se pressaient dans sa tête.

Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Que vas-t-il se passer ? Pourquoi je ne bouge pas ? Je devrais déjà avoir pris la fuite, pourquoi je...?

Mais les lèvres de la blonde entrèrent en contact avec les siennes et Rachel oublia tout.

Elle oublia l'Empereur, la bataille qui faisait rage, sa peur de mourir, les deux conseillers, la prophétie, la Hyando Yuale, ... Elle oublia tout, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que ces lèvres douces et sucrées pressées contre les siennes.

C'était comme si le parfum enivrant de son amie les enveloppaient, formant comme une bulle les séparant de la violence extérieure et les protégeant, toute les deux, de ce monde qu'elles ne comprenaient plus.

Alors, presque machinalement, Rachel se mit à répondre à la blonde, exprimant par ce baiser, tout ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit, elle lui montra qu'elle lui avait pardonnée, qu'elle était plus qu'une amie pour elle, qu'elle aimait ses étreintes, ses rougissements, ses rires, sa voix, sa peau, tout, elle aimait tout chez elle.

Alors, Quinn caressa doucement la lèvre inférieure avec sa langue et Rachel fut plus que ravie de lui accorder le passage. Elle s'offrait pour la première fois à la blonde qui l'avait toujours fascinée et qui, si elle avait commencé par la brutaliser, la traitait cette fois avec une infinie douceur et Rachel ne se rappelait plus de ce ce où Quinn l'avait menacée.

Se perdant dans le baiser, elle passa une main dans les cheveux de la blonde et fut frappée par leur douceur malgré la bataille qu'avait livrée la blonde. Elle enfouit sa main dans ces fils d'or, la perdant et la protégeant dans ces cheveux si doux, si enivrants, si...

Quinn se recula doucement, brisant leur étreinte.

Rachel lui lança un regard perdu.

Pourquoi arrêtait-elle ?

"Il faut y aller maintenant Rachel" dit la blonde avec une pointe de regret dans sa voix.

Et soudain, la précarité de leur situation lui revint en pleine face. Elles étaient dans la tour de l'Empereur, une prophétie meurtrière allait bientôt être réalisée et une bataille faisait rage dehors. Elles ne pouvaient pas exprimer leur amour, elles se décidaient trop tard. Trop tard.

Rachel ravala sa terreur et consentit finalement à se lever et à suivre la blonde qui la tirait par la main.

Elles passèrent par les sept couloirs, aux aguets mais heureusement, l'Empire n'a semblait-t-il pas jugé bon de mettre des gardes dans cette partie du palais.

Elles arrivèrent devant le septième couloir et comptèrent sept portes, toujours sans rencontrer de gardes, puis se retrouvèrent face à une grande porte en galvorn, vu sa couleur noire.

Rachel ne pût s'empêcher d'être fascinée par les enluminures bleutés qui recouvraient la porte mais elle se reprit très vite et se recula pour laisser Quinn crocheter la serrure, compétence acquise dans les bas quartiers avec Puck et sa bande.

Un déclic se fit entendre et Rachel actionna doucement la poignée.

Elles se retrouvèrent face à une salle circulaire.

Elles s'avancèrent un peu et distinguèrent la Hyando Yuale, plantée dans le sol au centre de la pièce.

Son métal noir la rendait inquiétante, comme prête à bondir sur les jeunes filles et à leur trancher la tête.

Les caractères rouges signifiant _Amarth Dùr _scintillaient doucement, comme des yeux qui les observaient.

"C'est ça l'épée du crépuscule ? demanda Quinn, elle est vraiment...magnifique"

"Oui, oui" répondit distraitement Rachel.

Elle regarda sur les murs et vit qu'il était inscrit sous forme de fresque la prophétie qui hantait ses nuit depuis quelques mois.

"_Lorsque le Messager de la mort s'emparera de l'Hyando Yuale, la frontière entre les abysses et le monde des vivants disparaîtra, lui seul pourra attirer les créatures des abysses ou refermer la porte entre les deux mondes_"

Rachel se sentit soudain un peu bizarre, beaucoup de choses se succédant dans sa tête, ça lui faisait souvent ça lorsqu'elle comprenait enfin quelque chose qui lui semblait étrange depuis quelques temps.

"Elle est vraiment...fascinante, dit la voix de Quinn, c'est comme si elle te demandait de la toucher."

"Tu ne devrais pas la toucher" répondit Rachel d'un ton absent alors que des bribes de souvenirs tournaient dans sa tête.

_L'elfique ancien a été inventé avant la différenciation sexuelle...Quelqu'un vient de mourir...Mon père m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de moi...On ne s'est pas intéressés à savoir qui était ce Messager de la Mort...Je _sens _quand les gens meurent...C'est pour ça que les gnomes nous parlent comme à des garçons...Mais je ne sais pas en quoi je peux lui servir...Cette épée est vraiment belle...Le Messager de la Mort s'est à nouveau manifesté...Je ne l'avais pas senti pendant des années et ça me l'a refait...le Messager de la mort s'est manifesté à nouveau il y a quelques mois...Je _sens _quand les gens meurent...Mais qui est le Messager de la mort ?...Cette épée est vraiment fascinante...Ça ne me l'avait pas fait pendant des années...Il n'y avait pas de gardes au septième étage...Il s'est déjà manifesté trois fois mais nous n'avons rien eu pendant de nombreuses années...je _sens _quand les gens meurent...Pourquoi Russell Fabray a-t-il besoin de sa fille ?...Je_ sens _quand les gens meurent...Pas de gardes, rien pour les arrêter...Je _sens_ quand les gens meurent..._

_Je sens quand les gens meurent,_ mais comment avait elle put être aussi idiote ?

"Tu crois que ça fait quoi si je la prends ?" demanda la blonde.

Rachel se retourna brusquement vers Quinn et la vit à quelques centimètres de la Hyando Yuale.

"Oh mon dieu, Quinn, NE TOUCHE SURTOUT PAS LA..."

Mais c'était trop tard, envoûtée par on se sait quel sortilège, Quinn posa sa main sur la garde et empoigna l'épée, aussitôt, elle s'éleva dans les airs au centre de la pièce, les bras en croix et l'épée toujours dans sa main droite.

Dehors, un claquement sonore retentit.

La Messagère de la Mort s'était emparée de la Hyando Yuale et la frontière entre Lokïal et le monde des abysses venait de se rompre.

* * *

**Mouahahaha ! Ah je fais beaucoup de fins sadiques mais celle là, c'est sans doutes ma préférée, niark, niark, niark. **

**À dimanche avec un nouveau chapitre avec pleins de pov différents, n'oubliez pas d'aller faire un petit tour sur ma nouvelle fic, La Rose blanche et j'attends impatiemment vos réactions ^^ Au fait, vous aviez deviné que Quinn était la Messagère de la Mort ?**


	41. Ch 39 : Balrog

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis contenté que le chapitre précédent vous ai plut et que personne n'avais deviné que Quinn était la Messagère de la Mort niark niark niark, bref ce chapitre est un peu un chapitre transitoire, à vrai dire j'ai relu les derniers chapitres il y a deux jours et je trouve que la fin est pas top, du coup je vais changer le découpage des chapitres et récrire quelques passages. Donc, ce chapitre est un peu bizarre mais beaucoup de choses qui s'y passent seront importantes pour la suite ;)**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews ;)**

**gleek 1909, Guest, amour ephemere : Merci, et voilà la suite :)**

**grimm37 : Et si, j'ai osé lol merci beaucoup en tous cas !**

**Ellerina : Wahou ! Euh...merci beaucoup ! C'est probablement la review la plus bien de tout les temps que j'ai reçut ! (Non, je ne sais pas écrire lol)**

**Joe K : Merci, mais que le messager de la mort soit du côté des gentils n'est pas si bien que ça... Les méchants ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac ^^**

**Enimsay1998 : Merci beaucoup ! Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de Brittany dans ce chapitre et dans les suivants mais son heure viendra ;)**

**Totoche77 : Niark niark niark, mais j'aime faire souffrir le lecteur lol. Et je ne dévoilerai aucune information à ce sujet ^^**

**p'tit griffon : Arrrg ! Attaque de smiley ! Plus serieusement, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que le Faberry t'ai plu :)**

**Revenons en au chapitre, beaucouFred points de vue différents et beaucoup d'éléments importants pour la suite en fait, avec pas mal de trucs pour vous faire flipper ;)**

**Merci à ma bêta et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 39

Puck se battait à côté de Brittany. Il savait que la blonde était sous le choc de la mort de sa petite amie mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne de risques inconsidérés. Il restait donc non loin d'elle en la surveillant d'un œil alors qu'il mettait ses adversaires à terre à grand coups de hache.

Profitant d'une légère accalmie, il se pencha et ramassa le bouclier d'un de ses ennemis et le donna à Brittany.

"Je n'en ai pas besoin" répondit la blonde d'une voix où ne perçait aucune émotion.

Sachant qu'il ne réussirait pas à la convaincre de faire attention à elle, il lui adressa un sourire carnassier et lui dit :

"Tu as tort, c'est très utile pourtant."

Et sur ces mots, il assomma d'un grand coup de bouclier un des soldats ennemis qui arrivait vers lui.

"Bourrin..." commenta Brittany en levant les yeux au ciel mais accepta tout de même le bouclier.

Puck dût se détacher de la blonde car trois soldats se jetaient sur lui.

Il esquiva sans peine un coup d'estoc et abattit sa hache dans la poitrine d'un soldat. Il appuya son pied sur le ventre de son ennemi et profita de son appui pour retirer sa hache qui était profondément enfoncée puis, d'un mouvement circulaire, il trancha les têtes de ses deux derniers adversaires.

Il tourna la tête à temps pour voir Brittany enfoncer son épée dans la gorge d'un de ses ennemis.

Puck se retourna et put voir deux soldats arriver vers lui.

Il se mit en position et se prépara à les accueillir.

Il se battait bien mais commençait à fatiguer, et la muraille tenait toujours bon.

La hache de Puck rencontra l'épée qui se brisa sous le choc et se prépara à riposter quand un claquement sonore le fit sursauter.

Il regarda autour de lui et croisa le regard de Brittany qui semblait autant perdue que lui même l'était.

"C'était quoi ça ?"

* * *

Kurt continuait à envoyer inlassablement des sorts sur la muraille autour de l'Empire.

La muraille aurait dû céder depuis longtemps, il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité, les mages sur les remparts utilisaient des sorts pour protéger la muraille et Kurt ne voyait qu'un seul moyen de la faire tomber.

Il courut vers les elfes et leur dit :

"Il faut que vous vous concentriez sur les mages en blanc sur les remparts, oubliez les autres archers, visez les mages !"

Les elfes s'exécutèrent et Kurt retourna à son poste. Il se prépara à lancer un autre sort mais soudain, un claquement sonore retentit. Il regarda autour de lui sans trouver d'origine à ce claquement et soudainement, un mage montre le ciel en hurlant.

Kurt leva les yeux et vit des nuages noirs tournoyer au dessus du ciel alors qu'un vent violent commençait à se lever sur la plaine.

La bataille s'était arrêtée, comme suspendue, tous les guerriers et les mages regardaient le ciel et ces nuages noirs qui tournoyaient de plus en plus vite.

Les nuages semblèrent se concentrer au centre du cercle qu'ils décrivaient et une espèce de corne noire apparut dans le ciel.

Des cris de peur retentirent juste au dessous d'elle et Kurt la regarda descendre doucement vers le sol.

Il connaissait ce phénomène, une tornade. Il en avait déjà vu en dessin mais aucune n'était arrivée depuis des centaines d'années.

Kurt regarda le cyclone descendre lentement puis toucher la terre.

Tout le monde criait et courait dans tous les sens à côté de lui mais le jeune mage ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la tornade, fasciné.

Soudain, le cyclone sembla enfler de l'intérieur alors que les vents devenaient de plus en plus chaotique puis il explosa.

Kurt ferma les yeux pour se protéger du souffle de l'explosion et quand il les rouvrit, le cyclone avait laissé la place à une forme noire gigantesque, vaguement humanoïde mais dont la tête portait deux cornes recourbées vers l'avant. La totalité de son corps était recouvert de flammes et il portait à la main un fouet incandescent.

"Au nom de tout qui existe en ce bas monde, dit Kurt, un Balrog !"

Ces créatures n'existaient que dans le monde des abysses et Kurt compris ce que cela signifiait, Quinn et Rachel avaient failli à leur mission et le Messager de la Mort s'était emparé de la Hyando Yuale.

Le Balrog poussa un hurlement sourd qui glaça le sang de Kurt puis commença à faucher tous les êtres vivants à proximité à l'aide de son fouet alors que Kurt était bousculé de toute part par des humains, des elfes, des gnomes, de toute faction et de chaque camp qui fuyait le plus loin possible de cette aberration infernale.

Kurt ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire mais pour l'instant, il avait une chose à vérifier.

* * *

Rachel restait immobile, incapable d'agir. Quinn était toujours suspendue au dessus du sol, les paupières closes et les bras en croix.

Elle avait prévu tous les cas de figure possible mais ça...ça elle ne l'avait pas prévu.

Alors elle restait là, fixant Quinn, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant, incapable d'agir.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le troisième conseiller fit son apparition, suivit de prêt par Jessy St-James, Finn Hudson et le chef de leurs armées, David Karovsky. En temps normal, elle aurait tenté de se défendre et aurait lancé un sort mais l'étendue de sa propre défaite l'empêcha de réagir et le deuxième conseiller la cloua au sol d'un sortilège rapide.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens, dit Finn Hudson en s'agenouillant prêt de Rachel, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui était prévu..."

Il eut un sourire pervers et commença à passer ses mains le long des cuisses de Rachel qui retint un frisson de dégoût et essaya de lutter contre le sortilège mais elle était totalement plaquée sur le sol.

"Du calme Finn, dit le troisième conseiller, tu joueras plus tard..."

Cette promesse tordit le ventre de Rachel de peur.

"Oh, ça va...bougonna l'Empereur en se relevant, je n'ai déjà pas eu droit à ta fille, laisse-moi me rattraper sur ce que je peux..."

Le troisième conseiller leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre.

Le second conseiller s'approcha de Quinn et s'éleva de quelques mètres dans les airs et entreprit de déchirer ses vêtements au niveau des bras et des jambes.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites ! " cria Rachel, "laissez-la tranquille ! Laissez-la tranqu-"

Elle fut interrompue par un coup de pied dans les côtes venant de Karovsky.

"Calme-toi jeune fille", dit Russell Fabray, "il ne lui fera aucun mal, c'est ma fille après tout..."

Sa dernière remarque lui valut un regard assassin de la brunette mais effectivement, une fois que St-James eut fini de dénuder les bras et les jambes de la blonde, toujours inconsciente, il commença à tracer des runes sur sa peau.

"J'ai besoin de calme jeune fille", dit il, "alors on va faire quelque chose, c'est que tu vas te taire et si jamais un son passe la frontière de tes lèvres, je te tue, ça te va comme ça ?"

Rachel ne répondit pas mais si un regard pouvait tuer, le deuxième conseiller serait déjà mort plusieurs fois dans d'atroces souffrances.

Elle essaya de se calmer. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seule, c'était une évidence alors elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son seul moyen de prévenir les autres.

Elle envoya des ondes magiques vers Kurt pour communiquer avec lui en priant pour qu'il fasse de même de son côté et que ses ennemis ne le remarquent pas.

Ses appels restèrent sans réponse durant plusieurs minutes puis...

"Rachel ?" entendit-elle dans sa tête

La brunette faillit s'étouffer de soulagement.

"Kurt !"

"J'ai je...c'est le bordel ici Rachel, il y a Balrog, le Messager de la Mort a..."

"Je sais, je sais Kurt, écoute moi ! C'était Quinn la Messagère de la Mort, nous avons interprété à tort la prophétie au masculin, l'Empereur et les conseillers sont là, ils lui jettent des sorts et je..."

"Ok, du calme Rachel, je...je vais essayer de prévenir les autres, on va venir te chercher ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on arrive !"

Rachel ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Ils allaient venir, enfin, si ils survivaient au Balrog mais...non, ils allaient venir.

* * *

Quinn avait l'impression que quelqu'un jouait des percutions dans sa tête. Elle se frotta les yeux longuement et se redressa en position assise. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et se retrouva dans une pièce entièrement blanche. Elle baissa la tête et se tendit compte qu'elle était habillée dans des habits blancs également.

Elle se leva et se demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

Elle fit volte face et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la personne qui lui faisait face.

"Santana, mais que...?"

La demi-elfe était également tout en blanc et ses habits contrastaient avec sa peau hâlée. Elle avait un arc blanc et deux épées de la même couleur.

"Santana ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Intéressant..."'

"Je...quoi ?"

"Je suis ton subconscient, Quinn."

"Je...je rêve là c'est ça ?"

"Non, pas vraiment, disons que...on t'a lancé un sortilège qui t'enferme dans un coin de ton esprit et fait ce qu'il veut du reste."

"Et ce coin d'esprit c'est ça, je suppose ?" dit-elle en désignant d'un geste de la main la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

"Oui, en effet, j'aurai envie de dire que c'est une déduction intelligente sauf que...ce n'en est pas vraiment une, tu le savais déjà..."

"Ça deviens un peu compliqué pour moi là..."

"Enfin, Quinn, tu es intelligente, JE suis intelligente, tu devrais comprendre, je suis ton subconscient donc techniquement, tout ce que je sais, au fond de toi, tu le sais déjà..."

"D'accord, tu devrais peut-être pouvoir me dire dans ce cas pourquoi on m'a jeté un sort... "

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas intéressant si c'est moi qui te le dit, il faut que ce soit toi qui trouve."

"De toute façon, je suppose que tout ce que tu sais, je le sais aussi."

"Exactement, preuve s'il en fallait que nous sommes toutes les deux très intelligentes."

"Mon subconscient ressemble beaucoup à Santana", commenta la blonde.

"Tu peux m'appeler Santana, si tu veux, ce sera plus pratique, je suppose..."

"Ok, donc on m'a jeté un sort tu dis...ça devrai me faire peur normalement, non ?"

"Oui, sauf que c'est moi qui te l'ai dis, donc techniquement tu..."

"Je le savais déjà, la coupa Quinn, j'ai compris, juste...comment _toi_ tu le sais ?"

"En règle générale, disons que tu fais des déductions que tu ne veux pas voir mais là, le sortilège n'arrive pas à m'emprisonner complètement alors je vois certaines choses."

"Ah...ok, et on est sensées faire quoi toutes les deux ?"

"C'est à toi de me le dire, dit la brune en s'asseyant par terre, commence déjà par trouver ce que tu fais ici exactement..."

"Mais comment je suis sensée le sav...je sais, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment d'un ton courroucé, je le sais déjà."

"Essaye déjà de rassembler tout ce dont tu te souviens."

"Je me souviens être arrivée par les escaliers au septième étage avec Rachel, et là on s'est...voilà-"

"Si je peux me permettre un commentaire à ce sujet d'ailleurs..."

"Non merci ! Pour ce sujet justement, je préfère me débrouiller toute seule."

"C'est toi qui voit" répondit la fausse Santana en haussant les épaules.

"Donc...voilà, on a avancé jusqu'à la salle des prophéties, j'ai ouvert la porte et...et...et je sais plus."

"Voilà, pourquoi t'aurais-t-on jeté un sort à ton avis ?"

"Je sais pas...pour pas que je prenne l'épée."

"Non, Quinn, réfléchis, comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'à la salle des prophéties ?"

"Ben...plutôt facilement en fait..."

"Voilà, pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tous les soldats sont en train de combattre..."

"C'est le genre de notre père de ne pas se protéger car il y a une bataille ?"

"Non..."

"Alors ?"

"Alors je sais pas moi !"

"Quinn, la vérité te fait peur mais ça reste tout de même la vérité !"

"Il...il n'y avait pas de soldats parce que...mon père voulait que je monte..."

"Voiiilà, et pourquoi voulait-il que tu monte ?"

"Je sais pas, pour me capturer."

"C'est son genre de se soucier de toi dans ce genre de moments ?"

"Non...pas vraiment mais il a bien fait tout son possible pour me retrouver alors..."

"Oui, mais il a essayer de te retrouver pour le plaisir ?"

"Non..."

"Il l'a fait pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il avait besoin de moi..."

"Et pourquoi avait-il besoin de toi ?"

"Je n'en sais rien..." dit Quinn au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

"D'accord, on va procéder autrement, que s'est-il passé la nuit précédent l'annonce de l'assassinat de l'empereur ?"

"J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment."

"C'était la première fois ?"

"Non..."

"La dernière ?"

"Non..." répéta Quinn en se rappelant sa douleur à la poitrine dans les escaliers du palais de l'empereur quelques temps plus tôt.

"C'est un pouvoir donc que tu as ?"

"J'appellerai plutôt ça une malédiction..."

"Bref, avec ces morts, on peut dire que tu es..."

"Prévenue ?" suggéra Quinn.

"Voilà, donc qu'elles sont tes relations avec la mort ?"

"Je...je ne comprends pas..."

"Non, tu ne veux pas comprendre mais peu importe, tu es prévenue donc quand quelqu'un meurt, parfois, donc on peut dire que la mort t'envoie un message que tu peux transmettre à tes semblables."

"Oui, si on veux..."

"Message, mort,... Ça ne te rappelle rien ?"

"Je...non"

"Allons, Quinn, je sais que tu le sais, accepte la vérité."

"Je...je ne comprends pas.."

"Qui es-tu Quinn ?"

"Je...je sais pas je..." des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

"Accepte-le, qui es-tu ?"

"Je...je...non"

"Si Quinn, qui est tu ?"

"Laisse moi tranquille !"

"Qui es-tu ?!"

"La...la Messagère de la Mort" dit Quinn dans un sanglot.

"Voilà, c'est tout ce que tu avais vraiment à accepter par toi-même, je vais donc te faire un résumé du reste, tu as touchée la Hyando Yuale et la frontière entre le monde des abysses et Lokïal s'est brisée, Jessy St-James te lance des sorts pour mieux te contrôler et je n'ai pas accès à la vue mais je crois que Rachel est saine et sauve."

"Euh...ok"

"Fait pas ta choquée, tu le savais déjà, d'ailleurs je vais ajouter qu'ils t'ont jeté un sort à l'aide du sang que tu as versé pour rentrer et je sais que ça t'interpelle beaucoup et je pense que tu es sur le point de comprendre quelque chose mais même moi, je ne vois pas ce que c'est. Bref, ton subconscient a l'impression que c'est plus compliqué que ça..."

"Sache que mon subconscient m'énerve un peu mais bon, bref on fait quoi maintenant ?"

"C'est à toi de me le dire..."

"Si je suis dans ce coin de mon esprit, peut être qu'il suffirait que je sorte pour tenter de combattre le sort..."

En disant ces mots, Quinn vit une porte blanche dans le mur qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.

"Si c'est ta décision Quinn, je suis avec toi mais sache que ce sera loin d'être facile."

"Peu importe, d'après la prophétie, je suis la seule à pouvoir refermer la frontière entre nos deux mondes donc...autant essayer."

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit la porte et partit à la reconquête de sa volonté.

* * *

Le Balrog rugissait, son fouet incandescent continuant à faucher ceux qui tentaient de s'enfuir.

Kurt courut vers Mike qui continuait de tenter d'envoyer des flèches sur le monstre en face de lui même s'il perdait peu à peu le peu d'espoir qui lui restait.

"Mike ! Je...Quinn et Rachel sont dans la tour de l'Empereur ! Il faut aller les sauver."

"Mais qu'est ce qu'elles sont allées faire dans la tour de l'Empereur ?"

"Je...c'est...ce serai trop long à expliquer" bafouilla Kurt mais au fond de lui il se demanda comment il avait pu être assez stupide pour les envoyer là bas toute les deux toute seules et sans rien en dire aux autres.

"Bref, poursuivit il, elles sont là-bas avec l'Empereur et les deux conseillers, il faut qu'on aille les chercher, vite !"

"On y arrivera jamais tout seul, si elles se sont faites prendre, nous n'avons aucune chance, va chercher les autres, on se retrouve dans dix minutes devant la tente des secouristes."

Kurt acquiesça et se mit en quête de ses alliées en priant pour qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé de grave.

* * *

Quinn poussa la porte blanche et sortit de la salle, prête à lutter contre le sortilège qui l'emprisonnait, suivie de près par la fausse Santana.

Elle se retrouva face à la petite arène où elle avait mené plusieurs tournois au camp des Guerriers de la Nuit.

Savant ce qui l'attendait, elle alla dans un coin de l'arène pour y récupérer des protections de cuir noir qu'elle passa par dessus son habit immaculé. Elle en avait déjà mis et ce fut rapide. Elle passa autour du cou une sorte de tabard sans manche qui se fixait sur les côtés à l'aide de sangles de cuir, enfila un curieux pantalon qui portait un trou circulaire au niveau de ses genoux et une sorte de fente horizontale à l'arrière pour ne pas la gêner dans ses mouvements. Enfin, elle attacha deux brassards qui lui protégeaient tout l'avant-bras et attrapa deux poignards de trente centimètre et en glissa des plus petits un peu partout dans son habit. Elle tourna la tête vers la fausse Santana et la vit déjà prête avec son épée et sa lourde armure en métal qui lui nécessitait ordinairement de longues minutes d'équipement et une seconde personne pour l'aider à l'attacher.

Quinn trouva cela un peu étrange mais ne fit pas de commentaires. La situation était déjà suffisamment bizarre. Elles se placèrent au centre de l'arène et le sortilège arriva.

Quinn entendit soudainement un bruit métallique et se retourna. Elle vit une vingtaine de soldats de l'Empire se diriger vers elle d'un pas lourd. Elle se mît en garde, resserra sa prise sur ses deux poignards et se prépara à l'assaut.

* * *

Kurt courrait suivit de Sam, Puck et Marley. Il avait tenté de récupérer le maximum de gens possible mais la cohue suscitée par le Balrog ne lui avait pas permit de récupérer quelqu'un d'autre que Puck et Mike n'avait trouvé que Marley. Ce dernier lui confia qu'il était avec Brittany quand le Balrog était arrivé mais que depuis, il l'avait perdu de vue. Il avait l'air assez inquiet et triste et Kurt se demanda s'il ne lui cachait pas quelque chose. Il laissa son esprit s'égarer vers Blaine mais secoua rapidement la tête, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça, son petit ami était le premier conseiller, chef des soldats de l'Empire, s'il y avait bien une personne qui s'en serait sorti, ce serait lui. Il passèrent en courant par la porte de la ville qui était grande ouverte, la plupart des soldats ne se souciaient plus de la bataille et personne ne vint pour les arrêter. Ils se dirigèrent vers la tour de l'Empereur et se mirent à monter les escaliers.

* * *

Rachel était toujours clouée au sol, elle tentait de se battre contre le sortilège mais il était bien trop puissant.

Autour d'elle, le père de Quinn continuait de regarder par la fenêtre dans la plaine et elle vit avec un certain soulagement qu'il semblait de plus en plus contrarié à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Le deuxième conseiller continuait de murmurer à l'oreille de Quinn des sortilèges, David Karovsky caressait sa lourde hache, impatient, semblait-il, de goûter le sang et Finn Hudson restait immobile, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air bête et lui jetant de temps à autres des regards lubriques qui lui faisaient froid dans le dos.

"Pourquoi il n'y en a qu'un ?" se demanda Russell Fabray en fixant la plaine.

"Votre fille est plus résistante pour combattre le sortilège que je ne l'aurais crut..."

Rachel étouffa un sourire de fierté. La ténacité de Quinn lui avait causé du tort par le passé mais actuellement elle n'aurait changé ce trait de caractère pour rien au monde.

"Alors augmentez la puissance de votre sortilège ! Il nous faudra toutes les créatures possibles pour anéantir nos opposants !"

"Si j'augmente trop la puissance, je risque de la tuer et nous n'aurons plus aucun moyen de contrôler l'épée ! Il nous a déjà été suffisamment difficile de la faire venir jusqu'ici ! Je vais utiliser une autre technique."

Rachel ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Comment avaient-ils pu prévoir que leur fille allait aller récupérer l'épée ?

"Ça t'intéresse, hein ? demanda Finn en s'agenouillant près d'elle, à ton avis, comment on a fait pour faire venir ta copine jusqu'en haut ?"

Rachel sentit la peur s'infiltrer encore plus insidieusement en elle. Elle avait peur pour Quinn mais commençait à avoir encore plus peur pour elle.

"Laisse-là, Finn, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir."

"Peut-être, mais j'aimerai bien voir sa tête quand elle comprendra qui les a trahit. Qui savait pour le sang à verser à l'entrée qui nous a permit de prendre le contrôle de ta copine, qui lui a proposé d'y aller en petit nombre pour que nous n'ayons aucun mal à vous maîtriser, et enfin qui devait initialement venir ici avec elle avant que tu ne prennes sa place pour je ne sais qu'elle raison."

Les yeux de Rachel s'agrandirent sous le choc de la révélation.

Kurt ! Mais c'était impossible, il était trop fidèle, trop courageux, trop...ce n'était pas possible !

Finn Hudson ricana en voyant son visage se décomposer.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle, il ne t'a pas trahi de son plein grès, nous l'avons envoûté d'un sortilège qui nous permet de le contrôler et de vous espionner à l'aide de ceci."

Il désigna du doigt une boule de verre ou de cristal qui était en suspension dans les airs à quelques mètres d'eux et qui reflétaient diverses choses que Rachel imagina être ce que voyait Kurt.

"Et nous pouvons tout voir, par exemple, dit il en se rapprochant de la sphère, je peux dire que là il..."

Il s'interrompis et fronça les sourcils. Il tapota la boule, comme pour corriger un problème puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

"Euh...Russell ?"

"Quoi encore ?"

"Je crois qu'on a un problème..."

Le troisième conseiller s'approcha de la sphère et ses yeux s'agrandirent également de stupeur.

"Vite ! cria t'il, fermez la p-"

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Kurt, Sam, Marley et Puck qui lui envoya un poignard dans la gorge.

* * *

**Tadam ! Fini pour aujourd'hui, avec l'arrivée de Puck et des autres, ça peut faire changer la donne... **

**Bref, je pense que la plupart auront compris la référence mais le Balrog est cette grosse bébête qui tue Gandalf dans le tome 1 du Seigneur des anneaux. Vous aurez compris que j'adore ce livre lol.**

**Encore quelques points de vue différents dans le prochain chapitre, le combat contre le sortilège de Quinn et l'attaque contre Russel, St-James, Karovsky et...ah oui Finn.**

**Bonne fin de Week-end et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot ;)**


	42. Ch 40 : Dans le coeur du passé

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Je vais juste mettre une petite note au cas où certains suivraient La Rose Blanche, j'ai oubliée de vous dire un truc dans le dernier chapitre et j'ai rajouté une note, allez la voir svp.**

**Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, pour en revenir aux Guerrières de la Nuit maintenant, merci beaucoup pour vos réactions du dernier chapitre, elles m'ont fait très plaisir :)**

**Enimsay1998 : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ****détestera Finn encore plus dans ce chapitre ^^**

**Titimaya, Totoche77, gleek 1909, Guest, Ellerina : Merci !**

**Joe K : On verra le combat de Puck et des autres dans ce chapitre :) Concernant Santana, Quinn la considère effectivement comme faisant partie d'elle même mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça...;)**

**p'tit griffon : Merci ! Je vais essayer d'avoir l'alphabet avant la fin ^^. Ce qui est bien avec Finn, c'est qu'avec lui, tu sais que tu peux réunir tous les aspects de la connerie, ça restera toujours crédible ^^**

**angry78 : Wahou, merci beaucoup ! On va voir un peu de Quinn en mode badass dans ce chapitre ^^**

**amour ephemere : Oui, on se rapproche de la fin mais ils ont encore Finn, St-James, Karovsky et un Balrog à tuer, ça va encore durer quelques chapitres ^^**

**Voilà, dans ce chapitre, euh... que dire ? Beaucoup d'actions, ça c'est sûr ^^ et je pense que pour une fois, la fin devrai vous plaire ;)**

**Merci à ma bêta et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 40

Quinn combattait toujours, aidée de la fausse Santana. Elle se baissait, se relevait, se jetait au sol parfois même et tranchait, perforait, tuait.

Elle était épuisée mais ne s'autorisait pas de relâchement. À l'heure actuelle, le monde des abysses déferlait sur le monde et elle était la seule à pouvoir empêcher que les humains ne disparaissent.

Soudainement, les soldats se firent moins nombreux à les attaquer. Elle jeta un regard surpris à la fausse Santana. Peut-être avaient-ils réussit à combattre totalement le sortilège qui avant cela remplaçait toujours les soldats immédiatement.

Elle esquiva l'attaque du dernier soldat en se jetant au sol et en profita pour passer derrière lui puis se releva prestement et enfonça son poignard dans sa nuque alors que la fausse Santana lui transperçait la poitrine avec son épée.

"Pourquoi il n'y en a plus ?" demanda- t-elle en se déplaçant entre les cadavres pour récupérer les poignards qu'elle avait lancé.

Comme pour lui répondre, la porte de l'arène s'ouvrit et vingt autres combattants entrèrent, sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas des soldats de l'Empire mais des personnes toutes différentes. Elle reconnut Mike, Mr Schuester, Ryder, Finn Hudson,...

"Oh mon dieu, il y en a certain que je ne vais pas pouvoir tuer..." dit la blonde.

"Il faudra bien, répondit la fausse Santana, garde bien à l'esprit qu'ils ne sont pas réels."

Et les deux filles se jetèrent dans la mêlée.

* * *

Puck jeta son poignard dans la gorge de Russell Fabray qui s'effondra. Jessy St-James poussa un cri de rage et claqua des doigts et Kurt s'effondra. Karovsky leva sa hache et Mike courut vers lui mais le second conseiller leva la main pour jeter un sort.

Seule Marley réagit assez vite, et eut la possibilité de se défendre en invoquant une protection magique. Les autres tombèrent tous sur le sol sous l'emprise du même sortilège que Rachel.

Le deuxième conseiller concentra alors tous ses sorts sur Marley. Cette dernière renforça la puissance de sa protection mais le second conseiller était bien plus puissant qu'elle et elle sentait sa protection de craqueler progressivement. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance alors elle arrêta de se concentrer sur sa protection magique et utilisant ses dernières forces, elle libéra Rachel du sortilège qui la clouait au sol avant de s'effondrer.

Rachel se releva prestement et tenta de jeter un sort de protection mais rien ne vint. Elle tenta un sort offensif vers St-James qui la regardait d'un air narquois mais rien ne se passât.

"Ta copine t'a peut-être libéré de l'immobilité mais elle a oublié de te redonner la possibilité d'utiliser ta magie, dommage, n'est ce pas ?" commenta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Rachel chercha autour d'elle une arme alors que le deuxième conseiller regardait le cadavre de Russell Fabray avec tristesse.

"C'est dommage, dit il en lui fermant les yeux, nous aurions fait de grandes choses ensembles mais tu me laisses seul maître de notre monde..."

Rachel n'écoutait pas et saisit l'épée de Marley. Elle n'était pas très lourde pour une arme mais Rachel la trouvait déjà trop lourde.

Elle se tourna vers St-James qui ne faisait absolument pas attention à elle ni à Quinn et semblait regarder autour de lui, un peu perdu. Rachel courut vers lui, l'épée en avant.

Il se reprit vite et l'arrêta à l'aide d'une protection magique et Rachel sentit deux bras lui enserrer le ventre. Elle tenta de se débattre mais son agresseur était bien trop fort.

"Je peux m'en occuper maintenant ?" demanda la voix de Finn Hudson et Rachel réprima un frisson de peur en comprenant que c'était lui qui la tenait.

"Fait ce que tu veux" répondit-il en haussant les épaules et Rachel fut violemment jetée au sol. Elle se débattait et criait de toutes ses forces mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il prit un petit air satisfait qui la dégoutta encore plus et elle sentit ses mains commencer à explorer son corps.

* * *

Quinn combattait toujours ses amis, ses ennemis et tout ceux qui l'attaquaient. Elle devait des fois utiliser toute sa volonté pour enfoncer son épée dans la poitrine de Sam, Puck ou Brittany mais elle continuait à se battre.

Elle évita la lame de Mike et lui faucha la jambe. Il s'effondra au sol et elle lui jeta un poignard en travers de la gorge. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour parer une attaque de Sue Sylvester et l'attaqua à son tour.

Elle et la fausse Santana attaquaient sans relâches, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, le nombre d'assaillants diminua et elle se retrouvèrent face aux trois dernières personnes, Rory, Rachel et son père.

Elle attaqua Rory et ne mît pas longtemps à lui enfoncer son poignard dans la poitrine puis se tourna vers la fausse Santana qui trancha la tête de la fausse Rachel d'un air sadique.

Quinn avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas réel, elle ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une brûlure à la poitrine quand la tête de la brune roula jusqu'à elle.

Il ne restait plus que son père mais la fausse Santana restait en retrait.

Quinn se tourna vers elle et dit :

"Vas-y, qu'est ce que t'attends ?"

"Je...c'est mieux si c'est toi qui le tue."

Quinn crut apercevoir de la peur dans son regard mais n'y prêta pas attention et se dirigea vers son père et lui trancha la gorge sans hésitation.

Elle se retrouva haletante, au centre de l'arène, accompagnée de la fausse Santana.

"Je me demande tout de même pourquoi les ennemis avaient cette forme..." se demanda Quinn.

"Oh, c'est simple c'est juste parce que le sortilège utilise ton...ton...elle semblait chercher ses mots, c'est juste parce que le sortilège utilise ton...il utilise ton..." Elle semblait paniquer et les mots s'acheminèrent d'eux même jusqu'aux lèvres de Quinn.

"Mon subconscient, c'est ça ?"

La fausse Santana baissa les yeux.

"Tu n'est pas mon subconscient, hein ?"

La fausse Santana ne répondit pas.

"Qui es-tu alors ?"

"Je suis une partie de toi qui-"

"Non", la coupa Quinn, tu as tué Rachel, tu as eu peur de mon père, tu étais enfermée dans un coin de mon esprit de puis suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir explorer mon subconscient et te faire passer pour lui et tu es assez retorse pour prendre l'apparence de ma meilleure amie pour ne pas que je doute de toi. Tu es...tu es Lucy"

Quand elle eut prononcé cette phrase, elle vit la fausse Santana se transformer sous ses yeux. Sa peau perdit son teint hâlé pour s'éclaircir, ses cheveux blondirent et quand elle releva la tête, Quinn se retrouva face à une blonde ayant exactement la même apparence qu'elle, si ce n'est ses cheveux qui étaient longs.

"Tu es Lucy" répéta Quinn, comme pour s'en convaincre elle même.

"Oui, je suis Lucy, répondit-elle finalement sur un ton de défi, et tu m'as trop longtemps oubliée..."

"Je ne t'ai pas oubliée, tu n'existes plus, c'est tout."

"Pourtant, tu m'as laissée sortir ces derniers temps, j'ai pu explorer ton subconscient et t'aider à combattre Rachel et à te souvenir qui tu étais."

"Je ne veux plus combattre Rachel, et je n'ai pas oublié qui j'étais" répondit Quinn du tac-au-tac.

"Alors c'est quoi tout ça Quinn ? répondit Lucy, pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ?"

"Parce que je n'ai pas oubliée qui j'étais et ce que j'ai pu laisser faire par ma lâcheté..."

"Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, tu dois me laisser revenir avec toi, ensemble, tout sera comme avant et tu n'aura plus besoin de te battre."

"Rien ne sera jamais comme avant, répondit-elle, mon père est en train de détruire le monde et j'aurais pu l'en empêcher si je ne t'avais pas écouté...Je suis désolée Lucy, dit-elle en sentant une larme solitaire glisser le long de sa joue, je dois t'empêcher de me harceler..."

"Je ne te harcèle pas et tu ne peux pas me réduire au silence."

"Si, dit Quinn en levant un de ses poignards, je suis désolée mais...je dois te faire taire."

"Tu ne veux pas faire ça Quinn ! dit Lucy en commençant à paniquer, tu ne peux pas tuer une partie de toi même, tu mourrais de remords, c'est..."

"Peut-être, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu prennes le contrôle de moi à nouveau."

"Non, non Quinn ! Tu ne peux pas..."

"Je suis désolée Lucy, dit Quinn en sentant les larmes dévaler ses joues, je dois le faire."

Et elle ferma hermétiquement ses paupières et enfonça son poignard dans le cœur de son passé. Elle l'entendit crier et tenta de l'ignorer mais elle sentait les larmes se presser au coin de ses yeux et devenir de plus en plus nombreuses.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et se pencha vers la forme inanimée sur le sol.

Elle lui ferma les yeux et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

"Je ne t'oublierai jamais..."

À ce moment là, un claquement sonore retentit et elle se sentit entourée d'une lumière blanche. Elle leva les yeux et fut surprise qu'ils ne rencontrent pas le ciel comme elle l'avait pensée mais le plafond d'une sorte de grotte. Juste au dessus d'elle, il y avait une ouverture d'où venait la lumière. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle savait que c'était en passant par cette ouverture qu'elle reprendrait le contrôle d'elle même mais il était à plusieurs mètres de hauteur et Quinn n'avait aucun moyen d'y accéder.

Elle se demandait comment faire lorsque soudain, des cris passèrent par l'ouverture et descendirent jusqu'à Quinn. Elle reconnut la voix de Rachel et l'urgence de la situation lui revint en pleine face. Elle s'accrocha alors à ces cris qui étaient le seul lien qu'elle avait avec la réalité et s'en servit pour s'élever lentement dans les airs, jusqu'à l'ouverture dans le plafond.

Elle le franchit et reprit le contrôle de son corps, de son esprit et de sa vie.

* * *

Sam haletait de douleur sur son lit de fortune.

Quelques instants plus tôt, il combattait vaillamment lorsque le ciel est soudainement devenu rouge. Il décida de s'en préoccuper plus tard et attaquait toujours plus férocement, repoussant six adversaires à la fois. Soudainement, il trébucha et un de ses assaillants faillit le transpercer mais quelqu'un lui trancha la gorge avant qu'il ne pût lui faire du mal. Il se releva prestement et se retrouva face à Brittany. Il la remercia en se demandant tout de même ce qu'elle faisait ici alors qu'elle était sensée s'occuper des blessés et continua à attaquer les soldats de l'Empire.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il fut blessé à la jambe et s'écroula au sol. Il vit Brittany se pencher vers lui et il cria pour la prévenir qu'un soldat était derrière elle. Elle se retourna à temps et lui enfonça son épée en travers de la gorge. Sam lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas à s'occuper de lui, c'était trop dangereux et repartit en boitant vers la tente des secouristes. Sur le chemin, un des soldats ennemi l'aperçut et tenta de profiter de sa faiblesse. Sam le tua rapidement mais il avait réussit à le blesser à la hanche. Sam avança alors encore plus difficilement jusqu'à ce que deux gnomes équipés d'un brancard ne le rejoigne. Il s'allongea et les laissa le transporter jusqu'à la tente qui s'occupait des blessés et on lui dit que l'on s'occuperai rapidement de lui. Sam resta allongé quelques minutes puis, se retournant pour tenter de trouver une position moins douloureuse, ses yeux rencontrèrent une vision d'horreur qui fit couler une larme le long de sa joue.

Santana était allongée près de lui, les paupières closes et un trou béant dans la poitrine. Il se retint de pousser un cri de souffrance. Santana, une des plus vaillantes combattantes qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré avait succombé.

Sam fut tiré de ses pensées par un cri de terreur. Il tenta de se relever et aperçut une tornade qui descendait lentement vers le sol.

Peu de temps après, la tornade explosa et ce fut la cohue. Tout le monde courrait partout, créant une pagaille indescriptible. Sam tenta de se relever mais sa blessure était trop douloureuse et il avait perdu trop de sang. Il tendit la main vers un bandage qui gisait sur le sol et tenta de se bander la jambe et la taille pour endiguer l'hémorragie.

* * *

Quinn réintégra brusquement son corps, les cris de Rachel résonnant toujours à ses oreilles. Elle ouvrit prudemment un oeil et vit avec horreur Finn Hudson à quelques centimètres en dessous d'elle penché sur le corps de Rachel et tentant de lui arracher ses vêtements alors qu'elle se débattait de toute ses forces. Autour d'elle, elle aperçut le deuxième conseiller et David Karovsky qui lui tournait le dos et plusieurs de ses amis, étendus au sol près d'eux.

Prise d'une colère sans nom, Quinn oublia alors toute prudence et leva lentement son épée, toujours en lévitation au dessus du sol et l'abattit d'un coup sec sur la nuque de Finn qui s'effondra en criant.

Le deuxième conseiller et David Karovsky se retournèrent et elle mit son épée en protection devant elle, contrant les sorts que lui envoyait le deuxième conseiller. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil David Karovsky se jeter sur elle et compris alors qu'elle ne pourrait pas se défendre contre ses deux ennemis en même temps.

Elle commençait à paniquer alors que Karovsky se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, comme au ralentis et sentis soudainement une chaleur agréable remonter le long de son bras.

L'épée ! Sans réfléchir, elle se laissa envahir par sa puissance puis la dirigea vers les corps de ses amis, les libérants de toute entrave magique et se tourna vers Karovsky en mettant son arme devant elle, se préparant au choc.

* * *

Dès qu'elle fut libérée du sortilège qui réduisait sa magie, Rachel s'entoura rapidement d'une protection magique puis se tourna vers le deuxième conseiller et lui envoya tous les sorts offensifs qu'elle connaissait. Malheureusement, celui-ci se dépêcha de s'entourer d'une protection et riposta immédiatement. Rachel se sentait faiblir mais elle s'obligeait à résister, continuant de faire pleuvoir des sorts sur son adversaire.

Elle sentit sa protection faiblir et arrêta de lancer des sorts, se concentrant sur cette dernière lorsqu'elle sentit deux personnes se placer de chaque côté d'elle.

Elle tourna rapidement la tête et reconnut Kurt et Marley qui entreprirent eux aussi d'attaquer le deuxième conseiller qui stoppa ses attaques sur Rachel.

Quinn se dirigeait vers Karovsky, interrompu dans son assaut par Puck et Mike qui se jetaient sur lui.

Ils l'attaquèrent à trois mais il était bien plus puissant qu'eux.

Bientôt, Mike fut handicapé par une longue balafre le long de son bras droit mais il continua d'attaquer même si ses attaques manquaient de force.

* * *

Les attaques du second conseiller se concentraient maintenant sur Marley qu'il avait du deviner moins bonne magicienne. Petit à petit, sa protection faiblissait jusqu'à soudainement disparaître. Elle reçut un sortilège dans la poitrine et s'effondra sur le sol en poussant un cri. Rachel n'eut pas le temps de vérifier si elle était vivante car le conseiller redoublait ses attaques, visant cette fois-ci Kurt. Ce dernier usa de toutes ses ressources magiques mais sa protection commençait elle-aussi à faiblir. Rachel profitait du fait qu'il ne s'occupe que de son ami pour le bombarder de sortilèges en tout genres mais semblait comme insensible à leur magie.

Soudain, la protection de Kurt s'effondra à son tour et un sortilège le projeta à quelques mètres où il retomba lourdement, inanimé.

Rachel sentit alors quelque chose monter dans sa poitrine.

Ce n'était pas de la magie, c'était de la puissance, brute.

Elle vrilla son regard dans celui du deuxième conseiller et y lit de la peur.

Elle tendit les bras en avant et déversa toute sa colère, toute sa rage et toute sa haine vers cet homme qui avait tué son ami, qui avait ensorcelé Quinn, qui avait probablement tué des centaines de gens pour satisfaire son ambition.

Jessy St-James poussa un cri aiguë et s'écroula sur le sol, brûlant sous la puissance magique de Rachel, brûlant sous sa colère et sa rage, brûlant en quittant le monde qu'il avait faillit détruire.

* * *

Quinn continuait d'attaquer mais son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à gagner contre cette brute à eux trois.

Elle tentait de ne pas freiner la fréquence de ses attaques mais elle n'arrivait pas à maîtriser cette lourde épée qu'elle devait manier à deux mains. Les autres aussi commençaient à fatiguer.

Elle abattit de nouveau son arme dans le vide, pas assez rapidement pour Karovsky et reçut un coup à la cuisse. Elle recula sous le choc et grimaça lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle saignait.

Elle repartis à l'attaque alors que Karovsky repoussait violemment Mike qui s'effondrait au sol avant de se relever immédiatement.

Elle tenta une attaque d'estoc qu'il para sans peine, puis plongea en avant, son épée qu'elle tenait à deux mains devant elle mais il la repoussa à nouveau et elle rebrandit son épée difficilement, elle fatiguait de plus en plus, elle qui étais plutôt habituée aux poignards, cette épée était impossible à manier.

Elle vit la hache partir vers elle et elle se décala mais Karovsky avait prévu sa réaction et avait placé sa jambe sur son chemin, si bien qu'elle s'écroula sur le côté, sa tête heurtant durement le sol. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux et elle n'arrivait pas à se relever, trop sonnée par le choc. Dans sa position, elle pouvait voir Mike et Puck continuer d'attaquer mais bien qu'elle n'était pas très utile, le fait de se retrouver face à seulement deux attaquants donnait encore plus le dessus au chef des armées de l'Empire.

Elle le vit donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de Mike, qui s'effondra au sol, dans le même état qu'elle, puis se tourner vers Puck.

Bien que celui-ci ne montrait aucun signe de peur, Karovsky savait qu'il le dominait totalement et jouait avec lui.

Elle vit Puck tenter une attaque sur le côté mais se faire contrer et recevoir une longue estafilade sur le bras. Il tint son arme à une seule main et ne renonça pas, continuant ses attaques avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais il n'avait aucune chance, et Karovsky lui donna un coup da coude dans son bras valide et son arme tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Il se mit en garde, semblant se sentir capable de le battre à main nues, ou peut être, se sentant incapable d'abandonner.

Quinn savait ce qui allait suivre et elle ferma les yeux, incapable de voir son ami mourir. Même à trois ils avaient étés incapables de le neutraliser, il était tout simplement trop fort et elle ne savait pas manier la Hyando Yuale assez bien pour se battre avec.

Personne ne pouvais se battre avec une épée aussi lourde, personne ne pouvait battre le chef des armées, personne ne viendrait à leur secours, personne, personne...

La seule personne qui aurait une petite chance serait...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Bien sûr que quelqu'un pouvait le battre, bien sûr que quelqu'un pouvait manier cette épée, bien sûr que quelqu'un viendrait.

Elle était la seule à pouvoir l'appeler.

Elle resserra sa prise sur l'épée alors qu'elle voyait du coin de l'œil St-James s'effondrer et laissa la puissance de la Hyando Yuale l'envahir. Elle ferma les yeux et dessina dans son esprit le visage de la personne qu'elle voulait invoquer. La seule personne qui était capable de maîtriser l'épée du crépuscule et gagner contre Karovsky.

La seule personne qui serait toujours là pour l'aider, quoi qu'elle fasse, toujours...

* * *

Sam se sentait de plus en plus faible et perdait la notion du temps. Il fallait que quelqu'un le soigne rapidement où il allait y rester.

Il tourna faiblement la tête vers la gauche et crut que son état lui donnait une vision. Il vit le corps de la demi-elfe commencer à briller. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit plusieurs fois mais la lumière ne disparaissait pas. Son corps devint de plus en plus lumineux, si bien que Sam dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé.

Quand il les rouvrit, le corps de la demi-elfe avait disparu et ne restait comme trace de sa présence qu'une gigantesque tâche de sang qui n'avait pas finit de sécher.

* * *

**Et voilààà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Santana is back ! Et comme on l'a pas trop vue ces derniers temps, elle aura une place importante ^^**

**Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lut la note, c'était donc un spoiler sur la réssuscitation de Santana, je vais supprimer la note maintenant ^^.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, à dimanche !  
**


End file.
